Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Haruno Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa pekerjaannya sebagai Hairstylist Artis akan membawanya dalam situasi yang sangat rumit. Ia diminta untuk menjadi pasangan duet Lead Vocalis Konoha Band sekaligus menjadi pacar palsunya, padahal ia tak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Bagaimanakah perjalanan hidup gadis musim semi ini selanjutnya?/RnR please :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku, slight MenmaSaku._

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Person who I Love**_

 _ **.**_

Aku sedang menonton acara Drama Korea favoritku, saat tiba-tiba kudengar adik sepupuku—Konohamaru merengek padaku.

"Sakura _-Nee,_ aku ingin nonton Upin dan Ipin! Cepat ganti _chanel_ TV-nya!"

Tahukah kalian siapa Upin dan Ipin itu? Mereka adalah tokoh kartun produksi Negeri Jiran Malaysia yang sangat digemari oleh adik sepupuku. Setiap kali aku bertanya apa yang ia suka dari Animasi 3D itu, Konohamaru selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Mereka lucu dan benar-benar menikmati masa kecil mereka dengan bermain dan belajar. Dan yang paling kusuka adalah keakraban Upin dan Ipin itu sendiri. Melihat mereka aku jadi ingin punya adik deh, tapi mereka harus kembar kayak Upin dan Ipin."

Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Konohamaru itu.

"Konohamaru, saudara kembar yang benar-benar bisa akur seperti Upin dan Ipin itu tidak ada!"

"Maksud _Nee-chan?_ " Konohamaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ingat adegan ini—" kukatakan itu pada adik sepupuku, lalu kutirukan gaya Upin dan Ipin di episode lalu.

" _Upin, anak ayam itu kasihan, ayo cepat turun dan tolong dia!"_

" _Alah, kau saja yang turun, aku kan Abang!"_

"Apa masalahnya dengan adegan itu?" tanya Konohamaru padaku.

"Bayangkan saja Maru _-chan,_ kalau seandainya kau Ipin, apa kau tidak akan marah pada Upin, apalagi Upin selalu ngeselin kayak gitu… apa-apa ia pasti bilang, 'aku kan abang' lalu dia menimpakan semuanya pada Ipin?!"

Konohamaru terdiam sekian menit, nampaknya dia benar-benar memikirkan pertanyaanku.

"Di suruh bawa karet seember sedangkan Upin tidak mau bantu. Terus mau bantu Mei Mei bawain jeruk-jeruknya yang jatuh, tapi Upin Cuma bawa dua buah, sedangkan Ipin harus bawa sisanya? Kalau aku jadi Ipin aku tentu saja akan marah, terus nantangin Upin berantem!"

" _See?"_ kataku puas.

Konohamaru mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. "Ngomong-ngomong kok Sakure _-Nee_ kayak yang sensi banget sama orang kembar? Kenapa?"

"Yang satu sedingin es dan yang satu lagi menyebalkan, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sensi!" kataku.

"Oh, Saku _-Nee_ sedang kesal sama siapa sekarang? Naruto _-Nii_ atau Menma _-Nii?_ "

"Tentu saja keduanya!" teriakku yang kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamarku.

Aku melirik Konohamaru sekilas, dia hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali menonton acara kartun favoritnya.

Oh ya, hampir lupa. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku 18 tahun, sekarang. Aku seorang _Stylish_ Artis. Kalau ada yang bertanya apa aku seorang Siswa SMA atau seorang Mahasiswi? Jawabannya, aku sebenarnya ingin kuliah. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekolah _fashion_ di Paris atau minimal di New York, tapi keluargaku bukanlah keluarga kaya. Kami hanyalah keluarga sederhana tapi tetap harmonis, jadi aku terpaksa menunda impianku itu. Aku melamar kerja di salah satu _Agency Entertainment_ ternama di Jepang _—Starlite Entertainment—_

Kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku yang hanya lulusan SMA bisa diterima kerja di sana? Jawabannya kalian semua juga pasti sudah tahu! Yup, Koneksi! Ya, zaman sekarang koneksi adalah segalanya. Jika kau punya koneksi yang bagus, kau akan mudah diterima bekerja di Perusahaan apapun yang kau inginkan. Lain halnya jika kau tak punya koneksi, melamar jadi _cashier_ di Supermarket saja susah. Masih untung jika CV milikmu dibaca, bagaimana jika CV-mu hanya ditumpuk bersamaan puluhan CV lain, lalu berakhir di tempat sampah atau berakhir di Gudang hingga akhirnya lusuh oleh debu? Percayalah _'sakitnya tuh di sini'_ aku pernah mengalaminya.

Yup, untungnya aku punya Kakak sepupu yang sangat baik dan suka menolong, namanya Akasuna Sasori. Sasori _-Nii_ memang lebih beruntung dariku karena Ayahnya adalah salah satu Karyawan _Starlite-Ent._ Saat aku curhat kepadanya kalau aku ingin bekerja agar kelak Impianku tercapai, ia mengatakan akan membantuku. Ia akan berbicara pada Ayahnya agar aku juga bisa bekerja di sana. _Well,_ berkat Pamanku itu pada akhirnya aku bisa diterima bekerja di sana. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju Impianku. Sayangnya menjadi seorang _make up_ Artis itu tidaklah mudah, apalagi jika kau harus bekerja untuk _Grup Band_ terkenal macam _Konoha Band. Well,_ dan deritaku pun di mulai di sini.

.

.

Aku memasuki ruang ganti nomor 4A. Di sana keempat _Members Konoha Band_ sudah selesai memakai kostum untuk penampilan mereka satu jam lagi. Leader mereka Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk di salah satu kursi sambil membaca sebuah buku. Dia sedang di dandani oleh salah satu _make up_ artis yang juga adalah sahabatku, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Di sofa, Inuzuka Kiba sedang bermain _game_ di _Smartphone_ miliknya karena ia sudah selesai didandani, sedangkan Nara Shikamaru malah enak-enakan tidur. Bagaimana kalau _make up-_ nya rusak? Dasar cowok pemalas!

"Haruno, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di depan pintu? Cepat dandani aku!"

Tebak, itu suara siapa? Yup, itu adalah suara Ipin _—Oops!_ Maksudku itu suara _Vocalis Konoha Band,_ Namikaze Naruto. Dialah yang paling menyebalkan diantara semuanya. Udah _playboys_ sikapnya ngalahin Sasuke _-kun_ lagi! Bahkan teman-temanya sampai menyebutnya _Ice Prince_. Aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak rasanya, habis sikapnya itu bersebrangan sekali dengan ciri fisiknya. Ia memiliki rambut kuning keemasakan dan mata biru samudra. Bukankah itu adalah warna-warna yang cerah? Makanya kubilang sikapnya itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan penampilannya.

"Haruno, cepat lakukan kalau tidak ingin kucium!" perintahnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengelus-ngelus dadaku, menghadapi orang yang satu ini tuh harus sabar. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya. Aku mulai menata rambutnya. Saat aku hendak memberi _make up_ ke wajahnya, aku jadi agak mengkhawatirkannya. Hari ini wajahnya terlihat agak pucat, bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyaku sambil memoleskan bedak ke wajahnya.

"Tidak!"

"Tidak bisa tidur? Stres? Kenapa? Apa karena Menma _-kun_ lagi?" tanyaku kepo.

"Tutup mulutmu dan lakukan saja tugasmu!"

"Kau menyukai binatang dan suka menolong orang. Aku tidak percaya kalau hatimu dingin," kataku.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis dan melayangkan _deathglare_ padaku. Aku tidak akan marah kali ini. Aku bicara hal yang sebenarnya, kok. Aku percaya bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang hangat. Kemarin saat ada sesi pemotretan di pantai, ia membantu anjing yang tersesat dengan mencari majikan anjing itu. Ia juga menunggui telur penyu yang diincar oleh Rakun semalaman. Teman-temannya yang lain tidur dan bersenang-senang di Hotel, sedangkan dia rela duduk sendirian di Pesisir pantai semalaman untuk menjaga telur-telur itu dari ancaman Rakun. Ia juga membantu seorang Nelayan yang sudah renta. Ia tidak keberatan membantu orang tua itu membawa hasil tangkapannya hingga sampai Rumah.

Apa barusan ada yang bertanya kenapa aku mengetahui itu semua? Ya, tebakan kalian benar, aku memang menyukainya. Aku hanya baru bekerja untuk mereka selama satu tahun, tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin, kapan pertama kalinya aku memperhatikan cowok ini dan jatuh cinta.

Selesai mendandani Naruto, aku pun merapikan kostumnya dan memasangkannya assesoris.

"Apa kau bisa membelikan aku permen?"

"Permen? Permen apa?"

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman, sepertinya aku terkena radang tenggorokkan."

"Jadi benar, kan, kau itu sedang sakit?"

"Hanya demam dan gejala flue, bukan masalah besar."

"Itu masalah besar utuk _Lead Vocalis_ sepertimu, _baka!_ Akan kubelikan kau obat juga!" kataku yang lekas pergi dari sana.

Aku harus secepatnya ke Apotik untuk membelikannya obat dan permen radang tenggorakan, kalau tidak bisa bahaya. Jika penampilan Naruto buruk malam ini, semuanya bisa kacau. Hari ini adalah hari pertama _Tour_ Konser Album ke-3 mereka. Mereka harus membawakan semua lagu dalam Album ke-3 selama 3-4 jam.

.

Waktu yang tersisa hanya tiga puluh menit lagi. Saat aku kembali Ino sedang membangunkan Shikamaru dengan berbagai cara. Sasuke dan Kiba tidak ada, mungkin mereka sedang menelpon seseorang atau sedang pergi ke Toilet. Naruto malah tertidur di kursinya. Aku jadi semakin cemas, dia pasti lelah. Saat aku mendekatinya wajahnya berkeringat. Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk menyentuh keningnya. Naruto langsung terbangun dan menatapku.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

"Aku beli _thermometer_ juga, boleh kucek suhu tubuhmu?"

Dia hanya mengangguk. Aku pun membuka segel, lalu memintanya untuk membuka mulut. Kami menunggu beberapa detik sampai _thermometer_ tersebut berbunyi _'Beep!'_

"Apa perlu aku panggil manajer kalian?" tanyaku setelah melihat angka yang tertera di _thermometer_ tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"103,7 derajat fahrenheit. Naruto, kau harus ke dokter! Kau tidak mungkin bisa tampil maksimal dalam konser kali ini!"

"Bagaimana dengan _fans_ kami? Mereka sudah membeli tiket! Haruskah aku mengabaikan mereka?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Ino dan Shikamaru sampai menoleh ke arah kami.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Naruto sakit. Aku hanya menyarankannya untuk ke dokter tapi dia malah mebentakku!" kataku pada Ino,

Aku yakin mataku sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang, karena aku memang ingin menangis. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya, itu saja.

"Maaf Haruno… aku—"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ini obatmu dan juga permennya. Kalau kau sudah selesai meminumnya katakan padaku, aku akan memperbaiki make up-mu. Sekarang aku mau ke Toilet," kataku yang langsung pergi.

Aku bisa mendengar suara Ino dan Shikamaru yang menyarankan agar Naruto istirahat saja. Mereka bilang biar Sasuke yang menggantikannya menyanyi, tapi Naruto malah membentak mereka, sama seperti saat ia membentakku. Di dalam Toilet aku hanya bisa menangis. Dia menyakitiku. Aku tahu kalau dia tidak bermaksud membentakku. Dia hanya ingin membalas cinta para _fans-_ nya tapi tetap saja aku sedih. Aku sedih karena dia tak mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku tidak salah dengan memintanya untuk menemui Dokter. Begitu Konser Konoha Band selesai, Naruto langsung ambruk di _Backstage._ Demamnya bertambah tinggi. Suhu tubuhnya sekarang 104,5 derajat Fahrenheit. Para _staff_ langsung mengangkatnya dan membaringkannya di sofa. Saat mereka hendak menelpon _Ambulance,_ Naruto menyuruh mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Aku istirahat di _Dorm_ saja! Besok baru pergi ke dokter," katanya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu? Kita harus menemui artis-artis lain untuk merayakan suksesnya _performance_ kita tadi, bahkan Direktur kita akan hadir!" kata Kiba.

"Masih ada manajer kita, kan?" sahut Naruto sambil melirik Karin Uzumaki.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Aku harus mendampingi teman-temanmu. Sudah, kau ke rumah sakit saja! Apa susahnya sih?"

"Tidak mau, Karin _-Nee!_ "

"Dasar keras kepala! Biar kutelpon seseorang," kata Karin yang langsung menghubungi seseorang. Dia mengaktifkan l _oadspeaker_ agar kami semua bisa mendengar percakapanya.

"Ada apa, _Onee-chan?_ Kenapa menelponku malam-malam begini?"

"Menma _-kun,_ adikmu demam tinggi, bisakah kau merawatnya malam ini saja?"

"Huh! Apa peduliku? Dia mati pun aku tak peduli!"

"Jaga bicaramu _, teme!_ Dia itu saudara kembarmu! Kalian sudah berdua sejak di dalam kandungan Ibu kalian. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjaganya selama beberapa jam, karena kami masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kami kerjakan!"

"Jangan mengangguku lagi! Aku mau tidur!"

" _Kuso,_ dia mematikan ponselnya!" teriak Karin.

"Aku saja yang menjaganya kalau begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Kau itu _leader, teme!_ Jangan lari dari tanggung jawabmu!"

"Justru karena itulah biar aku saja yang merawatmu, _dobe!_ Kau itu tanggung jawabku juga!"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, Sakura _-san…"_

"Ya, Sasuke _-kun?_ " kataku gelagapan karena Sasuke _-kun_ tiba-tiba menyebut namaku.

"Tolong rawat Naruto malam ini, ya!" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku—"

"Jika kau tidak mau, akan kuseret kau ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga!" tegas Sasuke.

" _Oke, fine."_

Shikamaru melemparkan kunci mobil dan kunci _Dorm_ mereka kepadaku. Aku pun reflek menangkap kedua kunci tersebut.

"Saat kau keluar kau harus hati-hati! Suka ada beberapa _fans fanatic_ yang mengikuti kami," kata Shikamaru. Aku pun mengangguk.

.

Aku merawat Naruto semalaman. Aku membuatkan bubur untuknya dan memaksanya untuk memakan bubur itu sebelum ia minum obat, tapi dengan seenaknya dia malah menyuruhkun untuk membuatkannya _Chiken soup_ saja. Dasar Naruto sialan, saat sedang sakit pun dia masih saja menyebalkan. Aku sudah cukup menghadapi Menma yang menyebalkan, haruskah dia bersikap menyebalkan juga padaku?

Ah, benar juga, ada yang lupa kuceritakan. Namikaze Menma adalah sahabatku semasa SMA. Aku tahu di mana alamat rumah orang tuanya. Aku juga tahu alamat _Apartement_ tempat dia tinggal. Namun aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Menma mempunyai saudara kembar. Selama tiga tahun kami menjadi sahabat baik, Menma tidak pernah menceritakan soal Naruto padaku. Saat aku bertanya kenapa dia tak pernah cerita, Menma cuma bilang,

"Apakah itu penting? Dia tinggal di London sebelum pindah ke Jepang! Dan aku tidak peduli padanya!"

Saat Menma berusia 6 tahun kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Hak asuh Menma jatuh ke tangan Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, sedangkan Hak Asuh Kakak Menma dan juga Naruto jatuh ke tangan Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Itulah sebabnya Naruto baru pindah ke Jepang 4 tahun yang lalu, dan ia sudah menjadi selebriti selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Namikaze Minato meminta rujuk kembali dengan Uzumaki Kushina, makanya Minato _-san_ dan Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Namikaze Kyuubi—Kakak Naruto dan Menma meninggal dalam kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, padahal seharusnya tahun ini dia sudah menikah karena kala itu dia sudah mempunyai _Fiancee._

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Aku mendengar Naruto batuk-batuk, aku pun lekas meletakkan _Chiken Soup_ yang baru selesai ku masak di atas nampan dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Naruto. Naruto masih batuk-batuk sambil duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya yang pucat sudah dipenuhi keringat lagi, padahal dia sudah mandi saat aku sedang memasak bubur untuknya. Badannya menggigil, hidung dan pipinya merah karena demam dan flue. Aku pun mengambilkannya _sweate_ r tambahan. Itu adalah _sweater_ rajutan yang terbuat dari benang _wool,_ kuharap _sweater_ tersebut bisa membuatnya merasa hangat. Aku pun membantunya mengenakan _sweater_ tersebut. Lalu, aku menyodorkan sesendok sup padanya. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Kau harus makan, _baka!_ "

"Aku pusing, mau tidur, buang saja sup-nya!" katanya dengan suara serak.

Sialan, aku tidak tahan lagi! Awalnya dia tidak mau memakan bubur buatanku, dan sekarang dia menyuruhku untuk membuang sup yang dengan susah payah kubuatkan untuknya juga? Dia benar-benar jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada Menma bahkan Sasuke _-kun._ Kalau dia tidak sedang sakit sudah kuhajar habis-habisan dia. Aku pun memutuskan untuk bersabar dan mengelus dadaku lagi.

"Kau harus makan dulu, lalu minum obat, setelah itu baru boleh tidur!" kataku berusaha untuk tersenyum manis.

"Kepalaku sakit, Haruno, dan aku lelah. Buang sana, dan jangan berisik!"

Tak tahan lagi, aku pun memukul kepalanya dengan sendok. Masa bodoh! Aku tak peduli kalaupun dia langsung pingsan karena kupukul. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku padanya.

"Makan atau kubunuh kau!" ancamku.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan bergumam. "Dasar cerewet!"

Aku menyuapinya dengan sabar, tapi baru beberapa suap saja, Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah. Percuma saja, makanannya pun ia muntahkan lagi. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan dokter, bukan butuh aku.

"Haruno!" panggilnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Aku pun lekas memasuki kamar mandi dan menghampirinya. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Aku tahu alasan dia memanggilku mungkin karena ia merasa lemas sehingga membutuhkan bantuanku untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku pun membantunya berdiri, saat ia memberiku isyarat untuk berhenti dan kembali memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Makanan yang tadi ia makan pasti sudah termuntahkan semua karena kali ini ia hanya memuntahkan air.

"Kalau begini terus kau bisa dehidrasi. Kau ngeyel sih, sudah kubilang untuk tidak memaksakan diri, kan? Sasuke _-kun_ bisa kok menggantikanmu. Suaranya pasti tak kalah bagus dari suaramu."

"Kau pikir, tidak butuh perjuangan untuk melihat konser kami? Mereka harus menyisihkan uang tabungan mereka dan mengantri selama seharian untuk menukarkan tiket kami. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli walaupun cuaca saat itu panas atau dingin. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka kecewa."

Aku terharu mendengar perkataannya. Naruto benar, aku pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama saat ingin menonton konser _._ Namun, aku tak bisa pergi karena saat itu Ayahku tak memberiku izin untuk menonton, padahal aku sudah membeli tiketnya secara _online._ Gara-gara itu aku sampai menangis semalaman. Aku sangat iri pada teman-temanku yang bisa menonton. Aku mencintai . Aku bahkan sudah merasa cukup jika hanya bisa melihat konser _live_ mereka sekali saja dalam seumur hidupku, tapi Ayahku tidak pernah mau mengerti. Ia selalu mengatai aku remaja labil. Ia bilang, lebih baik uangnya kugunakan untuk membeli sesuatu yang jauh lebih bermanfaat.

"Haruno?"

"Ah, _gomen_. Ya, kau benar Naruto. Ayo kubantu kau ke tempat tidur!"

Aku memapahnya menuju tempat tidur. Kusodorkan obat dan segelas air mineral kepadanya. Dia tersenyum dan lekas meminum obatnya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk minum satu gelas lagi agar dia tak dehidrasi. Naruto menurut. Setelah itu aku menyuruhnya berbaring dan menyilimutinya hingga dada. Aku meminta izin padanya untuk membawa sisa makanan tadi ke dapur. Tak lupa kubawakan juga satu wadah air hangat untuk mengompresnya. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan oleh Naruto, karena aku senang melakukannya. Maafkan aku _Yonghwa-oppa,_ sekarang aku lebih menyukai Naruto daripada _oppa._

Naruto sudah jatuh tertidur. Aku masih terus mengompres keningnya agar suhu panasnya segera turun. Aku mulai menguap saat kulihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Naruto terbangun lagi saat aku hendak berjalan menuju sofa untuk tidur.

"Ada apa?"

" _It's so cold. Can you sleep with me, Sa-sakura –chan?"_

Aku tercengang. Apa dia baru saja memanggilku ' _Sakura-chan'_ ataukah aku cuma salah dengar?

" _Sa-sakura –chan, please, come here!"_

Aku tidak salah dengar. Haruno Sakura, kau tidak salah dengar. Naruto terlihat begitu kedinginan, jadi aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia berbisik padaku saat aku berbaring di sampingnya.

" _Thanks, Sakura-chan."_

Aku menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata _sapphire-_ nya dan tersenyum. Ia tersenyum lemah dan aku pun langsung memeluknya.

.

Aku merasa terganggu saat cahaya matahari masuk melalui _ventilasi_ jendela. Untuk sesaat aku merasa linglung sampai akhirnya aku teringat kalau aku ketiduran, bahkan aku masih memeluk Naruto. Aku pun lekas beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sialan, apa kalian tahu bagaimana tampilan wajahku di cermin. Aku _blushing, Oh My God!_

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat Naruto sudah bangun dan dia langsung melempar _Smartphone_ miliknya. Setengah panik, aku pun menghampiri Naruto. Ia terlihat begitu kesal dan frustasi.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Kau mengabaikan peringatan Shikamaru, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Ada _fans fanatic_ yang mengikuti kita dan sekarang foto-foto kita sudah tersebar _di Internet!"_

"APA? YANG BENAR? Jadi maksudmu aku sudah terlibat skandal dengan selebriti terkenal?"

"Harusnya kau hati-hati, Sakura!" bentaknya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau ada _fans fanatic_ yang mengikuti kita! Lalu apakah adil jika kau menyalahkanku setelah semua yang telah kulakukan untukmu? Kau marah karena aku membuat imej-mu jadi jelek? KAU INGIN MENUNTUTKU? KALAU BEGITU LAKUKAN SAJA!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku pun menangis tersedu-sedu. Kenapa Naruto begitu jahat padaku? Kenapa dia tak pernah menghargaiku?

"Sakura _-chan,_ aku bukannya marah padamu. Aku marah pada mereka, meski aku juga agak kesal dengan kecerobohanmu itu. Mereka akan terus memburumu mulai sekarang. Mereka akan mencari tahu semua tentangmu. Hanya itu yang aku khawatirkan. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat masalah karena aku. Tolong jangan salah paham, Sakura _-chan!_ "

Aku tertegun, jadi itukah maksud Naruto? Dia bukannya menyalahku? Dia bukannya marah padaku? Justru dia peduli padaku. Dia peduli pada keluargaku.

"Aku akan bicara dengan pihak Manajemen nanti. Kita akan mencari cara untuk membersihkan namamu."

Aku menangis semakin kencang. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto begitu baik padaku, padahal semua ini memang salahku. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati waktu itu, tapi Naruto tidak menyalahkanku sedikit pun. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan isak tangisku dan Naruto langsung memelukku untuk menenangkanku.

" _I am sorry, Sakura-chan… I'm so sorry."_

Bodoh! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Gara-gara aku kau jadi terlibat skandal, padahal kalian baru meliris Album ke-3 kalian.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah kita dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau tidak keberatan untuk segera mengantarku ke dokter, kan?"

Aku menatap mata Naruto. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Dia masih sakit. Aku pun mengangguk padanya. Ia memintaku untuk sarapan dulu sementara dia pergi mandi. Aku menghapus air mata di pipiku dan tersenyum kepadanya. Sebelum membuat sarapan, aku menyiapkan air hangat untuk Naruto. Naruto berterimakasih padaku.

"Kau mau kubuatkan apa, Naruto?" tanyaku sebelum pergi ke dapur.

"Hangatkan saja _Chiken Soup_ yang kau masak kemarin," katanya. Aku mengangguk.

Naruto mengambil handuk dan lekas masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak salah, kan. Bagi orang lain dia mungkin adalah Pangeran yang dingin, tapi bagiku Naruto adalah Pangeran tampan yang baik hati dan tentu saja rasa cintaku padanya tumbuh semakin besar sekarang, dan aku bahagia.

.

.

Saat aku membawa mobil Naruto dan keluar dari gerbang, aku terkejut setengah mati karena di depan _Dorm Konoha Band_ sudah berkumpul banyak sekali wartawan. Mereka semua tak berhenti memotret kami dan mendesakku untuk membuka kaca mobil. Aku menoleh pada Naruto dan dia berbisik kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Naruto _-san_ , mohon konfirmasinya! Apakah anda mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan _Stylish_ kalian ini?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di _Dorm_ semalaman? Apakah kalian _had sex?_ Apa Haruno _-san_ berasal dari keluarga terpandang?" tanya seorang wartawan yang lain.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku.

"Bisakah kalian semua diam? Haruno Sakura adalah pacarku! Ayo pergi Sakura!"

Aku menurut dan menyembunyikan klakson keras-keras agar kumpulan orang-orang kepo itu menyingkir dari jalan yang akan kami lalui.

"Mereka membuat kepalaku semakin sakit," kata Naruto sambil memijat-mijat keningnya.

Dasar wartawan tidak punya perasaan. Kalau kondisi Naruto semakin parah bagaimana? Aku berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Aku menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bilang pada mereka kalau aku ini adalah pacarmu?" tanyaku.

"Itu pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini," kata Naruto dengan suara lirih. Tiba-tiba saja kepala Naruto jatuh ke pundakku dan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit saja, ya?" kataku.

"Hn," kata Naruto singkat.

Saat aku menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, Naruto tak bergerak. Dia pingsan. Naruto pasti _stress_ berat sekarang. Ini semua gara-gara para wartawan itu. Andai aku punya uang banyak akan aku tuntut mereka semua. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klakson di belakangku. Aku langsung tersadar kalau lampu sudah hijau. Aku pun lekas menginjak pedal gas.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jantungku terus berdebar dengan kencang saat pihak Manajemen _Konoha Band_ terus menatapku. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku? Apakah aku akan dipecat, dituntut, dan di usir? Ataukah aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan karena kecerobohanku? Sungguh aku tak sengaja, tolonglah aku _Kami-sama!_

Mereka memberiku sebuah map. Kubuka map itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

.

 _Fake Relation Rules_

 _Obliged to support each other's work._

 _Follow all instructions given by Management that have been scheduled._

 _During the one year, not allowed to have a relationship with others and make the scandal with the opposite other than the partner that was._

 _Prepared receive any reaction from Konoha Band fans._

 _No one should be that aware of this agreement_

 _Relationship will be last for one year: (a) First two months to know each other; (b) Third month, You will be the one of them. You must be Naruto partner for his new single. Prepare yourself for duet with Namikaze Naruto and do the recording together; (c) Forth month, do the Album promotion; (d) Fifth month, announcing to the public about relationships that have been undertaken; (e) Until eleventh month, show the relationship to public; (f) Twelfth month, statement of the separating which will comfirmed by Managements._

 _ **P.S: If you broke the rules. You must pay us, 5.000.000 US Dollar!**_

.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku kesal. Karin _-san_ memberikan tatapan menyesal padaku. Dia menggumamkan kata ' _gomennasai'_ tanpa suara dan memintaku untuk mendengarkan perkataan pimpinan Manajemen _Konoha Band_

" _You will be_ _ **Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend**_ _from now!"_

" _WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" teriakku sambil menggebrak meja._

" _Do it! or Naruto's career will the end, right now!"_

"… _but I'm not Singer you know. Beside, I can't do this. I don't have money."_

" _Sign in or Naruto's Career THE END!"_

" _You cruel, Mister! I Can't just Fake Girlfriend for him. Please, I can't do this… I can't. He is a person…"_

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada mereka kalau Naruto adalah orang yang aku cintai, jadi aku tidak mau jika hanya menjadi pacar bohongannya. Terlebih hubungan kami harus berakhir dalam waktu satu tahun, dan aku harus membayar ganti rugi 5 juta dollar Amerika, jika aku melanggar kontrak ini? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Dan yang terpenting, kenapa mereka begitu kejam pada Naruto? Mereka mengancam akan membatalkan kontrak mereka dengan Naruto jika aku tidak menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal sekejam ini pada kami. Kenapa mereka harus memanfaatkan ketenaran _Konoha Band_ dan skandalku dengan Naruto demi kepentingan Perusahaan mereka. Dan Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?

" _Miss Haruno, deal or not?"_

Naruto, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kariermu hancur karena aku. Ini adalah masa depan yang kau pilih. Cita-citamu! Bagaimana bisa aku merusak semuanya dan bersikap egois?

" _DEAL!"_ tegasku.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku saat aku menandatangani surat kontrak tersebut. Hal yang kupikirkan adalah, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Naruto setelah kontrak ini berakhir? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa, jika pada akhirnya aku harus menghilang setelah kontrak ini selesai. Aku mencintainya, Kami _-sama._ Aku sangat mencintainya! Aku tidak ingin dijauhkan dengannya apalagi untuk kontrak bodoh ini. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara isak tangis Karin _-san_. Karin pasti merasa bersalah padaku, apalagi Naruto adalah adik sepupunya.

" _You aree good girl. Thank you!_ " kata Mr Simon Dylan sambil mengambil surat kontrak itu dariku.

Mereka semua pergi. Kini yang masih berada di ruangan yang menyesakkan ini hanya Karin _-san_ dan aku. Karin berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung memelukku. Kami pun menangis sambil berpelukan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura _-san,_ aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa membujuk Mister Dylan."

"Apa Naruto tau? Apa _members_ yang lain juga tahu?"

"Pihak manjemen kami akan memberitahu mereka setelah Naruto sembuh."

.

.

Aku mendengar keributan di ruang Manajemen saat aku sedang lewat. Itu suara Naruto dia memaki-maki Mr Dylan dengan Bahasa Inggris. Aku juga bisa mendengar Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Naruto, tapi Naruto terus mengamuk, bahkan sekarang terdengar barang-barang yang di banting. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga bisa mendengar suara kaca yang pecah.

" _NARUTO, CALM DOWN! ARE YOU FORGET THAT YOU HAVE CARDIAC ARRHYTHMIA?"_ teriak Sasuke-kun.

Aku terjatuh karena lututku langsung melemas saat aku mendengar perkataan Sasuke-kun. Apa maksudnya ini? Sejak kapan Naruto mengidap penyakit jantung?

" _I DON'T CARE! WHY YOU SO CRUEL MISTER? SAKURA IT'S JUST ORDINARY GIRL!"_

" _THIS IS A BUSINESS! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS, IF YOU WANT SAKURA'S NAME CLEAR!"_

" _WHAT? ARE YOU SURE?"_

" _DO IT, OR I FIRE ALL OF YOU!"_

Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar ini semua. Mr Dylan sampai mengancam akan memecat semua members _Konoha Band_ jika Naruto tidak menandatangani surat kontrak yang sama denganku. Mereka mungkin tidak masalah mengorbankan karier mereka demi Naruto dan Aku, tapi aku yakin mereka semua akan disuruh untuk membayar ganti rugi yang sangat besar jika mereka melanggar kontrak mereka sebagai Artis _Starlite_ **.** Jika sudah begitu, semuanya akan semakin sulit. Mereka mungkin akan membawa masalah ini hingga ke jalur hukum dan Naruto sudah pasti tidak mau jika teman-temannya harus menderita.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu rumit, Kami _-sama_?"

 _._

 _._

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura _-chan,_ aku benar-benar minta maaf…" kata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi kau juga menandatangani surat kontrak itu?"

"Aku harus melakukannya demi Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Maafkan aku… Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Aku tidak tahan melihat Naruto sesedih ini, semenderita ini. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka karena aku mencintainya. Dan aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Aku pun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula kita hanya perlu berpacaran bohongan saja, kan? Apa susahnya?"

"…tapi Sakura _-chan_ , bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta beneran padamu? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya aku tak ingin kau hanya menjadi pacar bohonganku? Bagaimana jika—"

"Sstt, itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku karena itu hanya akan membuat Menma _-kun_ semakin jauh darimu."

"Maksudmu Menma—"

"Ya, saat kami masih SMA dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya karena aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat, tidak lebih!"

"Sakura _-chan_ , apa kau tahu kenapa selama ini aku mengencani banyak wanita?"

"Aku tak tau dan aku tak mau tau!"

"Keluargaku berantakan. Orang tuaku memutuskan untuk rujuk, tapi adakalanya mereka lagi-lagi hanya mementingkan ego mereka. Aku sering mendengar mereka berdua berkelahi. Menma membenciku karena dia pikir Kyuu _-Nii_ meninggal karena aku. Itu kecelakaan. Demi Tuhan itu kecelakaan, tapi Menma tidak pernah mau mengerti! Aku… aku mengencani banyak gadis karena aku ingin merasakan emosi lagi, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melelehkan hatiku yang beku ini, hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Sakura _-chan._ Denganmu aku bisa merasakan emosi itu lagi…"

Aku benar-benar _shock_ mendengar pengakuannya. Jadi itukah alasannya menjadi _playboys?_ Dia mulai menangis dan Demi Tuhan, itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini. Aku pun merangkulkan kedua lenganku di lehernya dan mencium bibirnya. Dia membalas ciumanku dan memelukku erat. Ciuman kami semakin dalam. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah berlalu berapa menit, hingga akhirnya aku tersadar kalau aku sudah hampir kehabisan nafas dan butuh oksigen. Aku pun melepas ciuman panas itu. Naruto mengap-mengap sambil meremas dada kirinya

"Na-naruto, _are you alright?"_ aku cemas setengah mati, kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja.

" _My pill.."_ desisnya lemah.

" _Where?"_

"Sa-saku _jeans…_ "

Aku pun lekas mencari obat Naruto di dalam saku celana _jeans_ nya. Aku membuka tutup botol tersebut dan memasukkan dua buah pil ke mulut Naruto. Aku berlari menuju dispenser, membawakan air untuknya. Aku membantunya memegang gelas. Setelah ia meminum air itu sampai habis, dia terseyum lemah padaku.

" _Thanks…"_

" _Are you Sick? This medicine…You have hearts diseases?"_ tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu.

" _Yes, arrhythmia, but now… I feel better, don't worry!"_

"Apa teman-temanmu tahu?"

" _Yes!"_

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto hanya menggeleng. _"I fine, believe me…"_

" _Okay than…"_

"Hn, soal perjanjian itu?"

"Kita nikmati saja! Lagipula kita sudah menandatangani kontrak…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak punya pacar..."

"Tidak, kau pasti bohong."

" _Seriously, I don't have boyfriend… believe me. How about you?"_

" _No, I don't_. Sejauh ini aku belum pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Satu kali pun?"

"Yeah!"

" _How about me? Do you love me?"_ tanyaku. Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

" _Just kidding…"_

" _Sakura... You!"_ kata Naruto yang langsung menggelitiku.

" _No! Stop please…."_ kataku sambil tertawa kegelian.

Berapa umurmu sekarang, kawan? Jika kalian sudah berumur 17 tahun ke atas, kalian pasti akan segera mengalami berbagai masalah yang rumit sama sepertiku. Aku mengalaminya tentu saja, sebab aku sudah 18 tahun, _believe me!_

Yah, tapi seberat atau serumit apapun masalahmu, jangan pernah menyerah! Bukankah hidup kita akhirnya harus bahagia? Karena seperti itulah yang namanya kasih sayang. Cinta biar saja ada. Yang akan terjadi biar saja terjadi. Bagaimana pun hidup ini hanya cerita. Cerita antara yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan.

Kami hanya diberikan waktu satu tahun untuk melakukan kebohongan ini, tapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, semuanya harus ku hadapi. _I'm Sakura Haruno. Naruto's fake girlfriend. Do you love me?_

 _See ya!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hy, minna-san! Maaf karena lagi-lagi Author bikin fict baru. Aku tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin story ini, saat aku tengah stres karena lagi kesel banget sama saudara kembarnya pacarku. Ish, dia maunya apa sih? #Gomencurcoll_

 _Oke, sebenarnya fanfiction kali ini adalah setengah fiksi dan setengah ceritaku. Arigatou for reading. I hope you like that!_

 _Boo, this story for you too. I Love you… ^^_

 _._

 _ **Regard**_

 _Maya Kaminaga/Sakurai Mitsumuki_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle :_ _Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort,_ _Drama, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku,_ _slight MenmaSaku_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: You and Him**_

 _ **.**_

Aku duduk di sofa dengan Kiba di sampingku sambil menonton _Film: Avengers Age of Ultron_. Promosi _Album_ ke-3 kami di Jepang baru saja selesai, kemarin kami baru saja menggelar konser di Osaka, jadi kami baru sampai di Tokyo pagi ini. Minggu depan kami akan memulai promosi di Taiwan, jadi selama beberapa hari ke depan jadwal kami kosong, makanya Kiba bersikeras ingin menonton film ini, tapi parahnya dia meminta aku untuk menemaninya menonton padahal badanku serasa lemas sekali.

" _Ne,_ Naruto, apa yang dikatakan _Mister_ Dylan pada Sakura, ya, sampai dia rela menandatangani kontrak itu?"

"Eng? _Wakaranai..._ "

"Karirmu tidak akan hancur hanya karena sebuah foto. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama saat kepergok berduan dengan Hinata beberapa bulan yang lalu. Memang sih sempat heboh selama dua minggu, tapi berita itu langsung hilang saat muncul skandal lain yang lebih heboh."

"Maksudmu skandal Shion dengan Gaara?"

"Ya, tapi kau lihat, sampai sekarang pun aku baik-baik saja."

"Itu karena kita adalah _public figure_ , terlebih Naruto lebih populer daripada kita. Asumsiku, _Mister_ Dylan sengaja memanfaatkan Sakura untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih besar, karena kebetulan dialah yang terlibat skandal dengan Naruto. Mungkin dia mengancam kalau karier Naruto akan hancur jika Sakura tidak menandatangani surat perjanjian itu, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Mereka tidak mungkin melepaskan Naruto begitu saja karena bagi _Agency,_ _Konoha Band_ adalah _asset_ mereka yang paling berharga," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sampingku. Ia memaksaku untuk menggeser badan ke samping.

Aku menendangnya hingga ia terjatuh dari sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _dobe?_ " teriaknya.

"Sofa ini tidak cukup untuk tidak orang, _teme!_ "

"…sepertinya yang dibilang Sasuke masuk akal." kata Kiba, matanya tak lepas dari layar televisi.

"Kalau pun _Mister_ Dylan mengancam Sakura _-chan_ seperti itu, kenapa Sakura _-chan_ tetap mau menandatanganinya? Dia bisa saja menolak dan tidak usah pedulikan aku, kan? Sakura _-chan_ itu bodoh atau apa? Harusnya dia sadar kalau _Mister_ Dylan hanya ingin memanfaatkannya saja!"

"Itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar. Kau benar-benar tidak peka!" kata Sasuke sambil duduk di sofa yang lain.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, _teme!_ "

"Makanya kubilang kau itu _dob_ e _!_ "

"Hal yang paling tak kumengerti adalah, kenapa _Mister_ Dylan meminta Sakura untuk menjadi pasangan duet Naruto, dia itu kan bukan penyanyi!"

"Orang yang sebenarnya tidak punya bakat di bidang _acting_ pun bisa menjadi Aktor/Aktris terkenal berkat aji mumpung atau ragam kasus kontroversial yang mereka karang sendiri. Jika skandal Naruto dengan Sakura heboh, otomatis itu akan membuat _single_ baru Naruto melejit dalam waktu singkat. Menurutmu siapa yang paling diuntungkan dalam hal ini, Kiba?"

"Tentu saja pihak _Agency!_ "

"Hn. Sekarang kalian mengerti kan apa maksud _Mister_ Dylan yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya karena telah memanfaatkan Sakura _-chan!_ "

Aku benar-benar marah, jika mereka tidak mengancamku dengan membawa nama teman-teman, aku pasti tidak akan pernah menandatangani surat itu. Di satu sisi aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan semua _fans_ kami.

"Kau sendiri kenapa mau-maunya menandatangani surat perjanjian itu?" Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya muncul dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia menguap lebar dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Aku melakukannya demi kalian dan para _fans_."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Kami rela mengorbankan karier kami demi kalian berdua."

"Jangan bodoh, Kiba! Kontrak kita dengan mereka belum selesai! Kita tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membayar ganti rugi sebagai akibat pelanggaran kontrak. Mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka mau, termasuk menuntut kita semua ke jalur hukum."

"Naruto benar, jika sudah begitu… mungkin akan sangat sulit bagi kita untuk kembali menjadi penyanyi lagi. _Starlite Entertainment_ adalah perusahaan besar. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa melawan Raksasa?" kata Shikamaru

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Satu-satunya yang aku pikirkan hanyalah _fans_ kita. _Starlite_ memang Perusahaan yang telah membesarkan nama kita, tapi bukankah alasan kita menjadi sesukses ini adalah karena cinta dari semua _fans_? Jika kita sampai keluar dari _Starlite,_ pikirkanlah akan seberapa sedih dan kecewanya mereka."

"Ya, benar yang dikatakan Sasuke."

Suara bel _Dorm_ membuyarkan obrolan kami. Aku melihat Shikamaru dengan malas-malasan berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Shikamaru kembali berjalan menuju sofa sambil membimbing seseorang yang langsung menyapa kami.

" _O-ohayo gozaimasu…"_ katanya agak tergagap-gagap. Ia juga mendorong sebuah koper besar berwarna merah.

"Sakura _-chan,_ kenapa kau bisa ada di sini dan kenapa kau membawa koper?"

"Aku mendapat _email_ dari _Mister_ Dylan," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas padaku. Aku membacanya dan langsung tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Intruksi dari pihak manajemen…"

"Apa itu, ayo bacakan!"

Aku menyerahkan surat itu pada Kiba. "Baca sendiri saja!"

Kiba langsung membacakan surat itu di depan kami semua.

"Sehubungan dengan surat perjanjian nomor enam _, point (a) dan (b); (a) First two months to know each other; (b) Third month, You will be the one of them. You must be Naruto partner for his new single. Prepare yourself for duet with Namikaze Naruto and do the recording together…"_

Kiba menarik nafas sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan. "Sakura Haruno kau harus tinggal di _Dorm Konoha Band_ sampai waktu yang kami tentukan. Dalam dua bulan pertama, kau dan Naruto harus selalu bersama untuk memenuhi surat perjanjian nomor _6 point 'a'_ tersebut. Saat jadwal _Konoha Band_ kosong kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari Namikaze Naruto. Kau dan dia harus kencan bohong-bohongan sesekali. Namun jika _Konoha Band_ sedang ada jadwal, kau harus datang ke tempat _training Starlite Entertainment_ untuk belajar tekhnik _vocal._ Kami mempunyai banyak tangan-tangan _professiona_ l yang bisa membantumu dalam mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan duet dengan Naruto pada bulan ke-tiga nanti. Sekian dan Terimakasih."

" _Mister_ Dylan benar-benar serius," komentar Sasuke.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau! Aku lebih suka tinggal di rumahku sendiri, lagipula aku selalu datang tepat waktu setiap ada pekerjaan untukku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin melanggar kontrak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Sakura, lagipula Ino juga tinggal di sini."

"Ino tinggal di sini juga?"

"Yah, kami kan sangat membutuhkan Ino. Diantara kami berempat cuma Naruto yang bisa masak. Dia juga sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah karena selalu di _bully_ oleh Menma, tapi Naruto kan tidak mungkin melakukan semua pekerjaan itu saat dia sendiri mepunyai kesibukkan lain, jadi kami meminta Ino untuk tinggal di sini. Ino juga pasti senang kalau ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya."

"…tapi aku tidak bisa memasak, aku cuma bisa masak bubur dan _chiken soup._ "

Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah bersemu merah. Aku yakin dia sangat malu dengan pengakuannya itu. Aku juga melihat berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda muncul saat kami berdiri di ruang tengah. Shikamaru yang baru saja membahas Ino langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elit, bokongnya menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu. Kiba yang _shock_ sampai membuka mulutnya.

"Bwahahaha…" dan _Leader_ bodoh yang tidak tahu malu sedang tertawa. Ia membuat wajah Sakura semakin merah.

"Kau itu wanita atau pria?" tanya Sasuke _-teme._

" _Teme_ jaga bicaramu itu, memangnya kau pikir cuma Sakura saja wanita yang tidak bisa memasak di dunia ini! Di luar sana masih banyak wanita lain yang sama seperti Sakura," kataku pelan karena takut membuat Sakura tersinggung.

"Tertawa saja terus, Sasuke _-kun,_ dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura sambil melemparkan kopernnya. Koper itu dengan sukses menimpa kaki Sasuke yang langsung berteriak kesakitan.

"Yo, Sasuke! Bolehkah aku tertawa sekarang?" kata Kiba yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shikamaru yang tampak kesulitan menahan tawanya, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Lanjutkan saja, Kiba! Teruskan saja. Tertawa saja sepuasmu. Pembalasan akan lebih kejam daripada ini," kata Sasuke yang langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ pada Kiba.

Aku mendengar seseorang menekan tombol _password Dorm_ kami. Ino masuk sambil membawa dua kantong belanjaan dari _Supermarket._ Ia terlihat heran saat melihat Sakura dan ia langsung menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya saat Sasuke hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Kiba. Ino berlari ke arah mereka dan berdiri di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Kiba sambil memegangi tangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke _-kun?_ " tanyanya terlihat cemas. Aku yakin Ino pasti mengira kalau kami semua sedang berkelahi.

"Dia menertawai-ku, Ino!"

"…tapi kan kau duluan yang menertawakan Sakura sampai Sakura marah begitu," kata Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Sudah diam kalian berdua! Lebih baik kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini dan kenapa Sakura ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Kiba menceritakan semuanya hingga sampai tahap Sasuke tertimpa koper Sakura, Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi anehnya Sasuke tidak marah ditertawakan Ino, wajahnya malah merona. Kenapa perlakuan Sasuke pada Kiba berbeda sekali dengan perlakuannya pada Ino?

"Naruto, tolong antarkan Sakura ke kamar yang kosong. Aku mau mengobati Sasuke _-kun_ dulu," kata Ino.

Sekilas aku melihat tatapan Shikamaru yang tertuju pada Ino dan Sasuke. Ia terlihat seperti sedang cemburu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka, sepertinya mereka semua sudah gila. Aku tak mau tau lagi, daripada aku tertular kegilaan mereka. Aku pun membawakan koper Sakura dan meminta gadis itu untuk mengikutiku. Sakura _blushing_ untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengikutiku.

"Ini kamarmu, Sakura _-chan._ Di depan kamarmu itu adalah kamar Ino, jadi kalau kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja pada Ino. Nah, yang di ujung sana kau juga sudah tau sebelumnya… itu kamarku?" kataku, Sakura mengangguk.

"Kamar Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Kiba ada di atas."

" _Arigatou, Naruto."_

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu membukakan pintu kamar untuk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum padaku, lalu lekas masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Saat aku hendak kembali ke ruang tengah, Sakura kembali membuka pintu dan memanggilku.

"Naruto!"

"Ya, Sakura _-chan?_ "

"Besok kita… emm, besok…" katanya terbata-bata.

"Apa?"

"Besok kalian tidak ada jadwal, kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu besok, ayo kita kencan bohongan untuk pertama kalinya!" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang jauh lebih merah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hn. Dua bulan pertama untuk saling mengenal, kalau begitu, besok aku ingin tahu di mana rumahmu."

"Eh? Ya, tentu saja! Besok kita ke rumahku!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku membalas senyumnya dan lekas pergi.

 **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**

.

.

Oke, jadi kemarin aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku. Aku mengajaknya kencan, garis miring _'Aku mengajaknya kencan beneran, bukan kencan bohongan'_ tapi yah, Naruto itu memang cowok yang tidak peka. Aku bermaksud mengajaknya ke Taman Hiburan tapi dia malah ingin tahu di mana rumahku. Bagus sekali, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus memasak makanan apa untuk makan siang nanti. Konohamaru saja selalu protes kalau aku yang memasak. Dia bilang masakanku rasanya seperti obat-obatan, rasanya pahit, tidak enak, tak karuan, dan lain sebagainya. Sasuke _-kun_ bahkan sampai menertawakanku kemarin. Dia itu menyukai Ino yang benar-benar _feminine,_ menyukai aneka ragam bunga, dan punya _h_ o _by_ memasak… jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke _-kun_ menertawakanku, aku dibandingkan dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino sih. Yah, cowok mana sih yang tidak suka cewek secantik Ino? Shikamaru saja suka pada Ino. Aku bahkan pernah berpikir kalau Naruto itu menyukai Ino juga. Kiba berbeda dengan teman-temannya, karena dia adalah kekasih Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sakura _-chan,_ kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Naruto sambil menyetir.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kataku.

Naruto masih fokus menyetir, sementara aku terus memberinya petunjuk jalan menuju rumahku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku tidak mungkin mengaku kalau aku sedang memikirkan hubungan antara SasuInoShika, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan saja.

"Begini… kau mengidap _Cardiac Arrhythmia_ , kan?"

"Hn."

"Ada dua jenis _Arrhythmia_ yang kutahu, _Tachycardia_ (detak jantung terlalu cepat) dan _Bradycardia_ (detak jantung terlalu lambat/pelan). Kau yang mana, Naruto?"

" _Supraventricular tachycardia."_

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk."

"Yang benar?"

"Hn. Kalau kondisiku separah itu aku tak mungkin menjadi seorang penyanyi, kan?"

"Iya sih…"

Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar. Perjalanan dari _Dorm Konoha Band_ menuju rumahku membutuhkan waktu sekitar 45 menit. Kami akhirnya sampai. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahku yang luas, dan saat itu rasanya jantungku mau melompat keluar ketika aku melihat mobil lain terpakir di halaman rumahku.

" _Oh, shit!"_ kataku frustasi.

"Ada apa, Sakura _-chan?_ " tanya Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Mobil itu…." kataku sambil menatap manik birunya.

"Mobil itu kenapa, Sakura _-chan_?"

Aku menggeleng dan lekas turun dari mobil. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"SAKURA _-NEE,_ akhirnya kau pulang juga!" teriak Konohamaru yang langsung menghentikan larinya saat melihat sosok Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, anak itu adik sepupuku. Namanya Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"Sakura _-Nee_ , apa dia asli?" tanya Konohamaru sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Tentu saja _, baka!_ Dia Namikaze Naruto yang asli. _Lead Vocalis Konaha Band_ yang terkenal itu," kataku pada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru memang tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Naruto sebelumnya, Ia hanya tau Naruto dari ceritaku dan juga karena Naruto sendiri adalah seorang selebriti.

"…sepertinya Perang Dunia ke-3 akan segera terjadi," bisik Konohamaru padaku.

"Jadi dia benar-benar ada di sini?" tanyaku berharap suaraku tak terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura _-Nee._ "

"Mobil itu… sepertinya aku kenal mobil itu," kata Naruto yang sepertinya baru menyadari flat nomor milik siapa itu.

Sudah terciprat genangan air, mandi saja sekalian. Aku pun mempersilakan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Kami membuka sepatu kami dan menyimpannya di kotak sepatu. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati sepatu lain yang ada di sana.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" kata sesorang. Aku langsung menghela nafas saat wajah tersenyum Namikaze Menma berubah menjadi garang ketika ia melihat sosok saudara kembarnya.

"Menma?"

"Kau? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Sakura? Jadi _gossip_ itu benar? Kalian berdua berpacaran?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau sendiri, kenapa ada di sini?"

"KAU!" teriak Menma yang langsung menerjang Naruto dan mencekik lehernya. Tatapan mata Menma sekarang, bahkan jauh lebih tajam dari tatapan mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Benar, kan, kataku…" kata Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, sebaiknya kau—"

" _Wakatta,_ aku pulang ke rumah Asuma _-jisan_ saja! _Nee-chan_ , ingat ya, jangan sampai terjadi pertumpahan darah di sini…"

Aku mengangguk dan Konohamaru pun lekas pergi. Saat aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Naruto dan Menma, aku langsung beteriak karena _shock,_ Naruto menendang Menma hingga punggung Menma menabrak tembok. Naruto sendiri langsung terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya. Nafasnya terdengar memburu.

"Ini yang kau lakukan padaku setelah kita berdua baru bertemu kembali setelah beberapa lama?" teriak Naruto.

Menma hanya tertawa sinis lalu menghapus noda darah di sudut bibirnya. "Tak kusangka kekuatanmu itu besar juga, ya?"

"Kalian berdua, ini rumahku, jaga kesopanan kalian!" tegasku.

"Maaf, Sakura _-chan_ , aku—"

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Aku minta kalian baikan sekarang juga!" teriakku.

"Yang benar saja, Sakura! Mana mungkin aku baikan dengan pembunuh ini…"

"Aku bukan pembunuh! Sudah kubilang itu semua hanya kecelakaan!"

"Sejak kita masih kecil kau bisa tinggal bersama _Otou-san_ dan _Onii-chan_ di London. Saat kau pindah ke Jepang, _Okaa-san_ bahkan jadi lebih memperhatikan dirimu daripada aku. Tidak lama setelah itu, kau biarkan Kyu _-Nii_ mati. Dan sekarang kau merebut Sakura dariku? Sampai mati pun aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu, sialan!"

"SUDAH DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! DIAM ATAU PERGI DARI RUMAHKU!" teriakku tak tahan lagi. Kesabaranku benar-benar sudah habis sekarang. Melihatku yang sedang emosi, Naruto mengalah lebih dulu.

"Maaf karena sudah menendangmu," kata Naruto.

"Cih!"

"Menma, kau tak dengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memperpanjang masalah ini lagi."

Aku semakin menyukai Naruto, meskipun Menma yang memulai duluan tapi Naruto yang lebih dulu mengalah. Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku benar-benar heran dengan kedua bersaudara ini, padahal mereka berdua saudara kembar, tapi mereka tak pernah bisa akur dan malah saling membenci satu sama lain. Aku jadi berpikir ikatan bathin antar saudara kembar itu sama sekali tidak ada di dunia ini. Mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda sekali dengan tokoh Upin dan Ipin. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya. Mungkinkah karena mereka berdua sudah dipisahkan sejak mereka masih sangat kecil?

Aku menggandeng mereka berdua dan menyeret mereka menuju ruang tengah. Mereka berdua melayangkan _deathglare_ satu sama lain. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggandeng mereka, berharap senyumanku bisa menular pada mereka berdua.

"Silakan duduk!" kataku melepaskan tanganku dari mereka setelah kami sampai di ruang tengah.

Yah, sudah bisa ditebak, kan? Mereka berdua itu duduk berjauhan sekali dan masih saja perang mata.

"Menma, Naruto, bisakah kalian tak menunjukkan muka seseram itu padaku?" kataku.

" _Gomen, Sakura…"_ kata Menma yang kemudian tersenyum. Aku melirik Naruto, kini dia hanya berwajah datar. Dasar Pangeran Es!

"Oke, sebelumnya aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu. Menma tadi kau bilang Naruto merebutku darimu, kan? Jangan sembarangan Menma, sejak dulu aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat, jadi Naruto itu tidak pernah merebutku darimu!"

"Apa kau menyukainya, Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku, tapi kau bisa langsung jatuh cinta padanya? Memangnya apa bedanya dia denganku?"

Aku tertegun. Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Menma benar, dia dan Naruto itu kembar identik, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menyayangi Menma lebih dari seorang sahabat? Dan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Naruto, padahal Menma-lah yang lebih dulu mengenalku?

"Sakura?" Menma menatapku dengan dalam. Sendu matanya penuh dengan tanya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan bertanya pada lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, kenapa aku lebih memilih Naruto daripada Menma? _Inner_ ku hanya berkata, kalau cinta itu penuh dengan misteri. Perasaan itu datang tiba-tiba dan itu pun dari seseorang yang tidak pernah kita duga. Aku bahkan tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai Naruto. Aku hanya merasa tenang bila di dekatnya.

Naruto dan Menma memang memiliki wajah, postur tubuh, bahkan suara yang sama, tapi hati mereka berbeda. Sikap dan sifat mereka bahkan sangat jauh berbeda. Memang sih Menma itu jauh lebih romantis daripada Naruto. Dia juga jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada Naruto, tapi hatiku sudah memilih. Itulah sebabnya jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang aku cintai, Menma hanya sekedar sahabat bagiku. Aku mencintai Naruto dari hati makanya meskipun dipaksa aku tak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta pada Menma.

"Aku membuat jembatan itu untukmu, Sakura, tapi kenapa jembatan itu malah jadi penghubungmu dengannya, bukan denganku?"

Aku membuka mataku lagi. Aku bisa melihat mata Menma berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karena telah menyakitinya. Menma itu adalah sahabat baikku. Aku menyayanginya tentu saja, jadi aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk melukainya. Aku melirik Naruto sekilas, ia hanya memperhatikan interaksi Menma denganku. Memahami apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran orang macam Naruto memang lumayan sulit. Untuk sekarang, aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca apapun dalam sorot matanya. Kemudian, hanya butuh waktu tiga detik untukku mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya sekarang ini perasaan Naruto sendiri sedang tidak nyaman. Aku tersenyum dan kembali memandang Menma.

"Menma, aku hanya lebih tertarik dengan Naruto daripada denganmu, itu saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada orang dingin macam dia?"

"Naruto tidak dingin, kok, yang dingin itu Sasuke _-kun_ , Sabaku Gaara, dan Hyuuga Neji. Yah, tapi Sasuke _-kun_ juga tidak dingin sih pada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tapi kalau pun Naruto memang mempunyai hati yang dingin, aku percaya bahwa suatu hari hatinya akan menghangat lagi. Bukankah sebelum Kakak kalian meninggal karakternya itu agak mirip denganmu, Menma?"

"Cih!"

"Lagipula meskipun kalian kembar identik, kalian tidak sama, kok. Aku bahkan bisa membedakan kalian dengan mudah."

"Oh ya, bagaimana caranya?"

"Jangan tersinggung, ya, Menma! Kalau dibandingkan dengan Naruto, hidung Naruto sedikit lebih mancung darimu. Terus kalau telinga Naruto sedikit lebih lebar yang sebelah, yang sebelah lagi baru sama dengan telinga Menma. Oops, jangan tersinggung ya, Naruto!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil padaku. "Aku tak akan tersinggung karena itu memang benar."

"Kau tahu, kenapa ukuran telinganya tidak sama, Sakura?" kata Menma, tapi aku tak mendengar sedikitpun nada ejekan darinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jadi sewaktu kami masih dalam kandungan _Okaa-san_ , dia mau keluar duluan. Aku tidak mau membiarkan dia keluar mendahului aku, jadi aku tarik saja telinganya…"

"Yah, gara-gara dia menarikku, aku jadi ada dibelakangnya. Jadi sebelum dia keluar, karena aku kesal aku tendang saja hidungnya," sambung Naruto.

Aku langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan mereka. Aku pasti tertawa terlalu keras karena mereka langsung menampakkan wajah cemberut sekaligus kesal padaku.

"Apanya yang lucu?" teriak Menma.

"Kalian itu bodoh atau apa? Waktu itu kalian bahkan belum lahir ke dunia, masa iya kalian bisa mengingat hal seperti itu? Aku lebih percaya hal yang lebih masuk akal seperti… Yah, misalnya hidungmu itu lebih mirip dengan hidung Kushina _-san_ , sedangkan hidung Naruto lebih mirip hidung Minato _-san_. Terus waktu lagi hamil, Kushina _-san_ suka ngeliatin seorang anak yang ukuran telinganya tidak sama, makanya hal itu mempengaruhi janin dan Naruto-lah yang kena."

"Yah, terserah deh kau mau percaya atau tidak!" kata Menma pula.

"Oke, sebaiknya aku mulai memasak untuk makan siang nanti," kataku sembari berdiri dari sofa.

"Tunggu!" teriak Menma dan Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak usah memasak Sakura, biar aku yang memasakkan makanan untukmu. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Menma.

"Em, aku…"

"Sewaktu aku masih belum menjadi seleb pun, kau selalu melimpahkan semua pekerjaan rumah padaku, sedangkan kau hanya pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanmu… atau santai-santai saja di rumah sambil melihat penderitaanku, jadi biar aku saja yang memasak untuk Sakura _-chan!_ "

"Umm, Naruto kau tidak usah repot-repot aku—"

"AKU YANG AKAN MEMASAK UNTUK SAKURA!" teriak Menma yang langsung berdiri dari sofa.

Naruto ikut berdiri. "AKU!"

"Iih, bisa diam tidak kalian berdua?" teriakku mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Begini saja, kalian berdua masakkan sesuatu untukku. Yang masakannya lebih enak akan aku berikan hadiah, bagaimana?"

"Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Apapun yang kalian mau."

"Serius nih, Sakura! Kalau begitu, aku minta cium boleh?" tanya Menma sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Hanya jika kau yang menang!"

"Sayangnya yang akan menang pasti aku!"

"Enak saja, pasti akulah yang akan menang!"

" _Oke, stop!_ Silakan kalian ke dapur dan masakkan apa saja untukku. Ah, dan kuberi kalian waktu satu jam saja!" kataku.

Naruto langsung bertanya padaku di mana letak dapurnya, sedangkan Menma sudah berlari duluan. Aku pun lekas memberitahunya dan dia langsung mengikuti petunjukku. Baiklah, aku benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang puteri sekarang. Seorang puteri yang disukai oleh dua pangeran tampan. Yah, biar saja mereka bekerja sementara aku hanya perlu menunggu sambil menonton televisi. Kuambil _remote_ dan kupilih chanel yang ingin aku tonton.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

 _._

Menma sudah selesai membuatkan pasta untuk Sakura. Ia pun mengambil piring yang sudah diberi hiasan. Naruto sedang ke Toilet tapi rupanya Naruto juga sudah selesai membuatkan Sakura masakan Perancis, yang bahkan Menma sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya. Penasaran, Menma menoleh kiri-kanan, lalu mencoba masakan itu sedikit.

"Enak! Dia memang pandai memasak, tapi tak akan kubiaran dia menang,.." kata Menma. Sorot matanya berubah jahil. Menma mengambil garam dan menaburkan banyak garam ke masakan Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, Naruto, Sakura akan menciumku, hehe…" katanya.

Tiba-tiba Menma ingin buang air kecil, ia pun lekas pergi ke toilet dan Naruto baru saja keluar dari sana. Menma langsung masuk dan menutup pintu.

Naruto berjalan menuju masakan Menma. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya berubah tak karuan seperti tadi. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai tertarik pada Sakura, hingga ia merasa cemburu dengan keakraban Menma dan Sakura. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali mencoba masakan Menma, tapi Menma membuat pasta dan dokter melarangnya untuk mengkonsumsi makanan yang mengandung garam, jadi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan Menma menang, apalagi melihat Sakura mencium saudara kembarnya itu. Ia pun menengok kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Setelah ia yakin tak ada seorang pun di sana, Naruto mengambil gula lalu menaburkan banyak gula ke masakkan Menma. Naruto mengaduk pasta itu agar gulanya merata.

Saat Menma sudah kembali dari Toilet, Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, lalu ia mengambil nampan dan meletakkan masakannya di atas nampan. Menma melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua pun lekas pergi ke ruang makan di mana sudah ada Sakura di sana.

Sakura memandangi arlojinya lalu melirik kedua bersaudara itu. "Baiklah, masih ada 5 menit yang tersisa tapi kalian sudah selesai, itu bagus."

"Aku buatkan Pasta untukmu, Sakura, cobalah!" kata Menma.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil garpu. Sakura hanya mencicipi satu suap, lalu kembali meletakkan sendok itu. Ekspresi Sakura terlihat mau muntah, tapi ia hanya menunjukkan wajah datar pada Menma.

"Bagaimana enak, bukan?" tanya Menma sambil tersenyum.

"Mana punyamu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Naruto meletakkan makanan itu di dekat Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau suka masakan Perancis, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya," kata Naruto.

Menma menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Wow, sepertinya enak!" kata Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Baru saja Sakura mencicipi makanan itu sedikit, ia langsung meminum air mineral sampai habis. Naruto mengerutkan kening melihat reakasi Sakura. Ia merasa heran, apa yang salah dengan masakannya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Masakanku jauh lebih enak, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan dapat ciuman, yosh!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Menma. Sakura langsung menjitak kepala kedua bersaudara itu.

"APANYA YANG ENAK? KALIAN BERDUA MAU MEMBUNUHKU, YA?"

"Memang kenapa dengan masakanku?" tanya Menma bingung.

"Coba saja sendiri, _baka!_ "

Menma menyuapkan pasta ke mulutnya dan langsung memuntahkannya lagi. "Kenapa rasanya jadi kayak kue? Sebelumnya rasanya enak sekali, kok!"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, dasar Menma _baka!_ "

"Ini pasti gara-gara kau, Naruto? Kau memasukkan banyak gula ke dalam pastaku, kan?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Naruto jadi penasaran, kenapa Sakura tidak menyukai masakannya. Ia baru saja hendak memasukkan satu sendok makanan ke mulutnya, saat Sakura berteriak.

"Tungguu! Kau tidak boleh mencicipinya Naruto, makanan itu terlalu asin."

"Masa sih, Sakura _-chan?_ Aku yakin bumbu yang aku masukkan sudah pas, kok!"

"Jadi kau belum mencicipi makanan itu, pantas saja Sakura tidak suka, rasanya pasti seperti sampah!"

"Jangan-jangan kau sengaja memasukkan banyak garam ke dalam masakanku agar aku kalah?"

"KAU…!"

" _STOP!"_ teriak Sakura, sebelum perkelahian antara Naruto dan Menma kembali terjadi.

"Intinya tidak ada yang menang dalam kompetisi ini! Tapi kita harus tetap makan siang, Menma masak makanan yang lain sana, kau juga Naruto! Ingat, jangan asal-asalan lagi kalau tidak mau kelaparan."

"Lalu kau sendiri, Sakura? Tidak mau bantu?"

"Aku bantu mencuci dan memotong sayurannya saja!"

Menma dan Naruto mengikuti Sakura. Mereka bertiga memasak bersama-sama. Sakura tersenyum lebar karena hari ini dia berhasil membuat Menma dan Naruto bekerja sama. Sesekali Menma menjahili Sakura yang tentu saja langsung dibalas oleh Sakura. Mereka berdua tertawa lepas hari ini. Naruto hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam, dan lagi-lagi muncul perasaan tak nyaman di dalam hatinya. Naruto tahu kalau Menma dan Sakura sudah bersahabat sejak lama, tapi tetap saja hatinya terasa panas melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

' _Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan?'_

Naruto menggeleng. ' _Tidak mungkin! Sakura-chan itu hanya pacar bohonganku. Aku tidak boleh melanggar kontrak, karena itu hanya akan menyulitkan Sakura-chan. Aku tidak boleh menganggapnya lebih dari partner kerja.'_

.

.

"Sakuraa!"

Aku melirik Menma yang baru saja berteriak padaku. Ekpresinya terlihat sangat marah dan kesal, tapi anehnya matanya juga terlihat berkaca-kaca. Menma memang belum pulang dari rumahku, sedangkan Naruto sudah pulang lebih dulu karena Karin menyuruhnya untuk pulang cepat. Karin bilang, dia baru saja mendapatkan jadwal baru untuk _Konoha Band_. Dan nanti malam dia ada urusan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal tersebut secepatnya.

"Ada apa, Menma?"

"Kita sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jujur saja, aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masih SMP. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku Sakura, makanya saat kita masuk SMA, lalu kau memintaku untuk menjadi sahabatmu, aku merasa sangat bahagia karena dengan begitu aku bisa jauh lebih dekat denganmu."

Menma menarik nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi kenapa kau masih saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! Kau bilang tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita, tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini dariku?"

"Rahasia apa sih maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Menma menujukkan botol kecil berisi banyak pil padaku.

" _Propafenone (Rythmol)._ Aku kuliah jurusan kedokteran, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau ini adalah obat untuk penyakit jantung?"

Aku yang kaget langsung menyambar botol obat itu dari Menma. Saat itu juga Menma langsung meneteskan air mata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mengidap penyakit jantung, Sakura? Itu adalah salah satu obat anti _arrhythmia!_ Sejak kapan kau sakit, Sakura? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dariku?"

"Dengar, obat ini bukan punyaku! Aku tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Menma!" tegasku.

"Bohong! Aku menemukan ini di lantai dapur. Kau pasti tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya kan, Sakura?"

"Duh, sudah kubilang kalau ini bukan punyaku, kan!"

"CUKUP! Jangan berbohong lagi Sakura! Aku tak percaya kalau obat itu punya Konohamaru."

"Ini bukan punyaku ataupun punya Konohamaru!"

"Kalau begitu punya siapa? Orang tuamu kan jarang ada di rumah!"

"Ingat baik-baik, Menma! Siapa saja yang makan siang bersamamu tadi?" kataku. Mendengar perkataanku Menma langsung menampakkan ekspresi kaget. Kedua matanya membulat dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalian pernah tinggal serumah selama satu tahun, dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa? _Seriously,_ kau membencinya selama ini tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang dia? Pantas saja kalian tidak pernah bisa akur!"

Menma masih menampakkan ekspresi tak percaya. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memasukkan obat Naruto ke dalam tasku. Aku tak menyangka kalau Menma sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang kondisi kesehatan Naruto, padahal Shikamaru dan yang lainnya saja tahu.

"Dia pasti ingin dekat denganmu setelah kalian berdua dipisahkan sekian lama, tapi kau malah menjauh. Aku tak heran kenapa sifat dan tingkah lakunya sekarang begitu berbeda denganmu. Jelas kau lebih _ekspresif_ darinya meskipun kau bukan seorang selebriti, tapi justru itulah yang membuatku ingin merubahnya kembali menjadi sosok dirinya yang dulu."

"…"

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua, makanya satu-satunya harapanku sekarang adalah untuk membuat kalian berdua lebih akrab. Sekarang kau tahu, kan, apa alasanku mengajak kalian makan siang bersama?"

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, Sakura, aku tetap membencinya!"

Menma berjalan melewatiku dan melengos pergi. Aku memejamkan mataku, berdo'a dalam hati agar kelak mereka berdua tidak lagi saling membenci. Untuk sekarang aku tak akan memaksa Menma karena aku memahami perasaannya. Ia hanya cemburu pada Naruto. Ia cemburu karena Naruto bisa tinggal di London bersama Ayah dan Kakaknya selama belasan tahun. Ia hanya cemburu karena saat Naruto pindah ke Jepang, Kushina _-san_ jadi lebih memperhatikan Naruto daripada dirinya. Ia hanya cemburu karena sekarang, aku yang notabene adalah gadis cinta pertamanya lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Meskipun begitu aku yakin sekali, kalau suatu hari nanti Menma akan mengerti.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

 _._

Ino bertanya padaku bagaimana rasanya disukai oleh dua orang cowok. Aku hanya menjawab kalau rasanya begitu rumit. Aku juga mengaku pada Ino kalau sebenarnya cinta pertamaku bukanlah Menma ataupun Naruto. Yah, cinta pertamaku memang bukanlah salah satu diantara mereka. Cinta pertamaku adalah seorang cowok yang mempunyai hobi main basket. Aku pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya saat _MOS SMP._ Berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang menyukai kakak-kakak anggota _OSIS,_ aku hanya menyukai orang itu.

Saat SMP aku tak pernah sekalipun satu kelas dengannya, sampai akhirnya saat aku kelas 8 aku berdo'a pada _Kami-sama_ , berharap aku bisa satu kelas dengannya tahun depan. Sayangnya saat kelas 9 pun aku tak sekelas dengannya. Do'aku akhirnya terkabul saat aku memulai Debut SMA. Kami satu kelas selama 3 tahun, karena itulah selama aku bersahabat dengan Menma aku tak pernah jatuh cinta pada Menma. Sayangnya, cowok cinta pertamaku itu mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan pindah ke luar Negeri setelah kelulusan. Tentu saja hal itu menyakitiku. Aku benar-benar sedih karena aku tak yakin bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku bahkan sudah berpikir macam-macam saat itu, ' _Suatu hari dia pasti akan melupakanku, meskipun kami berdua pernah terpilih menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah Drama Sekolah_.'

Menma selalu menjadi sosok sahabat yang paling aku percayai. Percaya atau tidak, curhat kepada teman cowok jauh lebih nyaman daripada curhat pada teman cewek. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena mereka bisa menjaga rahasia. Mereka berbeda dengan kita, jadi kami bisa saling melengkapi, karena mereka selalu memberikan nasihat dan solusi yang terbaik. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Menma membuatku tersadar akan satu hal, bahwa _'cinta pertamaku mungkin bukanlah jodohku'_.

Menma adalah cowok yang romantis, dia juga sangat perhatian padaku, sampai suatu hari aku bisa mengenal Naruto dan jatuh cinta lagi. Yah, Naruto adalah orang yang membuatku bisa _move on_ dari sosoknya—cowok cinta pertamaku. Hal ini, juga mengingatkanku pada perkataan Menma sebelumnya.

" _Aku membuat jembatan itu untukmu, Sakura, tapi kenapa jembatan itu malah jadi penghubungmu dengannya, bukan denganku?"_

Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Menma. Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang sahabat. _My First Love, Menma, dan Naruto…_ bagiku kalian bertiga adalah orang-orang yang membuat hidupku penuh warna. Kalian akan selalu menjadi kenangan yang berharga dalam hidupku dan juga di dalam hatiku.

"Sakura? _Oi, forehead!_ Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melamun?"

" _Huh? Ano, gomen ne, pig!"_

"Kau sedang memikirkan Menma _-kun_ dan Naruto, ya?"

"Mmm. Kau sendiri bagaimana Ino? Bukannya kau juga disukai dua orang cowok keren?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Memangnya siapa yang menyukaiku?"

" _OMG_ , kau benar-benar 11-12 dengan Naruto deh! Mereka berdua itu selalu berada disekitarmu dan kau tidak pernah sadar? Kau benar-benar tidak peka, Yamanaka Ino!"

"Meskipun benar yang kau katakan, bahwa ada dua orang cowok yang menyukaiku… Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mereka, soalnya aku juga mempunyai seseorang yang aku sukai, Sakura."

"Siapa?"

"Yah, pokoknya inisialnya 'S'!"

Aku langsung menepuk dahiku sendiri. Dasar _Ino-pig baka_ , yang dia maksud itu 'S' yang mana sih? _Members Konoha Band_ kan ada dua orang yang berinisial 'S' dan saking polos atau bodohnya sahabatku ini, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dua orang cowok yang menyukainya itu juga berinisial 'S'.

.

Perjanjian nomor _**6(a);**_ _First two months to know each other._

 _ **DONE!**_

Yup, hal yang paling rumit baru saja akan di mulai. Aku seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan Duet dengan Naruto? Aku bukanlah seorang penyanyi _after all._

 _My Name is Sakura Haruno. Naruto's fake girlfriend. What happen to me after this?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Oke, Author memutuskan untuk update story ini lebih dulu sebelum update Another story. Tapi aku bingung nih. Ada yang request buat lanjutin; Serendipity, PML, LITI, dan KA juga, padahal bulan depan udah mau mulai kuliah. Jadinya mending aku update yang mana dulu, ya? Ternyata punya banyak utang itu emang nggak enak, haha._

 _Hope you like it, Minna-san. Arigatou untuk yang RnR, nge-follow, bahkan nge-fav story ini. ^^_

 _._

 _Balasan Review:_

 _ **ElizElfishy:**_ _Nah, ini udah aku update kelanjutannya. Hah? Jangan tambah parah don kan kasian, hehe._

 _ **Uni-chan552:**_ _Romance-nya pasti ada dong :D Well, di chapter ini udah mulai keliatan, kan, gimana perasaan Naruto ke Sakura?/ Yup, alasan Menma benci sama Naruto emang bukan hanya karena kematian Kyuu-Nii, tapi banyak factor lainnya juga, haha. Ini udah aku update, ya, Arigatou._

 _ **Nona fergie kennedy:**_ _Haha, iya, tapi setengahnya lagi cuma fiksi, kok. ^^ Apa dulu nih yang gimana? Gimana rasanya punya pacar yang suka dibully kembarannya sendiri atau gimana rasanya pacaran sama cowok yang punya saudara kembar?/ Yah, karier Naruto emang ga bakalan hancur cuma gara" foto kok, itu cuma akal-akalan pihak manajemen aja. Iya, udah ada tanda romance-nya :D_

 _ **Miiko mimi:**_ _Iya.. masih sama dan emang kasian sih, tapi ya mau gimana lagi, emang kyk begitu jalannya/plak, haha #abaikan._

 _ **Rositarosi:**_ _Thanks. Nie udah dilanjut. Yup, tak ada yang lebih bermakna dari dilema anak muda :D_

 _ **Blossom-Hime:**_ _Arigatou. Mmm, gimana ya? Liat ntar aja deh, hehe._

 _ **Fannyc:**_ _Lanjutannya udah aku update. Sesekali aku pengen bikin Sakura jadi pacar boongannya Naruto :D Thanks. Yosh, Ganbatte!_

 _ **Yuki'NF Miharu:**_ _Hahaha, Arigatou ne. Iya, mana tahan mereka berdua pacaran bohongan :D soal Menma, liat ntar aja, apa dia bakalan terus ngejar" Sakura atau nggak? Itu dia Yuki-chan, di story ini aku nggak mau bikin Sasuke-nya nyebelin. Tapi aku malah jadi bingung, mending pasangin Ino sama Sasuke atau sama Shikamaru aja, ya? Hmm._

 _Iya, dong Yuki-chan, kayak yang sering diteriakin sama Naruto 'Never Give up!' Masalah emang pasti udah nyerang kita sejak lama, tapi yang paling berat itu biasanya saat umur 17yo keatas, soalnya kita kan udah mulai dewasa diumur segitu, jadinya kepikiran terus gtu :D/ Aku juga berharap fict 'Lost' Yuki-chan cepet update, hehe. Ganbatte mou, Yuki-chan!_

 _ **TikaChanpm:**_ _Aku juga bayangin Naruto idol aku, pas lagi nulis story ini. Iya namanya juga public figure. Yonghwa oppa juga pernah kayak gitu, keliatan di salah satu video konser CNBlue, kalau dia lagi nggak fit, terus oppadeul DB5K juga pernah. Lha, kok, jadi ngomongin idol, ya? Gomen ne __

 _ **Adrienne:**_ _Justru karena story ini setengah fiksi dan setengah pengalaman pribadi itulah, aku bisa lebih mudah mengarangnya. OH NO! Jangan botak'in rambutmu, Boo! Oh ya, jangan terlalu cemburu juga sama Adrean… ga bagus buat kesehatanmu. RnR lagi, ya! :D_

 _ **Chacha:**_ _Sankyuu. Oke! Yosh, PML juga pasti bakalan aku usahain buat update, tunggu aja ya…_

 _ **Mao-chan:**_ _Thanks. Iya nih, soalnya story ini kan ada dari pengalaman pribadi juga. Iya, bukan hanya karena kematian Kyuubi aja Menma benci sama Naruto, tapi karena jealous juga :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disarankan untuk mendownload lagu berjudul 'Love Day' (Yoseob Beast ft EunJi APink) dulu, bagi yang belum punya, sebelum kalian membaca chapter ini. Thanks._

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer : All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku, slight MenmaSaku_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: 9N**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _2015, Universitas Tokyo—Ruang 03, Fakultas kedokteran._

Aku baru mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang tak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya dua bulan yang lalu dan hari ini entah keserupan setan apa, Dosenku malah menerangkan definisi tentang penyakit jantung pada kami. Ia menjelaskan tentang _Arrhythmia_ atau ritme jantung abnormal. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melompat dari jendala sekarang juga, lalu membolos bersama teman-teman di Café. _Seriously,_ aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan pembahasan kali ini.

"Aritmia adalah urutan dari detak jantung yang tidak teratur, terlalu cepat, terlalu lambat, atau dilakukan melalui jalur listrik abnormal pada jantung. Gangguan jantung adalah penyebab paling umum dari irama jantung abnormal (aritmia). Kadang-kadang orang sadar irama jantungnya abnormal, tetapi kebanyakan mereka hanya merasakan konsekuensinya seperti lesu atau pingsan. Diagnosis didasarkan pada Elektrokardiografi. Pengobatan aritmia melibatkan pemulihan jantung ke irama normal dan mencegah episode lebih lanjut."

Dosenku yang satu itu memang selalu membosankan kalau menjelaskan sesuatu. Mungkin karena umurnya sudah terlalu tua. Prof. Sarutobi Hiruzen, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Mendengarnya mengoceh terlalu lama malah membuatku mengantuk. Aku tidak bohong, aku sudah beberapa kali menguap, bahkan saat ia baru memasuki kelas kami.

"Jantung adalah organ berotot dengan empat kamar yang didesain untuk bekerja secara efisien, dapat diandalkan, dan terus menerus sepanjang hidup. Dinding otot tiap kamar berkontraksi dengan urutan yang tepat, mendorong darah sewaktu dicurahkan dengan _energy_ sekecil mungkin dalam setiap detak jantung."

Astaga, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku benar-benar akan tidur. Kenapa Hiruzen _-sensei_ selalu bertele-tele setiap menerangkan sesuatu, kenapa tidak langsung pada intinya saja?

"Err, Menma _-kun,_ jangan tidur!" bisik seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingku.

Ia gadis yang cantik, memiliki rambut merah seperti Ibuku. Namanya Sara.

"Aku ngantuk, Sara _-chan…"_ kataku malas.

"Hhh, padahal pelajaran kali ini lumayan menarik lho," katanya.

"Menarik menurutmu. Kau kan memang ingin menjadi dokter spesialis jantung."

"Lho, memangnya Menma _-kun_ tidak mau, ya?"

"Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik."

" _Doushite?"_ tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Oke, kuakui kalau Sara juga adalah seorang gadis yang imut.

"He-em!" aku mendengar Hiruzen _-sensei_ berdehem pada kami.

Sara yang tersadar langsung meminta maaf dengan sopan. Ia juga memaksaku untuk menundukkan kepala dan memohon maaf pada Hiruzen _-sensei._ Untungnya Hiruzen _-sensei_ tak menghukum kami. Ia hanya memberi kami peringatan dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya panjang lebar.

"Kontraksi serat otot jantung dikontrol oleh pelepasan aliran listrik yang melalui jantung dengan cara yang teratur sepanjang alur yang pasti dan dengan kecepatan yang terkontrol. Penghentian irama terjadi setiap detak jantung memulai di _nodus sinoatrial_ yang terletak di dinding _atrium_ kanan. Kecepatan pelepasan dipengaruhi oleh _impuls_ saraf dan oleh tingkat hormon yang bersirkulasi di aliran darah."

"Sara _-chan_ , tolong bangunkan aku kalau pelajarannya sudah selesai, _ne?_ " kataku.

Gadis itu malah mencubit pinggangku dan bersikeras kalau aku tidak boleh tidur karena besok akan ada ujian harian, dan materinya adalah pelajaran kali ini. Sara bahkan menjelaskan padaku bahwa hari ini kita juga harus menghapal macam-macam obat yang akan diberitahukan Hiruzen _-sensei_ nanti. Tidak hanya menghapal namanya saja, tapi kita juga harus menjelaskan apa kegunaannya, berapa banyak dosisnya dan lain sebagainya. Aku sampai melongo mendengar penjelasan Sara, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan meskipun aku sudah merasa sangat bosan.

"Bagian system saraf yang diatur detak jantung secara otomatis adalah system saraf otonomis, yang terdiri dari system saraf simpatis dan parasimpatis. Sistem simpatis mempercepat detak jantung, system parasimpatis memperlambatnya. Sistem simpatis menyuplai jantung melalui jaringan saraf, _simpatis plexus_. Sistem parasimpatis menyuplai jantung melalui saraf tunggal, _saraf vagus_."

"Aku sudah tahu itu," gumamku.

Sara hanya melotot padaku dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Sstt, dengarkan saja lagi Menma _-kun!_ "

"Kecepatan jantung juga dipengaruhi oleh sirkulasi hormon _efineprin_ (adrenalin) dan _nerefineprin_ (noradrenalin) system simpatis yang mempercepat detak jantung. Hormon tiroid mempengaruhi kecepatan jantung juga. Terlalu banyak hormon tiroid detak jantung menjadi cepat, dengan kadar hormon sedikit detak jantung menjadi lambat."

"Itulah sebabnya saat kita sedang jatung cinta, detak jantung kita jadi berdebar-debar lebih cepat, ya?" canda sahabatku—Sora.

Teman-teman sekelas kami ada yang langsung tertawa dan ada juga yang meminta Sora untuk diam dan mendengarkan saja. Hiruzen _-sensei_ meminta kami semua tenang dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kecepatan normal jantung biasanya 60-100 detak per menit. Namun demikian, detak jantung normal lebih rendah untuk usia muda, khususnya yang mempunyai fisik fit. Kecepatan jantung yang bervariasi adalah normal. Kecepatan jantung tidak hanya merespon kegiatan olahraga dan tidak beraktivitas, tetapi juga dipengaruhi oleh nyeri dan emosi. Hanya ketika kecepatan jantung tidak wajar cepatnya (takikardi) atau lambatnya (bradikardi) atau ketika impuls elektrik bergerak dalam aliran yang abnormal sehingga detak jantung diperkirakan mempunyai irama yang abnormal (aritmia). Irama abnormal mungkin teratur atau tidak teratur. Pasien yang mengidap _Tachycardia Arrhythmia_ , biasanya detak jantungnya berkisar antara 130-250 kali per menit. Sedangkan pasien yang mengidap _Bradycardia Arrhythmia_ , biasanya detak jantungnya dibawah 50 kali per menit."

"Begitu ya?" gumam Sora yang langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menyetel _stopwatch_ dengan hitungan waktu satu menit bersamaan dengan ia menekan denyut nadinya sendiri.

"Denyut jantungku 78 kali per menit. Apa itu masih terhitung normal?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja _, baka!_ " kataku. Sara hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kami.

Hiruzen _-sensei_ mulai menjelaskan secara panjang lebar tentang jalur elekrik pada jantung. Sara semakin serius memperhatikan. Aku sendiri mulai memperhatikan dengan serius karena penjelasan Hiruzen _-sensei_ mulai sampai pada intinya. Aku tidak akan membahas penjelasan _sensei_ kali ini, karena penjelasannnya sangat panjang dan banyak sekali istilah kedokteran yang mungkin tidak dimengerti orang awam. Singkatnya, Hiruzen _-sensei_ mengatakan bahwa berbagai masalah dapat terjadi dengan aliran arus listrik, yang menghasilkan keadaan aritmia dari kondisi aman hingga keadaan yang menakutkan. Setiap tipe aritmia mempunyai penyebab masing-masing, tetapi beberapa menjadi penyebab berbagai aritmia yang lebih parah.

Aritmia minor mungkin disebabkan oleh konsumsi _alcohol_ atau _kaffein_ berlebihan, merokok, stres atau olahraga. Overaktivitas dan kurang aktivitas dari fungsi tiroid dan beberapa obat, khususnya yang digunakan untuk mengobati penyakit paru-paru dan beberapa obat untuk menurunkan tekanan darah, dapat mempengaruhi kecepatan dan irama jantung. Penyebab tersering aritmia adalah penyakit jantung bawaan, khususnya penyakit _arteri coroner_ , fungsi abnormal klep jantung, dan gagal jantung. Kadang-kadang aritmia terjadi tanpa diketahui atau hal lain penyebabnya.

"Aritmia cepat (takikardia) juga bisa disebakan oleh olahraga, stress emosional, konsumsi alcohol berlebih, merokok, atau menggunakan obat yang mengandung stimulant, seperti obat flue dan demam secara berkepanjangan/terus-menurus. Aritmia lambat (bradikardia) dapat disebabkan oleh nyeri, lapar, capai, gangguan pencernaan (seperti diare dan muntah), atau kembung, yang dapat merangsang saraf vagus berlebihan (dengan stimulasi yang cukup, walau jarang terjadi, saraf vagus dapat menyebabkan jantung berhenti). Namun dalam sebagian besar keadaan, aritmia dapat selesai dan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

"Apa saja gejala-gejala aritmia itu, _sensei?_ " tanya temanku, Aburame Shino.

"Beberapa orang yang mengalami aritmia mungkin bisa langsung menyadarinya. Namun kesadaran detak jantung (palpitasi) bervariasi antara setiap orang. Beberapa orang dapat merasakan detak jantung yang normal, dan kebanyakan orang bisa merasakan detak jantung saat mereka berbaring di sisi kiri mereka. Aritmia memiliki konsekuensi yang berkisar dari tidak membahayakan hidup hingga mengancam nyawa. Keseriusan aritmia mungkin tidak terkait erat dengan keparahan gejala yang ditimbulkannya. Ada kalanya beberapa aritmia yang mengancam jiwa tidak ada gejalanya, dan beberapa aritmia yang membahayakan nyawa dapat menyebabkan gejala parah. Seringkali, sifat dan keparahan dari gangguan jantung yang mendasarinya lebih penting dari aritmia itu sendiri."

Shino hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar penjelasan Hiruzen _-sensei._ Aku juga melihat Sara dan Sora mulai mencatat hal-hal penting yang disampaikan Hiruzen _-sensei_ barusan dalam _note_ mereka. Hiruzen _-sensei_ menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ketika aritmia merusak kemampuan jantung untuk memompa darah, mereka dapat menyebabkan kelemahan, mengurangi kemampuan untuk berolahraga, sesak napas, nyeri dada, pusing, pening dan pingsan. Pingsan terjadi ketika jantung memompa secara tidak efisien sehingga tidak lagi mempertahankan tekanan darah yang memadai. Jika terus berlanjut, kematian dapat terjadi. Aritmia juga dapat memperburuk gejala gangguan jantung yang mendasarinya, termasuk nyeri dada dan sesak napas. Aritmia yang menimbulkan gejala membutuhkan perhatian segera.

Selanjutnya Hiruzen _-sensei_ mulai menjelaskan tentang cara mendiagnosa, prognosis, pengobatan, hingga pencegahannya. Ia juga memberiahukan berbagai macam obat anti aritmia, seperti; Obat penghambat saluran sodium, Beta bloker, penghambat potassium, penghambat kalsium, _Digoxin,_ hingga _Nukleosida Purin Andenosine_ , dan tak lupa ia juga memberitahukan tentang alat pacu jantung buatan yang lebih dikenal dengan _pacemaker._

Sara benar mengenai satu hal, ternyata semua obat-obatan itu banyak sekali jenisnya. Terhitung ada sekitar 20 macam obat. Aku pasti bisa jika hanya harus menghapal nama-nama obat itu saja, tapi Hiruzen _-sensei_ menekankan bahwa kami juga harus menghapal apa saja kegunaan-kegunaan obat-obatan tersebut, dan juga apa saja efek sampingnya. Aku lega karena ia tidak meminta kami untuk menghapal berapa banyak dosis yang harus dokter berikan pada pasien-pasien tertentu.

Bel isirahat pertanda waktunya makan siang mulai berbunyi. Sebagian besar teman sekelasku menghela nafas lega. Ada banyak juga diantara mereka yang protes karena harus menghapal macam-macam obat tersebut untuk ujian harian besok.

" _Do you wanna kill us, Hiruzen-sensei?_ Ada 23 jenis obat yang harus kami hapal dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam saja? _Please,_ berikanlah kami sedikit keringanan, menyebutkan nama-namanya yang susah aja aku sudah pusing, sampai mau pingsan rasanya…" kata Tenten.

"Itu kan sudah resiko kalian sebagai seorang Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Kalian pasti bisa, anak-anak! _Ganbatte ne!"_ kata Hiruzen _-sensei_ yang langsung keluar dari kelas kami.

Tenten langsung mengerang frustasi, begitupula dengan Sora. Hanya dengan melihat nama-nama obat-obatan itu saja, mukanya langsung memucat.

" _Disopyramide, Flecainide, Lidocaine, Mexiletine, Moricizine, Phenytoin, Procainamide, Propafenone, Quinidine, Tocainide, bla-bla blah…_ MENYEBUT NAMANYA DENGAN BENAR SAJA AKU TIDAK BISA, APALAGI MENGINGATNYA!" teriak Sora.

"Kau benar, Sora. Aku saja langsung pusing!" sambung Tenten.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bareng saja pulang kuliah nanti!" ajak Sara.

"Meskipun aku tidak yakin hal itu bisa membuatku ingat, tapi baiklah, daripada aku belajar sendiri…" jawab Tenten.

"Aku juga ikut! Daripada aku langsung pingsan setibanya di rumah nanti," sahut Sora.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Menma _-kun,_ mau ikut tidak?"

"Aku sih tak masalah. Rencananya kita mau belajar di tempat siapa?"

"Di rumahku saja, bagaimana?"

"Boleh, Sara. Kami sih setuju saja!" jawab Tenten.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran, kenapa kalian semua ingin menjadi seorang dokter?" tanya Sora.

"Kakekku meninggal karena serangan jantung dan _stroke._ Kakakku juga sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu karena _Cardiomyopath_ y. Dia harus segera melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung, tapi mencari donor jantung itu tidaklah mudah, makanya dia tidak tertolong. Sejak itu, aku bertekad ingin menjadi dokter _specialist_ jantung…" cerita Sara yang kemudian menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Aku sih ingin jadi dokter karena aku ingin menolong orang banyak. Menjadi dokter umum saja sudah cukup bagiku, tapi ternyata hal itu tidaklah mudah, ya? Tidak hanya biaya pendidikannya saja yang sangat mahal, tetapi ternyata ada banyak sekali hal yang harus kita semua pelajari," sambung Tenten.

"Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan bisnis keluarga. Nenekku adalah seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam," kataku.

"Pasien seperti apa yang harus ia tangani?" tanya Sara.

"Nenekku menangani para pasien yang mengidap kanker. Aku tidak tertarik menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, karena sepertinya banyak beban berat yang harus dihadapi. Itulah yang sering kulihat dalam sorot mata nenekku."

"Lalu kau ingin jadi dokter apa, Menma?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku belum memutuskan sampai sejauh itu. Aku hanya perlu menjalaninya saja, sampai akhirnya aku bisa menemukan tujuanku. Kau sendiri kenapa ingin menjadi seorang dokter, Sora?"

"Yah, tujuanku hampir sama dengan Tenten. Sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan kalau rasanya sesulit ini."

"Ya sudah, kita ke _Cafetaria_ saja, yuk! Aku sudah lapar nih…" kata Sara.

Kami berempat pun lekas pergi menuju _Cafetaria._ Sara… tak kusangka kalau dia adalah seorang gadis yang mengagumkan. Ia sudah bisa menemukan tujuan hidupnya di usia semuda ini, sedangkan aku masih belum tahu pasti harus memilih jalan apa untuk masa depanku nanti.

.

.

"Menma, waktunya makan malam!"

Aku tersentak, bukankah itu suara Ibuku? Kenapa dia bisa ada di Apartemenku? Karin _-Nee_ juga tidak cerita kalau Ibuku akan datang, kupikir dia masih sibuk kerja atau sedang bersantai di rumahnya. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan lekas keluar dari kamar. Ibuku berdiri di depan pintu kamarku sambil tersenyum dan beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung memelukku.

"Oh, _honey, Kaa-chan_ kangen sekali padamu!" katanya. Ia memelukku semakin erat. Aku membalas pelukakannya.

"Aku juga, _Okaa-san!"_

Kami akhirnya makan malam bersama. Ibuku sendiri yang memasak, dan seperti biasa masakannya selalu enak, padahal Ibuku pernah cerita bahwa dulu ia tak bisa memasak. Sejak ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Ayahku, ia baru belajar memasak. Ibuku pasti selalu bekerja keras sampai akhirnya ia jadi pandai memasak seperti sekarang.

" _Okaa-san_ tidak sedang sibuk, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau _Kaa-chan_ sedang sibuk, _Kaa-chan_ tidak mungkin ke sini, kan?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Apa _Okaa-san_ akan menginap?"

"Ya, _Kaa-chan_ akan menginap selama beberapa hari. Oh ya, minggu depan _Kaa-chan_ harus ke luar Negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Mungkin _Kaa-chan_ akan tinggal di sana selama 1-2 bulan."

"Lama sekali…"

"Umm, memang, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi… itu kan sudah kewajibanku. Oh ya, Karin mana?"

"Tidak ada. Mungkin sedang sibuk."

"Oh, dia pasti sedang berada di _Dorm Konoha Band_ , kan?"

"Hn."

"Apa adikmu baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sangat baik-baik saja kurasa," kataku ketus. Aku benar-benar kesal setiap kali Ibuku mulai membahas Naruto.

"Aku heran kenapa dia bisa berpacaran dengan Sakura _-chan_ , seingatku yang menyukai Sakura _-chan_ itu kan kau, Menma."

"Dia memang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan, makanya aku sangat membencinya. Semua perhatian selalu terpusat padanya! Apa hebatnya dia? Aku bahkan jauh lebih cerdas darinya, makanya aku bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo."

"Jangan bicara begitu soal Naruto! Kalian itu kan saudara kembar. Harusnya kalian akrab, bukan malah sering tidak akur begitu!"

"Memangnya _Okaa-san_ pikir, siapa yang sudah memulai semuanya? Ini semua salah _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san!_ Kenapa kalian harus berpisah? Kenapa kalian harus memisahkan aku dari Kyu _-Nii_ dan juga Naruto? Selama ini aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia sakit. Dan kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku soal ini?"

Aku benar-benar kesal. Setiap kali _Okaa-san_ mulai membahas Naruto, ujung-ujungnya pasti akan selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti ini.

"Kau sendiri yang selalu menghindar dan menjauh dari Naruto, Menma, hingga kami tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk menceritakan tentang kondisi kesehatannya padamu."

"JADI ITU SEMUA SALAHKU? ITU YANG INGIN KALIAN KATAKAN?"

"Tidak, Menma! Kami tidak pernah menyalahkanmu soal ini! Semua ini memang salahku dan Ayah kalian. Kami berdua terlalu egois, hingga kalianlah yang harus menjadi korbannya. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud memisahkanmu dari Ayah, Kakak, dan Adikmu. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Minato memisahkan kalian bertiga dariku, makanya aku mempertahankanmu mati-matian, agar kau bisa bersamaku, Menma. Aku tidak mau sendirian! Apa jadinya aku tanpa anak-anakku di sisiku?"

Ibuku mulai menangis dan lagi-lagi akulah yang membuatnya menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkannya, apalagi marah dan berteriak padanya. Aku hanya merasa kesal, kenapa keluargaku harus berantakan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku _Okaa-san_. Aku seharusnya bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi _Okaa-san_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kenapa kau marah..." kata Ibuku yang lekas menghapus air mata di pipinya dan kembali tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya tentu saja.

"Sejak kapan dia sakit?" tanyaku pada Ibuku.

"Kalau kau ingin tau, seharusnya kau tanya Ayahmu. Ia yang lebih tahu, karena selama ini Naruto tinggal bersamanya."

" _Otou-san_ itu selalu sibuk. Sejak dulu, aku selalu sulit untuk menghubunginya."

"Kalau begitu tanya langsung pada orangnya. Kau hanya perlu menemuinya saat jadwalnya lenggang."

"APA? Itu tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan tidak mau bicara dengannya!"

"…tapi sebenarnya kau juga peduli padanya, kan, Menma, makanya kau bertanya?" kata Ibuku sambil tersenyum jahil. Rasanya pipiku mulai memanas.

"ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!"

"Kau ini! Dasar remaja labil!" kata Ibuku sambil menjitak kepalaku dengan sangat keras.

"Ugh! Sakit, _Okaa-san!_ " protesku.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Menma! Setelah itu gosok gigi dan cuci kaki sebelum tidur!"

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi, tau!"

"Bagiku kau tetap putera kecilku, bahkan meskipun kau sudah kakek-kakek sekalipun."

"Tau ah…" kataku.

Ibuku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena merasa puas menggodaku. Betapa bahagianya.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

 _._

Hari ini waktunya rekaman dan aku benar-benar _nervous._ Bisakah kalian bayangkan seberapa _nervous_ -nya aku? Aku, Haruno Sakura, bukanlah seorang penyanyi. Meskipun aku sudah dilatih oleh tangan-tangan _professional_ selama dua bulan, tetap saja aku tidak percaya diri. Karin dan Ino menyemangatiku. Mereka bilang aku hanya perlu punya _chemistry_ yang bagus dengan Naruto. Aku sudah mendapatkan _chemistry_ itu karena aku memang mencintainya. Selama dua bulan terakhir, dalam hatiku, aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai pacar palsuku. Aku benar-benar memandangnya sebagai cowok yang aku cintai… tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri?

Naruto tidak mencintaiku. Apa mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan c _hemistry_ yang bagus saat sedang bernyanyi denganku, biarpun ia adalah seorang penyanyi _professional?_ Bagaimana kalau duet kami gagal dan aku malah mempermalukan nama _Konoha Band_ dan _Stralite Entertainment?_

"Sakura, bisakah kau tenang sedikit dan lekas masuk ke studio?" tanya seseorang yang langsung membuatku tersentak.

"Eh, Sasuke _-kun…_ "

"Apanya yang _'eh, Sasuke-kun'?_ Cepatlah masuk ke dalam. Mereka semua sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!"

Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang saat aku menatap ruangan yang dibatasi oleh dinding kaca itu. Saking gugupnya entah sudah berapa kali aku pergi ke Toilet, dan rekaman akan segera di mulai kurang dari 10 menit lagi. _Oh, Kami-sama, Help me!_

"Ayo, cepat masuk!" paksa Sasuke sambil menyeretku. Sesampainya kami di dalam, Sasuke langsung ke luar ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Seorang staf memberikanku sebuah _headphone_ dan mengatur posisiku. Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan memakai _headphone_ yang sama denganku.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat, Sakura _-chan?_ Kau sedang sakit, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatapku dengan mata _azure-_ nya. Dasar Naruto _baka,_ dia malah membuatku semakin gugup.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja. Aku cuma _nervous,_ apalagi yang duluan nyanyi itu kan aku."

"Kau tak perlu gelisah begitu, Sakura _-chan_. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, kok!" katanya sambil tersenyum yang justru malah membuat jantungku semakin berdegup kencang.

"Kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa aku terkena aritmia juga," gumamku.

"Mau kuberitahu tips agar kau tak merasa gugup dan bisa bernyanyi dengan baik dan lancar?"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya? Cepat kasih tau aku, Naruto!"

"Caranya mudah. Anggap saja kau tidak sedang berada di studio rekaman. Bayangkan kalau kau sedang berada di taman bunga yang indah atau semacamnya."

"Itu saja?"

"Tidak. Ada satu hal yang paling penting…"

"Apa itu?"

"Anggap aku seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai _, okay?_ " katanya menyemangatiku sambil tersenyum. Astaga, rasanya aku mau pingsan. Kenapa dia begitu tidak peka kalau aku begitu mencintainya dan kenapa dia begitu keren sangat mengatakan hal itu padaku.

"Kenapa sekarang wajahmu jadi memerah begitu? Kau demam, ya?" tanyanya menatapku cemas sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku.

"Tidak panas."

" _Naruto no baka!"_ teriakku yang langsung menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

" _Aow! It's hurt!"_

"Rasakan!" kataku.

Produser kami memberiku petunjuk kalau waktunya hanya tinggal 2 menit lagi. Aku mengangguk dan lekas bersiap-siap. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya kembali. Aku mulai membayangkan diriku sedang berada di sebuah taman bunga yang indah bersama Naruto di sampingku. Aku mensugesti diriku sendiri, bahwa aku, Haruno Sakura bukan pacar bohongan Naruto, tapi aku adalah pacar benerannya.

Musik intro mulai terdengar di telingaku. Hari ini kami akan menyanyikan lagu berjudul _"Love Day"_ yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh Yoseob-Beast dan Eunji-Apink. Itu sebenarnya adalah lagu Korea, tapi kami mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyanyikan versi Jepangnya.

Naruto memberi isyarat tangan padaku kalau aku harus memulai 3 detik lagi.

3

2

1

.

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _I'm very curious about everything_

 _Why can't I go to sleep and can only see your face?_

.

" _Stop!"_ kata produser rekaman kami.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Nadamu itu terlalu tinggi, Sakura! Turunkan sedikit nadanya, agar kedepannya kau tidak kerepotan!"

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku!" kataku.

Aku bersiap mengulang lirik pertamaku tadi. Naruto memegang tanganku dan tersenyum untuk menyemangatiku. Aku berterimakasih padanya tanpa suara dan kembali melihat partitur musik di depanku.

.

.

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _I'm very curious, I'm curious about everything_

(Ada banyak rasa keingintahuan, Ingin tahu segalanya)

 _Why can't I go to sleep and can only see your face?_

(Mengapa aku tak bisa tidur dan hanya bisa melihat wajahmu?)

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _I'm curious too, I'm curious about this heart_

(Aku juga ingin tahu, ingin tahu akan perasaan ini)

 _Why is it that when I see you, laughter comes out first_

(Mengapa saat melihatmu aku tersenyum lebih dahulu)

.

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _When my friends are together and they mention you_

(Saat bersama teman-teman, mereka memanggilmu)

 _Why do I get so excited and want to hear more?_

(Mengapa aku merasa senang sehingga ingin mendengarnya lagi?)

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _If only you are there, I become someone else_

(Saat hanya ada dirimu aku menjadi orang lain)

 _And I make random, awkward jokes_

(Tak kuduga aku mengeluarkan lelucon yang memalukan)

.

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _Honestly, this feeling is so strange_

(Sejujurnya aku merasa aneh dengan perasaan ini)

 _Is this what it feels like to be on top of a cloud?_

(Aku pikir inilah rasanya jika berada di atas awan?)

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _Is it like this? Are we like this?_

(Mungkinkah begini? Apakah kita seperti ini)

 _If you feel the same way, have we already started?_

(Jika kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, apakah kita akan memulainya?)

.

 _ **NaruSaku:**_ _I like you very very much_

(Aku sangat sangat menyukaimu)

 _ **Naru:**_ _I think I came to love you_

(Aku rasa aku menjadi begitu mencintaimu)

 _ **Saku:**_ _I want to say the same thing, but…_

(Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang serupa, namun…)

 _Is it okay if I do that? Should I wait a bit more?_

(Apakah sudah benar jika aku melakukannya? Haruskah aku menunggu sebentar lagi?)

.

 _ **NaruSaku:**_ _I also like you very very much_

(Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu)

 _ **Saku:**_ _Honestly, this is the first time I'm feeling like this_

(Sejujurnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini)

 _ **NaruSaku:**_ _I will wait more (will you wait more?)_

(Aku akan menunggu lebih lama. Akankah kau menunggu lebih lama?)

 _I will be here (will you be here?)_

(Aku akan berada di sini. Maukah kau berada di sini?)

 _ **Naru:**_ _We are already feeling the same way_

(Kita sudah merasakan hal yang sama)

.

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _What do you like about me? That's what I'm curious about_

(Apa yang kau suka dariku? Aku ingin tahu hal itu)

 _Since when did I live in your heart?_

(Sejak kapan aku tinggal di dalam hatimu?)

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _I'm curious too (yeah), I'm curious about your heart (yeah)_

(Aku pun ingin tahu-yeah, Ingin tahu perasaanmu-yeah)

 _Whether you really like me and not hate me?_

(Apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku dan tidak membenciku?)

.

 _ **Saku:**_ _Pretty Girls?_ (Gadis-gadis cantik?)

 _ **Naru:**_ _No (_ Tidak _)!_

 _ **Saku**_ : _There are so many pretty girls_ (Ada banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik)

 _ **Naru:**_ _No (_ Tidak _)!_

 _ **Saku:**_ _So is it true that you really only see me?_ (Apakah benar kau hanya melihatku saja?)

 _ **Naru:**_ _Many handsome guys?_ (Pria-pria tampan?)

 _ **Saku:**_ Who(Siapa)?

 _ **Naru:**_ _Are by your sid_ e (Ada banyak di sampingmu)

 _ **Saku:**_ _Where_ (Dimana)?

 _ **Naru:**_ _So how are you coming to me girl_ (Bagaimana kalau kau datang padaku gadis)

.

 _ **SakuNaru:**_

 _Honestly, I keep imagining us (imagining)_

(Sejujurnya aku terus menerus membayangkan tentang kita-membayangkan)

 _This kind of feeling is so suspicious_

(Entah bagaimana perasaan ini begitu mencurigkan)

 _Underneath the same sky (underneath the same sky)_

(Berada di bawah langit yang sama-dibawah langit yang sama)

 _We're thinking the same thoughts_

(Kita memikirkan hal yang sama)

 _I think we can say the same things too_

(Sepertinya saat ini kita bisa mengatakan hal yang sama juga)

.

 _ **NaruSaku:**_ _I like you very very much_

(Aku sangat sangat menyukaimu)

 _ **Naru:**_ _I think I came to love you_

(Aku rasa aku menjadi begitu mencintaimu)

 _ **Saku:**_ _I want to say the same thing, but…_

(Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang serupa, namun…)

 _Is it okay if I do that? Should I wait a bit more?_

(Apakah sudah benar jika aku melakukannya? Haruskah aku menunggu sebentar lagi?)

.

 _ **NaruSaku**_ :

 _I also like you very very much_

(Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu)

 _Honestly, this is the first time I'm feeling like this_

(Sejujurnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini)

 _I will wait more (will you wait more?)_

(Aku akan menunggu lebih lama. Akankah kau menunggu lebih lama?)

 _I will be here (will you be here?)_

(Aku akan berada di sini. Maukah kau berada di sini?)

 _We are already feeling the same way_

(Kita sudah merasakan hal yang sama)

.

 _ **Saku:**_ _Who likes who more? Do I like you more?_

(Siapakah yang lebih mencintai? Apakah aku?)

 _ **Naru:**_ _That's not important to me_

(Hal itu tidaklah penting bagiku)

 _ **Saku:**_ _If I extend my hand, will you never let go?_

(Saat aku merentangkan tanganku, akankah kau tak melepaskannya begitu saja?)

 _ **Naru:**_ I _won't let go of your hand forever_

(Selamanya aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu)

.

 _ **Saku:**_ _I like you very very much_

(Aku terlalu mencintaimu)

 _ **Naru:**_ _Honestly, I already love you_

(Sejujurnya aku sudah mencintaimu)

 _ **Saku:**_ _I can say the same thing, but_

(Aku dapat mengatakan hal yang sama, namun...)

 _ **NaruSaku:**_ _Why do I keep shaking, why am I keep hesitating?_

(Mengapa aku terus-menerus gemetar, merasa ragu-ragu?)

.

 _ **NaruSaku:**_

 _No, I Love you_

(Tidak, aku mencintaimu)

 _Now I will tell you everything of my heart_

(Sekarang aku akan mengatakan semua perasaanku)

 _Will You believe in me? (I'll believe in you)_

(Apakah kau akan percaya padaku? Aku akan mencoba percaya padamu)

 _In this love (In this love)_

(Dalam cinta ini- dalam cinta ini)

 _Let's walk together side by side. The two of us_

(Ayo kita berdua berjalan bersama beriringan)

.

.

Seruan tepuk tangan terdengar keras di telingaku saat kami selesai rekaman. Produser kami memuji bahwa penampilan kami sangat bagus. Kami bahkan hanya perlu _take_ satu kali walaupun sebelumnya aku melakukan kesalahan karena nada awalnya terlalu tinggi. Para staf lain juga mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa merasakan _chemistry_ yang sangat bagus antara aku dan Naruto. Karin bahkan sangat yakin kalau lagu duet kami ini akan sangat laku nantinya. Aku sampai berpikir, apakah pujian Karin itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"Apa kalian tahu, kalian berdua bahkan berekspresi saat sedang bernyanyi, padahal ini kan hanya rekaman, bukan syuting Music Video. Tidak ada orang lain yang melihat kalian selain kami semua yang berada di sini, tapi kami seperti sedang melihat bahwa kalian berdua benar-benar saling mencintai," kata Ino antusias.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan mengabadikannya di ponselku."

"Ya, kalian benar-benar menghayati lagunya, merepotkan…" puji Shikamaru.

"Dan suaramu itu juga bagus Sakura, jadi seharusnya kau lebih percaya diri," sambung Kiba.

"Mata kalian berdua bahkan seperti ikut berbicara. Aku seperti melihat pengakuan cinta secara _live,_ " sahut Sasuke.

"Masa sih?" kataku tak yakin.

"Akan kuperlihatkan video-nya nanti," sambung Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku yakin siapapun yang mendengar lagu ini, mereka pasti akan langsung nge-ship NaruSaku. Dan _NaruSaku Lovers_ akan segera bermunculan…" kata Karin yang terdengar begitu berlebihan.

"Itu kalau tidak ada antifans yang langsung membenciku karena ini."

"Kenapa mereka harus membencimu? Kalian berdua sangat cocok, kok!" tegas Kiba.

"Ya, aku seperti melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran disekeliling kalian berdua," sahut Ino pula.

"Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti bernyanyi dari hati," sambung Karin.

"Aku memang bernyanyi dari hati. Itulah yang dinamakan _professional,_ " komentar Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bernyanyi dari hati karena bersikap _professional,_ yang kulihat kau itu seperti mulai mencintai Sakura."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, _teme?_ " kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah, tapi kenapa wajahnya memerah begitu? Apakah dia marah pada Sasuke atau justru merasa malu?

" _Honestly, I already love you…"_ goda Kiba sambil menirukan gaya Naruto bernyanyi tadi. Ia menyanyikan lirik itu sambil mengenggam tangan Karin dan menatap matanya dalam.

Apakah tadi Naruto memang memandangku seperti itu? Aku tidak tau pasti, karena aku sendiri hanya fokus pada Naruto saat itu, bagiku semua lirik yang aku nyanyikan tadi bukan hanya sekedar lirik lagu saja, melainkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

" _Who likes who more? Do I like you more?"_ kini Ino yang meniruku. Ia memperlihatkan ekspresi genit. Astaga, apa tadi aku memang seperti itu? _Oh, No!_ Ini benar-benar memalukan!

" _That's not important to me,"_ kini Sasuke yang bernyanyi _,_

" _If I extend my hand, will you never let go?"_ disambung Ino,

"I _won't let go of your hand forever_ " dan dilanjutkan oleh Sasuke lagi.

Hey, dan ekspresi mereka berdua benar-benar seperti dua sejoli yang saling jatuh cinta. Apakah tadi aku dan Naruto memang seperti itu? Ya Tuhan, debaran di jantungku terasa begitu kencang!

"Merepotkan, mereka berdua malu!" kata Shikamaru.

"Hey, kalian semua sudahlah, berhenti menggoda mereka, kan kasihan!" lanjut Karin.

Dan percakapan kami pun diakhiri oleh suara tawa semuanya. Aku masih merasa malu dan langsung tersentak kaget, saat aku melihat ekpresi Mister Dylan yang memperhatikan kami semua sejak tadi. Dia menatapku dan Naruto bergantian dengan ekspresi dingin yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Astaga, apa dia mulai mencurigai bahwa aku jatuh cinta beneran pada Naruto?

"Kuperingatkan kau satu kali lagi, Miss Haruno! Jangan pernah melanggar kontrak yang sudah kalian sepakati bersama!" bisiknya saat berjalan melewatiku.

Aku langsung menundukkan wajahku menatap lantai. Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di hatiku dan aku juga bisa merasakan kalau aku mulai menangis. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan lekas menghapus air mata di pipiku, berharap teman-teman yang lain tidak menyadari kalau aku baru saja menangis lagi.

"Nah, karena rekaman kalian berjalan lancar hanya dalam satu _take,_ kali ini aku akan mentraktir kalian semua makan siang!" seru produser kami. Kiba dan yang lainnya langsung bersorak kegirangan.

" _YEAY! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU YAMATO-SAMA!"_

" _Yare… yare,_ kalian berdua sudah bekerja keras hari ini," kata salah satu PD program _Reality Show_ stasiun televisi langganan _Konoha Band_. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan masker. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi _-san._

"Kalau lagu duet kalian sukses besar, aku akan mengikutsertakan Naruto _-kun_ dan Sakura _-chan_ dalam program _reality show_ kami."

"Aku ikut acara _reality show_ , yang benar saja?!" protes Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto- _kun?_ Acaraku yang berjudul _3 Days, 2 Nights_. pasti akan laku keras bila aku mengikutsertakan kalian berdua dalam acara itu!"

"Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang humoris, jadi lupakan saja! Lagipula kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Kakashi _-san,_ ini kan bukan tugasmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, Yamato. Nah, apa kalian semua setuju kalau Naruto _-kun_ ikut acara _reality show?"_ tanya Kakashi pada semuanya.

"Maksudmu, _Camping_ di hutan atau gunung selama dua malam? Lalu menyuruh Naruto melakukan ini dan itu? Jelas saja kami semua setuju! Itu pasti akan sangat lucu, iya, kan?" kata Kiba.

"Ya, tapi tolong jangan buat Naruto terlalu memaksakan diri, ya? Itu akan jadi masalah besar!" sahut Sasuke.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa Sasuke _-kun?_ "

"…soalnya kami disuruh menjaganya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Menjaganya dari apa maksudmu?"

"Menjaganya agar tidak terluka dan lain sebagainya," sambung Ino.

"Dan tolong, jangan ikut sertakan Shion juga dalam acara kalian nanti, soalnya dia itu sangat menyebalkan!" kata Karin.

"Selain itu, kami juga terikat kontrak dengan pihak Manajemen, jadi kalau Kakashi _-san_ ingin mengikutsertakan kami dalam acara kalian, setidaknya minta persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari mereka!" kataku.

"Tentu saja, Sakura _-chan,_ memang itulah yang akan kami lakukan pertama kali. Naruto _-kun,_ sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mereka semua sudah seperti _Guardian Angel-_ mu saja!"

"Itu karena mereka semua adalah keluargaku."

"Nah, Naruto _-kun_ , pikirkan tawaranku baik-baik, ya? Kalau kalian memang tak ingin kami mengikutsertakan Shion, mungkin kami akan mempertimbangkan Hyuuga Hinata. Ini kartu namaku, hubungi aku jika kau setuju!" kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke mengambil kartu itu dari Naruto dan memasukannya ke dalam dompetnya sendiri. "…karena aku _Leader_ kalian, biar aku saja yang menyimpannya!" tegasnya.

"Jadi kalian semua mau makan di mana?" tanya Yamato.

"Tersarah kau saja Yamato _-san,_ yang penting makanannya harus makanan sehat, bergizi tinggi, dan tidak mengandung bahan pengawet," kata Karin pula.

"Dan yang pasti semua makanannya juga harus enak!" sambung Kiba.

"Ya, ya, aku tau tempat yang bagus. Mari semuanya ikut aku!"

Kami pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Perjanjian nomor 6 _point (b); Third month, You will be the one of them. You must be Naruto partner for his new single. Prepare yourself for duet with Namikaze Naruto and do the recording together._

Aku menggambar tanda _checklist_ di Note milikku. Tidak terasa, kami sudah memasuki bulan ke-3 dalam perjanjian kami. Begitu _point (b)_ ini berakhir, kami harus melakukan _point (c); Forth month, do the Album promotion._

 _Point (c)_ mungkin akan melelahkan secara fisik, tapi point berikutnya— _point (d)_ akan membuatku lelah secara fisik maupun mental. Bagaimana kalau ada banyak fans Naruto yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami?

Sejauh ini mereka hanya menganggap bahwa kedekatan kami hanya sebuah rumor atau gossip yang belum dipercayai kebenarannya, tapi saat kami harus mengumumkan hal tersebut di depan public, aku bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, karena Naruto adalah seorang Idol. Ia mempunyai banyak sekali penggemar yang mencintainya.

Aku membuka laptopku dan menyalakannya. Ada yang belum kuberitahukan pada kalian semua, sebenarnya aku juga bergabung dalam _Fans Club Navers_. Tentu saja aku ikut bergabung, karena aku pun juga adalah salah satu _fans-_ nya. Dan, hey! Ada topik terhangat malam ini, judulnya _"Siapakah pasangan duet Naruto-sama?"_

Aku _log in_ sebagai 'cherry' dan memposting sebuah komentar.

 _Cherry: Kudengar pasangan duet Naruto adalah gadis itu._

Saat itu juga ratusan komentar langsung bermunculan dalam _TL-_ ku.

 _._

 _V-four: Maksudmu gadis hairstylist itu? Yang benar saja!_

 _T-re: Ugh! Kenapa harus dengan dia sih? Dia itu kan sama sekali bukan penyanyi. Aku yakin suaranya pasti seperti suara kaset rusak._

 _Y-you: Aku tidak terima ini! Aku lebih suka jika Naruto duet dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata punya suara seperti suara malaikat. Ia pasti bisa menjadi pasangan duet yang hebat._

 _NeMo: Seperti kau pernah mendengar suara malaikat saja! Tidak usah berlebihan deh, lagipula apa salahnya dengan gadis itu?_

 _Gya: Dia jelek, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Naruto! Apalagi body-nya? Beuh! Sama sekali tidak sexy dan tidak menarik. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Hinata-hime atau Lucy Heartfilia, jauh deh pokoknya! Aku juga lebih setuju Hinata-hime dengan Naruto daripada dengan Kiba._

 _._

Duh, siapa sih orang ini? Menyebalkan sekali komentarnya. Kenapa bawa-bawa body segala?

 _NeMo: Kalau mau ngebashing orang bukan di sini tempatnya. Ini tuh tempat buat sharing! Pergi sana!_

 _Gya: Siapa sih lu, nyebelin banget!_

 _NeMo: Lu ga perlu tahu siapa gue! :P_

 _Shiori: Aku lebih suka kalau Naruto dengan Shion-chan. Menurutku Shion-chan itu jauh lebih hebat daripada Hyuuga Hinata ataupun Lucy Heartfilia. Dia cantik, sexy, actingnya bagus, dance-nya juga oke, suaranya juga tak tertandingi, apalagi coba yang kurang?_

 _Himiko: Jangan-jangan kau itu sebenarnya fans Shion, ya, bukan Navers! Berlebihan banget puji-puji itu orang. Apa gunanya semua itu kalau orangnya super jutex, angkuh, egois, dan menyebalkan?_

 _Shiori: Kayak Naruto nggak dingin aja._

 _Cherry: Dia itu nggak dingin! Menurutku dia adalah orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Selain itu dia juga berbakat, dan sangat professional. Aku mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam._

 _YukiMi: Aku setuju! Naruto-Nii itu pokoknya The Best deh. Dia juga multi talent banget. Nyanyi? Nggak usah ditanya. Acting? Amazing. Iklan? Cool. Pokoknya All My Love for him. I Love Naruto-Nii so much. Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau dia duet dengan hairstylist itu. Asalkan Naruto-Nii bahagia, aku pun bahagia :D_

 _Haru-meow: Tapi kira-kira bener nggak ya, kalau Naruto-Nii sama gadis itu pacaran?_

 _NeMo: Memang kalau mereka berdua pacaran kenapa?_

 _Haru-meow: Aku sangat keberatan. Naruto-Nii itu cuma milik kami seorang. Dia nggak boleh pacaran sama cewek lain, apalagi hairstylist itu!_

 _Dan aku lngsung terkejut saat komentar Haru-Meow langsung di like oleh 369527 orang dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja. Wow! Ini bencana!_

 _._

 _NeMo: Kalau misalnya Naruto-kun juga jatuh cinta pada gadis itu bagaimana?_

 _Hanayori: TIDAK BOLEH! BAHKAN KALAU DIA PACARAN SAMA SHION, HINATA, LUCY, ATAU SELEB LAINNYA, AKU AKAN MENGUMPULKAN ORANG-ORANG UNTUK MENJADI ANTIFANS MEREKA! BIAR SEMUA GADIS-GADIS ITU TAU RASA!_

 _NeMo: Siapa sih lu sebenernya, Hana! Kata-kata lu itu nggak logis banget tau! Memangnya Naruto-kun kenal gitu sama lu? Kasian deh lu :P_

 _Hanayori: Eh, ikan badut! Emangnya lu sendiri kenal sama Naruto?_

 _NeMo: Tentu saja, hahaha. Gue nggak kayak elu._

 _Hanayori: Jangan bohong deh lu! Kalau emang lu kenal sama Naruto, coba kasih kita info yang sama sekali belum diketahui public._

 _NeMo: Naruto-kun ditawarin ikutan Reality Show 3 Days and 2 Nights sama PD-nya langsung. Dia bahkan adalah PD senior._

 _Cherry: Kau tau dari mana itu?_

 _NeMo: Taulah, aku kan bekerja di Agency Starlite :D_

 _Hanayori: Bohong lu, gue nggak percaya!_

 _NeMo: Gua nggak bohong keless! Gue juga tahu kalau Sasuke-kun sebenarnya adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan perhatian banget :P_

Jangan-jangan _NeMo_ ini Ino!

 _._

 _9N: Kalau misalnya info itu benar, apa kalian semua setuju kalau Naruto ikut program reality show itu?_

 _YukiMi: Aku sih setuju saja, soalnya Naruto-Nii itu terlalu kaku. Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan bila melihatnya dalam acara reality show. Para artis yang ikutan reality show biasanya menunjukkan sikap mereka apa adanya. Mereka tidak perlu menggunakan topeng mereka. Dan aku juga memang ingin sekali bisa mengenal Naruto-Nii lebih jauh lagi, dengan begitu ia akan lebih dekat dengan kami :D_

 _Dan aku langsung speechless saat komentar YukiMi mendapatkan like 698256 dalam hitungan menit._

 _9N: Terimakasih atas dukungannya, akan kusampaikan padanya._

 _Yoshino: Memangnya kau bekerja di Starlite Ent juga?_

 _9N: Ya!_

 _Cherry: 9N, who are you exactly?_

 _9N: That's secret._

Dan orang itu pun _Log Out._ Aku jadi penasaran siapa _9N_ sebenarnya?

 _._

 _._

Pagi harinya, Ino sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami semua. Hari ini ia membuat _pancake_ rasa buah. Ada _blueberry, grape, Apple,_ dll. Aku memilih _strawberry_ dan Naruto memilih yang rasa jeruk, dan Sasuke malah memilih yang rasa tomat. Heran, memangnya _pancake_ rasa tomat itu enak? Dan lagi sejak kapan tomat dijadikan bahan _pancake?_

"Wow, kau memang pandai sekali memasak, Ino! _Pancake-_ nya enak sekali!" puji Kiba setelah mencicipi _pancake_ rasa _blueberry._

"Yang _grape_ juga sangat enak," sambung Shikamaru.

" _Arigatou ne, minna!"_ kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ino kapan-kapan ajari aku bikin _pancake,_ ya?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Oh ya, aku mau cerita sesuatu boleh?"

"Apa itu, paling juga kau mau bergosip."

"Ini bukan gossip, Shikamaru!"

"Kalau bukan, lalu apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Nah, jadi semalam itu aku masuk _blog Navers_."

"Terus?"

"Aku menggunakan _ID NeMo_ , Sasuke _-kun!_ Duh, pokoknya semalam itu seru banget deh! Ada _fanwar_ tapi banyak _fans_ yang nggak keberatan juga kalau Naruto duet dengan Sakura."

Oh, jadi NeMo itu memang Ino, ya? Sudah kuduga!

"Tiba-tiba aja muncul ID _9N._ Dia bertanya apa tanggapan mereka kalau Naruto ikut _program reality show…"_

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan mereka?"

"Luar biasa, Shika! Dalam waktu satu jam, yang nge _-like_ kalau mereka semua setuju Naruto ikut _reality show_ hampir mencapai 1 juta orang!"

"YANG BENAR?" teriak Kiba.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya mampir saja ke _Navers Club_ , pakai ID-ku dulu juga boleh! _9N_ juga bilang kalau dia bekerja di Starlite Ent, aku jadi penasaran siapa dia?

"Karyawan Starlite?" sahut Shikamaru sambil melihat Naruto.

" _9N,_ eh? Kyu Namikaze?" sambung Sasuke ikut melirik Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian berdua memandangku seperti itu?

"Jadi kau bergabung dalam _fansclub_ mu sendiri, Naruto?" tanya Shimaru dan Sasuke serentak.

"Aku tak pernah bergabung dalam _Nevers Club._ Aku bukan orang yang narsis. Kalau ' _Antifans N'_ sih, iya, aku mengakuinya, karena aku memang penasaran seperti apa para _Haters-_ ku itu!"

"Jadi itu bukan kau?"

"Tentu saja bukan, _teme!_ "

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Shikamaru!"

"Kalau begitu _9N_ itu sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Ino sambil memandangku.

"Itu bukan aku, _pig!_ " tegasku.

Aku sendiri penasaran, kalau itu memang bukan Naruto lalu siapa? Apa mungkin Karin? Atau jangan-jangan Namikaze Menma? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Tapi, seingatku _9N_ memang baru bergabung dalam _Navers Club_. Dia bergabung pada hari di mana kami melakukan rekaman bersama. Menurut kalian siapa itu _9N?_ Salam Sakura Haruno, _Naruto's fake girlfriend._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/N: Hello, minna-san! Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku memutuskan untuk update story ini dulu karena untuk sekarang mood-ku lebih banyak ke story ini. Dan untuk story lainnya di mohon bersabar, ya? Author akan usahakan sering update sebelum banyak kesibukan yang melanda /plak. Soal lagu 'Love Day' itu sebenarnya cuma ada yang Korean-Ver. Aku ngarang aja kalau ada yang Japan-Ver nya. Tapi lagu itu emang cocok banget buat penggambaran perasaan NaruSaku, makanya aku pilih lagu itu :D_

 _Arigatou untuk yang RnR, nge-follow, bahkan nge-fav story ini. See ya! ^^_

 _._

 _Balasan Review:_

 _ **Blossom-Hime:**_ _Sankyuu. Iya pasti dilanjut, kok. Sebenarnya Menma itu nggak pernah perhatian sama Naruto, kesannya jahat banget, ya? Haha. Tapi kalau nanti… maybe. Soal Ino, pokoknya ntar ia bakalan jadian sama 'S'. Ntar juga tahu 'S' yang mana._

 _ **Chacha:**_ _Oke, sankyuu. Bulan ini mungkin aku bakalan fokus ke 'IPFG' dulu. Nah, kalau bulan depan mungkin bakalan update yang lainnya juga._

 _ **Crystal Sheen:**_ _Siapa yang banyakin sama Menmanya, Saku apa Naru?_

 _ **Rositarosi:**_ _Hy, juga! Iya emang ribet banget pastinya. Serendipity, ya? Aku tuh masih bingung dengan kasus berikutnya, makanya story itu belum aku update, padahal endingnya udah kepikiran. Mungkin aku mau baca-baca manga Detective Conan dulu ntar, kali aja dapet inspirasi, hehe. Sankyuu ya! :D_

 _ **Pururukuru:**_ _Udah aku update tuh, sekarang udah tau, kan, lagu apa yang mereka bawain? Pokoknya kalau kalian baca story ini sambil dengerin lagu itu pasti lebih assik deh, musiknya enak soalnya. Yup, apalagi Yoseob sama EunJi cocok banget bawain lagu itu karena mereka sama-sama punya suara yang khas. Haha, iya, Menma emang nggak peka banget sampai nggak tau hal sepenting itu. Aku emang sengaja bikin Sasuke sama Menma-nya OOC, abisnya kalau banyak yang stoic di story ini, bagaimana nantinya? Hahaha. Naruto bisa jadi apa aja kok di sini. Eh, boleh juga tuh idenya 'ada saat di mana Menma gantiin Naruto'. Sankyuu, ya! ^^_

 _ **Mao-chan:**_ _Perasaan Menma nggak karuan kayaknya :D/ Ya, karena baru chapter-chapter awal jadinya aku bikin aja pertengkaran mereka itu apa adanya, bukan pertengkaran yang ekstrim. Iya, aku pribadi kalau bikin fict emang tergantung mood, makanya untuk bulan ini aku putusin buat fokus ke story ini dulu. Ini udah cepet, kan, update-nya?_

 _ **Yuki'NF Miharu:**_ _Baca kapan aja boleh, kok, Yuki-chan, soalnya suka kesulitan kalau update fict yang pendek"/chapternya. Haha, iya dong pastinya? Yah, gimana Menma bisa tau kalau dia selalu menjauh dan menghindar dari Naruto. Nggak apa-apa, Yuki-chan, ntar aku jelasin, hehe._

 _Iya juga sih, kalau dipaksain nulis story yang kitanya lagi nggak mood buat nulis itu, pasti bakalan ancur. Okay, sankyuu, Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan bentar lagi PKL, kan? Good Luck, ya! And aku juga akan selalu menunggu fict Yuki-chan, kapan pun itu. Ah ya, di chap ini aku pinjem nama Yuki-chan bentar tuh, nggak apa" kan? :D_

 _ **Uni-chan552:**_ _Iya nih, mereka pasti nggak bakalan tahan buat pacaran beneran. First Love-nya Sakura malah belum aku tentuin siapa? Haha. Arigotou, ne. ^^_

 _ **ElizElfishy:**_ _Haha, ya emang sengaja nggak mau bikin Menma sama Naruto babak belur dulu. Tapi soal idung sama telinga itu emang bener, kok. Adrien sama kembarannya emang kayak gitu bilangnya. Aku aja ngakak pas dia cerita begitu. Okay, ntar aku buat Menma menyesal karena udah membenci Naruto. Thanks sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya! ^^_

 _ **TikaChanpm:**_ _Iya, sesekali aku pengen bikin Sasuke OOC biar nggak gemes liat dia, haha. Yup, Sakura pasti bisa deh bikin mereka akrab. ^^_

 _ **Miiko mimi:**_ _Iya, emang merepotkan. Kalau soal cinta pertamanya Sakura, aku juga belum nentuin siapa, soalnya kalau Gaara mau aku jadiin seleb juga :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : All Character**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle :_ _Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort,_ _Drama, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku,_ _slight MenmaSaku_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Best Friend?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Teman-temanku penasaran siapa itu _9N_. Aku juga ingin tahu, tapi aku yakin kalau dia bukanlah Menma. Menma tidak pernah peduli padaku, jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia bergabung dalam _fansclub_ -ku, lagipula Menma itu tidak begitu aktif dalam _SNS._ Dia adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka mengungkapkan emosinya secara langsung. Dia seorang yang _talkaktive._ Mungkin orang itu adalah Karin. Dia menggunakan _ID_ _9N._ _Aniki_ pernah bercerita padaku, kalau Karin pernah sekali menyatakan cinta padanya, jadi mungkin saja itu memang Karin.

Malam ini aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan para _Haters._ Aku pun _Log in_ ke blog _'Antifans N'_. Ada topic terhangat malam ini, judulnya adalah _'Karier Naruto akan berakhir seperti Shizuka!'_

Kenapa mereka membawa nama Shizuka _-Nee_ segala? karena penasaran aku pun mulai menulis komentar pertamaku hari ini.

 _Naomikaze: Aku juga dengar kalau dia mau dibuang, tapi kenapa harus sekarang-sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?_

 _Reina: Jadi rumor itu benar, karier Naruto kurang dari satu tahun lagi?_

 _Naomikaze: Mereka sudah menyiapkan pengganti Konoha Band, jadi mungkin saja._

 _Fuyu: Hy, apa kau orang dalam? Sepertinya kau tau banyak hal tentang mereka?_

 _Naomikaze: Yep!_

 _Reina: Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau gantikan aku menjadi admin blog ini?_

Mereka ingin aku menjadi _admin_ yang baru? _That's funny!_

 _Naomikaze: Sip!_

Baiklah, karena sekarang aku yang menjadi _admin_ nya, aku bebas melakukan apapun di blog ini, kan, termasuk menghapus semua komentar yang menjatuhkanku.

 _Akami4: Dia itu memang bermasalah, pacaran kok sama Hairstylist sendiri._

 _Yuzuru: Jadi itu bukan cuma sekedar hoax, ya?_

 _Akami4: Aku pernah melihat mereka berdua kencan. Dua bulan lalu, setiap kali Konoha Band tidak ada schedule mereka berdua pasti pergi kencan. Memang sih Naruto suka menyamar pas lagi kencan, tapi jangan pernah remehkan aku! Hanya dengan melihat matanya saja aku bisa langsung tau kalau itu dia._

 _Yuzuru: Apa mereka berdua bermesraan?_

 _Akami4: Belum pernah lihat, aku cuma lihat kalau mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dan berjalan beriringan, tapi sepenglihatanku cewek itu kayaknya jatuh cinta deh sama si Naruto._

 _Reina: Cewek itu bodoh apa bego, ya? Kok bisa jatuh cinta sama cowok arrogant macam dia!_

 _Fuyu: Yeah! Dia cuma kebawa populer karena di sana ada Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun kan yang paling tampan diantara mereka semua. Dia juga orang yang charismatic. Dan dia sangat keren saat sedang ngerap._

 _Naomikaze: Iya, apa hebatnya Naruto? Suaranya saja aneh!_

 _Akami4: Kalau soal suara, dia memang punya suara yang khas, makanya kepilih jadi lead vocalis. Tapi kalau soal ngedance, dia benar-benar payah, Kiba saja sangat mahir ngedance! Itulah sebabnya dia nggak terpilih menjadi members boyband seperti Gaara-sama._

Dia mendapatkan 17892 _like_ dalam hitung menit, tapi aku senang karena cuma dia _hater_ yang mengakui _skill-_ ku dalam bernyanyi.

 _Naomikaze: Kalian tahu? Dia ditawarin ikutan reality show sama PD_ _'3Days, 2Nights'!_

 _Reina: Heh? Aku yakin nggak akan ada seorang pun idol cewek yang pilih dia pas acara reality show nanti! Kalau pun ada paling cuma Shion, kesian, hahaha. Program itu pasti akan langsung berakhir kalau dia yang jadi bintang utamanya, paling mereka hanya akan mendapatkan rating 5,7% saja. Dia itu kan sama sekali tidak lucu, bahkan dia tidak punya pesona._

Dalam hitungan menit saja gadis ini langsung mendapat 25678 _like._ Oke, gadis ini mulai menyebalkan. Berani sekali dia meremehkanku.

 _Fuyu: Pas tema Bestfrinds nanti, aku yakin pasti tidak ada seorang pun yang akan datang. Dia itu kan tidak punya teman, paling temannya cuma members Konoha Band aja. Dan lagi siapa tahu, mereka bertiga tuh sebenarnya terpaksa temenan sama dia. Kasian sekali mereka._

98234 _like_ dalam beberapa menit. Oke, gadis ini jauh lebih menyebalkan dari gadis yang sebelumnya. Sok tahu sekali! Shika dan yang lainnya tulus berteman denganku dan siapa bilang aku tidak punya sahabat? Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau Gaara itu adalah sahabat pertamaku sejak aku pindah ke Jepang.

 _Yuzuru: Aku berharap pas acara camping di hutan atau gunung nanti, dia cedera terus jatuh ke dalam jurang dan mati :P_

Yuzuru sialan, komentarnya barusan sampai mendapat 9673 _like_ dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. _Well,_ aku mulai marah sekarang! Segitu bencinya mereka semua padaku, heh?

 _Naomikaze: Aku setuju! Lebih baik dia mati saja!_

Selepas menulis komentar tersebut, aku mengambil segelas air mineral dan meminumnya sambil menunggu berapa _like_ yang akan aku dapatkan. Dalam hitungan menit saja aku sudah mendapatkan 549861 _like._ Wow, segitu banyaknya mereka yang menginginkan aku mati!

Aku reflek menyemburkan air yang kuminum saat aku mendapatkan tanggapan seperti ini.

" _Kau mendapatkan komentar dan like yang melewati batas. Kalian semua harus bertemu. Silakan buat janji bertemu!"_

Astaga, aku harus bertemu dengan _haters-_ ku sendiri? Baiklah tak ada salahnya aku bertemu dengan mereka. Dan karena mereka berempat adalah yang paling aktif menjatuhkan nama baikku, akan kuundang mereka semua.

Nomikaze: _Reina, Fuyu,Yuzuru, and Akami4, See you tomorrow in Claire Café at 3_ p.m!

 _Reina: We will comes! :D_

.

Kalian _haters-_ ku akan kubuat menjadi _fans_ ku, bersiaplah!

Saat aku selasai _Log Out,_ aku mendapatkan panggilan video dari seseorang. Aku pun langsung menanggapi panggilan itu.

" _Hy, Dad!"_

" _My Son, I miss you so much! How are you today?"_ katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menampakkan ekspresi datar padanya. _"I don't miss you too, Dad!"_

" _Oh, sadly!"_

" _I'm lying. Miss You too, Dad."_

"Maafkan _Otou-san_ ya, karena belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk. Aku agak kesulitan membagi waktu untuk menghubungimu, jadi supaya aku selalu tau bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, aku bergabung dengan _fansclub_ -mu beberapa waktu lalu."

"Ha? _Tou-san_ tidak punya kerjaan lain apa?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa aku tidak boleh bergabung dalam _Blog Navers_ hanya karena aku sudah tua?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar, sekarang? Aku sudah melihat fotonya. Nampaknya dia gadis yang menarik dan dia juga sangat cantik, cocok untukmu."

"Sebenarnya itu adalah bagian dari kontrakku dengan pihak _Manajemen_. Mereka sengaja memanfaatkan skandalku dengan Sakura _-chan_ untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih besar. "

"Kejam sekali mereka!"

"Dunia _Entertainment_ memang seperti itu, _Tou-san_. Baru-baru ini mereka melatih lima _trainee_ baru. Kurasa mereka bermaksud membuang kami."

"Setelah semua kerja keras yang kalian lakukan selama ini? Apa-apaan itu?"

"Mereka membaca laporan _check up_ ku yang terbaru, mungkin itulah alasannya."

"Memangnya kondisi kesehatanmu memburuk?" katanya dengan ekspresi yang berubah cemas. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak juga! Mereka cuma berpendapat seperti itu, dan mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi mulai dari sekarang. Sejauh ini aku masih baik-baik saja. Kabuto _-sensei_ sedang mempertimbangkan operasi besar untukku. Tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk melakukan operasi itu secepatnya, karena kemungkinan keberhasilannya hanya 30% saja. Mereka memintaku menunggu selama satu tahun. Mereka akan mengamati apa obatku bisa memberikan efek yang positif dan menambah keberhasilan operasi itu atau tidak?"

"Jadi itu alasan sebenarnya mengapa _Agency_ mu sampai melibatkan seorang gadis yang tidak berdosa?"

"Hn, makanya aku marah sekali! Kenapa harus Sakura _-chan?_ "

"Aku ingin tau semua detail perjanjian itu."

"Hn. Nanti akan ku kirim _via email_."

"Naruto, aku sudah berjanji kepada para _fans_ yang mencintaimu untuk menyampaikan ini…"

"Menyampaikan apa maksud, _Tou-san?_ "

"Mereka ingin sekali melihatmu dalam _program reality show!_ "

"Jadi _9N_ itu _Otou-san?_ "

"Yep! Kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hahaha, berarti aku berhasil mengejutkanmu?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, _Tou-san!_ "

"Kau bilang sejauh ini kau masih baik-baik saja, kan? Aku percaya padamu! Jadi lakukanlah yang terbaik dalam acara itu, ya. Dan kau harus ingat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan seorang putera lagi. _I Love You._ "

" _I Love You too, Dad."_

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Menma?"

"Tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Jangan!"

" _Why?"_

"Aku ingin Menma melakukan itu dengan keinginannya sendiri. Saat aku baru pindah ke Jepang, aku ingin sekali punya foto bersama Menma dan Kyuu _-Nii,_ soalnya terakhir kali aku berfoto dengan Menma adalah sebelum _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ berpisah. Menma tidak mau berfoto denganku, tapi Kyuu _-Nii_ terus membujuk dan memaksanya. Pada akhirnya Menma tak tersenyum sedikit pun dalam foto itu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tak akan memaksanya atau semacamnya. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk Ibumu atau Menma? Aku akan menghubungi mereka setelah ini."

" _No, Thanks!"_

"Di sana sudah larut malam, kan? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat! _Good Night…_ "

" _Hn. Good Night, Dad!"_

Ayahku memutus sambungan telepon. Aku senang karena _Otou-san_ tidak pernah berubah. Dia selalu menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Aku mulai men _scan_ surat perjanjian itu sebelum mengirimkannya pada Ayahku. Dia memakai _pename_ Kyuu _-Nii_ sebagai _ID-_ nya? Itu berarti dia masih sering memikirkan Kakakku. Aku juga tidak bisa melupakanmu, Kyuu _-Nii._

.

.

"Kau kenapa pakai masker, Naruto? Sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Iie_. Aku mau menemui _haters_ ku!"

"APA? KAU MAU MENEMUI PARA _HATERS-_ MU SENDIRIAN? KALAU TERJADI SESUATU PADAMU BAGAIMANA?" teriak Kiba.

"Tenang saja. Kalau pun itu terjadi aku kan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

" _Ckck, troublesome!_ Itu sebabnya kau sampai pakai _contact lens_ warna hijau segala?"

"Ada yang bilang padaku kalau dia bisa mengenaliku hanya dengan melihat mataku saja, makanya aku pakai _contact lens_. Nah, aku juga sudah menyiapkan rambut palsu!" kataku sambil menunjukkan _wig_ berwarna _silver_ pada mereka.

"Coba pakai! Aku ingin tahu apa kau masih bisa dikenali atau tidak?" perintah Sasuke.

Aku pun memakaikan _wig_ itu di kepalaku.

"Tidak buruk," kata Shikamaru.

"Wow! Kau seperti bukan Namikaze Naruto," sahut Kiba.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau seperti orang lain."

"Oke, kalau kau sudah bilang begitu, _teme,_ berarti itu memang benar."

"Ingat, kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam!" kata Kiba pula.

"Di mana para gadis?"

"Karin sedang di Apartemen Menma. Sakura sedang belajar memasak. Ino yang mengajarinya," sahut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," pamitku pada mereka.

.

.

Aku mengecek salah satu _akun SNS_ milikku untuk mencari tahu di mana posisi mereka berempat. Mereka memberitahukan posisi mereka dan juga baju warna apa yang mereka kenakan. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling Café, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan tiga orang cewek dan seorang cowok. Aku lekas menghampiri mereka. Aku menyapa mereka dengan menyamarkan suaraku. Salah satu dari mereka sempat menatapku curiga sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku Akami4. Seorang pelajar SMA kelas 2. Nama asliku Amaru. Jadi kau ini Naomikaze?" kata seorang gadis yang sempat menatapku curiga tadi.

"Yep!"

"Aku Yuzuru, seorang _barista_. Nama asliku Deidara."

Oh, jadi cowok ini yang ingin melihatku mati.

"Aku _admin_ sebelumnya, Reina. Nama asliku Puma Sasame. Aku pelajar SMP kelas 3."

Jadi gadis ini yang selalu meremehkanku itu, ya?

"Aku Fuyu. Aku seorang mahasiswi semester 4. Nama asliku Tayuya."

Dia adalah gadis yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak punya teman.

"Aku Naomikaze. Nama asliku Haruka. Aku salah satu karyawan _Starlite._ Jadi apa alasan kalian membenci Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku adalah _fan-_ nya. Pernah suatu hari, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _members Konoha Band_ di salah satu lokasi syuting mereka. Aku cuma minta berfoto bareng sekali saja dengannya, tapi dia langsung menolakku dengan dingin, dengan alasan dia masih sibuk. Memangnya sesibuk apa dia sampai tidak punya waktu beberapa menit saja untuk memenuhi permintaan _fan-_ nya?" kata Akami4.

"Aku sebenarnya _fan_ Hinata _-Hime_. Kudengar Hinata _-Hime_ pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, tapi Naruto malah menolaknya. Dia juga suka banget mempermainkan hati wanita. Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang sudah dia sakiti? Dan sekarang dia malah memilih gadis berambut aneh itu? padahal menurutku gadis itu sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan Hinata _-Hime_. Berani sekali dia menyakiti hati Hinata _-Hime_ yang lembut," sambung Yuzuru.

"Sebenarnya aku _fan_ Gaara _-sama_. Aku benci Naruto karena dia selalu mencuri berbagai iklan yang sebenarnya untuk Gaara _-sama_ ," sahut Reina.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah _fan_ Sasuke _-kun_. Aku benci pada Naruto karena _Agenc_ y mereka lebih menganak emaskan dia daripada Sasuke _-kun_ , padahal menurutku kalau dibandingkan dengan Sasuke _-kun_ , Naruto itu tidak ada apa-apanya!" tegas Fuyu.

"Oh…"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa membenci Naruto, Haruka _-san?_ " tanya Akami4.

"Naruto sudah kelelahan saat itu, makanya ia tidak mau berfoto bareng denganmu, Amaru _-san._ Maafkan saja jika sikapnya kasar. Hyuuga Hinata memang pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak menyukainya, masa harus dipaksakan? Masih mending dia tidak menjadikan gadis itu sebagai salah satu gadis mainannya, kan? Lagipula saat itu Kiba menyukai Hinata. Dan Hinata sendiri akhirnya bisa _move on_ pada Kiba."

" _Ano,_ Haruka _-san,_ bukan itu yang aku tanyakan!"

"Dan Sasame _-san,_ Naruto bukannya merebut pekerjaan Gaara! Gaara itu mempunyai lebih banyak tawaran iklan daripada Naruto, makanya ia menolak beberapa iklan yang akhirnya ditawarkan pada Naruto."

"Haruka _-san,_ kau itu sebenarnya _hater_ Naruto atau salah satu _fans-_ nya?"

"Dan Tayuya _-san_ , siapa bilang Naruto tidak punya teman? Asal kau tau saja, ya, Gaara itu adalah sahabat pertamanya saat ia baru pertama pindah ke Jepang! Dan Sasuke? Dia adalah sahabat yang paling peduli pada Naruto!"

"Heh? Kenapa kau jadi marah?"

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku marah, Deidara _-san?_ "

"Tentu saja!"

"…karena aku adalah Namikaze Naruto!" kataku sambil melepas _wig_ dan maskerku.

Mereka berempat langsung menampakkan ekspresi _shock._ Deidara sampai menjatuhkan cangkir kopi yang tadi dipegangnya. Sasame melompat dari kursinya dan melongo tak percaya. Tayuya masih terus membuka mulutnya sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Amaru langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajahku dengan gemetar.

"Kau benar-benar asli?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa pertemuannya sampai di sini saja. Aku masih ada urusan," kataku seraya bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Deidara menarik tanganku.

"Jangan pergi dulu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang artis dalam jarak sedekat ini! Minumlah bersama kami sebentar lagi, ya!"

"Jadi kau sahabatnya Gaara _-sama?_ Kalau begitu, aku minta tanda tanganmu dong, Naruto _-Nii!_ "

"Minta tanda tangan Gaara saja, sana!"

"Jangan ketus begitu dong, Naruto _-kun!_ Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Terutama aku, maaf kalau aku menyakitimu dengan mengatakan kalau kau tidak punya teman. Aku pikir Sasuke _-kun_ dan yang lainnya cuma terpaksa berteman denganmu. Aku baru tau kalau ternyata dia adalah orang yang paling sayang padamu dan aku suka itu. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi _fujoshi_ kalian."

"Bermimpi saja, karena aku hanya menyukai wanita!"

"Iya deh, tapi maafkan kami, ya? Kau sudah tahu nama asli kami semua, kan? karena itulah kami mohon jangan pernah menuntut kami, ya! Kami hanya tertekan, sebab kami adalah seorang pelajar yang sering _stress, please!_ " kata Tayuya pula.

"Mulai sekarang kami juga akan menjadi _fans_ mu, Naruto _-Nii!_ " seru Sasame.

"Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu atas apa yang pernah kau lakukan padaku," sahut Amaru.

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah membencimu lagi karena sepertinya Hinata _-Hime_ sudah bahagia dengan Kiba, jadi tolong jangan bawa masalah ini sampai ke meja hijau, ya? _Please, Naruto-kun!"_

Baiklah, karena aku bisa melihat ketulusan dalam sorot mata mereka, untuk kali ini aku akan memaafkan mereka, lagipula aku sudah berhasil membuat _haters_ ku menjadi _fans_ ku.

" _Okay!_ Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi! Aku juga minta maaf pada kalian atas semua sikapku selama ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk berubah, jadi jika aku pernah melukai perasaan kalian, jangan diambil hati."

" _YEAY! ARIGATOU NAOMIKAZE!"_ sahut mereka semua sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku membalas senyuman mereka.

Sasame memaksaku untuk _selfie_ bersama mereka. Aku mengangguk. Ia langsung mengeluarkan Kamera _polaroid_ dari dalam _ransel-_ nya. Kami berfoto sebanyak lima kali. Masing-masing dari kami mendapatkan satu foto. Dan atas permintaan Amaru, aku pun menandatangani foto mereka. Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini karena berhasil membuat orang-orang yang membenciku beralih menjadi menyukaiku. Dan aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa membuat Menma seperti mereka.

"Naruto _-Nii,_ apa _rumor_ itu benar? Karier mu akan segera berakhir seperti Shizuka _-san?_ " tanya Sasame.

"Hn. Mereka sudah punya pengganti kami."

"…tapi kenapa? Kalian semua, kan, sudah bekerja keras!" teriak Amaru.

"Ya, do'akan saja supaya karier kami tidak berakhir. Dan lagi, meskipun _karier_ ku harus hancur, setidaknya aku masih punya satu tahun yang tersisa. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan dan cinta kalian. Aku benar-benar menghargainya."

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan karier kalian berakhir, Naruto _-kun!_ " tegas Tayuya.

"Yeah, lagipula menurutku tidak ada _Band Indie_ lain yang jauh lebih hebat dari _Konoha Band_ di _Starlite Ent!_ " sambung Deidara.

"Terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, nantikan aku di acara ' _3 Days, 2 Nights'_. _See ya!_ " kataku yang kemudian kembali memakai masker dan _wig_ sebelum keluar dari Cafe.

" _WE LOVE YOU NAOMIKAZE!_ Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" teriak Amaru sambil menangis untukku, kedua gadis lainnya ikut menangis.

" _GANBATTE, NAOMIKAZE!_ Kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu!" ujar Deidara menyemangatiku.

Aku jadi terharu. Ini seriusan, aku benar-benar terharu. Meskipun _karier_ ku sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Walaupun _Mister_ Dylan atau bahkan _Presdir Agency_ kami mencoba menjatuhkan kami. Setidaknya kami masih punya banyak penggemar yang mencintai kami. Aku sangat bahagia karena ternyata aku tidak ditinggalkan.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

Hari ini Hatake Kakashi memanggil kami. Naruto memutuskan untuk menandatangani kontrak dengan _PD_ senior tersebut. _Agency Starlite_ sendiri sudah setuju. _Mister_ Dylan berkata bahwa hal ini bisa menjadi batu loncatan untuk kami dalam melakukan promosi Album.

Aku bahagia sekali, karena setelah lagu duet Naruto denganku dirilis, kami mendapatkan banyak sekali tanggapan positif dari berbagai pihak. Yamato Tenzo bahkan memutuskan untuk membuatkan _Music Video_ untuk kami. Ia mulai mengatur jadwal untuk kami berdua. Kami akan memulai syuting setelah syuting _reality show '3D2N'_ berakhir. Entah kenapa impianku untuk menjadi seorang _Designer_ perlahan memudar. Aku mempunyai impian lain saat ini, bukan menjadi seorang penyanyi atau selebritis. Aku hanya ingin selalu berada di sisi Naruto.

Setelah penandatangan kontrak selesai, Yamato memperkenalkan kami pada bintang tamu yang akan menjadi lawan main kami dalam acara _reality show_ nanti. Ada empat orang yang sudah menunggu kami.

"Aku Lucy Heartfilia."

"Natsu Dragneel. Mohon kerjasamanya!"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Dan aku Hyuuga Hinata."

"A-aku Sakura Haruno, sa-salam kenal semuanya!" kataku gugup.

Lucy hanya tersenyum padaku. Astaga, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan para artis papan atas.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto," kata Naruto pada mereka berempat.

Kakashi meminta kami untuk mengobrol agar kami bisa cepat akrab, menurutnya hal itu penting untuk keberhasilan acaranya. Natsu meminta Naruto untuk bergabung dengannya dan juga Gray. Lucy mengajak aku dan Hinata untuk mengobrol.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi artis, Hinata _-san,_ Lucy _-san?_ Apakah menyenangkan?" tanyaku.

"Kami berdua adalah _members Girls Band_ , jadi kami hanya disuruh makan satu kentang untuk sarapan, padahal kami harus latihan nge _dance_ selama 12 jam. Untuk makan malam, biasanya kami disuruh makan setengah kubis dan apel. Apanya yang menyenangkan dari itu?" kata Hinata padaku.

" _Agency Starlite_ sangat ketat pada para artisnya. Sebenarnya aku ini cuma pengganti Shizuka _-Nee,_ itu yang sering mereka katakan padaku," sambung Lucy.

"Maksudmu Shizuka _-san_ yang itu? Shizuka _-san_ yang harus meninggalkan dunia _Entertainment_ satu tahun yang lalu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Hm. Shizuka _-Nee_ sangat populer. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah menjadi _trainee Starlite_ sejak ia berusia 12 tahun. Shizuka _-Nee_ sudah bekerja keras selama 10 tahun, tapi ujungnya mereka membuangnya juga."

"Kenapa? Itu kan jahat sekali!"

Lucy mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya mendengar rumor bahwa dulu yang menjadi _Presdir Starlite_ itu sebenarnya adalah _Mister_ Dylan. _Mister_ Dylan dan Yahiko _-sama_ adalah orang yang paling banyak menanamkan investasi mereka dalam _Agency_ ini. Shizuka _-Nee_ berani sekali melawan _Mister_ Dylan, makanya dia langsung di depak dari dunia _Entertainment._ Para _fans_ Shizuka _-Nee_ banyak yang protes. Mereka semua tidak terima Shizuka _-Nee_ diperlakukan seperti Sapi perah, akhirnya untuk menghilangkan skandal saat itu, _Mister_ Dylan di gantikan oleh Yahiko _-sama_."

"Dan setelah itu Shizuka _-san_ menghilang. Kami bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi Naruto _-kun_ sepertinya tahu. Kudengar dulu Shizuka _-san_ sangat dekat dengannya," sambung Hinata.

"Shizuka _-san_ pasti punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia sampai berani melawan Mister Dylan?"

"Tersebar rumor kalau Shizuka _-Nee_ bunuh diri. Aku ingat, saat di mana ia masih menjadi _Leader Titania Fairies_. Saat itu aku masih menjadi _trainee Agency_. Ada pertengkaran kecil antara Shizuka _-Nee_ dengan Erza _-san._ Sejak itu Shizuka _-Nee_ memutuskan untuk bersolo karier, dan Mirajane terpilih untuk menjadi _Leader Titania Fairies_ berikutnya. Tentu saja _Mister_ Dylan sangat mendukung keputusan Shizuka _-Nee,_ soalnya ia adalah seorang artis yang sangat berbakat. _Mister_ Dylan mempunyai instuisi yang sangat bagus. Shizuka _-Nee_ bahkan jauh lebih populer setelah dia menjadi penyanyi solo," cerita Lucy padaku.

" _Mister_ Dylan sangat pintar memilih bintang-bintang kecil yang akhirnya bisa bersinar sangat terang. Sejak Shizuka _-san_ menjadi lebih sukses dari sebelumnya, jadwalnya menjadi sangat padat. Ia bahkan selalu mengambil alih iklan yang pada awalnya akan ditawarkan kepada Shion. Tidak hanya iklan, Shizuka _-san_ juga ditawari banyak sekali _Dorama._ Sejak saat itu, Shion mulai membenci Shizuka _-san_ karena dia merasa iri…" sambung Hinata.

"Tidak hanya Shion, tapi Erza _-san_ pun membencinya. Shizuka _-san_ sering menangis diam-diam karena Erza _-san_ dan Shion selalu menyuruh teman-teman yang lain untuk menjauhinya, termasuk aku dan Hinata. Meskipun saat itu kami berdua belum debut, mereka selalu mengancam kami jika kami berani mendekati Shizuka _-Nee_."

"Saat itulah Naruto _-kun_ datang. Diantara semua orang, cuma Naruto _-kun_ yang tidak mempedulikan Shion dan Erza _-san_."

"Saat pertengkaran antara Shizuka _-Nee_ dan Mister Dylan semakin memanas, ia mulai memperkenalkanku pada Shizuka _-Nee._ Ada perkataan Shizuka _-Nee_ yang paling kuingat saat itu…"

"Apa itu, Lucy _-san?_ "

" _Aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap di sini dan mendengarkan percakapan kami agar kau tahu seperti apa Mister Dylan sebenarnya, karena mungkin suatu hari kau juga akan dibuang dan bernasib sama sepertiku!"_

"Apa Mister Dylan memang orang sedingin itu?" kataku mulai merasa takut.

"Sakura _-san,_ _Mister_ Dylan nampaknya juga menemukan potensi yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam dirimu, jadi kusarankan padamu untuk lebih berhati-hati, karena mungkin kau juga akan berakhir seperti Shizuka _-san!"_ kata Hinata memperingatiku yang justru membuatku semakin paranoid.

"Apa Gray _-san_ dan Natsu _-san_ juga tahu soal masalah ini?" tanyaku pada Lucy.

"Mereka itu artis dari _Agency_ lain, jadi kurasa mereka berdua tidak tahu. Beruntung sekali mereka. Mereka mempunyai _Agency_ yang _fair_ , tidak seperti _Agency_ kami yang penuh dengan kepalsuan."

Aku tertegun mendengar tanggapan seorang Lucy Hearfilia. Tak kusangka ada _Agency_ yang sekejam ini. Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Kiba _-kun_ bilang, _Konoha Band_ mungkin hanya bisa bertahan di dalam _Agency_ ini kurang dari satu tahun lagi!" kata Hinata yang langsung membuatku _shock_ setengah mati.

"APA? BENARKAH ITU HINATA?"

"Um. Mereka sudah punya _trainee_ baru."

"Keterlaluan sekali mereka!" kataku yang tanpa sadar langsung menjatuhkan air mata.

Aku memang baru bekerja sama dengan mereka selama satu tahun. Meski begitu, bagiku mereka semua adalah keluarga baruku, makanya aku tidak ingin jika karier mereka sampai hancur.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama syuting. Para kru _'3D2N'_ sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Tim _creative_ sudah memberikan kami semua, masing-masing satu naskah tentang apa saja yang harus kami lakukan hari ini. Penulis hanya menuliskan tentang kami harus melakukan adegan ini dan itu. Dia bilang soal dialog, kami bebas berekspresi, asalkan jangan mengatakan kata-kata yang kasar, mesum, atau semacamnya.

Para gadis disuruh untuk memilih pasangan. Lucy langsung menarik Natsu dari tempat duduknya. Aku tidak mau keduluan Hinata, jadi aku bergerak cepat untuk memilih Naruto. Akhirnya Hinata berpasangan dengan Gray.

Salah satu PD junior meminta kami untuk suit. Dia bilang yang kalah harus membawa barang-barang kami semua bersama pasangannya. Aku, Lucy, dan Hinata sepakat, kalau yang melakukan suit adalah para cowok. Saat itu juga aku langsung menyesali kesepakatan kami, karena yang kalah itu adalah Naruto. Lucy dan Hinata langsung tertawa senang dan menyerahkan ransel berat mereka padaku. Setelah itu mereka berdua langsung _high five_. Natsu dan Gray memberikan ransel mereka pada Naruto dengan pandangan, ' _Jaga barang-barang kami baik-baik, ya, jangan kau buang!'_

Tempat syuting kami kali ini adalah di sebuah hutan. Sudah berat, rasanya melelahkan lagi karena harus jalan kaki sambil membawa semua ransel mereka.

"Sakura _-chan,_ biar aku saja yang bawakan ransel-ransel itu!" kata Naruto.

Aku merasa tersanjung tentu saja, tapi aku kan tidak mungkin menyerahkan semua beban itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang bawa!"

"Tapi nampaknya ransel mereka lebih berat dari ransel milik Gray dan Natsu. Biasanya cewek itu kan suka ribet, apapun mereka bawa."

"Iya sih, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita tukeran? Kau bawa saja punya Gray dan Natsu. Sisanya aku yang bawa."

"Termasuk punyamu dan punyaku?"

"Ya!"

"Mana boleh begitu, itu kan tidak adil namanya. Aku bawakan milikmu juga!"

"Baiklah…" katanya.

Kami pun melakukan barter. Aku langsung tersenyum karena ternyata tas mereka bertiga memang lebih ringan dari tas kami. Cowok memang suka bawa barang seperlunya saja, tidak seperti kami.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras, padahal kami baru saja setengah perjalanan. Para kru berlarian membawakan payung untuk kami, tapi payung-payung itu cuma ada tiga, jadi satu pasang cuma dapat satu payung. Naruto mengambil tas milik Gray dariku. Ia bilang supaya aku bisa memegang payungnya.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Lucy dan yang lainnya sudah berlarian agar mereka bisa cepat sampai. Aku dan Naruto mana bisa lari dengan semua beban berat ini. Tiba-tiba Lucy tersandung dan langsung terjatuh. Para kru dibelakang kami sampai kaget, bahkan _cameramen_ saja sampai kehilangan fokus karena takut jika Lucy sampai cedera.

Lucy meringis dan mengeluh kalau kakinya sakit. Natsu langsung menggendong Lucy dipunggungnya. Ouh, mereka berdua _so sweet._ Tiba-tiba tali sepatuku lepas. Aku hendak menunduk untuk memasangkan kembali tali sepatuku, tapi Naruto mencegahku. Dia meletakkan barang bawaannya di tanah, lalu membantuku memasangkan tali sepatuku yang lepas. Jangan tanya perasaanku seperti apa, tentu saja aku merasa tersipu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

Aku lega saat kami semua akhirnya sampai. Para kru sudah membuatkan tenda untuk kami semua. Aku, Lucy, dan Hinata lekas memasuki tenda untuk mengganti pakaian kami yang agak basah karena hujan tadi. Selesai berganti pakaian Lucy terus memandang perban di kakinya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya juga memerah. Aku yakin sekali kalau saat ini Lucy sedang memikirkan Natsu. Dia pasti menyukai Natsu.

Para kru menyuruh kami keluar. Mereka meminta kami untuk membantu mereka mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk acara api unggun nanti malam.

"Yang benar saja, tadi itu baru saja turun hujan. Memangnya ada kayu bakar yang kering?" kata Lucy.

"Cari saja di Goa-goa sekitar sini!" kata PD junior yang tadi menyuruh kami untuk suit.

"Kenapa bukan para cowok saja sih yang cari kayu bakar, kami takut!" protes Hinata.

"Para cowok, kami suruh untuk mengambil air di sungai. Memangnya kalian mau mengambil air?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Lebih baik kami mencari kayu bakar saja," kataku.

Para kru benar-benar mngerjai kami semua rupanya. Aku, Lucy, dan Hinata terpaksa mencari Goa terdekat. _Cameramen_ kami terus mengikuti kami kemana pun kami pergi. Dia benar-benar merekam semua yang kami lakukan, kecuali saat kami sedang berada di dalam tenda. Di sana bahkan tidak ada kamera tersembunyi. Ya, setidaknya mereka masih menghargai privasi kami.

Saat kami bertiga memasuki gua yang gelap dan sempit, aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung karena tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang langsung mengagetkan kami.

"AAAAKH!"

"WAAAHH!"

"KYAAA!"

Dan seperti itulah teriakan kami bertiga saat dua sosok itu meneriakan kata, "BWAAA!"

 _Oh, crep!_ Mereka mengenakan topeng menyeramkan hanya untuk mengagetkan kami? _Cameramen_ kami bahkan sampai menahan tawa saat menyorot kami dalam kameranya.

Sang pelaku bertopeng malah langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mereka berdua membuka topeng mereka, dan ternyata mereka berdua adalah salah satu kru _'3D2N'_. Niat banget sih ngerjain orang. Aku yakin mereka berdua pasti sangat senang karena berhasil mengerjai seorang Lucy Heartfilia dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Itu tidak adil! Itu sama sekali tidak ada di dalam naskah!" protes Lucy yang langsung mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kaki.

"Kalau ada di dalam naskah, sama saja bohong dong," kata seorang kru yang tadi memakai topeng dan kostum gorilla.

"Ukh! Kalau aku sampai mati karena terkena serangan jantung bagaimana? Memangnya kalian mau bertanggung jawab!" sahut Hinata.

" _Gomen ne, Hime!_ Ini cuma permainan kok, tidak usah diambil hati…" ujar seorang kru yang tadi mengenakan topeng hantu.

"Nah, itu kayu bakar yang sudah kami siapkan dari kemarin, ambilah!" ujar _cameram_ en kami.

"Jadi memang sudah ada di sana sebelumnya?" kataku.

" _Ano,_ apa kalian masih akan terus merekam?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya, tapi kalian tenang saja, nanti _producer_ senior akan mengedit mana-mana saja yang layak ditampilkan di televisi dan bagian mana saja yang pantas dihapus."

"Hhh, baguslah. Kalau bisa jangan buat kami semua terlihat memalukan, ya!" kata Hinata.

Kami bertiga membawakan kayu bakar sesuai permintaan mereka. Saat kami sampai di tempat tadi, kulihat Naruto sedang menyiapkan makan siang bersama Karin dan beberapa kru. Ya, Karin juga ikut, dia kan _Manajer Konoha Band_. Diantara kami semua cuma aku yang tidak mempunyai _manajer_ , menyedihkan. Kentara sekali apa bedanya aku dengan mereka semua.

Saat makan siang, Natsu dan Gray berebutan makanan, dan mereka langsung berkelahi. Aku sampai pusing melihat perkelahian mereka.

"Apa mereka berdua selalu seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, begitulah…" kata Lucy diselingi tawa. Namun kalau dibandingkan dengan pertengkaran antara Menma dan Naruto, perkelahian antar Natsu dan Gray malah terlihat kocak. Cocok jika dijadikan hiburan.

"Kapan ya, Menma dan Naruto bisa akrab sepert mereka?" gumamku.

"Siapa itu Menma?" tanya Lucy.

"Kembarannya Naruto."

"Oh, jadi dia punya saudara kembar?"

"Hmm."

Selesai makan siang, kami diminta untuk mengikuti berbagai macam permainan. Mereka yang kalah akan disiram air yang dinginnya minta ampun dan tidak akan kebagian makan malam. Semua _games_ itu sangat lucu dan menyenangkan. Natsu dan Naruto adalah orang yang paling sering kalah, kasihan. Dan untuk _games_ yang dikhususkan untuk kami (para gadis) Lucy lah yang paling sering kalah. Kesian, kesian.

Sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan begitu kita nikmati memang selalu terasa cepat sekali berlalu. Aku sampai tak sadar kalau hari sudah mulai gelap. Udara terasa semakin dingin. Kami semua sampai harus memasak _ramen_ untuk makan malam. Natsu, Lucy, dan Naruto adalah yang paling sering kalah dalam _games,_ jadi mereka tidak diberi makan malam. Aku jadi tidak enak.

Gray malah sengaja memanas-manasi Natsu. Dia makan ramen di depan Natsu dengan lebaynya.

"Kita jarang-jarang bisa makan ramen karena selalu disuruh untuk diet, dan kau malah tidak bisa mencicipinya? Kasihan, padahal rasanya enak sekali lho, mata bulat! _Um, delicious_!"

"Sialan kau, mata sipit! Suatu hari nanti akan kubunuh kau!"

"Akulah yang akan membunuhmu lebih dulu, mata bulat."

"Duh, aku lapar…" kata Lucy sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan khawatir, Luce. Aku bawa buah nanti akan kubagi," bisik Naruto.

"Whoa, _sankyuu_ Naruto!" kata Lucy yang langsung merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto.

Oke, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan sekarang. Meskipun itu Lucy, tetap saja aku merasa cemburu.

Natsu menepuk pundak Naruto. "Aku juga minta, ya, soalnya aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kelaparan."

" _OK."_

" _Yosh!"_

.

Esok harinya adalah _games_ berpasangan, karena aku dan Naruto yang paling kompak, kami semua hampir menang di setiap permainan. Pasangan NaLu tidak kalah kompak dari kami, akhirnya dalam berbagai _games,_ kali ini Gray dan Hinata-lah yang kalah. Mereka akhirnya bisa merasakan juga bagaimana rasanya disiram air dan tidak diperbolehkan makan siang.

"Hahaha, apa kau lapar Gray? Kesian…kesian!" goda Natsu sambil memanas-manasi Gray dengan makanan.

Gray melayangkan _deathglare_ pada Natsu. "Akan kubunuh kau nanti!"

"Coba saja! _Mmm, umaaaiii!"_

Dan begitulah permainan hari ini berakhir. Selesai makan malam, PD Kakashi meminta kami untuk melakukan berbagai macam hal yang menjadi keahlian kami, tapi kata dia hal-hal tersebut haruslah hal-hal lain yang belum pernah diketahui _public_. Kami juga diperbolehkan untuk menceritakan apa saja _hoby_ kami. Tujuan dari tema kali ini adalah agar para _fans_ bisa tau lebih banyak hal tentang kami.

Rupanya hobi Lucy adalah menulis. Dia bahkan sudah menerbitkan beberapa novel dengan menggunakan nama penanya. Gray pandai membuat berbagai macam kreasi seni dari bahan es. Karya-karyanya sangat cantik. Natsu bisa melakukan berbagai macam atraksi dengan menggunakan api. Api sudah seperti temannya saja. Hinata ternyata sangat ahli dalam _taijutsu_. Dan Naruto diminta Kakashi untuk membuat masakan Perancis dan Italia. Ya, aku sudah tahu kalau Naruto sangat pandai memasak, tapi mungkin para _fans_ nya tidak banyak yang tahu soal hal ini.

Aku merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa menjadi salah satu orang pertama yang tahu sisi lain dari para _idol_ ini. Hal itu membuatku merasa lebih dekat dengan mereka semua. Dan malam kedua pun diakhiri dengan pesta _barbeque_ dan api unggun. Kami semua diminta untuk berdansa berpasangan sambil mengelilingi api unggun.

Aku benar-benar sangat menikmati dua hari ini. Aku bahagia karena di sini mereka semua bisa membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto tertawa lepas. Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya tertawa, tapi dalam waktu dua hari dan dua malam ini, aku bisa melihat Naruto tertawa dalam setiap _games_ yang mengocok perut. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka bisa mencairkan hati Sang Pangeran Es yang beku. Mulai sekarang, semua _fans Konoha Band_ tidak akan memandang Naruto dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Lusa adalah hari terakhir syuting _'3D2N'._ Tema untuk lusa adalah _Best Friend_. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa yang akan datang untuk Naruto. Dan esok harinya, kami semua pun pulang ke kota.

 _._

.

Saat kami sampai di _Dorm,_ Ino langsung menyambut kedatangan kami. Karin membawakan ransel Naruto dan langsung menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan beristirahat. Karin sendiri meminjam kamar mandi milikku. Aku mengalah dan langsung meminjam kamar mandi Ino. Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Ino langsung menyeretku ke ruang tengah. Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah berada di sana.

"Bagaimana syutingnya? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Melelahkan sih, tapi menyenangkan. Di sana udaranya juga sangat dingin."

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku rasa dia baik-baik saja."

"Hhh, syukurlah… kami semua sempat khawatir meskipun kau dan Karin ada di sana," sambung Ino.

"Apa dia menikmati acaranya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yup! Aku sering sekali melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa."

"Whoa! Kami juga ingin melihatnya!" teriak Ino dan Kiba.

"Memangnya kalian semua tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa satu kali pun?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Heh? Sampai segitunya?"

"Kalau hanya tersenyum, sesekali kami bisa melihatnya tapi kalau tertawa sama sekali tidak pernah. _Ck, mendokusai…"_

"Kalau begitu, kalian semua tidak boleh melewatkan acara _3D2N_ , kalau acara itu sudah tayang nanti."

"Itu pasti, Sakura!" seru Ino.

" _Ano,_ boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

" _Course,"_ jawab Sasuke.

"Apa rumor itu benar? Karier kalian kurang dari satu tahun lagi?"

"Sebenarnya bukan karier kami, cuma karier Naruto saja, tapi kami berempat sudah memulai semuanya bersama. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama tiga tahun ini. Kami selalu mendapatkan berbagai macam penghargaan bersama-sama. Kami melewati setiap kesulitan dan kemudahan bersama-sama. Jadi jika salah satu dari kami harus dikeluarkan, kami semua akan ikut."

Aku tertegun mendengar cerita Kiba. Tak kusangka kalau rumor itu ternyata memang benar.

"Naruto sudah mempunyai firasat kalau kontrak yang juga melibatkanmu itu mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir, makanya hari itu dia sangat marah. Dia tidak terima karena kau harus dibawa-bawa dalam hal ini. Di satu sisi dia juga memikirkan kami dan para _fans_ , makanya dia menandatangani surat perjanjian _'fake girlfriend'_ itu."

"…tapi kenapa, Sasuke _-kun?_ Kenapa mereka men _judge_ kalau karier Naruto akan segera berakhir?"

"Semua ini bermula dari laporan _check up-_ nya yang terbaru. Sejak itu, _Mister_ Dylan dan Yahiko _-sama_ mulai mempersiapkan segala hal untuk menghadapi kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Mereka mulai mencari anak-anak berbakat di luar sana untuk menjadi _trainee_ baru mereka. Anak-anak itu dididik sebagai cadangan. Cadangan untuk menjadi pengganti _Konoha Band. It's so troublesome."_

Ino menyambung perkataan Shikamaru sambil menangis. "Umur mereka sekitar 13-16 tahun dan diantara mereka ada seseorang yang suaranya sangat bagus. Mungkin dialah yang akan menggantikan Naruto jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. _Mister_ Dylan dan Yahiko _-sama_ tahu bahwa kami semua akan selalu berada di pihak Naruto, makanya mereka juga mempersiapkan empat orang tambahan."

"…tapi kalian semua, kan, sudah bekerja keras! Kenapa mereka jahat sekali?"

" _Agency_ ini terkenal dengan motto mereka yang diktator, _'Bintang yang mulai memudar cahayanya harus segera dijatuhkan' thats all."_

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Saat itu juga aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku lagi.

"Kami seharusnya melakukan perpanjang kontrak setelah 2 tahun, tapi melihat kondisi sekarang… kecil kemungkinan kalau kami akan bertahan hingga dua tahun ke depan, kecuali jika Naruto sembuh total."

"Aku percaya kalau dia pasti akan sembuh total, Kiba!"

"Ino benar, dia itu orang yang kuat," sahut Shikamaru.

"Jadi kalau Naruto sudah sembuh dan kembali sehat, masih ada kemungkinan untuk kalian tetap bertahan di sini, kan? Aku tidak mau _Konoha Band_ digantikan!"

"Ya, jika kami bisa tetap bertahan, mereka mungkin akan dijadikan Artis pendatang baru, bukan hanya sekedar cadangan. Kasihan juga kan kalau mereka berlima cuma dijadikan cadangan, karena aku yakin perjalanan mereka pun pasti tidaklah mudah, sama seperti kami."

Ya, Kiba benar, rasanya tidak adil kalau mereka hanya dijadikan pengganti. Mereka semua juga pasti punya impian.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku pasti akan selalu berada di pihak kalian."

"Terimakasih, Sakura," kata mereka serentak.

Perjalananku di sini semakin rumit saja. Masalah satu belum selesai sudah muncul masalah lain yang membuatku kepikiran. Meski begitu, aku yakin mereka semua pasti bisa menghadapi semua ketidakadilan ini.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

.

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena tadi malam penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Saat syuting _3D2N_ di Hutan, meskipun itu melelahkan, ia tak merasakan apa-apa karena banyak sekali hal menarik dan menyenangkan yang terjadi. Ia begitu menikmati acara itu sampai ia lupa kalau ia sakit, dan tidak boleh terlalu memforsir tubuhnya. Namun tadi malam, tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit dan dadanya terasa nyeri. Naruto memutuskan untuk lekas mandi. Ketika ia turun dari tempat tidur, dunia terasa berputar. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing.

Naruto mejamkan matanya sesaat. " _Oh, shit!"_

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia langsung meminum obatnya karena kali ini dadanya terasa jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Ia juga mulai sulit bernapas. Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Baru saja ia mau memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" teriaknya.

Ino melongokkan kepala ke kamar dan memberitahu ada orang yang mencari Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Mereka adalah tim _3D2N_ yang hendak merekam acara _'Best Friend' special_."

"Mereka datang begitu saja ke sini tanpa meminta izinku terlebih dahulu?"

"Mereka bilang hari ketiga itu adalah bagian dari _surprise,_ makanya mereka—"

"Aku tidak enak badan, Ino. Bisakah kau suruh mereka untuk pergi saja?!"

"Karin bilang, _Mister_ Dylan sudah memberi ijin. Ia berpendapat akan bagus jika tema _Best Friend_ ini diangkat."

" _Mister_ Dylan? Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku lebih awal. Panggil Sakura- _chan_ ke sini dan suruh kru _3D2N_ untuk menunggu sebentar!"

"Iya…" kata Ino yang lekas pergi.

Naruto menghela nafas dan langsung duduk di ranjangnya. Ia baru saja menghabiskan segelas air mineral, saat Sakura masuk bersama Ino.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Mana peralatan _make up_ mu? Cepat dandani aku!"

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung pergi untuk mengambil peralatan _makeup-_ nya.

"Aku akan menemui mereka lagi," pamit Ino sementara Sakura menghampiri Naruto.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto dengan cemas.

"Aku cuma tidak enak badan. Jangan sampai mereka tau kalau wajahku sepucat ini."

"Aku mengerti..."

Ino kembali datang saat Sakura sudah selesai mendandani Naruto. "Naruto, mereka ke sini!" katanya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ino pun menyuruh mereka masuk.

Kakashi yang diikuti seorang _Cameraman_ langsung menyapanya sambil tersenyum. _"Ohaiyo, Naruto-kun!"_

"Kakashi _-san,_ kalian harus memisahkan bisnis dan urusan pribadi. Dan karena sekarang adalah urusan bisnis, harusnya kalian berbicara melalui manajerku—Karin _-Nee!"_

"Kami sudah mendapatkan ijin dari _Mister_ Dylan untuk menemuimu langsung. Dan karena hari ini temanya _'Best Friend'_ , seorang sahabatmu akan segera tiba."

"Siapa sahabatku?" Naruto langsung tersadar kalau kamera sudah merekamnya. "Maksudku _schedule_ Gaara sangat padat untuk seminggu ini. Jadi siapa teman baikku yang akan datang hari ini?"

"Ini bagian dari _surprise,_ jadi kami tidak boleh membocorkannya."

"Apa salah satu anggota grupku? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mereka semua kan tinggal di sini. Kalau begitu siapa? Natsu? Gray?"

"Bukan mereka berdua," jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

"Teman yang mana yang paling ingin kau temui?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Sulit untuk memilih teman yang spesifik. Maksudku, aku memiliki banyak teman dan aku tidak mau melukai perasaan mereka."

"Nah, karena kita sudah melihat seperti apa kamar Naruto, mari kita pindah ke ruang tengah saja!" kata Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur. Sakura masih menatapnya cemas. Naruto pun tersenyum dan berbisik pada Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir!"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia dan Ino pun mengikuti mereka ke ruang tengah. Ino mempersilakan para kru duduk.

"Jadi di mana Sasuke _-kun_ dan yang lainnya? Apa mereka masih tidur?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sasuke ada syuting _Dorama._ Shikamaru dan Kiba harus syuting iklan."

Bel pintu berbunyi. Naruto membukanya dengan harap-harap cemas. Senyumnya lenyap begitu melihat siapa yang menjadi teman baiknya hari ini.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" ujarnya ketus.

Menma melirik Kamera. Naruto tersadar dan langsung berakting menyambut Menma dengan gembira. Bukan hanya Naruto, Menma pun berakting merindukan Naruto. Mereka berpelukan dengan canggung. Keduanya duduk di depan kamera.

"Err, dia saudara kembarku Namikaze Menma. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi meski begitu Menma adalah sahabat baikku dan _soulmate-ku._ Kalian benar-benar berhasil mengejutkanku, Kakashi _-san_."

"Orang-orang mungkin menganggap kalau kami tidak akur karena kami jarang sekali bertemu. Namun itu tidak benar, aku dan adikku benar-benar akrab."

"Ya, tidak mungkin kalau kami tidak akur, hahaha. Aku bahkan adalah orang pertama yang memberinya ucapan selamat, saat dia diterima di _Universitas Tokyo._ "

"Aku juga! Saat akhirnya aku tahu kalau Naruto sukses sebagai seorang penyanyi, aku ikut senang untuknya… dari dasar hatiku yang terdalam."

Begitu kamera berhenti merekam, keduanya saling buang muka. Sakura memperhatikan keduanya sambil menggigit bibir.

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang jika hanya berpura-pura seperti ini. Kita seharusnya terlihat seperti teman, tapi terasa ada ketegangan diantara kita."

"Kau yang seharusnya baik-baik padaku karena aku adalah tamu!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang ke rumah kami?"

" _Mister_ Dylan menemuiku secara pribadi. Ia memintaku untuk menjadi sahabatmu karena kau tak punya teman."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak punya teman?"

"Bukanya temanmu itu hanya Sasuke Cs. Ck, kasihan sekali kau," ledek Menma.

"Aku punya teman lain selain mereka!"

"Siapa? Sabaku Gaara? Shizuka _-san?_ Buktinya keduanya sama sekali tidak datang untuk menemuimu, kan?"

"Gaara itu sangat sibuk. Dan Shizuka _-Nee_ tidak mungkin muncul di televisi lagi. Lagipula aku masih punya banyak teman lain selain mereka!"

"Siapa? Gray Fullbuster? Natsu Dragneel? Oh, aku tidak yakin mereka mau menjadi temanmu."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak datang! Kau dan aku pernah dirumorkan saling membenci satu sama lain!"

"Aku memang membencimu, kok. Itu bukan cuma rumor karena itu memang kenyataannya." teriak Menma tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang? Huh!" teriak Naruto.

"Kalau _Mister_ Dylan dan _Okaa-san_ tidak memaksaku, aku juga tak sudi untuk datang ke sini. Lagipula, kita juga harus mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menunjukkan kalau kita berteman. Dengan begitu, _image_ kita akan membaik. _Agency-_ mu akan senang dan mereka juga tidak akan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku lagi. Untuk itu, kuminta padamu bekerjasamalah dan lakukan yang terbaik!"

" _Mister_ Dylan benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Ya ampun, hentikan kalian berdua! Kami akan mulai merekam lagi."

Menma memasak untuk Naruto. "Kau suka _pasta_ , kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa makan makanan asin," bisik Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli!" kata Menma. Ia pun mulai memasak.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum.

 _Pasta_ buatan Menma pun jadi. Ia hendak menyuapi Naruto tapi Naruto tidak mau.

"Ayolah, masakanku enak sekali lho…" kata Menma, semakin mendekatkan sesuap _pasta_ itu pada mulut Naruto.

Sakura langsung mengambil alih. "Boleh aku mencobanya, kelihatannya memang enak."

Menma tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Naruto, saat Sakura mau disuapi olehnya. Ino berkata kalau ia akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat Menma masih menyuapi Sakura dengan mesra.

Ino membuat _sandwich special,_ bahkan para kru _3D2N_ pun semuanya kebagian. Mereka memuji kalau _sandwich_ buatan Ino sangat lezat. Ino tersenyum dan berterimakasih.

Selesai sarapan kru _3D2N_ meminta Naruto dan Menma untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam _games_ yang sudah mereka tentukan. Mereka juga meminta Ino dan Sakura bergabung supaya lebih seru.

Dalam setiap permainan, Menma benar-benar bersaing dengan Naruto. Ia tidak mau kalah. Naruto sendiri tidak mau kalah dari Menma. Sakura yang ikut bermain bersama Ino tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Dan karena tidak fokus, Sakura jadi kalah dalam setiap permainan.

Pada segmen terakhir, Kakashi menyuruh keduanya saling mengirim pesan video yang sudah mereka buat. Keduanya terkejut. Mereka harus mengirimnya sekarang? Mereka meminta syuting ditunda. Ternyata mereka tidak tahu nomor telepon masing-masing.

Akhirnya syuting selesai. Mereka tidak perlu berakting melelahkan seperti tadi lagi. Menma pulang dengan raut wajah kesal. Kakashi meminta _Cameraman_ menunggunya di bawah, ada yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan Naruto.

"Nampaknya Menma _-kun_ bukan benar-benar sahabatmu dan _Agency_ mu lah yang mengaturnya. Meski ini bukan keputusanku, aku merasa syuting tadi tidak cocok dengan konsep hari ini. Aku tahu, sulit untuk menyampaikan 100% kebenaran setiap waktu, tapi bukankah salah berbohong di televisi? Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah _program reality show_ bukan _Dorama._ Dan karena ini adalah acara _reality show_ , kau seharusnya menunjukkan dirimu sendiri dalam acara ini! _Reality Show_ ini kami buat agar para artis kami menunjukkan diri mereka yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu apa ini semua salahku? Aku tidak diberitahu mengenai syuting hari ini sebelumnya! Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Menma yang menjadi sahabatku! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengusir Menma? Menunjukkan permusuhanku dengannya? Demi Tuhan, dia itu saudara kembarku, bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan semua itu di depan media?!"

"Kau sangat bagus dalam berakting hingga orang-orang mungkin benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau dan Menma _-kun_ sangat dekat. Aku percaya kau orang baik, tapi menurutku kau sendiri tidak menganggap dirimu sendiri baik. Menurutku, kepura-puraanmu sudah dianggap sebagai sebuah kebenaran."

"Masalahnya seperti apa diriku yang sebenarnya? Aku tidak benar-benar tahu. Aku tidak menganggap diriku orang baik dan aku tidak menyayangi diriku sendiri!"

"Naruto _-kun_ bukan itu maksudku!"

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menganggapku orang baik? Siapa yang akan menyukaiku? Siapa yang akan mengakuinya? Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, Kakashi _-san!_ CEPAT PERGI!"

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di _Dorm,_ menghampiri mereka. Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Karin mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, suruh mereka pergi dari sini!" teriak Naruto dengan napas satu-satu.

"Kakashi _-san_ , kami minta maaf, tapi tolong pergilah!" kata Sasuke.

"Kami mengerti," kata Kakashi yang kemudian pergi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan langsung terkejut saat melihat wajah Naruto sudah pucat pasi dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Napas Naruto semakin tersengal-sengal. Ia mencengkram erat dada kirinya.

"Naruto?" kata Kiba cemas.

"INO, CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE!" teriak Shikamaru. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto langsung pingsan. Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto sebelum tubuh itu menyentuh lantai.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura dan Karin dengan air mata yang sudah bercucuran membasahi wajah mereka. Ino yang sempat _shock_ semakin panik dan langsung menelpon _ambulance._

.

.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Naruto?" kata Sasuke sambil memukul salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu tersebut.

"Dia sudah merasa tidak enak badan sebelumnya. Mereka bilang _Mister_ Dylan sengaja mendatangkan Menma _-kun_ sebagai _Bestfriend-_ nya. Awalnya kupikir yang akan datang adalah Gaara. Akhirnya Menma dan Naruto bertengkar tapi tetap pura-pura bertemam. Lalu, Kakashi _-san_ menyalahkan Naruto. Mereka tidak suka Naruto berbohong dalam acaranya. Mereka bilang bukan seperti itu yang namanya acara _reality show_ ," cerita Ino yang sesekali diselingi isak tangis.

Sakura hanya menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Karin langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan bicara pada Menma."

"Memangnya bocah itu akan peduli?" kata Kiba sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku akan tetap menemuinya karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat mereka berdua seperti ini!"

" _Ck, mendokusai!"_ sahut Shikamaru.

Karin pamit pergi. Sasuke menenangkan Ino yang masih menangis.

Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. "Sakura, Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku! Jadi kau dan Ino jangan menangis lagi."

"Besok syuting _Music Video 'Love Day'_ , jadi Sakura, jangan biarkan matamu terlihat sembab di kamera," kata Shikamaru.

"Suruh Karin _-san_ membatalkan syuting besok. Aku tidak mau syuting, lagipula bagaimana dengan Naruto? Aku tidak yakin kalau besok dia bisa ikut syuting!"

"Percuma saja! Karin belum tentu bisa membujuk Mister Dylan."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Naruto, Shikamaru? Bagaimana?"

"Firasatku, dia akan meminta Menma untuk menggantikan Naruto!" sambung Kiba.

" _Damn it!"_ teriak Sakura frustasi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hy, minna-san! Chapter kali ini banyak terinspirasi dari_ _ **Korean Drama "PRODUCER"**_ _makanya bisa update cepat. Dan karena words-nya udah kepanjangan, kali ini Author nggak bisa balas review kalian, gomen ne, tapi aku udah baca semua review kalian._

 _Chapter kemarin banyak yang nebak kalau 9N itu Menma, ya? Sayangnya itu bukan Menma, padahal rencananya yang tebakannya bener bakalan aku kasih ff special untuk kalian lho (ini seriusan). Sengaja nggak aku sampaikan di chapter sebelumnya, biar surprise gitu :D_

 _ **Arigatou untuk yang Read N Review, nge-follow, and nge-fav story ini. See ya! ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku, slight MenmaSaku_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Album promotion**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini syuting _Music Video 'Love Day'_ dan ternyata _Mister_ Dylan benar-benar meminta Menma untuk menggantikan Naruto dalam syuting kali ini. _Setting_ tempatnya adalah di lingkungan sekolah, jadi kami harus mengenakan seragam _Senior High School._ Yamato Tenzo mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan padaku. Ia bilang, jika _MV_ ini sukses dan ditonton jutaan penggemar, ia akan mengembangkan _MV_ ini menjadi sebuah _Dorama._ Ia bahkan meminta aku dan Naruto untuk menjadi pemeran utamanya, tentu saja aku langsung _shock_ meskipun aku tidak begitu yakin bahwa _MV_ ini akan sukses.

Para kru masih melakukan persiapan syuting kali ini. Mereka sudah memberikan naskah untuk kami. Aku sendiri juga sudah selesai di _makeup._

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin membantu Naruto, bukankah kau tidak pernah peduli padanya?" tanyaku pada Menma yang sedang duduk di dekatku sambil membaca _script_ miliknya.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan semua ini untuknya? Aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berdua denganmu, Sakura, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Selain itu, mereka sudah berjanji padaku bahwa setelah ini mereka tidak akan pernah menggangguku lagi!"

"Mm, padahal aku benar-benar berharap kalau kau mau melakukan hal ini untuk membantu saudaramu."

"Tch!"

"Kenapa kau sangat membencinya padahal dia tidak pernah membencimu? Dan jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan alasan _childish_ lagi!"

"Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Lebih baik kau hapalkan _script_ itu Sakura karena sebentar lagi syutingnya akan segera di mulai."

"Baiklah, tapi setelah syuting ini selesai kau jangan pergi dulu karena aku ingin berbicara denganmu!"

"Tak masalah, selama aku bisa berduaan denganmu aku justru merasa senang. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua?" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali marah padanya, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa marah pada sahabatku lama-lama karena walau bagaimanapun Menma itu sudah sering membantuku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada _script_ milikku. Ada banyak adegan yang mengharuskanku untuk bersikap layaknya seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 _Script_ itu di mulai dengan adegan:

 _Aku menjadi murid pindahan di Sekolah itu. Naruto adalah seorang Idol yang kebetulan menjadi teman sekelasku. Pada saat aku sedang berjalan melewati koridor, ia sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, lalu pada saat Naruto hendak mencium gadis itu, gadis itu langsung menamparnya dan mendorong Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia berlari pergi. Pada saat yang sama, aku mendapat email dari Ayahku. Aku pun berhenti di dekat mereka untuk membaca email tersebut. Saat Naruto hampir mencium bibir gadis itu, Naruto yang menyadari keberadaanku langsung melayangkan deathglare padaku. Dan setelah gadis itu menamparnya, mendorongnya, kemudian langsung pergi dari sana, Naruto langsung menghampiriku. Ia marah padaku karena ia mengira bahwa sejak tadi aku sedang merekam kejadian tersebut. Dan sebagai seorang Idol yang sedang naik daun, ia pasti tidak ingin citranya menjadi buruk gara-gara video tersebut tersebar di internet. Ia pun langsung merebut ponselku, memarahiku, kemudian membanting ponsel itu._

" _Are?_ Kenapa ceritanya agak mirip dengan waktu itu, ya?" gumamku.

Seorang kru menghampiriku. Ia mengatakan bahwa adegan pertama akan segera dimulai. Aku mengangguk dan menitipkan _script_ milikku padanya. Aku lekas bersiap di posisiku. Aku mulai merasa gugup karena aku takut akan mengacaukan semuanya, aku ini kan bukan seorang Aktris, itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini.

" _Ready? First scene, take 1, action!"_ teriak Sutradara.

Menma mulai berakting dengan seorang artis _cameo,_ sementara aku berjalan melewati koridor dan ponsel yang sudah dipersilakan para kru pun bergetar. Aku langsung berpura-pura membaca _email_ yang masuk. Jarakku dengan Menma dan gadis itu cukup dekat. Aku langsung terkejut saat Menma melayangkan _deathglare_ padaku. Ini bukan _acting_ , aku benar-benar terkejut karena tatapan tajam Menma saat ini benar-benar mengingatkan aku pada tatapan Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia mendapati foto-fotoku dengannya sudah tersebar di internet.

Gadis itu menamparnya, mendorongnya, dan langsung melengos pergi. Menma langsung menghampiriku. Ia merebut ponsel itu dariku, memaki-maki aku, kemudian membanting ponsel tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku? Aku ini tidak sedang merekammu, _baka!_ " teriakku.

" _CUT!"_ teriak Sutradara.

Para kru langsung bertepuk tangan setelah menyaksikan _acting_ kami. Karin yang berperan sebagai manajer Menma dan juga Ino yang hari ini berperan sebagai manajerku menghampiriku.

" _Acting_ mu bagus, Sakura," puji Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, tak kusangka kau ternyata bisa bersikap _professional_ juga," sahut Karin.

"Aku tidak mengerti, lagu itu cuma 4 menit tapi kenapa aku harus syuting selama dua hari?"

"Ya, nanti kan semua adegan itu bakalan di edit dan disingkat selama 4-6 menit," ujar Karin.

"Bagaimana caranya? Adegan barusan saja sampai menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit!"

"Itu kan pekerjaan seorang _producer,_ jadi tidak usah kau pikirkan, yang penting kan hasilnya bagus."

"…tapi Ino aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa semuanya harus seribet ini?"

"Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa. Sekarang lebih baik kau hapalkan saja adegan berikutnya."

Ino menyerahkan _script_ milikku. Aku langsung membacanya.

 _Scene ke dua; Menjelaskan bahwa pada akhirnya Naruto sadar kalau ia hanya salah paham. Ia meminta maaf padaku bahkan mengganti ponselku yang sudah rusak dengan ponsel yang baru. Aku memaafkannya dan sejak itu hubungan kami mulai akrab._

 _Scene ke tiga; Naruto sering meminjamkan buku paketnya padaku. Ia juga sering membantuku jika aku mengalami kesulitan._

 _Scene ke empat; Dan karena ternyata rumah kami berdekatan, kami sering berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Ia sering memboncengiku dengan sepeda, sampai suatu hari rantai sepedanya lepas. Naruto tidak bisa memperbaiki rantai sepedanya, ia selalu saja gagal, sampai akhirnya aku memberinya petunjuk yang benar tentang bagaimana cara memasangkan rantai sepeda dengan mudah. Setelah aku berhasil memperbaiki rantai sepeda tersebut, aku reflek mengusap wajahku yang berkeringat karena siang ini cuacanya sangat panas. Naruto langsung tertawa karena wajahku kotor terkena oli sepeda, dan parahnya aku tidak sadar. Aku yang merasa kesal ditertawakan langsung mengusapkan tanganku yang masih ada bekas oli ke hidungnya. Aku bahkan menggambar bentuk kumis dan jenggot dengan oli tersebut dan langsung tertawa puas._

 _Scene ke lima; Setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur dan hanya bisa terbayang wajahnya._

 _Scene ke enam; Pada saat aku sudah memiliki banyak teman, mereka selalu menyebut nama Naruto dan sering sekali membicarakannya. Anehnya hal itu malah membuatku merasa senang dan aku selalu ingin mendengarnya lagi. Aku mulai merasa aneh dengan perasaan ini, bahkan aku mulai sering berimajinasi bahwa kami selalu bersama. Setiap kali melihat wajahnya aku selalu merasa bahagia seakan-akan aku sedang terbang di atas awan._

 _Scene ke tujuh; Aku ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya tapi aku masih merasa ragu karena aku kembali teringat gadis itu. Gadis yang ternyata adalah mantan kekasihnya. Untuk sementara ini aku hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu hingga aku akhirnya merasa yakin dengan keputusanku._

Ini untuk syuting hari kedua:

 _Scene ke delapan; Aku ikutan pertandingan basket antar kelas. Sayangnya aku cedera hingga aku tak sanggup melanjutkan pertandingan tersebut. Saat itu orang yang menyadari kalau cederaku lumayan parah cuma Naruto. Ia langsung menggendongku bridal style dan membawaku ke ruang kesehatan._

 _Scene ke sembilan; Menceritakan tentang hari ulang tahunku. Malam itu aku ingin sekali pergi ke Amusement Park, tapi ternyata cederaku lumayan serius hingga aku harus di rawat di Rumah Sakit selama beberapa hari dan tidak bisa pergi. Aku sangat sedih, tapi Naruto yang perhatian langsung meminjam sebuah kursi roda untukku. Ia membawaku ke Amusement Park. Aku yang masih sedih tidak tersenyum sama sekali, hingga akhirnya Naruto mengatakan, "Apa kau ingin bersenang-senang?" Saat aku bertanya bagaimana caranya dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, Naruto langsung tersenyum lalu berlari sambil mendorong kursi rodaku melewati terowongan yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu warna-warni, yang terus berkedap-kedip seperti bintang, dan tentu saja aku langsung tertawa lepas._

 _Scene ke sepuluh; Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku bertanya padanya, Apa yang ia suka dariku dan sejak kapan aku tinggal di dalam hatinya. Aku menawarkan banyak gadis-gadis cantik padanya, tapi dia menolak. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menawariku pria-pria tampan. Ia bilang ada banyak pria tampan yang menyukaiku dan mereka ada di sampingku. Aku langsung bertanya siapa dan di mana mereka? Lalu dia memintaku untuk datang ke dalam pelukkanya. Aku langsung tersipu dan aku pun menerima perasaannya._

 _Scene ke sebelas; Kami berdua pergi ke pantai. Kami duduk di pasir putih sambil melihat sunset. Aku bertanya padanya, siapakah yang lebih mencintai siapa? Apakah aku yang lebih mencintainya? Dia langsung menjawab kalau hal itu tidaklah penting baginya. Aku langsung berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tanganku. Kupejamkan mataku sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Lalu aku pun bertanya, jika aku merentangkan tanganku seperti ini… akankah ia tak melepasnya? Naruto langsung memegang tanganku. Ia memelukku dari belakang sambil berbisik, 'kalau selamanya ia tak akan melepaskan tanganku.' Dan aku pun tersenyum dan berbisik kalau aku sangat mencintainya._

 _Scene ke duabelas; Di bawah langit jingga itu, kami berdua pun berciuman dengan mesra._

.

Aku langsung menangis dan menyerahkan _script_ itu pada Ino.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

"Aku ingin melakukan semua itu dengan Naruto, Ino, bukan dengan Menma!" kataku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah diatur oleh _Mr._ Dylan! Kau anggap saja Menma itu Naruto, lagipula mereka kan kembar identik."

"…tapi dia bukan Naruto. Meskipun mereka memiliki wajah, suara, dan postur tubuh yang sama, hati mereka itu beda, Ino. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memandang Menma lebih dari sekedar sahabat, apalagi membayangkannya sebagai Naruto!"

"Sudahlah, Sakura! Lagipula itu semua hanya _acting_ , kan?" sambung Karin.

"Aku tahu tapi tetap saja aku—"

"Sakura _-san_ , syuting akan segera dilanjutkan kembali!" kata seorang kru menghampiriku.

Aku mengangguk dan berterimakasih padanya. Akhirnya syuting dilanjutkan dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan yang tertulis di dalam naskah.

Besok syuting hari kedua dan aku…aku benar-benar tidak siap karena syuting besok aku harus melakukan adegan ciuman dengan Menma. Aku benar-benar merindukan Naruto. Aku ingin sekali menjenguknya tapi _Mr._ Dylan melarangku. Ia bilang, aku baru boleh menemuinya setelah syuting _MV_ selesai. Aku benar-benar kesal pada _Mr. D_ , kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan?

Semua adegan romantis itu aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Naruto bukan dengan Menma, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku sudah terikat kontrak dengan pihak _Manajemen_ dan juga dengan Yamato Tenzo. Dan aku tidak mungkin melanggar kontrak itu. Aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membayar ganti rugi. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menangis karena besok aku harus memakai topengku lagi.

.

.

Syuting hari ini berjalan lancar sesuai dengan yang tertulis dalam _script._ Menma terlihat senang karena bisa berciuman bibir denganku, sementara aku hanya bisa menangis di dalam hati. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui bahwa bintang _Music Video_ kali ini adalah Namikaze Menma, karena pihak _Manajemen_ merahasiakan hal ini. Saat _MV_ ini rilis nanti, semua orang akan berpikir kalau bintang _MV 'Love Day'_ benar-benar Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang _public figure_ yang terkadang harus berbohong untuk menutupi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Dan ternyata rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan melelahkan.

Menma menghampiriku. Ia menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang sudah disiapkan seorang staf untukku.

" _Vanilla Latte!"_ ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Um. Thank_ s," kataku.

Menma duduk di sampingku. Malam ini kami semua akan menginap di Hotel, besok pagi baru kami akan pulang. Ino dan Karin sudah minta izin untuk kembali ke Hotel lebih dulu. Aku belum mau pergi karena masih ingin duduk di atas pasir putih ini meskipun hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Menma?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah janji untuk menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin, kan?" kataku. Menma hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci Naruto?"

Wajah Menma berubah mengeras dan ia meremas _Caffe Americano_ yang sedang dipegangnya hingga isinya tumpah. Ia bahkan tak peduli walaupun kopi yang masih panas itu membasahi celananya, padahal aku yakin meskipun Menma memakai celana _jeans_ , rasa panas itu pasti akan terasa.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan alasannya waktu itu? Kenapa kau masih tanya?"

"Itu adalah alasan paling egois yang pernah kudengar. Dia itu saudara kembarmu, Menma, tak seharusnya kau membencinya terus-menurus! Kau pikir semua itu adalah keinginannya sendiri? Di dunia ini tidak ada seorang anak pun yang bisa memilih siapa orang tuanya sejak ia dilahirkan!"

"Kau tidak usah menceramahiku seakan-akan kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku!"

"Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti kalau selama ini kau merasa kesepian karena Naruto dan Kakak kalian harus tinggal di London bersama Ayah kalian. Aku bisa memahami kesendirianmu, Menma. Aku pun begitu… sama seperti Ibumu, kedua orangtuaku juga selalu sibuk. Mereka tidak pernah punya banyak waktu untukku. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki saudara kandung, tidak sepertiku yang hanya anak tunggal."

"Dia membunuh Kyu _-Nii!_ "

"Itu kecelakaan!"

"DIA MEREBUTMU DARIKU!"

"Dia tidak pernah merebutku darimu! Hubungan kami hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Aku ini hanya pacar palsunya!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku pun menceritakan soal perjanjian itu pada Menma. Dia terlihat terkejut pada awalnya. Namun ia langsung tersenyum sinis setelahnya.

"…tapi kau mencintainya, iya kan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Tidak usah kau sembunyikan. Kita bersahabat sudah sejak lama. Akulah yang paling mengenal dirimu, Sakura, bahkan lebih dari kau mengenali dirimu sendiri."

"…tapi aku—"

"Cukup! Aku sudah tau kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya. Hanya dengan melihat matamu saja aku sudah tahu. Kau bahkan mencintainya lebih dari kau mencintai cinta pertamamu. Itulah sebabnya saat kau syuting _MV_ bersamaku, tatapan matamu begitu kosong, sebab yang kau harapkan adalah dia bukan aku. Dan itu menyakitkan, Sakura. Sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya."

"Menma aku—" Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanku, tapi aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Menma.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis. Aku bahkan tidak peduli meskipun hari sudah gelap dan air laut yang menerpa kakiku terasa semakin dingin. Aku juga tidak peduli walaupun angin yang menerpa tubuhku membuatku menggigil kedinginan. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan semua rasa frustasiku. Aku benci kontrak bodoh itu. Aku benci _Mr._ Dylan. Aku juga benci diriku sendiri karena sudah menyakiti Menma.

Menma menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium keningku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan air mata Menma menetes ke wajahku. Menma memelukku semakin erat sambil membelai rambutku. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari Naruto.

"Jika dia menyakitimu, datanglah padaku!" bisiknya.

"Dia bahkan tidak mencintaiku! Bagaimana mungkin dia menyakitiku?"

"Dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangimu. Dia mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak perlu menghiburku!"

"Aku tidak menghiburmu. Aku merasakannya sendiri karena dia adalah saudara kembarku."

"Kalau memang selama ini kau selalu bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti membencinya?"

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu. Selama ini dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya merasa iri."

"…tapi kau juga tahu kalau dia sangat menyayangimu, kan?"

"Aku tahu…"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau seperti ini? Kumohon berhentilah membencinya dan temui dia demi aku!"

"Setidaknya beri aku waktu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maaf karena aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Menma hanya mengangguk. Aku berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengan tinggi badannya, kemudian mencium keningnya. _"Arigatou gozaimasu, Menma."_

Dia tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku membalas senyumannya. Menma kemudian melepas _Jacket-_ nya dan memasangkannya di tubuhku.

"Ayo kita kembali ke Hotel!" ajaknya sambil memegang tanganku.

"Sebentar lagi, ya, aku ingin melihat bintang."

Menma mengangguk mengerti. Malam ini, langit sangat cerah hingga kami bisa melihat bintang-bintang dengan jelas. Taburan bintang-bintang itu terlihat begitu indah. Dan karena ini musim panas, kami bahkan bisa melihat _Summer Triangle_ dengan jelas. _Deneb, Altair,_ dan _Vega._

"Lihat, itu segitiga musim panas!" seru Menma sambil menunjuk _summer triangle._

"Ya, aku tak menyangka bisa melihat rasa bintang itu malam ini."

"Hn. Bukankah _summer triangle_ itu seperti hubungan kita bertiga?"

"Apanya yang seperti hubungan kita? Dalam mitologi Yunani, Altair itu cowok sementara Deneb dan Vega adalah cewek!"

"Ya, anggap saja kau ini adalah Altair!"

"Jangan ngaco, ah! Lagipula aku lebih suka Vega. Vega adalah bintang yang paling terang."

"Kenapa kau suka bintang yang paling terang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bintang yang paling terang itu yang paling cepat mati."

"Heh? Kau pasti becanda!"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada _NASA!_ "

"…tapi mereka indah."

"Hn."

Aku memang tidak bisa membalas perasaan Menma tapi kuharap dia bisa bahagia. Aku yakin di luar sana pasti ada seorang gadis yang bisa mencintai dan menyayangi Menma sepenuh hatinya. Menma, kuharap setelah ini kau bisa _move on_ dariku. Jangan hanya terpaku padaku karena dunia ini begitu luas.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

Aku dan Ino baru saja akan menjenguk Naruto, saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Ia langsung menyapa kami begitu melihat kami.

"Syutingnya sudah selesai, ya?"

"Ya, baru saja selesai kemarin sore," jawab Ino.

"Aku ingin menjenguk, Naruto," kataku.

"Saat ini tidak bisa. Ia sedang melakukan _medical treatment_."

"Ohh… Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain saja, ya!"

Aku mengangguk. Aku dan Ino mengikutinya ke Taman belakang rumah sakit. Kami duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, di bawah pohon akasia.

"Selama dua hari… dia dalam kondisi kritis, tekanan darahnya sangat rendah. Ia juga sempat mengalami gagal jantung dan lain sebagainya. Dokter terus berusaha dengan memberinya _electrical shock_ untuk mengembalikan irama jantungnya menjadi normal. Dia juga dipindahkan ke ruang _ICU_ agar mereka bisa selalu mengontrol kondisinya. Yah, tapi untuk sekarang kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kondisinya sudah stabil, makanya dia sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Meski begitu, irama jantungnya masih abnormal jadi untuk mengakhiri itu, ia harus melakukan _Vagal maneuvers_ dan _Carotid massage_. Mereka juga akan memberinya _Adenosine_ yang langsung disuntikkan pada _IV._ Biasanya obat itu memiliki beberapa efek samping, diantaranya: dada sakit, nafas pendek, mual, dan pening, tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena itu hanya sementara. Dan _Andenosine_ biasanya sukses menghentikan lebih dari 90% kasus _paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia (PSVT)_."

"Kalau begitu Naruto akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, jika pemberian _Andenosine_ tidak berhasil, mereka akan memberinya obat-obatan lain seperti _Diltiazem, Digoxin,_ atau _Beta-blockers_. Dan jika hal itu masih tidak berhasil mereka masih punya cara lainnya."

"Biasanya kondisinya langsung membaik dalam waktu beberapa menit atau beberapa jam saja, tapi kenapa sekarang sampai berhari-hari begini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kelainan jantung yang mendasari aritmia-nya semakin memburuk," sahut Sasuke.

"Menma dan Kakashi _-san_ … ini semua salah mereka!"

"Ino kau tidak boleh menyalahkan orang seperti itu!"

"…tapi Sasuke _-kun,_ kalau waktu itu mereka tidak datang Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Itu yang Naruto katakan padaku."

"Dan kau percaya? Bagaimana kalau dia bohong? Mungkin saja dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, kan?"

"Aku yakin dia berkata jujur, Ino. Aku bisa melihat hal itu dari sorot matanya. Jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, berarti dia memang baik-baik saja. Dialah yang paling tau kondisi tubuhnya sendiri."

"Kalau dia baik-baik saja, dia tidak mungkin masuk rumah sakit."

"Ino, sudahlah! Aku juga percaya pada Naruto," kataku.

"Aargh! Kalian berdua sama saja!"

"Ino aku tahu kalau kau khawatir tapi apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit?"

"Aku cuma takut, Sasuke _-kun._ "

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku yakin kalau dia akan segera pulih!"

Sayang sekali hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Aku benar-benar khawatir dan aku juga merindukannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Naruto. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu.

"Aku tidak melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba, apa mereka sedang sibuk?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Ino kembali tenang.

"Ya, mereka ada syuting iklan. Mereka benar-benar sibuk."

"Kau sendiri tidak sibuk? Kupikir kau ada syuting _Dorama…_ "

" _Dorama_ itu sudah selesai. Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan beberapa tawaran iklan juga, tapi aku minta syutingnya ditunda sampai besok."

"Kalau begitu besok kau pasti sibuk sekali, ya?"

"Yup! Besok tolong gantikan aku menjaganya, ya, Sakura! Naruto itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Ya, aku mengerti… percayakan saja semuanya padaku."

"Karin juga akan mendampingi Kiba dan Shikamaru besok. Ino, besok dampingi aku, ya?"

"Hmm."

"Cie…cie!"

"Apanyanya yang _'cie…cie' forehead?_ " kata Ino sewot.

"Ah, kalian berdua malu-malu nih!" godaku.

Pipi Ino semakin merona merah. " _Urusai!"_

"Hahaha…."  
.

.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Gaara dan Shizuka akan datang untuk menjenguk Naruto. Kupikir rumor kalau Shizuka bunuh diri itu benar, ternyata ia masih hidup. Ia justru terlihat jauh lebih bahagia. Ia mempunyai toko bunga dan bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang. Aku lega karena hengkangnya Shizuka dari dunia _Entertainment_ tidak menjadikannya terpuruk apalagi depresi. Ia bercerita pada kami kalau sekarang ia bahagia. Ia bisa mendapatkan kebebasan yang selama ini ia inginkan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan uang ataupun popularitas.

"Memiliki uang banyak itu tidak menjamin kebahagian. Jadi jika mereka benar-benar membuangmu, tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan. Kau bisa lihat betapa bahagianya aku sekarang, kan, Naruto? Memang sih awalnya terasa begitu berat dan sulit sampai rasanya aku ingin mati, tapi pada akhirnya aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kemewahan. Aku akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai. Dia lah alasanku untuk tetap hidup," kata Shizuka _-san_ sambil tersenyum.

Naruto membalas senyuman Shizuka. _"Arigatou, Shizuka-Nee."_

Aku terharu mendengar cerita Shizuka. Ia justru bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya pada saat ia sudah kehilangan segalanya karena melepas ikatannya dengan _Agency Starlite_.

"Sejahat apapun seseorang memperlakukan kita, selama kita masih punya orang-orang yang berpihak pada kita, kau tidak perlu takut ataupun merasa terbebani," sahut Gaara.

" _Hn. Thanks."_

" _Starlite Ent_ memang memiliki pengaruh yang besar di Jepang, tapi saat kau harus hengkang dari _Starlite,_ bukan berarti kalau hidupmu sudah berakhir."

"Ya, Gaara benar. Mereka memang menyulitkan hidupku setelah aku keluar. Aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal lagi meskipun itu adalah impianku. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkanku bergabung dalam _Agency_ ternama lain. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya aku bisa menerima semuanya dan aku bahagia."

"Aku ikut bahagia untukmu, Shizuka _-Nee_."

" _Sankyuu Naruto,"_ kata Shizuka yang kemudian memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah harus pergi, Shizuka _-san?_ " tanyaku.

"Ya, maaf karena tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Hari ini aku mendapatkan banyak sekali _order._ Aku pulang dulu, ya? Cepat sembuh, Naruto!" pamit Shizuka yang kemudian mengecup pipi Naruto, lalu lekas pergi.

"Yah, aku juga masih banyak kerjaan. _Get well soon, Naruto._ "

"Hn. Kau juga hati-hati di jalan, Gaara! Kalau nanti kau bertemu dengan _fans_ dan mereka meminta tanda tangan atau foto bareng denganmu, jangan kau tolak!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berdasarkan pengalamanku, beberapa diantara mereka bisa menjadi _anti fans_ mu."

"Aku mengerti."

Gaara pamit pergi. Aku mengambil vas bunga di atas meja dan membuang bunga-bunga yang sudah layu ke tong sampah. Hari ini Naruto mendapatkan dua buket bunga, yang satu dari Shizuka dan yang satu lagi dari Ibunya. Aku jadi bingung, bunga dari siapa yang akan kumasukkan ke dalam vas.

"Ada apa, Sakura _-chan?_ "

" _Ano…_ bunga dari siapa yang paling kau suka?"

"Tentu saja bunga dari Ibuku."

"Kalau begitu akan kumasukkan bunga dari Kushina _-san_ ke dalam vas."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku memperhatikan satu pot pohon _mint_ di atas meja. "Kenapa Gaara _-san_ memberimu tanaman hidup, kan, susah merawatnya?!" kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka baunya."

"Ya, wanginya memang segar."

"Hn."

"Berapa lama kau harus dirawat?"

"Hanya satu minggu. Beberapa hari lagi aku sudah boleh pulang. Oh ya, bagaimana syuting _MV-_ nya?"

"Berjalan dengan lancar. _Trailer_ nya sudah tayang di _Youtube_ kemarin, dan lima hari kemudian _MV-_ nya akan segera dirilis."

"Maaf ya karena aku tidak bisa ikut _shooting._ "

" _Daijoubu._ Mereka bilang kalau _MV_ itu sukses… mereka akan mengembangkan _MV_ tersebut menjadi sebuah _Dorama_. Kita diminta untuk menjadi pemeran utamanya."

"Kita tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kita berdua masih harus melakukan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih penting."

"Ya, kita harus melakukan promosi Album selama satu bulan."

Saat kami masih berbincang-bincang mengenai promosi Album tersebut, tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang yang benar-benar mengejutkan kami. Dia membawa _parcel_ berisi buah-buahan.

"Me…Menma?" kagetku.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya disuruh _Okaa-san_ untuk memberikan _parcel_ ini padamu!" kata Menma sambil menyodorkan _parcel_ tersebut pada Naruto.

Wajah Menma benar-benar terlihat merah. Ia juga nampak salah tingkah dan langsung berbalik badan.

" _Are,_ sudah mau pergi lagi?" tanyaku heran.

"Yah, maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

Menma langsung pergi. Aku bisa mendengar suara seorang gadis di ruang tunggu. Gadis itu langsung adu mulut dengan Menma.

" _Kenapa cuma sebentar?"_

" _Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku, Sara-chan."_

" _Setidaknya bilang cepat sembuh, kek, pada Naruto-kun. Jangan asal melengos pergi aja! Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan!"_

" _Bisakah kau memelankan volume suaramu itu, Sara-chan?"_

" _Bukannya kau mau bilang padanya kalau kau akan—"_

" _Hush! Ayo kita pergi saja! Kau ini benar-benar cerewet!"_

Aku kembali memperhatikan Naruto. Hari ini wajahnya masih tampak pucat tapi dia terlihat senang walaupun Menma langsung pulang. Ia bahkan tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

" _Okaa-san_ sudah mengirimkan bunga padaku. Kurasa dia tidak mungkin menyuruh Menma untuk memberikan _parcel_ juga."

"Ya, itu memang dari Menma sendiri. Kau lihat wajahnya tadi, kan? Haha, benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus."

Naruto tersenyum. Aku senang karena Menma sudah mulai membuka hatinya. Ia mungkin masih gengsi tapi aku tahu pasti kalau hari ini dia datang atas keinginannya sendiri. Ya, aku memang pernah menyuruhnya untuk menemui Naruto dan mungkin itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kalau dia datang hanya karena mau memenuhi permintaanku, itu berarti dia datang karena terpaksa. Namun hari ini, Menma sama sekali tidak terlihat terpaksa. Ia benar-benar ingin datang, buktinya aku tidak merasakan adanya ketegangan antara Menma dan Naruto seperti waktu syuting _Bestfriend_ itu.

"Kau belum makan, kan? Mau aku kupaskan buah?" tanyaku.

"Boleh…"

"Kau mau buah apa, Naruto?"

"Terserah kau saja, Sakura _-chan_."

Aku mengangguk dan langsung menyiapkan sebuah piring dan pisau. Saat aku mengambil dua buah apel, aku menemukan selembar kertas. Penasaran, aku pun membaca tulisan yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut.

" _Cepat sembuh, ya, Naruto-kun! Menma bilang padaku, kalau kelak dia lah yang akan menjadi doktermu. Yah, tapi ini rahasia… jangan bilang-bilang pada Menma, ya, nanti aku bisa digantung!"_ _Trims 'Sara Louen_ ' :D

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi saat membaca tulisan tersebut. Sara… dia gadis yang menarik.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa, Sakura _-chan?_ " tanya Naruto sambil menatapku aneh.

Aku menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Naruto. Naruto membaca tulisan tersebut dan aku melihatnya menitikkan air mata. Dia benar-benar terlihat bahagia. _Arigatou, Menma and Sara_.

. __ _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

Sakura baru saja melihat _final result MV 'Love Day'_. Ia terlihat kagum karena ternyata syuting selama dua hari itu benar-benar bisa disingkat menjadi 04.56 menit setelah selesai di edit. Yamato Tenzo mengatakan bahwa _MV_ ini akan dirilis besok di studio 3 _Starlite Entertainment_ , bersamaan dengan dirilisnya Album Solo perdana Namikaze Naruto. Satu bulan sebelumnya mereka sudah menyiapkan 300 _ticket_ untuk acara perilisan _1_ _st_ _Album Solo "Close to You"_ tersebut. Demi kelancaran acara itu pihak _Manajemen_ meminta Yamanaka Ino mendampingi Sakura sebagai seorang manajer. Tiba-tiba saja _CEO Starlite Entertainment_ —Yahiko Akatsuki mendatangi Sakura secara pribadi.

"Yahiko _-sama,_ selamat siang!" sapa Ino sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kau Haruno Sakura, kan?" tanya Yahiko pada Sakura.

"I-iya…"

"Apa anda ada perlu dengan Sakura, Yahiko _-sama?_ "

"Ya. Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentangnya dari Simon dan Yamato."

"Mister Dylan dan Yamato _-san?_ " tanya Sakura terlihat gelisah.

"Ya, langsung saja, apa kau bersedia bekerja sama dengan _Agency_ kami?"

"Maksud anda?"

Yahiko memberikan sebuah map pada Sakura. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk membacanya. Sakura menurut dan membaca berkas-berkas tersebut, saat itu juga ekpresinya berubah kaget.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Anda ingin saya menjadi Artis asuhan _Starlite?_ "

" _NANI?"_ kaget Ino.

"Kami rasa kau memiliki bakat. Aku sudah mendengar suaramu dan juga melihat aktingmu di _MV 'Love Day'_. Jadi apakah kau tertarik mengikat kontrak dengan _Agency_ kami?"

"Maaf, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bukankah untuk menjadi Artis _Starlite,_ hal yang pertama kali harus kami lakukan adalah mengikuti audisi? Audisi tersebut juga membutuhkan proses yang panjang. Kami harus bersaing dengan para peserta lainnya dan setelah kami lolos audisi, kami harus menjadi _trainee Starlite_ minimal selama 6 bulan… Untuk itu dengan segala hormat saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa bergabung."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut kalau orang-orang mengira bahwa kau menjadi seorang penyanyi karena aji mumpung?"

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, Yahiko _-sama,_ menjadi seorang penyanyi bukanlah impian saya."

"Baiklah aku menghargai keputusanmu."

" _Arigatou, Yahiko-sama."_

"…tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran temui saja aku."

"Ya, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih."

Yahiko hanya mengangguk dan mengambil map itu kembali. Sakura langsung menghela napas lega setelah Yahiko pergi.

"Yahiko _-sama_ menawarimu untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi dan kau menolaknya? Ya ampun, Sakura, kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan peluang yang ada?"

"Ino, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi."

"Meskipun secara tidak langsung kau sudah terlibat di dalam dunia _Entertainment?_ "

"Kau juga tahu apa cita-citaku, kan? Aku ingin menjadi seorang _Designer!"_

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi ini kan peluang yang bagus."

"Kalaupun aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, aku tidak mau bergabung dalam _Agency_ ini. Kau juga tau apa alasannya, kan?"

"Ya. Aku menghargai keputusanmu, Sakura."

" _Sankyuu…"_

"Kita bicarakan persiapan untuk besok saja. Silakan pilih gaun untuk besok!" kata Ino sambil membuka kunci sebuah ruangan.

"Whoa, banyak sekali pakaian yang luar biasa! Aku hanya seorang _hairstylist freelance…_ jadi aku tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk melihat ruangan ini," cerita Sakura sambil memperhatikan beberapa pakaian di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ino tersenyum saat melihat mata Sakura yang berbinar-binar. "Suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa menjadi _designer_ yang hebat, Sakura."

" _I hope so…"_ kata Sakura yang kembali antusias untuk melihat-liat.

.

.

"Kau sudah melihat _final result MV 'Love Day'_ , kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu— maksudku aku harap _fans_ ku tidak mengamuk setelah melihat _MV_ itu!"

"Tidak usah membodohiku! Aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas. Kau cemburu, kan, karena Menma cium Sakura, bahkan saat mereka boncengan mereka terlihat _so sweet?_ "

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Itu kan hanya _acting!_ "

Kiba malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto yang _blushing._ Naruto langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ pada Kiba.

Saat itu juga Kiba langsung menelan ludah. " _Oops!"_

"Kau ingin kubunuh, ya?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Kiba kan cuma becanda," sahut Shikamaru.

"Jangan marah-marah, nanti kau _collapsed_ lagi!" kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan _Ipad-_ nya yang sedang menyetel _MV 'Love Day'_.

"Aku sudah lama tidak punya pacar. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya punya pacar?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu sesuatu yang manis apalagi dia selalu bersamaku selama beberapa hari ini," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau merasa itu sesuatu yang manis walaupun dia cuma pacar bohonganmu?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Kau pasti jatuh cinta beneran padanya, iya kan?" sambung Sasuke.

" _Wakaranai…"_

"Kalian masih terikat kontrak, jadi tetaplah bersikap _professional._ Kalian tahu sendiri, kan, seperti apa Mr. D itu?" sahut Shikamaru.

Naruto tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah kontrak, sesungguhnya ia sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sakura. Setiap kali Sakura berada di dekatnya ia benar-benar merasa nyaman seolah Sakura benar-benar kekasihnya. Saat Menma memasak _pasta_ dalam acara _reality show_ seminggu yang lalu, ia tahu pasti kalau saat itu Menma bukan memasak untuknya. Menma sengaja membuatkan makanan itu untuk Sakura agar ia merasa cemburu. Menma pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau Sakura akan langsung menawarkan diri untuk mencicipi _pasta_ itu karena dia adalah orang yang paling memahami Sakura.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya ini pada Sakura. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mulai mencintai Sakura tapi ia tidak ingin menyulitkan Sakura. Ia sangat menyayangi Sakura maka demi gadis itu pula, ia akan tetap bersikap _professional._ Selain itu ia juga tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Menma semakin meregang, disaat Menma sudah mulai membuka hati untuk memaafkannya. Ia tahu kalau Menma juga mencintai Sakura.

"Oi, Naruto! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melamun?"

" _Ha? Nande mo nai!"_

"Aku yakin ia pasti sudah mulai tertarik pada gadis itu," bisik Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin mencintainya tapi aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Itu kan yang sedang kau pikirkan?" kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau suka padaku, Sasuke? Kenapa kau selalu tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"Aku ini sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, tentu saja aku tau!"

"Kita cuma beda beberapa bulan saja jadi tidak usah sok menjadi Kakakku."

"Setidaknya aku tidak seperti Menma yang hanya berbeda 5 menit denganmu!"

"…tapi dia itu kan memang Kakakku."

"Benar juga!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau ngajak berantem, ya, _dobe!_ " sembur Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun langsung perang mata.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu. Kiba langsung melempari kedua sahabatnya itu dengan bantal. Pada akhirnya, di ruang tengah tersebut, mereka bertiga pun perang bantal.

"Kalian itu seperti anak kecil saja. _Mendokusai…_ " ujar Shikamaru yang langsung beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

. __ _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

Acara perilisan Album dan _MV 'Love Day'_ di mulai. Para _fans_ sudah duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing. _Host_ acara tersebut—Umino Iruka— langsung memanggil Naruto dan Sakura ke atas panggung. Naruto diminta untuk menceritakan soal Album Solo pertamanya. Naruto menjelaskan bahwa dari ke sepuluh _tracklist_ lagu dalam Album tersebut, lima lagu diantaranya adalah ciptaannya sendiri. Para _fans_ langsung bersorak kagum.

Selama ini _Konoha Band_ sudah merilis 2 Album dan 1 mini Album. Lagu-lagu dalam Album mereka sebagain besar diciptakan oleh Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Naruto, bahkan ada juga beberapa lagu yang liriknya ditulis sendiri oleh Kiba, makanya _Konoha Band_ sangat populer sejak mereka mulai debut.

"Nah, ini dia _Tracklist Album (Close to You)!"_ seru _Host_ tersebut. _Cover Album_ dan _Tracklist Album_ tersebut langsung terpampang di layar besar. Dari ke sepuluh _list_ lagu, tiga diantaranya adalah lagu Duet.

 _Intro_

 _Close to You_

 _Another Way_

 _Hikari ft Sabaku Gaara_

 _Reflection_

 _Love Day ft Haruno Sakura_

 _Last First Kiss_

 _Kaze_

 _Breath ft Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Yume Yume_

 _Eternal_

 _._

 _Host_ Umino Iruka langsung mewawancarai Naruto. "Jadi selain berduet dengan Haruno _-san_ , kau juga berduet dengan Gaara _-san_ dan Lucy _-san?_ "

" _Ha'i,_ dan mereka semua sangat luar biasa."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit tentang lagu ' _Love Day'_ dan ' _Breath'_ ini?"

" _Love Day_ menceritakan tentang pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta, sedangkan _Breath_ kebalikannya. _Breath_ menceritakan tentang sepasang kekasih yang putus cinta."

"Oh, jadi ' _Breath'_ itu lagu _Ballad?_ "

"Benar, mereka bilang Lucy sangat bagus dalam menyayikan lagu-lagu _ballad_. Ia selalu menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan, makanya mereka memilih Lucy untuk menjadi pasangan duet-ku dalam lagu tersebut."

"Bagaimana dengan ' _Love Day'?_ Kedengarannya itu lagu yang manis dan ceria?"

"Kalian akan segera mengetahuinya."

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya duet dengan Naruto, Haruno _-san?_ "

"Rasanya sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Mereka bilang _chemistry_ kami sangat bagus. Kami memang sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu ramai sekali dengan rumor kalau kalian berdua berpacaran? Apakah kalian terlibat cinta lokasi atau semacamnya?"

Sakura langsung tegang saat hal tersebut dipertanyakan. Ia semakin _nervous,_ apalagi beberapa _fans_ Naruto sudah melayangkan _deathglare_ padanya. Perutnya sampai sakit saking gugupnya.

Naruto yang menyadari kegelisahan Sakura, reflek mengenggam tangan gadis itu. "Itu tidak seharusnya dipertanyakan dalam _event_ ini, kan?"

"Oh, benar juga. Maafkan saya. Saya terbawa suasana."

Berikutnya Umino Iruka mengatakan bahwa _MV 'Love Day'_ yang akan rilis hari ini akan segera ditayangkan, tapi sebelum MV tersebut ditayangkan, _tim creative_ memutuskan untuk menayangkan kembali _MV 'Close to You'_ yang sudah rilis dua minggu sebelumnya.

Sakura terlihat semakin tegang begitu _MV 'Close to You'_ sudah selesai ditayangkan di layar besar di belakangnya. Namun Umino Iruka meminta Naruto untuk menyanyikan salah satu lagu dalam Album tersebut sebelum _MV 'Love Day'_ ditayangkan. Sakura kembali menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah aku akan menyanyikan salah satu lagu ciptaanku yang berjudul _Eternal,_ " kata Naruto. Para penonton langsung bertepuk tangan secara serempak.

Sakura dan Iruka bergegas pergi ke _Backstage_. Musik dimainkan dan Naruto pun langsung bernyanyi. Pada layar yang terdapat di _Backstage,_ Sakura bisa melihat Naruto menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan menyapanya.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh dan terkejut, "Eh? Lucy _-san?"_

"Aku diminta untuk menjadi bintang tamu dalam acara ini."

"Jadi kalian berdua akan menyanyikan lagu _Breath?_ "

"Ya, diakhir acara nanti. Nampaknya Mr. D benar-benar berharap banyak pada Album Solo Pertama Naruto ini."

"Iya, kupikir juga begitu."

.

Suara tepuk tangan semakin membahana di dalam studio begitu Naruto selesai bernyanyi. Umino Iruka meminta Sakura untuk kembali ke panggung, Sakura pun pamit pada Lucy dan mengikuti _Host_ tersebut dari belakang.

"Adakah beberapa patah kata yang ingin kau ucapkan sebelum kami menayangkan _MV 'Love Day'?_ " tanya Iruka pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memandang seluruh penonton yang ada di studio dan tersenyum. "Kami benar-benar bekerja keras dalam pembuatan Album ini. Kuharap kalian semua menyukainya dan jangan lupa untuk membeli Albumnya. _Arigatou."_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar lagi. Umino Iruka juga mengatakan bahwa 50 pembeli pertama akan berkesempatan mendapatkan Album yang dilengkapi tanda tangan asli Namikaze Naruto, saat itu juga semua penonton langsung berteriak histeris, bahkan ada pula beberapa diantara mereka yang langsung heboh sendiri.

' _Aku benar-benar berbeda sekali dengannya,'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Yosh! Inilah yang sudah kita semua tunggu-tunggu, _Music Video 'Love Day'!_ " teriak Iruka.

Layar besar itu pun langsung menayangkan _MV_ tersebut. Semua mata fokus pada layar di depan mereka. Sakura benar-benar tak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Mulai sekarang, ia akan semakin dikenal oleh orang banyak. Perasaannya benar-benar tak karuan. Ia yang bukan siapa-siapa bisa menjadi pasangan duet seorang penyanyi terkenal. Ini benar-benar hal yang jarang sekali terjadi. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar seperti mimpi baginya. Mimpi yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Bagi Sakura, ini adalah lima menit terlama dalam hidupnya.

"Sudah selesai…" gumam Sakura saat durasi _MV_ tersebut berakhir.

Umino Iruka meminta Sakura untuk menyampaikan sepatah-dua patah kata pada para penonton. Ia pun maju ke depan dan mengikuti semua instruksi dari pihak _Manajemen._ Inilah awal promosi Album bersama Naruto. _Perjanjian nomor 6 bagian (c)._

Berikutnya _Host_ mengumumkan bahwa mereka mempunyai kejutan untuk para penggemar. Lucy pun naik ke atas panggung. Para penonton kembali histeris. Kini mereka semua meneriakan nama Lucy. Sakura dan Iruka kembali ke _Backstage._ Lucy dan Naruto menyapa para penggemar sebelum bernyanyi.

 _._

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _Without even knowing, I was holding the phone_

 _It's me, it's been a long time_

 _Because it was so hard, because I feel bad if I held you back_

 _Because I regret letting you go, I just let out a sigh_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Because I was so surprised, I couldn't speak_

 _I was holding on to my trembling heart_

 _Are you struggling a lot? Where are you?_

 _Before I could even ask, tears fell down_

 _ **NaruLucy:**_

 _Just by hearing the sound of your brearh_

 _When tears fall, even my smallest_

 _Cherished memories don't know what to do_

 _Because it hurt so much, we promised to let each other go_

 _But whenever I'm not sure I can do it, please let me hear at least your breath_

 _._

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _Breathing, opening my eyes every day_

 _Barely getting through each day_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Couldn't tell you that those things were harder than dying_

 _In case you would get worried_

 _ **NaruLucy:**_

 _Like a fool, I just let out sigh_

 _When tears fall, even my smallest_

 _Cherished memories don't know what to do_

 _Because it hurt so much, we promised to let each other go_

 _But whenever I'm not sure I can do it, please let me hear at least your breath_

 _._

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _There was so much I wanted to say but I couldn't say anything_

 _We said that we were okay, comforting each other in pain_

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _When I look back, we were only happy_

 _ **NaruLucy:**_

 _We haven't let each other go_

 _When tears fall, even my smallest_

 _Cherished memories don't know what to do_

 _Because it hurt so much, we promised to let each other go_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _When I keep thinking about you_

 _ **Lucy**_ _: When it's so hard that I can't take it_

 _ **NaruLucy:**_ _Please let me hear at least your breath_

.

 _Host_ kembali ke panggung. Ia pun menutup acara tersebut.

" _We want more! We want more! WE WANT MORE!"_ teriak para penonton.

"Baiklah… baiklah! Nah, sebagai lagu penutup kupersilakan Namikaze Naruto untuk bernyanyi dengan Haruno Sakura!" teriak Iruka.

Sakura yang tambah _nervous_ kembali ke panggung. Naruto yang melihat badan Sakura gemetaran langsung menghampirinya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan tersenyum.

'… _sepertinya aku akan pingsan. Aku benar-benar gugup. Aku bukan Lucy. Aku tidak terbiasa bernyanyi di depan orang banyak…'_ pikir Sakura.

Naruto semakin erat mengenggam tangan Sakura dan berbisik, "Ini bagian dari promosi. Ayo kita lakukan bersama… anggap saja kau tidak sedang berdiri di atas panggung."

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia pun menguatkan hatinya. Naruto masih memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura mensugesti dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak sedang berdiri di atas panggung. Dia hanya berdua bersama Naruto di taman bunga. Begitu suara _music intro_ terdengar, Sakura langsung bernyanyi.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar merasa lega karena semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia pamit pada Ino untuk pergi ke Toilet karena sejak tadi ia benar-benar gugup sampai perutnya sakit. Ino meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar Sakura. Ia bilang, ia masih sangat sibuk.

Sakura sudah selesai. Namun mata Sakura langsung melotot tak percaya begitu ia keluar dari Toilet. Beberapa orang gadis remaja menatapnya dengan pandangan tak ramah dan langsung menyeretnya kembali ke dalam Toilet. Salah satu diantara mereka berjaga di depan pintu untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang masuk. Gadis itu bahkan sampai mengunci pintunya.

"Ka-kalian mau a-apa?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Gadis remaja berambut _blonde_ ikal mengunci pergerakkan Sakura dengan memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan memelintirnya ke belakang. Sakura sampai berteriak kesakitan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kesakitannya terpantul di cermin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto kami?" tanya salah satu dari keenam gadis tersebut.

"A-aku… a-ku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya."

"Kau pikir, kau itu siapa? Huh! Berani-beraninya kau merebut Naruto _-Nii_ dari kami!"

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tolong biarkan aku pergi!"

Gadis remaja berambut cokelat _almond_ langsung menjambak rambut Sakura dari belakang. Sakura meringis sakit.

"Kupikir itu semua hanya rumor, tapi penampilan kalian di panggung tadi benar-benar mematahkan keyakinan kami semua bahwa hubungan kalian cuma rumor!" teriak gadis berambut _scarlet_ dengan gaya _twin tail._

"Itu cuma anggapan kalian! Mungkin _chemistry_ kami memang bagus tapi kami berdua sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya bekerja secara _professional._ "

' _Plak!'_ seorang gadis berambut _silver_ menampar pipi Sakura dengan keras.

"Kau bilang itu _professional?_ Jelas-jelas matamu mengatakan kalau kau jatuh hati padanya!"

"Kalian salah paham, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya! Kumohon lepaskan aku!" mohon Sakura.

"BOHONG!" teriak gadis yang sejak tadi menjambak rambutnya

Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi sudah bersiap-siap untuk berkelahi, tetapi tahu-tahu saja seorang gadis yang badannya lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya sudah mencengkram lehernya. Ia menyeret Sakura hingga ke depan pintu jajaran toilet. Sakura menendang-nendang dan meninju-ninju. Ia sudah pernah di _bully_ saat masih _SMP_ dan ia sudah terbiasa berkelahi dengan anak-anak tukang _bully_ itu, tapi gadis yang mencengkram lehernya ini punya tangan seperti besi. Ia menyeret Sakura ke dalam salah satu toilet.

Semua teman-teman gadis itu tertawa, saat si gadis berbadan besar melepas cengkraman tangannya di leher Sakura dan beralih menjambak rambut panjangnya. Sakura terus berusaha untuk melawan tetapi ia sudah terlalu lemas akibat dicekik tadi dan hal itu membuat kekuatannya seakan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Tingkahnya seolah-olah dia seorang artis papan atas yang jauh lebih cantik dari Hyuuga Hinata saja!"

"Haha… mana mungkin! Dadanya saja rata…"

Gadis berbadan besar itu tertawa licik. Ia membuat Sakura jatuh berlutut dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuh Sakura dan mulai mendorong kepala Sakura ke mangkuk toilet.

Sakura serasa ingin muntah, bau air toilet itu membuatnya mual. Sakura berusaha keras untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya dan langsung membenturkan belakang kepalanya ke kepala gadis itu.

"Aow, dasar _hairstylist_ sialan!" teriak gadis berbadan besar itu.

Salah satu diantara mereka langsung mendorong Sakura hingga Sakura jatuh terjerambab dan kepalanya membentur lantai kamar mandi. Sakura bisa merasakan rasa pening dan perih di kepalanya. Ia menyentuh dahinya dan saat itu juga jari-jari tangannya terasa lengket karena darah. Ia berdarah. Tidak hanya itu ia bahkan bisa melihat kalau badannya memar-memar dan membiru akibat perlakuan kasar mereka semua. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meringis.

"Ayo berdiri, gadis berambut aneh!" teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu sambil menarik Sakura untuk kembali berdiri.

Gadis yang tadi mengunci pintu, menghampirinya sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia membawa ember penuh berisi air. Tanpa belas kasihan, gadis itu langsung menyiram Sakura. Teman-temannya langsung tertawa licik.

' _Kuso! Aku bisa saja melawan gadis-gadis ini dan memperlakukan mereka dengan jauh lebih kasar, tapi aku tidak mau membuat masalah ini semakin rumit, mengingat aku sudah terlibat dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak mau terlibat skandal lagi, apalagi jika itu adalah skandal yang berhubungan dengan kekerasan._ '

"Shiori, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum ada yang datang!" kata salah satu diantara mereka.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Gadis yang tadi menyiram Sakura melempar ember yang sejak tadi masih dipegangnya ke badan Sakura. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menggigit bibir. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sejak dulu ia paling tidak suka ditindas.

"Tunggu, gadis-gadis sialan! Berani-beraninya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, padahal kalian masih menggenakan seragam _SMA._ Aku ini lebih tua dari kalian, brengsek!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura berdiri perlahan dengan badan gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sakit. Ia langsung melemparkan ember tadi pada gadis remaja yang bernama Shiori itu.

"Sialan kau!" teriak Shiori.

"Lihat tampang tolol gadis _hairstylist_ itu. Ia benar-benar seperti monster."

"Kalian bilang aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding, Hinata, huh! Menyedihkan sekali kalian. Kalian bahkan tidak benar-benar mengenal Naruto, tapi berlagak sok memilikinya! Kalian tidak tahu, kan, bagaimana tampangnya saat dia baru bangun tidur? Kalian bahkan tidak tau seperti apa aroma tubuhnya saat dia selesai mandi? Dan kalian juga tidak pernah tahu seperti apa perasaannya yang sesungguhnya? Orang-orang seperti kalian tidak pantas menjadi _fan-_ nya!"

"Sialan kau!" teriak gadis berbadan besar. Ia baru saja hendak menerjang Sakura lagi, saat beberapa temannya menahan gerakkannya.

"Yuri, tidak usah pedulikan dia lagi. Ayo kita pergi sebelum ada orang yang datang!"

"Dasar _fans fanatic_ tidak tahu malu! Kalian sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang berpendidikkan. Ya, aku akui… aku memang mencintai Naruto, lalu kenapa? Apa urusannya dengan kalian? Kalian mau membuat _club NaruSaku Haters_ atau _NaruHina Lovers_ pun aku tidak peduli, toh pada akhirnya aku yang akan menang karena aku lebih mengenalnya daripada kalian semua!"

"DIAM KAU GADIS JELEK! KAU MAU MATI, HUH?!" teriak Yuri yang langsung mendorong dua orang teman yang sejak tadi memegangnya dan lansung menerjang Sakura. Ia meninju perut Sakura dengan kekuatan penuh hingga Sakura memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan langsung ambruk.

"Yuri kau keterlaluan!" teriak salah satu diantara mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin membungkam mulut besarnya itu. Ayo kita pergi teman-teman!" tegas Yuri.

Mereka semua pergi, menyisakan Sakura yang masih meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Ia pun hanya bisa menangis sambil menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Naruto…"_ gumam Sakura, pandangan matanya semakin terlihat kabur.

"Sakura, apa kau masih di dalam? Aku khawatir kenapa kau lama sekali di toilet? Sakura kau ada di toilet yang mana?"

' _Itu suara Ino… Aku di sini Ino.'_

Sakura bisa mendengar langkah kaki Ino yang sedang mengecek toilet satu persatu.

"Ino, apa kau sudah menemukan Sakura _-chan?_ "

' _Naruto…'_

"KENAPA KAU KE SINI? INI TUH TOILET WANITA TAHU!"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau ini toilet wanita. Sakura _-chan_ sudah menghilang selama setengah jam."

"…tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada di sini."

"Kau bahkan belum mengecek semuanya. Sakura kau di sini, kan?"

Pintu itu terbuka, Sakura bisa melihat cahaya lagi.

"SAKURAA!" teriak Naruto yang langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

" _Fans fa-na-tic_ si-sialan…" jawab Sakura dengan suara lirih dan terputus-putus.

Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. Ia juga bisa melihat rasa cemas dalam ekspresi Naruto. Naruto langsung melepas jasnya dan mengenakan jas tersebut pada tubuh Sakura. Sakura juga bisa merasakan kalau perlahan tubuhnya diangkat. Naruto menggendongnya.

"Astaga, Sakura!" panik Ino.

"Cepat panggil _Ambulance!_ " perintah Naruto dan Ino pun langsung menghubungi nomor darurat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Yosh! Chapter 5 akhirnya selesai. OMG, I'm so sorry karena udah menyiksa Sakura-chan seperti itu, abis pas nulis chap ini Author terlalu terbawa suasana gara-gara ospek menanti /plak. Aye! Jadi aku tuh paling nggak suka yang namanya ospek, soalnya waktu MOS SMA sering banget dikerjain seperti orang bodoh. Aku juga pernah beberapa kali di bully sama kakak kelas._

 _Sakura: Apa hubungannya ospek and bully-an dengan story ini, Muki-chan?_

 _Muki: Ya, moodku itu lho, Sakura-chan._

 _Sakura: tapi nggak harus aku juga yang jadi korbannya keless!_

 _Muki: Gomennasai…_

 _Sakura: Ya deh, aku maafin._

 _Muki: Arigatou. ^^_

 _Minna, Author juga udah mulai sibuk nih… jadi nggak yakin bisa update kilat lagi. See you next chapter :D_

 _._

 _Balasan Review:_

 _ **TikaChanpm:**_ _Haha, itu cuma di storyku aja. Aslinya aku ga tau, apa ada Agency yang seperti itu? ^^_

 _ **Yuki'NF Miharu:**_ _Kebetulan nggak lagi sibuk makanya bisa update kilat :D_

 _Aku juga nggak suka sama Mr. D! Haha, sekali-kali Menma harus gantiin Naruto, biar dia bisa ngerasain gimana perasaannya Sakura ke Naruto. Itu Menma udah mulai baik :3_

 _Yep, lumayan parah. Hehe, padahal aku udah ngasi clue lho… kan ada moment MenmaKushi berarti ke sananya bakalan ada moment MinaNaru juga :D Tak apa, masih ada lain kali… untuk sekarang mungkin belum ada yang beruntung. Ya, soalnya udah 7000+ words padahal chap" sebelumnya kan cuma 5000-6000 words. Keep writing juga, Yuki-chan! ^^_

 _ **Uni-chan552:**_ _Haha, Minato emang suka bikin orang penasaran. Gomen, itu biar ada moment MenmaSaku-nya juga, soalnya di chapter sebelumnya ada yang request banyakin moment MenmaSaku :D_

 _ **Mao-chan:**_ _Ahaha, gomen, Minato kan Papa yang penuh dengan kejutan #abaikan. Nggak apa" ntar kalau semua story in-progress ku udah tamat, aku rencananya mau minta request-an ff dari readers :3 Relain aja, lagian cuma sekali Menma tukeran tempat sama Naruto-nya :D_

 _ **ElizElfishy:**_ _Iya, itu Papa gaul alias Minato /plak. Chapter kemarin itu sama kayak chap kali ini 7000+ words, takutnya bosen atau bikin sakit mata kalau kepanjangan. Sankyuu ya, udah di next :D_

 _ **Aumu Aida:**_ _Aku jarang nonton Kdrama juga sih. Yah, KDrama yang aku suka nggak banyak. Tapi aku fan Soo Hyun-oppa sama Suzy-eonni, makanya kalau ada Drama yang ada merekanya aku pasti nonton :D_

 _ **Pururukuru:**_ _Sebenarnya tadinya nggak ada rencana seperti itu, tapi idemu boleh juga dan bisa aku kembangin kayak gitu. Arigatou, hehe. Mm… mungkin tamatnya sekitar 8-10 chapter, aku nggak ada rencana bikin story ini terlalu panjang :3_

 _ **Mouza:**_ _Ya, kalau denger pertengkaran seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup kita, kadang emang suka bikin bad mood dan lain sebagainya. Semoga mereka bisa cepet baikan lagi, ya :D Kadang aku juga kalau lagi sedih suka baca" story atau dengerin music yang bisa bikin mood naik lagi. Arigatou ne and Ganbatte! ^^_

 _ **Miiko mimi:**_ _Ini udah dilanjut. Thanks ^^._

 _ **Chacha:**_ _Kushina kan udah muncul di chapter sebelumnya… jadi Minato aku munculin juga :3 / Ahaha, nggak keasyikan juga sih, yang ada malah #sakitnyatuhdisini. Lanjutannya udah aku update. Arigatou. ^^_

 _ **Rositarosi:**_ _Ya, nggak apa" kok :3 / Ini udah lumayan cepat kan update-nya? Terkadang dalam sebuah cerita itu perlu ada tokoh seperti Mr. D biar greget :D_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Ini udah update kilat (kayaknya). Sankyuu ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : All Character**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle :_ _Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort,_ _Drama, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku,_ _slight MenmaSaku_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Satu minggu sebelum perilisan Album 'Close to You'…**_

Menma mengantar Sara pulang. Sara tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Sejak tadi gadis itu terlihat murung seperti ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggunya.

" _Why do yo so upset, Sara-chan?"_ tanya Menma sambil memandang Sara dari kaca spion mobilnya.

"Aku kecewa dengan nilai-nilai UTS-ku. Aku iri denganmu yang terlahir jenius, padahal aku selalu bekerja keras tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Dokter Spesialis Jantung?"

"Jangan menyerah, itu kan baru nilai UTS. Siapa tahu nilai UAS-mu nanti bagus-bagus. Terkadang _type_ orang pekerja keras itu bisa jauh lebih sukses daripada seseorang yang notabene sudah memiliki bakat sejak ia lahir."

"Kau mengejekku, ya?" kata Sara sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengembungkan pipinya.

Menma hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Sara. "Aku ini sedang menyemangatimu bukan mengejekmu."

"Aku akan terus berusaha dan tak akan pernah menyerah tapi kalau hasilnya tetap sama apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kalau kau sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi hasilnya tetap tidak banyak yang berubah, biar aku saja yang menjadi Dokter spesialis jantung. Mungkin kau lebih berbakat di bidang lain, Sara _-chan,_ " kata Menma sambil tersenyum.

Menma tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sara sekarang. Gadis itu terlihat _blushing._ Ia jadi terlihat jauh lebih manis sampai-sampai rasanya Menma ingin sekali memakannya.

"Melihat mukamu yang memerah seperti itu aku jadi ingin memakanmu deh. Kau terlihat enak seperti _strawberry_."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan buah kesukaanmu!" teriak Sara. Menma malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Kalau sedang nyetir itu yang fokus, jangan menertawaiku terus! Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Aku suka warna rambutmu. Rambutmu itu sangat indah seperti _strawberry_ ," goda Menma pula.

" _Strawberry_ lagi… _strawberry_ lagi! Kenapa kau suka sekali menggodaku sih?"

Menma tertawa lagi. Ia memang senang sekali menggoda Sara, soalnya Sara itu sangat _cute_ apalagi kalau gadis itu sedang ngambek seperti saat ini. Puas tertawa, Menma pun kembali fokus menyetir.

"Menma _-kun_ , kau tidak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Sara.

"Kemana?"

"Chouji bertemu Shikamaru di lokasi syuting. Chouji bilang saat itu Shikamaru dan Kiba _-kun_ sedang ada syuting iklan."

"Terus?"

"Chouji menanyakan Sasuke _-kun_ dan Naruto _-kun_ , lalu Shika bilang… saudaramu itu masuk Rumah Sakit. Tidakkah kau ingin menjenguknya?"

"Aku tahu kalau dia masuk Rumah Sakit, waktu itu Karin _-Nee_ memarahiku. Mister Dylan juga datang menemuiku. Ia memintaku untuk menggantikan Naruto syuting _MV._ Aku sih tidak keberatan karena itu adalah kesempatanku untuk berduan dengan Sakura."

"Jadi dua hari yang lalu kau syuting _MV_ dengan Haruno _-san?_ Pantas saja kau tidak datang pas aku dan teman-teman mengajakmu _hang out_ bersama!"

"Ya, tapi walaupun selesai syuting aku kembali mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sakura… pada akhirnya dia tetap menolakku! Sakura juga menyuruhku untuk menjenguk Naruto!"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau saudara kembarmu masuk _RS,_ bahkan Haruno _-san_ juga menyuruhmu untuk menjenguk Naruto _-kun_ tapi kenapa kau tidak mau menjenguknya?"

Menma membantingkan mobilnya dengan kasar ke samping kiri. Sara tampak _shock_ saat ia merasakan _body_ mobil Menma menabrak trotoar.

"Kau sudah gila, ya? Kenapa kau memparkirkan mobilmu secara tiba-tiba? Kau bukan hanya merusak mobilmu sendiri tapi juga hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" teriak Sara.

"Untuk apa aku menjenguknya? Aku tidak peduli padanya!"

"Mungkin saat ini Naruto _-kun_ sedang kesakitan."

"Sakit? Orang menyebalkan seperti dia mana mungkin terserang rasa sakit! Dia itu hanya cari perhatian! Dia selalu begitu sejak dulu! Aku benar-benar membencinya!"

"Hush! Jangan kasar begitu dong! Sama Adik sendiri kok jahat sekali! Dan lagi, masa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Adikmu? Di mana kasih sayangmu sebagai seorang kakak?"

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal apa yang pernah Kyuu _-Nii_ katakan padaku! Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Huh! Kenapa semua orang selalu saja membelanya? Bahkan kau sendiri lebih perhatian kepadanya daripada kepadaku! Apa kau menyukai anak sialan itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Naruto _-kun!_ Kau sendiri tahu dengan pasti siapa yang kusukai, kan?"

Menma menyeret Sara keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menarik tangan Sara dengan kasar sampai gadis itu meringis sakit.

"Sara, pergi dari mobilku sekarang! Lebih baik kau urus saja anak itu! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Kita berdua tidak usah berteman lagi! Aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk ini tapi kesabaran itu ada batasnya juga, kan?"

' _PLAK!'_ Sara menampar Menma yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau—" belum sempat Menma bertanya, Sara sudah memotong kalimatnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat marah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Menma, orang yang kucintai itu cuma kau! Aku berkata begitu karena aku peduli dengan dirimu dan keluargamu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar kalau Naruto _-kun_ itu sangat menyayangimu? Aku tidak menyangka kau berpikiran sempit seperti ini! Dengan mudahnya kau memutus hubungan pertemanan kita? Menma, aku selalu di sampingmu. Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu jadi aku tidak mungkin menyukai Naruto _-kun!_ Ini semua kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. Kau akan menyesal jika terus memperlakukan Adikmu seperti itu. Sejak Shinoa _-Nee_ meninggal, aku tahu dengan pasti bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki seorang saudara. Itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan, kau tahu?"

Menma hanya tertegun. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat tetesan air mata mengalir di wajah Sara.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu? Apa kau benar-benar membenci Naruto _-kun?_ Atau kau hanya tidak suka menjadi seorang kakak yang begitu sayang kepada adiknya karena kau takut jika seandainya dia pergi, kau tidak bisa merelakannya?"

' _Jleb!'_ perkataan Sara benar-benar menusuk hingga ke jantung hatinya.

"Tanyakan pada hati kecilmu, Menma! Apa kau benar-benar membencinya? Apa kau membencinya hanya karena rasa iri atau kau membencinya karena takut kehilangan dia lagi? Kalian kembar tapi dipisahkan sejak kecil… Aku memahami perasaan itu!"

Menma lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Emosi yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya beberapa waktu lalu seolah lenyap begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto _-kun_ sakit apa? Tapi jika ia sampai masuk Rumah Sakit seperti itu… berarti ini masalah yang serius, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Apa kau akan percaya jika kubilang kalau aku bisa membaca pikiranmu? Mulutmu mungkin berkata tidak tapi aku tahu hatimu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya! Hanya dengan melihat matamu saja aku sudah tahu bahwa selama ini kau tidak pernah menyadari, kalau sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu kau sangat menyayangi Naruto _-kun_."

"…."

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu jadi aku bisa memahami perasaanmu itu, Menma _-kun!_ "

"Kenapa kau sok tahu sekali? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku menyayangi anak itu!"

"Mau aku buktikan?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ajak aku ke rumah keluargamu!" kata Sara.

"…tapi aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kali ini biar aku yang menyetir."

Menma hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sara. Sepanjang perjalanan Menma hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Sara hanya tersenyum. Ia yakin kalau saat ini Menma sedang berpikir. Menma sedang memikirkan semua perkataan Sara.

Menma terus bertanya-tanya di dalam hati… Perkataan Ibunya, Ayahnya, Kyuubi, Karin, bahkan Sakura yang notabene adalah cinta pertamanya bahkan tidak pernah ditanggapinya. Ia tetap bersikap tidak peduli, tapi entah kenapa perkataan Sara lah yang justru berhasil meluluhkan hatinya.

' _Aku benar-benar harus berhati-hati dengan gadis ini.'_

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Menma. Begitu mereka berdua masuk, beberapa orang pelayan langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Seorang pelayan membawakan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk mereka. Sara berterimakasih. Menma menatap beberapa orang pelayan yang terlihat penasaran dengan Sara. Wajar jika mereka semua penasaran karena selama ini hanya Sakura dan Sara lah gadis yang pernah ia ajak ke rumah.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian itu?" tanya Menma sambil memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kami tidak menyangka kalau Tuan muda akan datang. Sudah lama sekali Tn. muda tidak pulang ke rumah."

"Sudah lama? Sebentar—"

"Jadi apakah gadis itu pacar anda, Naruto _-sama?_ "

"AKU INI MENMA!"

"APA? Oh iya, benar juga! Maaf kami lupa, Menma _-sama,_ habisnya kalian berdua susah dibedakan sih!"

"Sudah kuduga ada yang salah dengan otak kalian. Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu akau datang ke sini, tapi kalian bilang, sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang ke rumah ini? _Geez!_ "

" _Gomennasai…"_ teriak para pelayan tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ya sudah! Kali ini kalian semua kumaafkan!"

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Menma-sama!"_

"Aku ingin ke kamar _Kyuu-Nii_ dan juga ke Kamar _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_. Bisakah kupinjam kunci kamar mereka?"

"Ya, tapi untuk apa Menma _-sama_?"

"Sara bilang, ia ingin melihat kamar Kakakku. Aku sendiri ingin mencari sesuatu di kamar _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_."

"Baiklah, akan saya panggilkan _Butler Izumo_. Dia yang memegang kuncinya."

"Ya!"

Pelayan itu pun lekas pergi mencari Izumo. Menma dan Sara baru saja selesai mencicipi makanan yang disuguhkan para pelayan sebelumnya, saat pelayan yang tadi mencari Izumo kembali. Pelayan tersebut menyerahkan kunci-kunci itu pada Menma. Menma dan Sara menghabiskan minumannya, lalu beranjak dari sana.

.

.

Kamar Kyuubi bersih dan rapi karena pelayan sering membersihkannya. Namun suasana di kamar itu masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada satu barang pun yang diubah posisinya. Sara berasumsi bahwa Kyuubi pasti tahu banyak hal tentang Naruto karena sejak kecil ia tinggal bersama Naruto di London.

Menma selalu mengira kalau Kakaknya selalu bersikap pilih kasih padanya dan Naruto, tapi Sara mengatakan kalau itu tidak mungkin. Kasih sayang Kyuubi pada Menma pasti sama besarnya dengan kasih sayang Kyuubi pada Naruto. Menma bersikeras kalau ia tidak percaya, jadi Sara menyuruh Menma mencari buku Agenda Kyuubi. Siapa tahu Kyuubi mempunyai buku agenda yang membuktikan kalau ia tidak pernah pilih kasih pada Adik-adiknya.

Sara masih mencari-cari buku agenda tersebut di lemari pakaian Kyuubi, sementara Menma mencari-cari buku tersebut di ruang belajar Kakaknya.

"Ah, aku menemukannya!" seru Sara.

Menma langsung ke luar dari ruang belajar Kakaknya dan menghampiri Sara. Gadis itu memegang buku tebal bersampul jingga kemerahan. Sara membuka sampul itu dan menemukan sebuah foto tertempel di halaman pertama. Itu adalah foto tiga orang remaja laki-laki.

"Jadi yang di tengah ini Kakakmu, ya? Warna rambutnya sama seperti _cover_ agenda ini!"

"Ya dan dia juga mewarisi mata Ibuku."

"Nah, yang di samping kanan pasti kau!"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, padahal Kyuu _-Nii_ memaksaku untuk mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian yang Naruto kenakan?!"

"Haha, soalnya hidungnya Naruto _-kun_ lebih mancung darimu."

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani meledekku, ya, Sara _-chan_?"

"Ahaha, tidak seperti itu juga… tapi Menma _-kun_ , kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tersenyum?"

"Itu karena aku tidak mau berfoto dengan anak itu tapi Kyuu _-Nii_ terus memaksaku!"

"Sayang sekali, padahal kedua saudaramu tersenyum lho…"

"Sudahlah! Jadi apa yang ingin kau cari dari agenda milik Kyuu _-Nii_?"

Sara membuka lembar halaman berikutnya dan membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

 _September, 2003. Hari itu kedua orang tuaku bertengkar lagi. Mereka bahkan memutuskan untuk bercerai. Aku sedih sekali menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Dan Ibuku yang sudah sangat marah meminta Ayahku untuk memberikan kami bertiga padanya. Ayahku tentu saja tidak terima. Ia pun menuntut Ibuku. Kasus ini terbawa sampai ke meja hijau. Kasus yang memakan waktu cukup lama dan berakhir dengan sebuah keputusan, yaitu; Hak asuh atasku dan Naruto jatuh ke tangan Ayah. Dan hak asuh atas Menma jatuh ke tangan Ibu._

"Kakakku menulis itu semua?" tanya Menma seraya merebut buku agenda itu dari Sara. Menma membaca paragraf berikutnya,

 _Aku tidak tahan menyaksikan Ibuku yang mengajukan protes saat hakim memutuskan hal itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Begitu sampai rumah, aku langsung berlari ke kamar Adik-adikku. Mereka berdua sedang assik bermain bersama, tanpa tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi. Aku mempunyai dua orang Adik yang sangat lucu. Mereka berdua masih terlalu polos sampai aku tak tega menceritakan hal yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka. Tapi Menma, anak itu menyadari kegelisahanku. Tch! Kenapa anak itu begitu jenius?_

Menma menyerahkan kembali buku tersebut pada Sara. Ia langsung teringat kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu.

.

.

" _Onii-chan habis nangis, ya?" tanya Menma._

" _Eh? Tidak! Aku tidak nangis!"_

"… _tapi matamu merah dan tingkahmu juga agak aneh."_

" _Aku ini cuma kelilippan!"_

 _Naruto berjalan ke arah laci meja nakas dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan wajah polosnya. Naruto menyerahkan obat tetes mata pada Kyuubi._

" _Kenapa kalian begitu berbeda padahal kalian kembar identik?"_

" _Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Onii-chan, tapi kalau memang mata Kyuu-Nii sakit, cepat pakai obat mata ini! Kalau dibiarkan nanti bisa tambah parah lho…" kata Naruto._

 _Kyuubi mengacak-ngacak rambut kedua Adiknya, "…karena kalian berdua begitu berbeda, kalian harus saling melengkapi. Rasanya tidak adil kalau kalian berdua harus dipisahkan, apalagi sejak dulu kalian berdua itu sudah saling membutuhkan."_

 _Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan bingung. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Menma malah meresponnya dengan nada sangat khawatir._

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu Onii-chan! Kau membuatku takut!"_

 _Saat itu juga Kyuubi yang sudah berusia sebelas tahun langsung mendekap kedua Adiknya dalam pelukkannya. Tetesan air mata mengalir di wajah Kyuubi._

" _Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bilang tapi cepat atau lambat kau juga pasti akan segera tahu, Menma!"_

" _Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Kyuu-Nii, tapi kenapa di sini rasanya sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang dadanya._

" _Okaa-san dan Otou-san, apa mereka akan berpisah?" tanya Menma._

 _Kyuubi tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya lagi. Begitu Kyuubi menangis, Naruto langsung menangis dengan kencang. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Menma hanya memejamkan mata sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit-langit kamar._

" _Mereka mau memisahkan aku dengan Naruto?" tanya Menma lagi._

" _Iya, hanya aku dan Naruto yang akan tetap tinggal. Okaa-san akan membawamu ke Jepang."_

" _Aku bahkan harus berpisah dengan Kyuu-Nii dan Otou-san juga?"_

 _Mendengar perkataan Menma, tangis Naruto semakin kencang. Menma mulai terisak, namun ia tidak suka terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Ia pun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu berlari keluar dari kamar._

" _MENMA! KAU MAU KEMANA?" teriak Kyuubi yang langsung berlari menyusul Menma._

 _Menma berlari sekencang mungkin, saking kencangnya dalam hitungan belasan menit saja, dia sudah keluar dari Mansion Namikaze yang luas dan megah seperti istana itu. Ia bersembunyi di taman labirin—di depan mansionnya— dan menangis sendirian di sana. Ia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Ayah dan kedua saudaranya._

" _Kenapa harus aku yang pergi dari sini? Kenapa hanya aku?"_

 _Menma terus menangis sendirian di sana bahkan Kyuubi dan para pelayan tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Saat hari sudah mulai gelap dan udara dingin terasa menusuk tulang, Menma pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar._

 _Kyuubi yang melihat Menma sudah kembali langsung berlari menghampiri Adiknya itu. Ia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Menma karena khawatir kalau Adiknya itu terluka. Kyuubi menghela napas lega karena Menma tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ia pun langsung memeluk Menma dengan erat._

" _Gomen, aku tidak akan kabur lagi."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Otouto. Lihat, bajumu kotor! Ayo Onii-chan mandiin!" kata Kyuubi. Menma hanya mengangguk pelan._

" _Kau itu baru berusia enam tahun tapi sudah sepintar ini. Onii-chan bangga sekali padamu!" kata Kyuubi seraya membersihkan seluruh tubuh Menma dengan sabun cair._

" _Naru-chan sudah tidur?" tanya Menma._

" _Dia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit."_

" _APA? KENAPA?"_

" _Tidak tahu! Berbeda denganmu, sejak balita Naruto kondisi fisiknya agak lemah."_

" _Sudah panggil dokter?"_

" _Ya, sekarang dia sedang tidur."_

" _Aku mau melihatnya!"_

" _Boleh, tapi kau harus makan malam dulu, ya, nanti kau sakit! Onii-chan juga belum makan karena menunggumu!"_

" _Baka! Harusnya kalau sudah lapar makan saja duluan!"_

" _Haha, hebat! Kau sudah sedewasa ini di usiamu sekarang! Aku jadi penasaran akan seperti apa kau kelak? Aku ingin sekali melihat kedua adikku tumbuh bersama-sama!"_

" _Itu tidak mungkin karena aku akan segera pergi ke Jepang! Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi tapi aku kasihan pada Okaa-san. Dia pasti akan hancur kalau sendirian."_

" _Hmm…" kata Kyuubi yang kemudian mengecup kening Menma. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Menma-chan."_

" _Aku juga. Aku sayang Onii-chan!"_

 _Kyuubi tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Menma. "Arigatou…"_

 _._

 _Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kushina sudah berkemas dan menyiapkan segalanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia bahkan sudah membeli dua tiket tujuan Jepang kemarin. Menma sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia sudah berpamitan pada Ayah dan Kakaknya. Ia ingin sekali menemui Naruto dulu tapi ia takut akan berubah pikiran jika ia melihat Naruto._

" _Ayo kita pergi, Okaa-san!" kata Menma._

 _Kushina mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan puteranya. Menma berhenti melangkah dan kembali menoleh pada Ayah dan Kakaknya yang sedang menunduk menatap lantai. Meski mata Kyuubi tertutup poni rambut, Menma tahu kalau Kakaknya itu sedang menahan tangis dengan cara menggigit bibirnya. Ia juga tahu kalau saat ini mata Ayahnya tengah berkaca-kaca. Menma kembali berbalik. Ia berjalan pelan di samping Ibunya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Menma kembali menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya._

" _Jangan pergi Menma-Nii, Kaa-chan!" teriak Naruto. Saat itu juga pegangan tangan Ibunya langsung terlepas dari tangannya._

 _Kushina langsung menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan._

" _Kau sedang sakit, kan? Kenapa lari-lari?" kata Menma._

" _Jangan pergi… kumohon!"_

" _Kita akan bertemu lagi!"_

" _Kapan?"_

" _Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar, Naru-chan, wajahmu pucat sekali!"_

" _Aku ingin ikut! Kumohon biarkan aku ikut!"_

" _Tempatmu di sini bersama Tou-chan dan Kyuu-Nii!"_

" _Aku ingin tinggal bersama Okaa-san dan Menma-Nii selamanya!"_

" _Tidak bisa!" tegas Menma yang kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Ayahnya. "Otou-san, ini sudah seminggu tapi Naruto belum sembuh juga! Sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"_

" _Iya, aku memang berencana akan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit hari ini."_

" _Kalau begitu cepat gendong dia, aku harus segera berangkat ke Bandara!"_

 _Minato mengangguk. Ia pun lekas menggendong Naruto._

" _Lepaskan aku! Aku mau ikut Kaa-chan dan Menma-Nii!" teriak Naruto sambil terus berontak dalam gendongan Ayahnya._

" _Okaa-san, ayo cepat!" kata Menma sambil menyeret Ibunya._

" _MENMA-NII! KUMOHON JANGAN PERGI!"_

 _Menma tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi tapi ia tidak ingin menoleh karena kalau ia menoleh, ia akan semakin berat untuk meninggalkan Naruto._

" _Ugh! Sakit…! Dadaku sakit!"_

 _Menma memegang dadanya sendiri saat ia mendengar Naruto berkata demikian. Dadanya sendiri pun terasa begitu sakit. Perpisahan ini benar-benar menyakitkan dan menyedihkan._

' _Maafkan aku, Naru-chan!' pikir Menma._

 _Saat Menma dan Ibunya sampai di depan mobil, Kyuubi menghampirinya. Ia memberikan sebuah kado pada Menma._

" _Untuk kenang-kenangan! Jangan pernah lupakan kami, ya! Aku akan sering menghubungimu! Jadi kau juga harus sering menghubungi kami, Menma-chan! Kau juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Naru-chan karena aku akan menjaganya. Aku juga akan selalu memberinya perhatian ekstra kalau Ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah."_

" _Apa dia masih menangis? Dadaku sakit sekali!"_

" _Ya, dia masih menangis. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Menma!"_

" _Kau juga, Onii-chan!" kata Menma._

 _Kyuubi menghapus air mata di wajahnya saat mobil yang dinaiki Menma dan Ibunya sudah keluar dari pintu gerbang Mansion Namikaze._

 _._

 _._

 _Menma's POV_

Dulu aku sangat menyayangi Naruto, tetapi entah kenapa… semakin aku tumbuh dewasa perasaan itu semakin hilang, apalagi sejak Kyuu _-Nii_ meninggal. Tanpa kusadari rasa sayangku kepadanya berubah menjadi benci.

"Aku benar-benar membencinya, Sara! Aku benci Naruto!" kataku pada Sara.

"Dan semua itu bermula dari rasa iri, bukan?"

Sara… hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang paling memahamiku. Ya, aku sangat iri pada Naruto. Dia bisa tinggal bersama _Otou-san_ dan _Kyuu-Nii_ di London, sedangkan aku sering merasa kesepian karena selalu sendirian. Ibuku sangat sibuk. Dia hampir tidak pernah punya banyak waktu untukku. Sejak itu aku mulai berpikir, betapa beruntungnya Naruto karena ada Kyuu _-Nii_ di sampingnya. Rasa iri pun berubah menjadi kemarahan, bahkan saat _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ rujuk, aku yang seharusnya merasa senang karena keluargaku sudah kembali utuh tidak merasa bahagia sedikit pun.

Sejak kami tinggal bersama lagi, Ibuku yang jarang sekali memiliki waktu luang untukku mulai pilih kasih. Mungkin karena ia sudah lama berpisah dengan Naruto, ia jadi jauh lebih perhatian pada Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak terima. Kemarahanku pun mulai berubah menjadi benci. Lalu saat aku mulai merasa senang karena Kakakku tidak pernah berubah, kebencianku pada Naruto malah tumbuh semakin besar. Kakakku… meskipun dia selalu menemaniku bermain, dia tetap memberikan perhatian yang lebih besar pada Naruto.

Aku tidak pernah lupa kejadian itu. Hari itu aku dan Naruto baru berusia 14 tahun sedangkan Kyuu _-Nii_ sudah berusia 19 tahun. Pada hari itu aku sangat bersemangat karena aku dan Kyuu _-Nii_ akan bertanding sepak bola dengan anak-anak dari komplek sebelah. Aku yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan rumah bersama Kyuu _-Nii,_ tiba-tiba dihalangi oleh Naruto.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Kyuu-Nii maaf kalau aku egois, tapi kumohon jangan pergi!"_

"… _tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Menma. Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi, Naruto?"_

" _Kepalaku pusing."_

 _Kyuubi tampak terkejut dan langsung memperhatikan Naruto lebih lekat. "Wajahmu pucat sekali, Naruto."_

" _Mainnya besok saja, ya, sekarang temani aku!" kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan Kyuubi._

 _Menma yang kesal langsung mendorong Naruto hingga ia jatuh terjerembab. Kyuubi kaget dan dia langsung membantu Naruto berdiri._

" _Kau bahkan langsung jatuh saat Menma mendorongmu, padahal tenagamu tidak kalah kuat dari Menma! Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah di sini!"_

" _Apanya yang salah? Dia itu cuma cari perhatian! Ayo kita pergi Kyuu-Nii! Aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memukul anak sialan ini sejak tadi!" teriak Menma._

" _Aku akan menemani Naruto! Kau pergi sendiri saja, Menma!"_

" _Kyuu-Nii, kenapa kau lebih memilih menemani anak sialan ini daripada menemaniku?"_

 _Menma yang merasa sangat marah menatap penuh benci kepada Naruto. Kyuubi berdiri di sampingnya tampak shock._

" _Kau ini kenapa kasar sekali? Kau tidak sadar kalau adikmu ini terlihat kesakitan?"_

" _Sakit? Anak sialan ini mana mungkin terserang sakit! Dia ini cuma cari perhatian agar kau tidak bermain denganku!"_

" _Kau tidak lihat wajahnya begitu pucat? Masa kau tidak mengkhwatirkan adikmu? Di mana kasih sayangmu sebagai seorang Kakak? Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Menma!"_

" _Cukup! Jangan berkelahi! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Kyuu-Nii pergi saja dengan Menma!"_

" _Mana mungkin aku pergi dengan Menma dan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini! Aku tak akan pergi!"_

" _Pergilah!"_

" _Tidak mau!"_

" _Kubilang pergi saja temani Menma! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?"_

" _Aku bukannya keras kepala! Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau itu sa—"_

" _AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! Menma sudah lama menantikan pertandingan itu, jadi kau pergi saja!"_

" _Kau bilang kepalamu pusing?"_

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi, pergi saja sana!"_

 _Kyuubi masih memandang Naruto khawatir. Ia kemudian melirik Menma yang terlihat kesal. Ia tidak mau kedua Adiknya saling membenci, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemani Menma bermain._

" _Baiklah, kami pergi dulu! Jaga dirimu, Naruto!" kata Kyuubi. Naruto hanya mengangguk._

 _Kyuubi pun mengajak Menma untuk segera berangkat._

 _._

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Menma _-kun?_ " tanya Sara padaku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya teringat masa lalu."

Sara mengangguk lalu membaca tulisan Kyuubi di halaman berikutnya.

 _Agustus, 2011. Hari ini Menma mengajakku bertanding sepak bola dengan anak-anak komplek sebelah. Tiba-tiba saat kami hendak berangkat, Naruto menghalangi kami. Dia bilang kepalanya pusing. Tentu saja aku langsung khawatir, apalagi setelah kuperhatikan dia lebih lekat wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Dia bahkan langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh saat Menma mendorongnya. Selama berada di London, Naruto rajin sekali berolahraga jadi aku yakin kekuatan fisiknya tak akan kalah dari Menma, tapi kenapa dia langsung terjatuh? Aku jadi paranoid…_

"Jadi kali ini Kyuu _-Nii_ menulis tentang kejadian waktu itu, ya?" tanyaku.

Sara kembali membaca tulisan Kakakku.

 _Hari itu, delapan tahun yang lalu, saat Okaa-san dan Menma sudah berangkat ke Bandara, Otou-san membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit. Di sana Naruto menjalankan serangkaian pemeriksaan. Ayahku bercerita, kalau belakangan ini Naruto sering mengeluh kalau dadanya sakit, kadang ia tidak bisa bernapas dan kepalanya pusing. Butuh beberapa hari sebelum hasil pemeriksaannya keluar. Dokter mengatakan pada Ayahku kalau Naruto memiliki kelainan jantung. Ia sebenarnya sudah memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan sejak ia lahir. Ia tidak beruntung karena salah satu organ tubuhnya mengalami ketidaksempurnaan fungsi kerja. Adikku, dia mengidap penyakit Arteri Koroner. Saat itu aku langsung menyadari sesuatu, pantas saja fisiknya agak lemah… ternyata selama ini ia sakit. Ini adalah pukulan terbesar bagi kami. Kami baru saja berpisah dengan Okaa-san dan Menma dan sekarang kami mendapatkan berita mengejutkan soal Naruto. Sejak saat itu, aku bertekad akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Naruto hingga akhirnya aku begitu overprotective padanya. Aku dan Otou-san selalu memanjakannya, apapun yang ia inginkan pasti kami penuhi._

Sara menatapku dengan pandangan _shock_. "Jadi Naruto _-kun_ mengidap penyakit jantung?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia sakit sudah sejak lama. Aku ini Kakak macam apa?"

"Menma _-kun?_ "

Hari ini baru kusadari, bagaimana bentuk kasih sayang yang pernah ditanyakan Kyuu _-Nii_ padaku. Benar yang dikatakan Sara, selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sangat menyayangi Naruto. Aku tidak pernah mengakuinya dan menguburnya dalam-dalam karena aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka menjadi seorang Kakak yang begitu sayang kepada Adiknya karena aku takut akan kehilangan dia lagi. Aku takut kalau seandainya Naruto pergi lagi, aku tidak bisa merelakannya. Dan seberapa besar pun usahaku untuk membencinya, aku tetap saja menyayanginya. Tuhan seperti tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi, makanya Tuhan membiarkanku membencinya. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hanya sebentar berada di alam dunia ini.

"Aku akan menjadi Dokter-nya!"

"Kau serius, Menma _-kun?_ "

"Hn. Tolong, bacakan paragraf selanjutnya!" kataku.

Sara mengangguk dan kembali membaca tulisan Kakakku.

 _Saat Naruto berumur dua belas tahun, dia menjalani operasi besar. Operasi itu sukses. Naruto dinyatakan sembuh dari penyakitnya. Aku dan Ayahku sangat bahagia mendengar berita baik itu tapi dokter menjatuhkan kami setelah ia menerbangkan kami ke atas awan. Ia bilang, meski Naruto sudah dinyatakan sembuh, mereka tidak dapat menjamin kalau penyakit yang dideritanya tidak akan kumat lagi suatu hari nanti. Dan ternyata dua tahun kemudian Naruto didiagnosa mengidap Cardiac Arrhythmia dan Paroxysmal Supraventricular Tachycardia (PSVT). Aku ingin sekali menyampaikan pada Menma bahwa selama ini aku tidak bermaksud bersikap pilih kasih padanya. Aku hanya sudah terbiasa merawat Naruto sejak dia masih kecil._

Aku langsung teringat kejadian empat tahun yang lalu.

" _Kepalaku pusing."_

" _Mainnya besok saja, ya, sekarang temani aku!"_

"Ternyata begitu. Waktu itu pusing yang dirasakan Naruto bukanlah rasa pusing biasa. Hal itu terjadi karena jantungnya mulai melemah lagi, sehingga darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya agak terhambat. Pantas saja keesokan harinya dia langsung masuk Rumah Sakit. Dan bodohnya, waktu itu aku dan Kyuu _-Nii_ tetap pergi meninggalkannya hanya untuk bertanding sepak bola? _Kuso!_ Rupanya bukan dia yang egois tapi aku sendiri!"

"Apa kau menyesal sekarang, Menma _-kun_?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Mulai hari ini aku akan mulai mempelajari laporan medisnya. Ayo ke kamar Ayahku, Sara-chan!"

Sara mengekor di belakangku. Sesampainya di kamar _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san,_ aku langsung mengacak-ngacak lemari mereka. Sara membantuku mencari laporan _check up_ Naruto di ruang kerja Ayahku. Setelah mencari selama setengah jam, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan semua hasil _medical check up_ Naruto bahkan laporan _check up-_ nya saat ia berusia 6 tahun masih ada.

"Semuanya masih lengkap!" kata Sara padaku.

"Tidak, masih belum!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku masih belum tahu laporan _check up_ terbarunya! Benar juga! Sara, ayo kita jenguk dia besok! Aku akan sekalian meminta laporan _check_ up terbaru Naruto pada Dokter-nya!"

"Heh? Kau serius?"

"Suatu hari sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi. Saat hari itu tiba, Naruto mungkin akan membutuhkan donor jantung. Mungkin akan sulit untuk mencari donor jantung untuknya karena golongan darah kami _O resius negative_!"

" _O- negative?_ Itu seriusan?"

"Kami kembar identik, jadi aku yakin 99% kalau jantungku akan cocok untuk Naruto. Tapi, aku tahu seperti apa Naruto itu. Dia pasti tidak akan mau menerima jantungku. Dan kalau tubuhnya mengalami penolakan, kami mungkin tetap akan kehilangan dia. Jadi satu-satu hal yang bisa kulakukan dari sekarang adalah tetap fokus, agar kelak aku bisa menjadi Dokter-nya dan menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Uwaah! Inilah yang namanya kasih sayang seorang kakak _... so sweet_!"

Menma memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar Sara.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menemanimu menjenguknya! Nanti kita belikan dia buah-buahan yang bagus untuk kesehatan jantung, _okay?_ "

"…tapi Sara apa menurutmu, Naruto masih punya banyak waktu?"

"Dia masih belum membutuhkan jantung baru, kan? Jadi dia pasti masih punya banyak waktu!"

"Masalahnya dia bisa bertahan sampai kapan? Bisakah dia bertahan hingga aku berhasil menjadi seorang dokter spesialis jantung yang hebat?"

"Naruto _-kun_ itu sangat menyayangimu. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kalau kelak kaulah yang akan menjadi Dokter-nya. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksinya. Dia pasti akan terharu. Dengan hanya kau berkata seperti itu saja, pesanmu agar dia tetap hidup pasti akan tersampaikan."

"Hal memalukan seperti itu tidak akan pernah kukatakan!" kataku sambil membuang muka.

Sara langsung tergelak melihat reaksiku.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Huh!"

"Wajahmu merah tuh! Gengsi nie yee!"

"Aku tidak gengsi!"

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas ekspresimu itu mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya!"

" _Urusai!"_

"Hahaha…."

Dan seperti itulah percakapan kami berakhir. Aku kembali tersadar akan satu hal, bahwa aku mulai tertarik pada Sara Louen. Dia gadis yang baik. Dia seperti seorang Malaikat yang sengaja dikirimkan _Kami-sama_ untukku.

Sara ada di sampingku karena Tuhan menginginkan agar aku tidak menjadi anak yang tenggelam dalam kelemahan hingga memilih jalan kegelapan. Dialah yang menyegel kegelapan di dalam diriku. Dialah Malaikat tak bersayap yang membuatku berhenti membenci Naruto—Adikku yang hanya lebih muda lima menit dariku—Terimakasih banyak, _Sara-chan._ Kau telah membuka mata dan hatiku.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

 _ **Kembali ke masa kini…**_

Naruto baru saja menjenguk Sakura. Sakura sempat kehilangan banyak darah tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Sakura bahkan sudah sadarkan diri sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sakura menyerahkan gambar yang dibuatnya pada Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku menggambar gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja agar aku bisa menyerahkan gambar ini pada Polisi. Aku tidak terima kau diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku akan menuntut mereka semua dan membawa kasus ini ke jalur hukum!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto, tidak usah kau perpanjang masalah ini!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu? Mereka itu sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal! Itu penganiyayaan namanya!"

"Aku tidak punya bukti yang bisa memberatkan mereka! Dan lagi, mereka itu masih di bawah umur!"

"Kalau soal bukti, kau serahkan saja semuanya pada Polisi dan kau juga tidak perlu merasa kasihan pada mereka hanya karena mereka masih di bawah umur!"

"Mereka memang jahat! Mereka sudah keterlaluan menyiksaku, jadi aku tidak kasihan pada mereka!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku kasihan pada orang tua mereka, Naruto! Coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana perasaan mereka kalau mereka sampai tahu bahwa puterinya telah melakukan tindakan _criminal_?"

"…tapi Sakura, kalau mereka tidak dihukum, mereka tidak akan jera!"

"Kau juga memaafkan para _haters_ itu, kan?"

"Jangan bandingkan kejadiaan ini dengan mereka! _Haters-_ ku yang itu hanya beraksi di media _social_. Mereka memang merusak nama baikku tapi mereka tidak pernah menyiksaku secara fisik."

"…tapi aku sudah memaafkan gadis-gadis itu, Naruto. Jadi lupakan saja!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Terkadang sebuah kejahatan itu hanya perlu dibalas dengan kebaikan. Mereka begitu karena mereka mencintaimu, walaupun, yah, tindakan mereka kelewat berlebihan. Tapi, di atas semua, mereka itu hanya remaja labil. Maafkan mereka, Naruto."

"Cih! Kenapa kau baik sekali sih?"

"Aku baik untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!" kata Sakura yang langsung berhasil membuat Naruto _blushing._ Sakura pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menggodaku, Sakura _-chan!_ Apa kau tidak sadar, kalau saat ini aku sangat marah?"

"Kau harus bisa mengontrol emosimu itu, Naruto! Marah-marah itu tidak baik buat kesehatanmu!"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak marah melihat gadis yang ku—Arrggh lupakan saja!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau, _mana mungkin kau tidak marah melihat gadis yang kau cintai menderita?_ " goda Sakura pula.

"Kau ini ge-er sekali, Sakura _-chan!_ " kata Naruto sambil membuang muka.

"Wajahmu merah tuh!"

"Enak saja, wajahku tidak merah! Kau pasti salah lihat!"

"Tidak! Kau itu jelas-jelas _blushing_ , kok!"

"Cukup, Sakura-chan! Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat biar lekas sembuh!"

" _Arigatou._ Tapi, kau tidak akan menuntut mereka, kan?"

"Jika itu maumu, tidak akan kulakukan."

"Tidak usah kau lakukan! Aku memang marah dan juga sakit hati, tapi aku tidak sampai membenci mereka, jadi lupakan saja masalah ini! Jika di masa depan, mereka melakukan hal yang sama lagi padaku, baru aku akan menuntut mereka!"

"Kau baik sekali, Sakura _-chan._ "

"Kau juga orang baik, Naruto. _Arigatou…_ "

Naruto tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Cepat sembuh, ya!"

" _Mm, thanks."_

"Hn. Istirahatlah, _My Baby Princessa!_ " kata Naruto yang kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura yang masih tertutupi perban.

" _My Baby Princessa?_ Kau belajar dari siapa kata-kata seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak belajar dari siapa-siapa! Kalau kau tidak suka kupanggil _Baby Princessa_ , akan kupanggil kau _Blossom-Hime!_ "

"Panggil aku _'Sakura-chan'_ saja! Bersikap gombal itu tidak cocok untukmu! Itu hanya cocok untuk Menma!"

"Jadi kau lebih suka jika Menma yang memanggilmu begitu?"

"Bukan itu juga maksudku! Kau ini mudah sekali tersinggung, ya, Naruto!"

"Kalau kau suka pada Menma bilang saja. Dia pasti akan sangat bahagia."

"Ya ampun! Terkadang kau itu lucu, ya, Naruto? Menma itu hanya kuanggap sebagai sahabatku! Selamanya perasaaku padanya tidak akan pernah berubah karena yang aku cintai sekarang hanya… hanya…." Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, sebab telinga dan pipi nya sudah terasa memanas.

"Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba merah? Hanya siapa?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi! Percuma saja bercerita pada sesorang yang sama sekali tidak peka! Aku mau tidur!" kata Sakura yang kemudian membelakangi Naruto dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Naruto menyibak selimut Sakura hingga leher. Ia menyentuh wajah cantik Sakura setelah ia yakin kalau gadis itu sudah tertidur.

Naruto pun berbisik pada Sakura. _"I Love You, Sakura-chan! Get well soon!"_

Naruto keluar dari ruangan karena ia merasa lapar. Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura membuka matanya dan meneteskan air mata. Rupanya sejak tadi ia memang belum tidur. _"I Love You too, Naruto."_

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu, Naruto dan Sakura sukses melakukan Promo Album 'Close to You' dengan melakukan _Tour_ konser di Jepang. Mereka pernah melakukan konser di _Tokyo Dorm_ dan diberbagai tempat populer lainnya. Mister Dylan bahkan sampai terkejut karena Album Perdana Naruto itu _Sold Out_ dalam waktu satu bulan. Semua orang termasuk dirinya dan Yahiko bergembira. Tidak pernah ada Album yang sesukses ini sebelumnya, terlebih Album itu laku keras hanya dalam waktu satu bulan saja.

Sakura benar-benar sibuk sekali selama satu bulan ini. Sakura bahkan sempat beberapa kali _collapsed_ karena kelelahan. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura tidak terbiasa dengan kesibukan yang sangat padat. Meski begitu ia senang sekali karena bisa membantu Naruto.

Hari ini rasanya ia tidak bisa tenang karena besok ia dan Naruto harus melaksanakan perjanjian nomor 6 _(d); Fifth month, announcing to the public about relationships that have been undertaken._

Sakura membuka buku Diary nya. Ia menggambar tanda _checklist_ di _point 6(d)_ tersebut.

 _._

Hari itu pun tiba. Agency Starlite melakukan konferensi pers. Pihak Manajemen sudah memberi petunjuk tentang apa saja yang harus mereka katakan dan tidak harus mereka katakan. Seorang wartawan mulai bertanya tentang hubungan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak bisa menjawab hanya diam, sementara Naruto langsung menjawab dengan tegas kalau mereka memang sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran, Naruto _-kun?_ Apakah sejak pertama kalinya foto-foto kalian tersebar di Internet?"

"Ya!"

"Kapan kalian pertama kali bertemu? Dan seperti apa pertemuan kalian? Apakah sangat berkesan?"

"Kami bertemu satu tahun yang lalu. Sakura _-chan_ bekerja sebagai _Hairstylist freelance_ Konoha Band. Pertemuan kami cukup berkesan. Waktu itu Sakura _-chan_ sedang membawa manekin. Dia begitu terburu-buru sampai akhirnya dia menabrakku. Gara-gara dia aku tak sengaja mencium bibir manekin itu. Yah, tapi salah satu jari tangan manekin itu menyolok mataku, makanya aku marah sekali dan langsung membentak-bentak Sakura."

"Benarkah seperti itu pertemuan pertama kalian, Sakura _-san_?"

"Yeah! Naruto itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia memiliki mulut yang tajam! Setiap kali aku ingin meminta maaf, dia langsung membentakku!"

"Sejak saat itu setiap kali kami bertemu kami pasti berkelahi. Aku sering sekali memerintahnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu," sambung Naruto.

"Dan bagaimanakah kesan Sakura _-san_ mengenai Naruto _-kun?_ "

" _Dia pangeran dingin yang sangat angkuh."_

"Wow! Menarik sekali hubungan kalian! Bermula dari saling benci yang berubah menjadi cinta?"

"Yup, seperti itulah hubungan kami!" kata Sakura pula.

"…tapi kami juga mendengar gossip miring tentang hubungan kalian."

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto, khawatir kalau orang-orang mulai menyadari bahwa Haruno Sakura hanyalah pacar palsunya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan _Hairstylist Artist_ hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitas! _Agency Starlite_ mengatur semua ini agar _Album 'Close to You'_ sukses dalam waktu singkat! Dengan kata lain, hubungan kalian adalah palsu!"

Mendengar perkataan wartawan tersebut, Naruto langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Sebenarnya adegan ini tidak ada dalam _scenario_ yang dikarang pihak _Manajemen,_ tapi ia hanya ingin melindungi Sakura.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Dia memang menginginkan ciuman itu dan dia pun menikmatinya. Dia membalas ciuman Naruto dengan mesra. Dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau dia merasa terganggu dengan banyak _Blitz Camera_ yang memotret mereka dari berbagai sudut. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan berlangsung selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Naruto melepas ciuman itu.

" _See_! Apa menurutmu hubungan kami hanya sebuah kepalsuan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kami masih belum yakin! Untuk itu, bisakah kau ceritakan lebih banyak hal soal Sakura _-san!_ "

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Ia lahir tanggal 28 Maret 1997, bertepatan dengan mekarnya pohon Sakura di musim semi. Ia anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Ia memiliki saudara sepupu yang bernama Akasuna Sasori dan Sarutobi Konohamaru. Dia takut hantu dan juga laba-laba. Dia jijik dengan kecoa. Warna favoritnya adalah merah dan _pink._ Makanan favoritnya adalah _anmitsu._ Dia tidak bisa memasak. Dan cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang _Designer._ Ia memiliki tinggi 165cm dan berat badan 48kg. Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kalian ketahui tentangnya?"

"Siapa cinta pertamanya?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Benarkah itu, Sakura _-san?_ "

Wajah Sakura memerah. "I-iya benar…"

"Dan siapakah sahabat terdekatnya?" tanya wartawan itu pula.

"Namikaze Menma dan Yamanaka Ino. Apa perlu kuceritakan juga kalau dia punya tanda lahir berbentuk bunga Sakura di bahu kanannya dan mempunyai bekas luka air panas di pahanya?"

"Heh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Waktu itu, saat kau di _bully_ danpakaianmu sudah compang-camping, aku kan menggendongmu. Maaf aku tidak sengaja melihatnya," bisik Naruto pada Sakura.

"Boleh kami lihat bahu kananmu dan juga pahamu, Sakura _-san_?"

"Te-tentu saja…" kata Sakura yang kemudian memperlihatkan bahu kanan dan kedua pahanya. "Aku pernah tidak sengaja tersiram air panas saat SMP," lanjut Sakura.

Wartawan itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Sekarang giliranmu, ceritakan soal Naruto _-kun!_ "

"Dia lahir di London pada tanggal 10 Oktober."

"Kami semua sudah tau itu, yang lain dong!" kata wartawan itu pula.

"Aku hanya perlu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diketahui publik, kan?"

"Ya."

"Naruto mempunyai seorang Kakak laki-laki yang bernama Kyuubi Namikaze. Pada bulan July empat tahun yang lalu, Kyuubi dan Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Naruto sempat koma selama beberapa bulan. Saat ia siuman, ia pun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kakaknya sudah tiada. Menma menyalahkan Naruto atas kematian Kakaknya. Namun sebesar apapun usaha Menma untuk membenci Naruto, ia tetap menyayanginya."

Wartawan itu tertegun mendengar cerita Sakura. Ia bahkan yakin sekali kalau perkataan Sakura itu benar karena ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah sedih. Naruto bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata, tapi buru-buru menghapusnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin membuat mereka semua percaya kalau hubungan kita bukanlah sebuah kepalsuan. Mereka semua harus tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" kata Sakura pula.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura _-chan_."

Mereka berdua berciuman lagi. Pada akhirnya wartawan itu pun pecaya bahwa hubungan Naruto Namikaze dan Haruno Sakura bukanlah sebuah kepalsuan. Hanya dengan melihat mata mereka saja, wartawan itu tahu, kalau Naruto dan Sakura memang saling mencintai.

.

.

"Maaf, ya, aku mengingatkanmu pada kenangan buruk!" kata Sakura setelah mereka kembali ke _Dorm Konoha Band._ Ia benar-benar menyesal karena sudah membahas Kyuubi Namikaze di depan media.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tadi aku sudah membuatmu sedih!"

"Sejujurnya aku bukan menangis karena Kyuu _-Nii_ sebab aku sudah merelakan kepergiannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai meneteskan air mata?"

"Perkataanmu itu… Apa benar kalau Menma menyayangiku sejak dulu? Yang kutahu, sejak kami berpisah dia mulai membenciku!"

"Kalau dia tidak menyayangimu dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau kelak dia akan menjadi doktermu, kan?"

"Itu kan perkataan Sara Louen. Siapa tahu gadis itu hanya ingin menghiburku."

"Jadi kau masih ragu? Kau belum benar-benar yakin kalau yang mengatakan itu adalah Menma? _Come on,_ Naruto, Menma itu hanya gengsi makanya ia tidak mengatakan hal itu secara langsung! Percayalah padaku karena yang paling mengenal Menma adalah aku dan juga Sara!"

"Aku ingin mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulut Menma sendiri."

"Kupikir waktu di Rumah Sakit itu kau meneteskan air mata karena terharu setelah membaca surat dari Sara. Kupikir kau mengerti pesan rahasia yang tersembunyi dalam kalimat itu. Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu?"

"Aku hanya senang karena Menma mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku sebab selama ini Menma tidak pernah peduli padaku. Waktu itu aku ingin bilang padanya, kalau dia tidak perlu merasa terganggu lagi dengan kehadiranku karena aku tidak akan lama."

"TIDAK AKAN LAMA APA?" teriak Sakura.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Sakura terdiam menatapnya. Matanya mulai basah. Sakura mengenggam kedua tangan Naruto. Tangan Naruto terasa bergetar. Sakura tidak kuat merasakan ini.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, benar bukan?"

"…."

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA? CEPAT TATAP MATAKU DAN JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" bentak Sakura.

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi, Sakura! Itu yang mereka katakan…"

Sakura meneteskan air mata. Ia menempelkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. "Dan kau sudah ingin menyerah hanya karena vonis mereka? Kau tidak mau berjuang lagi? Kau sudah putus asa? Tidak punya semangat hidup?" tanya Sakura sambil terisak.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama sakit. Aku sudah lelah."

"Tidakkah kau paham apa maksud perkataan Menma?"

Sakura kembali menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto. Ia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto putus harapan seperti ini.

"Cari sendiri jawabannya! Hingga kau mendapatkan jawaban itu, kita tidak usah bertemu lagi! Kita putus!" tegas Sakura.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Sakura _-chan_. Hubungan kita hanya status palsu."

Walaupun Naruto tertawa tapi Sakura bisa merasakan sedikit nada kesedihan di sela-sela tawanya.

"Aku tahu kalau hubungan kita hanyalah status palsu tapi asal kau tahu saja, perasaanku padamu itu asli! Aku benar-benar tulus! Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura mencintaimu! Dan sekarang karena kau seperti ini, kurasa lebih baik kita putus saja!"

Sakura berbalik badan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempat. Ia baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah tidak tahan memendam perasaannya terus menerus.

Naruto sendiri hanya tertegun. Hatinya sakit. Ia benar-benar merasa bagaikan seseorang yang diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. Ia patah hati karena ia juga mencintai Sakura entah sejak kapan? Naruto sedikit berharap kalau Sakura akan menoleh. Sayangnya, gadis itu tidak menoleh sama sekali. Gadis musim seminya benar-benar marah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Fiuh! Akhirnya Author ada waktu buat nulis walaupun udah mulai sibuk! Okay, Author udah baca review kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Banyak diantara kalian yang pengen tahu gimana reaksi Menma saat penyakit Naruto kambuh di depannya, kan? Awalnya Author nggak ada rencana bikin adegan seperti itu, tapi karena kalian banyak yang penasaran dengan Menma… akan Author pertimbangkan saran readers sekalian! :3_

 _Author juga minta maaf karena kali ini nggak bisa balas review kalian. Hari pertama kuliah udah di mulai tadi pagi (yah, walaupun masih belum belajar efektif karena masih masa perkenalan). Jadi mulai sekarang, kayaknya Auhor nggak akan bisa bergadang sampai pagi lagi._

 _Sankyuu for All of you. Hope you like this chapter! See ya, minna! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : All Character**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle :_ _Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort,_ _Drama, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku,_ _slight MenmaSaku_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Bond**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino baru mengerti mengapa Shikamaru sering sekali mengatainya cewek yang merepotkan. Selama ini ia tak pernah sadar diri, barulah ketika ia melihat sahabatnya Sakura terus menangis semalaman ia menyadari kalau wanita itu memang makhluk yang rumit. Ino menggelengkan kepala melihat lantai kamar Sakura dengan banyak gulungan tisu yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Sakura, sudahlah jangan nangis terus!" kata Ino. Ia bahkan tak ingat entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sakura.

"Aku ini sedang gegana, Ino! Gegana! Apa kau tidak mengerti _*sniff*…_ bagaimana _*sob*_ … perasaanku?"

"Sekarang aku ingin tanya padamu, kenapa kau nangis? Sejak tadi setiap kali aku bertanya soal ini kau malah nangis terus tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku! Aku kan jadi bingung!"

"Aku _...*sob*_ mengungkapkan perasaanku _*sniff*…_ pada Naruto!"

"Ya, terus? Kau ditolak atau bagaimana?"

"Aku langsung berteriak padanya kalau lebih baik kita putus saja!"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Maksudnya kau memutuskan _fake relantionship_ antara kau dan Naruto? Lho, bukanya seharusnya itu tidak boleh? Menurut surat perjanjian itu kalian harus putus setelah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun, kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, _Ino no baka!_ " teriak Sakura.

" _Calm down, okay!_ Sekarang coba ceritakan padaku dari awal agar aku bisa mengerti!"

Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Di mulai dari percakapannya dengan Naruto yang kemudian berujung pertengkaran, pernyataan cinta, hingga ucapan _'putus'_. Ia juga menceritakan pada Ino kalau saat itu ia langsung berlari sambil menangis. Lalu, setelah ia puas menangis ia lekas meminta izin pada _Mister_ Dylan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan alasan ia sudah rindu dengan keluarganya. Untungnya waktu itu Mr. Dylan sedang _good mood_ jadi dia mengijinkan Sakura pergi. Namun setelah Sakura sampai di rumahnya ia langsung menyesali tindakannya tersebut. Itulah sebabnya ia menghubungi Ino dan meminta sahabatnya itu untuk menginap di rumahnya dengan alasan ia ingin curhat.

"Ya ampun, kau menyatakan cinta padanya dan beberapa menit kemudian langsung minta putus? Itu sih kesannya jadi seperti kau itu cuma mempermainkan perasaan Naruto!"

"Itu dia, Ino! Waktu itu aku sedang emosi karena aku tidak suka mendengar kalau Naruto mau menyerah! Aku terlalu marah dan kecewa sehingga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih! Aku malah berpikir kalau pertengkaran kami itu adalah salahnya! Tapi, sekarang aku baru sadar kalau semuanya adalah salahku! Seharusnya aku menyemangatinya bukannya malah memperumit masalah seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau dia malah menjadi lebih _down_ gara-gara sikapku?"

"Sulit dipercaya! Sekarang aku malah setuju dengan perkataan Shikamaru kalau wanita itu merepotkan!"

"Kau sendiri juga wanita _, pig!"_ teriak Sakura.

"Yah, aku juga wanita! Ternyata benar kata orang, _'_ wanita itu adalah makhluk yang paling rumit' pantas saja Sasuke selalu mengalah untukku! Kalau misalnya kami berkelahi, dia yang biasanya meminta maaf lebih dulu walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa kesalahannya!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita ini kan hanya ingin dimengerti!"

"Yah, tapi biasanya para cowok itu tidak mengerti. Kita hanya membuat mereka bingung."

"Kalau begitu Naruto juga tidak akan mengerti kenapa aku marah?"

"Mungkin!"

"Arrgghh! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ino? Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku malah menyakitinya?"

"Itu sih bukan seandainya lagi, _forehead_? Kau memang menyakitinya dan kau tidak sadar karena yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang adalah Naruto lah yang sudah menyakitimu, _right?"_

" _Kuso!_ Aku memang bodoh! Kenapa aku malah bersikap egois seperti itu?" Sakura menarik selembar tisu lagi dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

" _Well,_ bagaimana kalau kau meminta maaf saja pada Naruto? Aku yakin sekarang pun kau pasti sudah merindukannya, iya kan?"

"Iya…Iya! Aku kangen sekali pada Naruto!"

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau hubungi dia, minta maaf, lalu kembali ke _Dorm Konoha Band!"_ saran Ino.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau meminta maaf sebelum dia yang menghubungiku lebih dulu, lalu meminta maaf padaku dan berjanji kalau dia tidak akan pernah menyerah!"

"Ya ampun…!" desah Ino yang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Sakura.

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan badan sahabatnya. "Ino! Ino, responmu itu jangan cuma begitu dong! Cepat katakan sesuatu agar aku merasa lebih baik! Naruto bahkan tidak menghubungiku! Ia juga tidak mengirimiku _email_ atau mengirim pesan melalui _LINE_ dan akun _SNS-_ ku!"

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Kenapa? Apa dia sudah tidak peduli padaku?"

"Coba ingat-ingat! Siapa yang bilang begini padanya, _"Cari sendiri jawabannya! Hingga kau mendapatkan jawaban itu, kita tidak usah bertemu lagi! Kita putus!"_ Ayo ngaku, siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

"AKU!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Nah, bagus kalau kau mengerti?"

"Tapi aku kan tidak bilang kalau dia tidak boleh menghubungiku lagi!"

"Dia laki-laki, _forehead!_ Naruto akan langsung berpikir dengan logika! Kalau kau bilang 'kita tidak usah bertemu lagi', itu berarti dia juga tidak perlu susah-susah untuk menghubungimu lagi karena kau pasti tidak akan pernah menanggapinya!"

" _BAKA!"_ teriak Sakura.

"Astaga, bukanyanya tadi kau yang bilang kalau yang ' _baka'_ itu adalah kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin dia menghubungiku! Kenapa dia tidak memahami perasaanku?"

"Ini sudah jam satu pagi, Sakura! Jangan nangis lagi dan biarkan aku tidur!" tegas Ino yang langsung memejamkan kedua matanya.

"INOOO!" protes Sakura.

"Aku mau tidur, _forehead!_ Memangnya kau tidak capek nangis terus sejak 7 jam yang lalu?"

"…tapi…"

"Menangisnya dilanjutkan besok saja! Sekarang waktunya tidur!" teriak Ino.

Sakura menyerah karena ia tahu kalau Ino pasti tidak akan mau mengalah. Ia pun menghapus air mata di wajahnya, meminum segelas air mineral, kemudian membaringkan diri di samping Ino. Sakura memejamkaan matanya, ia mencoba untuk tidur. Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura mengerang frustasi karena tidak bisa tidur gara-gara masih kepikiran Naruto yang kesannya _stay cool,_ sebab cowok itu tak menghubunginya sama sekali.

.

.

Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil terus memandangi foto Sakura di ponselnya. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi gadis itu dan meminta maaf tapi ia langsung teringat perkataan Sakura yang menyakitkan.

" _Cari sendiri jawabannya! Hingga kau mendapatkan jawaban itu, kita tidak usah bertemu lagi! Kita putus!"_

"Percuma saja! Dia pasti tidak akan sudi menjawab panggilanku!" gumam Naruto.

Naruto membuka aplikasi _LINE_ miliknya dan mengetik beberapa kata.

' _Sakura-chan, kau masih marah?'_

" _Aish!"_ keluh Naruto langsung menghapus kalimat tersebut.

' _Sakura! Can we met at Claire Café, tomorrow? I have something I want to—'_

"Ahh! Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Naruto yang kembali menghapus kalimat yang belum selesai itu.

' _Sakura! Why do you leave me like that? I'm hurt by you!"_

" _Baka!_ Aku hanya akan membuat Sakura _-chan_ tambah marah!"

' _Sakura! Honestly, I Love You too! And now, I miss you so much! Can you please comeback to me?'_

" _Naruto no baka!_ Memangnya Sakura _-chan_ akan peduli!" Naruto menghapus kalimat tersebut dan mematikan ponselnya.

Naruto menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Ia kembali teringat akan pertengkarannya dengan Sakura. Bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat itu? Dan bagaimana gadis itu terus berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi walaupun hanya untuk beberapa detik!

Naruto tak menyangka kalau Sakura benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Itulah sebabnya gadis itu langsung meminta izin pada Mr. Dylan agar ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, padahal dia bahagia sekali saat gadis itu berkata, bahwa ia mencintai dirinya. Ia berpikir bahwa pernyataan cinta Sakura akan menjadi awal yang bagus untuk hubungan _real_ mereka. Namun sayangnya, beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu malah meminta putus dan meninggalkannya? Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat Sakura berkata demikian! Sikap Sakura yang seperti itu seolah sedang mempermainkan perasaannya saja!

Naruto mencengkram dadanya dan meringis. Saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan Sakura tapi gadis itu malah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Naruto menyibak selimutnya dan langsung mengubah posisi berbaringnya dengan duduk saat rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa sesak, seakan ada sebuah batu raksasa yang menghimpit dadanya. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apakah rasa sakit dan sesak itu berasal dari hatinya ataukah justru karena penyakitnya kambuh lagi?

" _Damn it! Ugh *cough*… my chest hurt so much *cough*… I can't breath—"_

Naruto mencoba meraih botol obat di atas meja nakas dengan tangan yang gemetar.

' _Prang!'_ gelas di sisi meja terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping saat benda tersebut tak sengaja tersentuh oleh ujung jarinya.

Naruto langsung tersadar kalau saat ini penyakitnya sedang kambuh karena kepalanya terasa pusing dan melayang. Pandangan matanya juga semakin kabur. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan _energy_ nya mulai menghilang. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia meraih _alarm_ di dekatnya dan menekan tombol merah _alarm_ tersebut.

' _Brak!'_ pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka.

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

"Naruto?"

"S-sa.. Saske…!"

"Sstt! Kau tidak perlu bicara!" tegas Sasuke.

Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Sosok sahabatnya itu terlihat berbayang-bayang. Beberapa detik kemudian ia bisa merasakan dua butir pil menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto berusaha menelan pil tersebut dan ia merasakan Sasuke meminumkan air ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Aa-arigatou…"_

"Hn. Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

" _Ha'i…''_

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan _Ambulance?_ "

" _No!"_

" _Okay!_ Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat! Aku akan tidur di sini agar bisa mengawasimu terus!"

" _No!_ Kembali ke kamarmu sana!" usir Naruto.

"…tapi isteriku sedang tidak ada! Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menemani Adikku tidur di sini?"

"Sejak kapan Ino menjadi isterimu, _teme_?"

" _Ano_ … sejak satu minggu yang lalu!" jawab Sasuke _blushing._

"Kalian cuma baru jadian! Jadi dia itu bukan isterimu…"

"…tapi dia sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, kau tahu?!"

"Apa? Kau melakukan 'itu' dengannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau merusaknya sebelum dia menjadi isteri syah-mu?"

"Aku tidak merusaknya, _dobe!_ Lagipula aku tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam dan aku juga tidak memaksa… kami melakukannya suka sama suka!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu! Wanita itu harus kau perlakukan dengan lembut! Jangan menodainya seperti itu!"

"Aku juga melakukannya dengan lembut!"

"Pergi sana! Aku capek bicara denganmu!"

"Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada cemas.

"Hn. Pergilah, aku mau tidur!"

"Baiklah! Kalau ada apa-apa bunyikan saja _alarm-_ nya lagi!"

"Hn."

"Besok kau harus ke Rumah Sakit! Periksa apa yang salah!"

"Hn. Bilang pada Karin _-Nee_ untuk menunda semua jadwalku besok!"

" _Wakatta…"_ kata Sasuke yang kemudian lekas pergi dari kamar Naruto.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

" _Yosh!_ Akhirnya kita sudah selesai mempersiapkan bahan untuk persentasi lusa! Sekarang kita tentukan, siapa yang akan menjadi _Notulen, Narator_ dan lain-lain!"

Sara memandang teman-teman sekelompoknya bergantian. Hari ini ia dan teman-temannya baru selesai membuat makalah dan _slide power point_ untuk membahas materi Mata Kuliah lusa. Dan kali ini mereka belajar bersama di rumah Tenten.

"Aku yang mengurus soal _Laptop_ dan yang lainnya saja! Jadi nanti aku yang akan menyalakan _infokus_ dan pegang _mouse,_ hehehe."

"Kau ini mau enaknya saja, Sora!" protes Tenten.

"Biarkan saja, yang penting Sora _-kun_ sudah membantu kita mengerjakan tugas. Dia juga yang membuat _slide power point_ menjadi terlihat lebih menarik."

"Seharusnya saat mau masuk Perguruan Tinggi, kau pilih jurusan Informatika Komputer bukan masuk Fakultas Kedokteran!"

"Ya ampun, Tenten, jangan protes terus! Aku jadi pusing melihat dan mendengar keributan kalian! Setidaknya Sora sudah ikut kerja juga, kan?"

"Benar yang Menma _-kun_ katakan! Kalau kau tidak suka dengan pilihan Sora _-kun_ , kau boleh jadi _Notulen_ nya, tapi ingat nanti kerjamu jangan hanya duduk dan mencatat saja! _Tenten-chan_ , kau juga harus ikut menjawab pertanyaan saat sesi tanya jawab nanti!" sambung Sara.

"Rasakan!" ledek Sora.

"Kau juga harus ikut menjawab pertanyaan, Sora _-kun!_ " tegas Sara.

Tenten tertawa dan berbalik meledek Sora dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku dan Menma _-kun_ akan menjadi persenternya. Kami juga akan menyiapkan konsumsi. Jadi kalau kalian merasa haus atau lapar, minta saja pada kami."

"Assik! Jadi kami bakalan ditraktir nih?" seru Sora.

"Yup! Tapi ingat kita harus melakukan persentasi dengan sebaik dan semenarik mungkin. Aku sudah membuatkan _copy_ an Makalah-nya. Harus kalian hapalkan, ya! Pokoknya kelompok kita harus semuanya menguasai materi, nggak boleh ada yang diam saja!" tegas Sara pula.

"Siap!" teriak Sora dan Tenten serentak.

"Menma _-kun_ ada apa denganmu hari ini? Tumben sekali kau tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya!" kata Sara sambil menatap mata Menma.

"Ya, wajahmu juga agak pucat. Lagi nggak enak badan, ya?" tanya Sora.

"Tidak! Aku sehat-sehat saja! Aku hanya merasa tidak enak hati! Sejak kemarin malam dadaku sakit dan sesak seolah aku ingin menangis…"

"Eh?" gumam Tenten terlihat bingung.

"Sial! Kenapa lagi anak itu?"

"Anak itu siapa?" tanya Sora ikutan bingung.

"Apa maksud dari perasaan tidak nyaman seperti ini? Jangan-jangan dia sedang patah hati!"

"Siapa sih yang kau maksud? Bikin penasaran saja!" kata Sora pula.

"Err… sudah lama aku ingin bertanya! Kalau misalnya kalian para cowok sedang patah hati, apa yang kalian lakukan untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit hati itu? Jawab yang jujur, ya, toh kita ini sahabat!" kata Tenten.

"Kalau aku biasanya lebih suka menyibukkan diri sendiri untuk mengalihkan perhatiaan, misalnya; melakukan _hoby_ atau melakukan banyak pekerjaan yang akan membuatku tidak kepikiran gadis itu lagi. Kadang kalau malam hari aku juga suka menangis diam-diam. Terus, aku juga jadi nggak nafsu makan, bahkan saat pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang namanya patah hati rasanya aku malas mandi, jangan tertawa ya!" ujar Sora.

Tenten menahan tawanya mendengar cerita Sora. Selama ini ia pikir hanya pihak cewek lah yang suka galau dan menderita kalau diputusin. Ia pikir cowok itu tidak pernah menangis kalau sedang patah hati justru mereka malah cepat _move on,_ sementara dia sendiri hampir setiap hari menangis.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Menma _-kun?_ " tanya Sara.

"Setiap kali aku patah hati karena penolakkan Sakura, aku bersikap biasa saja karena tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Aku tetap tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku apalagi merasa bersalah padaku. Meski begitu, sebenarnya hatiku sakit sekali. Aku ingin marah tapi tidak tahu siapa yang harus kusalahkan. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat melupakan semua hal menyakitkan itu. Caranya ada banyak, misalnya; _'cari cewek lain dan jadikan dia gebetanku'_ meskipun sebenarnya saat bersama gadis lain aku masih suka memikirkan Sakura. Sakura bukan cuma gadis yang aku cintai tetapi juga sahabatku makanya aku merasa kesepian kalau dia tidak ada di dekatku."

"Begitu ya?" tanya Sara.

"Jadi kalian tidak perlu terus-terusan nangis kalau sedang patah hati karena cowok, sebab cowok itu pun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Lagipula cewek itu enak banget kalau lagi patah hati. Mereka nggak perlu jaim untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit hati mereka. Kalian bisa melampiaskan semuanya sesuka hati kalian, baik itu dengan cara nangis semaleman, curhat sama teman, bikin status di _SN_ S ataupun memukul-mukul boneka pemberiannya. Kalau perlu kalian juga bisa robek-robek atau bakar semua potret dan hadiah yang pernah dia berikan. Kalau kami, yang berpikir dengan logika daripada perasaan hanya bisa menahan semuanya," cerita Sora panjang lebar.

"Yup! Sebenarnya kami lah yang lebih merasa sakit hati daripada kalian!"

"…tapi kalian biasanya bisa cepat _move on!_ " sahut Tenten.

"Tentu saja! Kami kan lebih main logika meskipun pada awalnya untuk bisa _move on_ itu rasanya sulit sekali! Kami ini berbeda dari kalian! Kalau kami main bersama sesama kami, 90% hal yang kami bicarakan adalah tentang hobi sedangkan 10% sisanya adalah tentang cewek! Kalau kalian, kan, malah sebaliknya, _right?_ " kata Sora pula.

"Tidak juga! Itu semua kan tergantung orangnya! Aku misalnya, bukan paling banyak bercerita tentang cowok tapi tentang _shopping_ dan juga hobiku mengoleksi berbagai macam sepatu!" tegas Tenten.

"Kalau aku tentang perawatan tubuh & wajah dan juga bagaimana caranya untuk selalu menerapkan gaya hidup sehat!" sambung Sara.

"Oke, aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Tapi kebanyakan cewek-cewek itu seperti yang tadi kubilang, kan?" ujar Sora pula.

"Iya sih…" kata Sara dan Tenten serempak.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan aku lapar! Bisakah kau buatkan kami makanan, Tenten?" tanya Menma.

"Oh iya! _Gomen_ karena keasikan mengobrol aku jadi lupa! Sara _-chan_ ayo bantu aku masak!" ajak Tenten.

" _Okay!"_ kata Sara yang kemudian menyusul Tenten yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Aku penasaran, kalau anak itu sedang patah hati apa yang dia lakukan? Orang _introvert_ seperti dia…" gumam Menma.

"Siapa sih _'dia'_ yang sejak tadi kau bicarakan?" teriak Sora yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Saudara kembarku!"

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana kalau dia sedang _brokoro?_ "

"Kami ini kembar identik! Kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan cara yang hanya diketahui oleh kami sendiri!"

"Maksudmu semacam telepati atau _mind reader_?"

"Hn. Kata kuncinya adalah ikatan bathin yang sangat kuat, jadi biasanya respon kami antar satu sama lain sangat cepat. Meskipun selama ini aku membencinya dan tidak peduli padanya, entah kenapa terkadang aku selalu tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Mungkin... inilah yang disebut dengan _Mistery Romantisme_."

Sora cengo mendengar kata terakhir Menma itu. "Misteri romantisme apa? Dasar orang aneh!"

"Kami selalu bersama sejak dalam kandungan. Kami hidup di dalam rahim yang sama selama sembilan bulan lamanya. Kami berdua sama-sama berjuang untuk tetap hidup di dalam sana agar kelak kami bisa terlahir dan melihat dunia ini. Kami saling menguatkan satu sama lain, hingga kami masih bisa terus hidup walaupun di dalam sana sangatlah sempit. Itulah yang disebut dengan misteri romantisme."

" _Oh, so sweet!_ Itu memang romantis sekali!" kata Sora dengan nada penuh ejekkan.

"Kau itu tidak punya saudara kembar jadi percuma saja bercerita padamu sebab kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan!"

"Kenapa jadi sesi curhat begini? Kau jadi terdengar seperti wanita!"

"Terkadang kita juga harus curhat pada seseorang agar ujungnya tidak berakhir dengan bunuh diri!"

"Kenapa jadi semakin mendalam begini? Kau pasti sedang sakit!"

.

.

 _ **Menma's POV**_

 _Dasar Sora baka! Aku memang sedang sakit tahu! Aku sakit hati!_

Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Aku dan Naruto selalu bersama sejak kali pertama diciptakan. Saat kami mulai tumbuh, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami bermain bersama setiap hari bahkan Orangtua kami juga selalu memberikan kami pakaian yang sama. Kami ditempatkan di kamar yang sama. Dia sering mengikuti berbagai macam hal yang kusukai dan kulakukan. Aku pun sering mengikuti berbagai macam hal yang dia sukai dan dia lakukan, hingga pada akhirnya kami memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan. Kami menyukai mainan yang sama dan kami juga memiliki hobi yang sama.

Kalau dia sakit demam atau terkena flu biasanya aku juga ikutan sakit. Itu karena satu kamar dengannya membuatku ikut tertular. Kalau dia menangis aku juga ingin menangis. Kalau dia merasa senang… aku pun sama. Kami saling bergantung dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, tapi tega-teganya Orangtua kami memisahkan kami hingga pada akhirnya kita harus tinggal di Benua yang berbeda.

Sejak aku berpisah dengan Naruto… aku merasa terisolasi. Aku merasa lingkungan ini menolakku karena aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan dan tidak diinginkan lagi, padahal aku sudah terbiasa direpotkan dan dibutuhkan olehnya. Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi _Leader_ sedangkan dia menjadi _followerku_. Lalu, karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukan semua hal bersamanya aku jadi sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Sejak saat itu, aku jadi lebih pendiam. Kepribadianku mulai berubah. Yah, tetapi selalu hidup sendirian itu membuatku merasa kesepian. Dan orang pendiam biasanya hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berubah.

Aku mulai mencoba dan berusaha keras untuk bersikap periang dan terbuka pada orang lain agar aku disukai. Saat _SMP,_ aku belajar banyak mengenai itu semua dari Haruno Sakura. Dulu Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat ceria. Dia pribadi yang menyenangkan. Dia juga adalah orang yang menarik. Selama berada disekitarnya aku merasa nyaman. Sejak saat itulah aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Sayangnya, saat aku dan Naruto mulai tumbuh dewasa kami pun jadi menyukai gadis yang sama. Aku sebenarnya ingin mendapatkan hati Sakura. Aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak dosa pada Adikku, makanya aku mengalah karena kupikir Naruto lebih membutuhkan Sakura dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Sora, kalau seandainya kau sudah menikah dan isterimu melahirkan anak kembar… Apakah kalian akan tega memisahkan mereka?" tanyaku pada Sora yang masih memandangku heran.

"Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan pernah kulakukan! Anak kembar itu tidak boleh dipisahkan! Kalau mereka dipaksa untuk tinggal berjauhan bisa mempengaruhi psikologis mereka! Tapi aku juga tidak akan memperlakukan mereka dengan cara yang sama!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, jika yang satu misalnya lebih menyukai Matematika, aku tidak akan membuat yang lain meniru saudaranya. Aku juga tidak akan membelikan mereka pakaian yang sama ataupun nama yang sama. Kembar identik bukan berarti mereka harus dibiasakan menyukai hal yang sama karena mereka sendiri pasti memiliki bakat di bidang yang berbeda. Mereka juga tidak akan mungkin menyukai hal yang sama. Yah, kecuali jika sudah dibiasakan dari kecil seperti kau dan Naruto misalnya?"

"…."

"Jika yang lain lebih menonjol pada seni… aku akan fokuskan anak itu pada bidang yang disukainya. Aku tidak akan memaksanya menyukai Matematika. Aku memang tidak akan pernah membuat mereka tinggal berjauhan tapi aku akan memisahkan kamar mereka, soalnya jika mereka tidak di didik sejak dini untuk tidak terlalu bergantung pada satu sama lainnya… kelak anak-anak itu tidak akan bisa hidup mandiri, toh pada akhirnya mereka berdua juga harus terpisah kalau masing-masing sudah memiliki pasangan hidup dan berumah tangga."

Aku tercenung mendengar jawaban Sora. Seharusnya Orangtuaku juga bersikap seperti Sora. Sora benar mengenai satu hal, bahwa kami memiliki hati dan kepribadian yang berbeda meskipun kami kembar identik. Aku juga tidak suka disamakan dengan kembaranku, makanya aku pasti marah kalau orang lain salah mengenaliku sebagai Naruto. Sekarang aku jadi mengerti apa yang pernah Sakura katakan padaku untuk menolakku. Walaupun dalam segi fisik aku hampir sama dengan Naruto tapi hati kami tidak sama. Tidak heran kalau Sakura lebih menyukai Naruto daripada aku karena meskipun Naruto itu agak pendiam dia lebih baik hati. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun membenciku walaupun aku sering berteriak padanya bahwa aku tidak pernah peduli padanya dan aku sangat membencinya.

 _Sebenarnya perasaan tidak nyaman apa yang sejak kemarin kurasakan? Apakah saat ini Naruto baik-baik saja?_

"Menma! Oii, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sora sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Aku cuma berpikir sepertinya kau sudah pantas menjadi seorang Ayah! Kenapa kau tidak secepatnya menikah saja?"

" _Teme_ sialan! Aku ini masih terlalu muda untuk menikah tahu! Kalau cowok usia 18 tahun sudah menikah bagaimana rumah tangganya nanti? Aku masih ingin banyak main! Kalau diumur segini aku sudah berkomitmen pasti rumah tanggaku nanti bakalan kacau balau deh, soalnya aku belum siap!"

"…tapi tadi kau sudah bisa berpendapat begitu untuk mendidik anak."

"Aku ini cuma _sharing_ pengalaman! Ibuku pernah cerita kalau dia punya seorang teman yang memiliki sepasang anak kembar bernama Sagi dan Toki. Sejak mereka lahir, teman Ibuku itu selalu memperlakukan anaknya dengan cara yang sama. Pada akhirnya saat Sagi meninggal… Toki tidak bisa hidup dengan baik. Hal yang dia pikirkan hanyalah balas dendam. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli membuang jati dirinya sebagai Toki untuk menjadi Sagi. Pada akhirnya Toki berpura-pura menjadi Sagi untuk balas dendam."

"Memangnya kembarannya itu kenapa meninggalnya?"

"Ada orang-orang yang iri dengan kesuksesan keluarga mereka. Orang-orang itu membunuh Ayahanda Toki dan juga kembarannya—Sagi dengan cara meracuni mereka. Apa kau tau siapa orang-orang jahat itu?"

"Tidak akan jauh-jauh, paling juga orang terdekat mereka!"

"Ya, mereka adalah Paman dan Bibi Toki sendiri! Kudengar Pamannya itu adalah Kakak dari Ayah Toki! Kejam sekali bukan?"

"Hmm, sungguh ironis! Lalu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu?"

"Toki membunuh Paman dan Bibinya untuk membalas dendam, tragis bukan? Dan pada akhirnya Toki bunuh diri! Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa kembarannya itu dan mungkin di satu sisi dia juga tidak mau dihukum atas tindakan _criminal_ yang telah diperbuatnya makanya dia lebih memilih untuk mati!"

"Oh, begitu…"

"Kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu juga, kan?"

"Tentu saja, _baka!_ "

"Kalau begitu sebagai sahabatmu aku ingin menasihatimu, boleh?"

"Silakan!"

"Bersikap baiklah pada saudara kembarmu itu! Menma, kau itu sudah terlalu lama membencinya padahal sesungguhnya dia tidak salah apa-apa! Tidak usah pedulikan gengsi daripada kau menyesal nantinya!"

Sialan! Pada akhirnya setelah Sakura dan Sara… kali ini Sora lah yang menasihatiku! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin disampaikan _Kami-sama_ padaku? Apa arti dibalik sikap sahabat-sahabatku itu? Mungkinkah...? Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

 _Jangan berani-beraninya kau meninggalkanku lagi, sialan!_

"Menma! Saudara kembarmu itu… Apa dia sakit?"

"Kau tahu dari mana? Apa Sara _-chan_ yang cerita?"

Sora menggeleng. "Sara tidak pernah bercerita soal Naruto kepadaku! Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di Rumah Sakit!"

"Kau pergi ke Rumah Sakit? Untuk apa? Kau sakit?"

Sora menggeleng. "Saat itu aku ingin membesuk Kakak perempuanku. Kemarin dia baru selesai operasi usus buntu. Awalnya kupikir itu adalah kau tapi setelah kuperhatikan lebih lekat, aku yakin kalau itu bukan kau!"

"Kenapa? Apa karena hidungnya lebih mancung dariku?" tanyaku sewot karena teringat ucapan Sara tempo hari.

Sora menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan kalian sedetail itu. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya di wajahnya ataupun di matanya. Aku pernah mendengar sebuah istilah yang mengatakan bahwa _'Orang sakit itu diambil cahayanya!'_ Selain wajahnya terlihat pucat… _Well,_ aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya di mata saudaramu itu. Dia seolah sudah menyerah dengan hidup ini. Itulah sebabnya aku langsung tahu kalau itu bukan kau."

"Kau serius? Dia terlihat seperti itu!"

"Hn."

"Sialan! Dia itu kenapa sih? Padahal aku sudah… Argghht, brengsek! Aku tidak akan sungkan untuk menghajarnya sampai babak belur atau kalau perlu sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi!"

"Hush! Tega banget sama Adik sendiri! Aku kan sudah bilang agar kau bersikap baik-baik padanya!"

"…tapi dia itu memang pantas dihajar!"

"Jangan! Itu bukan solusi yang baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah!"

"Ya ampun, kau ini keserupan Malaikat apa sih? Kok tiba-tiba jadi bijaksana begini? Jangan-jangan kau kesurupan Dewi Athena, ya?"

"Kau ini benar-benar…!" kata Sora yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulku.

"Ya ampun! Ada apa ini, kok pada berantem?" Tenten menghampiri kami bersama Sara yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya kesal pada Menma karena dia mengataiku kesurupan Dewi Athena!"

"Hahaha…"

"Kenapa kalian berdua malah ketawa, Tenten, Sara?"

"Kami baru saja membayangkan seperti apa rupamu kalau kami memaksamu untuk mengenakan kostum Yunani Dewi Athena!" sahut Tenten.

"Yup! Dengan ditambahkan _make up,_ pasti kau akan terlihat cantik sekali!" sambung Sara yang sukses membuatku ikut menertawakan Sora.

"Sialan kalian semua!" teriak Sora.

" _Haha, gomen ne…!_ Makan malam sudah siap! Ayo kita makan sama-sama!" ajak Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Sora sudah tidak terlihat marah lagi. Ia mengikuti Tenten dan Sara. Aku pun lekas mengikuti mereka semua karena perutku sudah mulai keroncongan.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

"Naruto?"

"Ya? Ada apa, Kiba?"

Kiba menyodorkan sebuah paket pada Naruto. "Ada kiriman paket untukmu!"

" _Ohh, thanks!"_ kata Naruto yang kemudian menerima paket tersebut dari Kiba.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, rupanya yang mengirimkan paket tersebut adalah Ibunya. Naruto merobek bungkus paket tersebut. Ada sebuah _disc_ dan juga _sweater_ rajutan beserta _syal_ dengan motif yang senada. Naruto menyalakan Laptopnya dan menyetel _disc_ pemberian Ibunya.

Kushina yang terekam oleh kamera menunjukkan kesepuluh jari tangannya pada Naruto. Masing-masing ujung jari tersebut terbungkus plester. Kushina memperlihatkan ekspresi lucu— ekspresi ingin menangis sekaligus cemberut.

" _Kau lihat, Naru-chan! Aku terluka demi membuat sweater couple untuk kita sekeluarga!"_

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruh?" gumam Naruto.

" _Musim gugur kali ini aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang sepesial untuk anak-anakku tersayang dan juga untuk suamiku tercinta! Tara…!"_ kata Kushina sambil memperlihatkan 4 buah _sweater_ dengan warna yang sama yaitu hijau pirus, namun dengan motif yang berbeda-beda.

" _Sebenarnya aku ingin membuatkan sweater dan syal dengan motif yang sama untuk Menma dan juga kau. Kupikir itu pasti akan terlihat sangat cute. Sayangnya, kalian bukan anak kecil lagi… jadi kalian pasti tidak akan suka!"_

"Tentu saja!"

" _Dua minggu lagi adalah Ulang tahun kalian yang ke-18. Bisakah pada hari itu kalian pulang ke Rumah? Aku sangat merindukan anak-anakku! Mari kita rayakan hari jadi kalian dengan pesta sederhana bersama keluarga! Ayah kalian juga akan pulang!"_

"Tidak mau, aku punya acara sendiri bersama _fans-_ ku!"

" _Jahat sekali kalau kau tidak mau datang! Aku ini Ibu kandungmu! Masa kau lebih memilih merayakannya bersama orang lain daripada bersama kami? Tega sekali! Hiikz..hiikz…"_

"Ha? _Okaa-san_ membuat video ini lebih awal, tapi kenapa dia bisa menebak apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

" _Kau sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah, Naruto! Semua orang di sini juga sudah sangat merindukanmu! Ayolah, ini adalah ultah kalian yang ke delapan belas! Anak-anakku sudah dewasa sekarang! Datang ya, please! I Love You…"_

Dan, rekaman itu pun berakhir.

"18? Aku sudah cukup umur untuk melihat Tuhan!"

Saat Naruto sedang berpikir demikian, muncul notifikasi kalau ia mendapatkan sebuah _email._ Naruto membuka _email_ tersebut yang ternyata dari Ayahnya—Namikaze Minato. Ayahnya mengirimkan dua buah _file video_ untuknya.

Naruto memindahkan _file_ tersebut ke _Data D_ _Computer_ dan menyalakan _nya_. _Video_ tersebut berisi kumpulan fotonya bersama Menma dan juga Kakak mereka—Kyuubi.

 _Foto pertama, memperlihatkan Kushina yang sedang terbaring lemah sambil memeluk Naruto dan Menma yang masih bayi. Nampaknya saat itu Kushina baru melahirkan Menma dan Naruto karena wajah Kushina terlihat pucat tapi tercermin kebahagian yang teramat sangat dalam senyumannya._

 _Foto kedua, memperlihatkan sosok Minato yang sedang mencium kening Menma yang masih bayi. Lalu berikutnya, Minato mencium kening Naruto. Wajah Minato terlihat sangat bahagia._

Naruto menekan tombol _'pause'._ Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu kembali menekan tombol _'play'._

 _Foto ketiga, memperlihatkan sosok balita Kyuubi yang sedang menoel pipi chubby Menma dan Naruto sambil tertawa lebar._

' _Aku tidak kuat lagi melihat semua ini…'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

 _Foto ke empat dan seterusnya, memperlihatkan pertumbuhan Menma dan Naruto. Di mulai dari; pada saat Kushina sedang menyusui kedua anaknya, Minato dan Kyuubi yang mengajari Naruto dan Menma berjalan, Kyuubi yang sedang mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Menma, Kushina yang menemani Naruto bermain, dan seterusnya memperlihatkan kebersamaan mereka berlima dalam setiap moment yang berbeda._

 _Foto berikutnya lebih terlihat menyedihkan karena tidak ada sosok Kushina dan juga Menma. Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan Naruto yang masih berumur 6 tahunan, foto-foto Kyuubi dan Minato, foto-foto Naruto saat masih remaja, dan terakhir adalah foto-foto terbaru Naruto dengan berbagai ekspresi._

 _Terakhir, terukir huruf_ _ **Monotype Corsiva**_ _yang menuliskan kalimat_ _ **'My Beloved Sons!'**_

Begitu durasi _disc_ pertama habis, Naruto memutar _disc_ ke dua. _Disc_ yang ini memperlihatkan sosok Minato.

" _Naruto, apa kabar?"_

" _Otou-san…"_ gumam Naruto.

" _Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua!"_

" _Me too!"_

" _Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau belum mengirimkan hasil medical check up mu bulan lalu padaku? Apa kau lupa? Tou-san ingin melihatnya, jadi cepat kirimkan!"_

" _Later…"_

" _Ah, ya! Aku kemarin login ke blog Navers! Sejak pihak Agency mempublikasikan hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura, fansmu banyak sekali yang mengamuk dan marah pada gadis itu. Banyak juga diantara mereka yang menangis setelah tau kalau kau sudah punya pacar. Mereka berkata kalau mereka semua patah hati. Yah, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir karena diantara mereka juga banyak yang mendukung hubungan kalian dan ikut berbahagia untukmu."_

"Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak bahagia. Sakura _-chan_ terus-menerus menghindariku."

" _Dua minggu lagi ulang tahunmu dan Menma. Kushina ingin merayakan moment itu sekeluarga. Aku juga akan pulang ke Tokyo minggu depan karena di London pekerjaanku sudah tidak terlalu banyak. Aku bisa membuatkan surat kuasa untuk orang kepercayaanku. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan posisi ku untuk sementara. Kau juga pulanglah ke rumah, okay!"_

"Jika aku datang apa Menma mau datang? Kurasa tidak!"

" _Aku juga akan berbicara dengan Menma. Kalau dia tidak mau datang aku akan membujuknya dengan berbagai cara. Dan aku percaya kalau kau akan datang. Itu adalah hari jadi kalian yang ke-18 after all."_

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat sosok Ayahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar. Begitu rekaman tersebut habis, Naruto pun menutup _Laptop_ nya. Naruto kembali menjatuhkan air mata saat ia teringat vonis dokter Kabuto bulan lalu.

" _Berdasarkan hasil diagnosa kali ini, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa mencapai usia 20! Meski begitu, kau jangan berkecil hati apalagi putus harapan karena kami bukanlah Kami-sama!"_

Naruto menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menerima segalanya dan pasrah. Tapi, _vide_ o dari Ibu dan Ayahnya malah membuatnya terjebak dalam dilema.

' _Menma, apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku? Saat ini aku sangat membutuhkanmu! Bisakah kau datang menemuiku?'_

.

.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

Menma, aku senang menjadi saudaramu. Kau Kakak yang baik hati. Aku yakin dalam waktu 5-10 tahun kau pasti bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat. Aku tahu karena kau adalah anak yang jenius. Kau juga sangat peduli terhadap sekitarmu. Ingat, saat kita masih kecil? Kau pernah mengobati seekor burung yang sayapnya terluka. Kau merawatnya dengan baik hingga akhirnya dia bisa terbang lagi.

 _Aku menyayangimu. Maaf kalau aku menjadi bebanmu selama ini._

Saat kau dan _Okaa-san_ memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang… Aku merasa sedih sekali, kau tahu? Setiap hari aku selalu gelisah karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kalian. Setiap aku terbangun di pagi hari, aku selalu mencarimu tapi kau tidak pernah bisa kutemukan. Kemana pun aku mencari dan secepat apapun aku berlari, kau tidak ada di sana. Dan pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa percuma saja aku terus mencarimu karena kau begitu jauh denganku, jadi sampai kapan pun kau tak akan pernah kutemukan!

Kita berada di bawah langit yang sama namun terpisahkan oleh Benua yang berbeda. Setiap kali aku ingin menghubungimu dan mengatakan kalau aku merindukanmu, aku tidak jadi menekan nomor _Okaa-san_ karena di Jepang pasti sedang malam hari dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Pernah berkali-kali aku mencoba bergadang agar aku bisa menghubungimu saat di Jepang masih siang hari, tapi akhirnya aku tetap terkalahkan oleh rasa kantukku. Aku tidak pernah mengirim _email_ karena aku ingin bicara langsung denganmu agar aku bisa mendengar suaramu.

Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku? Apa kau begitu tidak peduli padaku karena kau membenciku? Namun kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku karena aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau membenciku! Aku merebut _Otou-san_ dan _Onii-chan_ darimu! Aku layak untuk dibenci! Dan aku juga tetap menyayangimu walaupun kau sering sekali bersikap kasar dan tidak peduli padaku!

 _Menma, jika kau bisa mendengar suara hatiku…_

 _Apa kau bersedia untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanku?_

Saat _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ memutuskan untuk rujuk, aku merasa bahagia sekali karena itu berarti aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Ketika Kyuu _-Nii_ mengatakan bahwa kita bertiga akan segera pindah ke Jepang, aku sangat bersemangat. Aku penasaran apa kau juga merindukanku sebesar aku merindukanmu? Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang aku setelah kita tidak berjumpa selama belasan tahun?

Hari itu aku bahkan sengaja membelikan banyak _cenderamata_ dari London untukmu. Saat kau tidak ikut _Okaa-san_ untuk menjemput kami di Bandara aku memakluminya karena kupikir kau sedang banyak urusan. Ketika kami sampai di rumah _Okaa-san_ dan aku melihatmu, aku berlari ke arahmu agar aku bisa memelukmu, tapi saat itu kau malah menghindar. Waktu itu kupikir kau tidak mau kupeluk karena aku banyak berkeringat setelah perjalanan jauh. Tapi, kau tidak menghindar sedikit pun saat Kyuu _-Nii_ dan _Otou-san_ memelukmu, padahal mereka berdua lebih banyak berkeringat daripada aku. Aku berpikir positif bahwa mungkin saja kau merasa canggung padaku, makanya kau bersikap seperti itu. Namun walaupun satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, kau tetap bersikap dingin padaku. Kau tidak pernah bertanya; Bagaimana kabarku? Bagaimana Sekolahku? Apa aku sudah punya pacar? Dan lain sebagainya!

Kau sangat dingin seakan aku ini hanyalah orang asing yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Kau tidak pernah tersenyum kepadaku. Walaupun aku sering sekali tersenyum padamu, kau tidak pernah membalasnya dan justru malah membuang muka. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya aku saat itu? Hatiku benar-benar sakit! Orang yang selama ini begitu dekat denganku malah memandangku seakan aku adalah penghalang yang harus segera disingkirkan. Itulah sebabnya, saat _Okaa-san_ menawariku untuk bersekolah di tempat di mana kau bersekolah, aku menolak. Aku lebih memilih sekolah lain. Sekolah yang tidak ada kau di sana karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang begitu dingin seolah aku hanyalah seorang musuh dan bukan saudara kembarmu.

Saat aku mengikuti Audisi yang diadakan _Starlite-Ent_ kemudian menjadi juara pertama, hanya kau yang tidak memberiku ucapan selamat, padahal aku telah berhasil selangkah lebih depan menuju impian dan cita-citaku selama ini.

Pada saat kau diterima di Universitas Tokyo, aku adalah orang pertama yang memberimu ucapan selamat tapi kau tetap tak peduli. Kau bahkan membuang hadiah yang kuberikan untukmu ke tong sampah padahal aku sudah susah-susah mencari kado itu untukmu.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah… kau tidak pernah tahu kalau selama ini aku sakit. Aku bukanya ingin cari perhatian apalagi ingin dimanjakan olehmu. Aku hanya ingin setidaknya kau tahu, agar aku bisa berbagi kepadamu setiap kali aku merasa _down._ Tapi, kurasa itu hanyalah impianku semata. Impian yang tak akan pernah terwujud bahkan sampai aku mati.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

Menma berziarah ke makam Kyuubi. Ia langung berhenti berjalan saat melihat sosok lain di depan makam Kakaknya. Sosok itu tengah berdo'a dengan khusuk. Menma kembali berjalan. Di sampingnya sosok itu masih berdo'a sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Menma meletakkan sebuket Mawar putih di atas nisan—tepat di samping sebuket bunga Lily putih. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya sambil berdo'a.

Naruto yang sudah selesai berdo'a membuka matanya. Ia langsung terkejut saat menyadari ada Menma di sampingnya, bahkan di dekat bunga Lily putih yang dibawanya, terletak sebuket bunga Mawar putih yang sepertinya dibawa oleh Menma. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Menma membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau tidak datang bersama Sakura?" tanya Menma tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kami bertengkar."

"Kupikir dalam sebuah hubungan palsu tidak akan pernah ada pertengkaran!"

"Hubungan kami memang palsu tapi perasaanku padanya tidak palsu! Aku mencintainya entah sejak kapan?"

"Ohh, jadi kau sedang patah hati? Apa kau sadar kalau dia juga mencintaimu?" tanya Menma dengan nada sinis.

"Hn. Itu yang dia katakan."

"Aku yakin sekali, pasti kaulah yang memicu pertengkaran itu!"

"Kau benar-benar sangat mengenal Sakura _-chan,_ ya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia itu kan cinta pertamaku!"

Naruto yang sudah mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembahasan soal Sakura memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. _"Okaa-s_ an ingin kita pulang saat ulang tahun kita nanti! Apa kau akan datang?"

"Tidak akan! Kau saja sana yang rayakan hari ulang tahunmu bersama mereka!"

"Dia ingin kita berdua datang, Menma!"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang tapi sebagai gantinya kau tidak usah datang! Bagaimana? _Deal?_ "

"Kau tidak mengerti juga, ya?" bentak Naruto.

"Yang tidak mengerti itu kau? Aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat di mana ada kau di sana!" balas Menma.

"Kau benar-benar tidak suka kalau aku berada disekitarmu?"

" _That right!"_

"Jangan khawatir aku tak akan lama!"

Menma yang kaget dengan ucapan Naruto barusan langsung menoleh pada kembarannya itu. Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum tapi Menma bisa merasakan ada kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Akhirnya kau mau melihat wajahku!"

"Siapa bilang?" ketus Menma kembali membuang muka.

Menma memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit dan sesak. Ia pun membuang perasaan gengsinya jauh-jauh dan kembali menoleh pada Naruto. Ia menatap mata Naruto yang terlihat sendu. Menma meringis sambil mencengkram dadanya. Di depannya wajah Naruto yang awalnya terlihat _fresh_ mulai kehilangan warna. Menma tertawa sinis.

' _Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan! Sampai kapan kau mau berpura-pura kuat di depanku? Dadaku sakit! Penyakitmu pasti kambuh lagi, iya kan?_ ' tanya Menma dalam hati.

"Kyuu- _Nii,_ aku pulang dulu!" pamit Naruto pada nisan Kakaknya.

Naruto berbalik badan saat rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mulai tersengal-sengal karena tidak bisa bernapas. Kepalanya semakin pening dan pandangan matanya semakin memburam. Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia mensugesti dirinya agar tidak _collapse_ di tempat ini. Naruto terus berjalan menuruni bukit agar bisa secepatnya sampai di kaki bukit. Namun semakin lama tubuhnya semakin terasa melemah. Kedua kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Ia mencoba untuk tetap berdiri tegak tetapi ototnya seolah meleleh.

Naruto terus berjalan, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di kepala dan dadanya. Saat ia sudah ½ perjalanan menuju kaki bukit, Naruto menunduk untuk menjaga keseimbangannya dan ketika ia mendongak lagi, ia melihat Menma sudah berdiri di depannya. Menma mengusap matanya seakan dia baru saja menangis.

"Hey, ada apa dengan ekpresimu itu?" tanya Naruto.

Menma mengulurkan tangan dan menelusurkan jemarinya di rambut Naruto. Naruto melangkah mundur dengan gugup. Bagaimana pun juga ia heran dengan sikap Menma yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku," kata Menma.

"Heh?"

Menma menarik lengan kanan Naruto. Dan kali ini Naruto tidak mundur. Ia bisa merasakan Menma menekan urat nadinya sambil melirik jam tangan miliknya.

"230/menit! Jangan paksakan dirimu, Naruto! Istirahatlah dulu!"

Segera setelah Menma mengatakan itu, Naruto menyadari betapa lelahnya dia. "Kau… kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Menma _blushing._ "Jangan salah paham! Kalau kau tiba-tiba _collapsed_ kau akan terjatuh ke bawah sana sambil terus berguling-guling! Dan kalau nanti kepalamu sampai membentur batu, kan aku juga yang repot karena mungkin kau akan kehilangan banyak darah! Dan di Tokyo siapa tahu hanya aku dan _Okaa-san_ yang golongan darahnya sama denganmu! _Otou-san_ saja golongan darahnya B sama seperti Kyuu _-Nii!"_

Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi Menma yang terlihat panik dan gugup pada saat bersamaann.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Matamu sudah terpejam."

Naruto tersadar kalau ucapan Menma benar. Lututnya roboh dan wajahnya pasti bakal mendarat lebih dulu di kerikil kalau Menma tidak menangkapnya.

' _Dia sangat kuat atau mungkin aku betul-betul lemas dan kurus?'_

Menma menopang tubuh Naruto. Ia membantu Naruto berjalan dan menyandarkannya di bawah pohon besar.

"Di mana obatmu?"

"Tidak sengaja kutinggalkan di kamar."

"KENAPA KAU CEROBOH SEKALI?" maki Menma.

Naruto semakin terlihat kepayahan. Menma segera melakukan _Carotid massage_ pada Naruto untuk mengendalikan irama jantungnya yang abnormal. Ia memijat-mijat leher Naruto seperti seorang _professional._

"Area pemakaman ini jauh dari Rumah Sakit jadi _Ambulance_ -nya baru akan tiba dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Apa kau membawa _Beta-blockers_?"

"Kau sudah menghubungi _Ambulance?_ Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau saat ini aku sedang tidak sehat?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata Menma.

Menma bisa melihat kalau dahi dan wajah kembarannya itu sudah banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Aku ini calon dokter jadi kau tidak mungkin bisa membodohiku! Wajah pucatmu itu juga sudah membongkar segalanya! Aku yakin sebelumnya kau pasti mengenakan _makeup,_ kan, makanya tadi itu wajahmu terlihat _fresh?_ "

' _Kuso! Kenapa harus di depan, Menma?'_

"Kutanya sekali lagi! Kau membawa _Beta-blockers_ atau tidak?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Menma mencari pil tersebut di dalam kantong _jeans_ Naruto. Menma lekas memasukkan beberapa pil ke mulut Naruto. Ia mengambil sisa air mineral yang ia simpan di tas ranselnya dan meminumkannya pada Naruto.

"Bibirmu mulai membiru, sepertinya kau mengalami _sianosis._ Apa perlu kuberikan _CPR?_ "

" _No!"_ teriak Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Aku hanya becanda. Kebetulan tadi di _Campus_ ada ujian praktek, jadi aku bawa _Oxygen Portable_. Kupikir masih ada sedikit yang tersisa…"

Menma mengeluarkan benda yang dimaksud dari dalam tasnya. Ia menyodorkan tabung berukuran 500ml tersebut pada Naruto. Naruto membuka tutup tabungnya dan langsung menghirup _oxygen_ tersebut selama beberapa detik.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Menma.

"Hn."

"Bagus! Ayo kita turun dari bukit!"

Naruto memandang Menma dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, _'Apa kau becanda?'_

Menma hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan menggendongmu!"

Naruto tersentak. Ia mulai berpikir kalau ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Kesurupan Malaikat apa hingga sikap Menma tiba-tiba saja berubah 180 derajat begini?

Menma memunggungi Naruto. Ia memberi isyarat agar Naruto menaiki punggungnya. "Rangkul saja leherku dengan sebelah tanganmu. Tanganmu yang lain pergunakan untuk memegang tabung itu!"

"Aku akan jatuh, _baka!_ "

"Aku akan memegangimu!"

"Bagaimana dengan ransel mu?"

"Tinggalkan saja! Aku bisa mengambilnya nanti!"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menuruti perkataan Menma.

Menma mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuruni bukit sambil menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"Naruto, kau masih sadar, kan?"

"Hn."

"Aku sudah melihat laporan _check up-_ mu yang terbaru! Jangan tanya aku bagaimana caraku mendapatkan _copy_ an nya! Kau hanya perlu mendengar perkataanku baik-baik! Bertahanlah! Jangan menyerah dulu! Setidaknya sampai aku sudah menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat! Aku benar-benar serius! Aku akan menjadi doktermu, jadi sampai saat itu tiba berjanjilah untuk terus berjuang, kau mengerti!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku? Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

"Siapa yang mengasihanimu?"

"Kenyataannya kau berubah baik setelah tahu kalau kondisiku semakin memburuk, bukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah kasihan padamu! Aku hanya baru menyadari kalau aku menyayangimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam!"

"Kau baru sadar akan hal itu setelah melihatku sekarat?"

"Jaga bicaramu itu! Kau itu tidak sekarat!"

"Penyakitku lebih sering kambuh belakangan ini…"

"Itu bukan berarti kalau kau sedang sekarat!"

"Aku senang menjadi saudaramu. Kau Kakak yang baik hati. Aku yakin dalam waktu 5-10 tahun lagi, kau pasti bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat. Aku tahu karena kau masih bisa berpikir dan bertindak dengan kepala dingin dalam situasi apapun. Kau juga sangat peduli terhadap sekitarmu. Ingat, saat kita masih kecil? Kau pernah mengobati seekor burung yang sayapnya terluka. Kau merawatnya dengan baik hingga akhirnya dia bisa terbang lagi."

Menma hanya terdiam tanpa sanggup berkata-kata. Rasanya matanya mulai basah dan dia tidak tahu kenapa?

"Aku menyayangimu. Maaf kalau aku menjadi bebanmu selama ini."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah cukup umur untuk melihat Tuhan!"

"Tutup mulutmu itu _, teme!_ Kau itu terlalu banyak dosa untuk melihat Tuhan!"

"Hahaha… Kau bisa saja."

"Aku ini tidak sedang bercanda, sialan! Belum saatnya kau melihat Tuhan! Kau bahkan belum berumur dua puluh tahun! Jadi jangan berani-berani meninggalkanku lagi! Bertahanlah dan berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pernah menyerah! Kalau kau berani meninggalkanku lagi, kali ini aku akan menyusulmu! Toh kita lahir pada tahun, bulan, tanggal, hari, dan jam yang sama jadi mati pun harus bersama!"

"Kau itu jangan _childish!"_

"Yang _childish_ itu kau! Tega sekali kau berkata begitu padaku padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadi doktermu, agar kelak aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Kumohon jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, Menma! Kasihan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san!"_

"Tch! Kau sendiri juga tampaknya tidak kasihan pada mereka! Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura! Sadarlah bahwa ada banyak sekali orang yang menyayangimu di sini!" teriak Menma.

.

Detik berikutnya Naruto bisa mendengar suara isak tangis Menma. Ia juga bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Menma gemetar dan mulai goyah.

"Jangan meninggalkanku sebelum aku menebus semua dosa yang pernah kulakukan padamu selama ini! _Naruto onegai!"_

Naruto menjatuhkan air mata. Ia tidak tega melihat kembarannya seperti ini. Ia memejamkan mata sambil mengingat kembali semua kenangan bersama keluarganya yang masih utuh.

 _Senyuman hangat Ayahnya…_

 _Ekspresi Ibunya saat sedang marah…_

 _Tawa canda Aniki nya—Kyuubi…_

 _Sikap Menma yang bosy seolah dia adalah Leader…_

 _Dan kemudian, perpisahannya dengan Menma dan juga Ibunya._

"Saat kau dan _Okaa-san_ memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang… Aku merasa sedih sekali, kau tahu?"

" _I.. I-*sob*… me too *sob* Naru!"_

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku?"

"Kau kan gampang sakit jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu! Selain itu, aku selalu gagal setiap kali berniat bergadang agar bisa menghubungimu saat di London masih siang hari!"

"Maaf kalau aku mudah sakit!"

"Tidak itu bukan salahmu! Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sejak aku mulai tumbuh besar aku jadi memandangmu sebagai musuh padahal kau terlalu baik untuk dibenci! Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau kau mengidap penyakit jantung dari Sakura!"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku karena aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau membenciku! Dan aku juga tetap menyayangimu walaupun kau sering sekali bersikap kasar dan tidak peduli padaku!"

"Kenapa sih kau itu baik sekali padahal selama ini aku sudah sangat jahat padamu?"

Naruto tidak merespon perkataan Menma lagi. Ia sudah lelah karena terlalu banyak bicara sejak tadi.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Naruto, kumohon berjanjilah padaku!"

"Baiklah, aku janji! Aku berjanji padamu kalau aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan terus berusaha untuk bertahan lebih lama demi kalian semua yang menyayangiku! _Arigatou, Menma-Nii!"_

Ekspresi Menma mulai terlihat panik karena suara Naruto terdengar semakin lirih.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Kau harus tetap sadar hingga _Ambulance_ datang! Bertahanlah dan jangan pingsan dulu, paham!"

"Hn."

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" kata Menma begitu mereka sudah sampai di pinggir jalan.

Tidak lama kemudian, _Ambulance_ pun tiba. Naruto lansung diberikan pelayanan medis.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

Kali berikutnya Naruto terbangun sudah malam hari tapi ia tak yakin apakah itu malam di hari yang sama saat ia berziarah ke makam Kakaknya atau bermalam-malam sesudahnya. Naruto berbaring di tempat tidur berseprai putih. Ia yakin kalau saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ia bisa melihat kalau sebelah tangannya tertanam jarum infus. Ia juga bisa merasakan masker oksigen terpasang di wajahnya. Dengan susah payah, Naruto duduk. Ia bisa melihat ada banyak sekali selang lain yang menempel di dadanya, membuatnya tidak bisa leluasa untuk bergerak.

Naruto membungkuskan selimut ke tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar kedinginan. Ia bergeser ke sisi jendela dan memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana. Bintang-bintang gemerlapan—ribuan bintang menghiasi langit malam yang kali ini terlihat cerah.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lihat?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Minato menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau seharusnya tetap berbaring!"

" _Otou-san?_ Kapan kau pulang?"

"Minggu lalu? Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama enam hari?"

"APA?"

"Kau sempat dirawat di ruang _ICU_ selama empat hari karena saat itu kondisimu sangat kritis. Kau mengalami _sianosis_ ketika di bawa kemari. Dan kemarin mereka juga baru mengganti _ventilator_ dengan masker oksigen itu."

"Aku bermimpi Menma menggendongku? Dia juga yang memanggilkan _Ambulance_ untukku!"

"Astaga, kau jahat sekali! Itu bukan mimpi!" tegas seseorang yang baru keluar dari dalam toilet.

"Men-ma?" kaget Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Menma? Mana _suffik '-Nii'_ nya?"

Naruto langsung membelakangi Menma dan tersenyum.

"Hey! Kau benar-benar Adik yang tidak sopan!"

"Sudahlah, Menma! Naruto itu baru siuman! Jangan dimarahi!"

"Maaf ya! Kau pasti keberatan saat menggendongku menuruni bukit!"

"Tch! Berat apanya? Kau itu sangat ringan!"

"Masa?" tanya Naruto kembali menoleh pada kembarannya.

"Lihat, _Otou-san!_ Dia sama sekali tidak sadar! Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau sekarang ini berat badannya pasti sudah berkurang sepuluh _kilogram!_ "

"Hahaha…." Minato hanya tertawa canggung melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua puteranya.

Naruto ingin sekali membalas perkataan pedas Menma atau kalau perlu menantangnya berkelahi. Namun di sisi lain, ia betul-betul lemah. Ia merasa begitu lemas. Naruto yakin sekali kalau ia tidak akan bisa berdiri lebih dari beberapa jam apalagi mengajak Menma berkelahi. Penyakitnya yang kambuh minggu lalu membuat energinya benar-benar terkuras lebih dari apa pun yang pernah ia alami.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan _schedule_ ku selama satu minggu ini?" kata Naruto yang baru saja tersadar.

"Sudah dapat ditebak, kan? _Mr._ D memintaku menggantikanmu! Tapi, terimakasih untuk itu, berkatmu selama satu minggu ini aku bisa berduaan dengan Sakura!" kata Menma bermaksud menggoda Naruto.

"Sakura _-chan,_ ya? Aku benar-benar merindukannya…" gumamnya.

Minato dan Menma saling pandang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang langsung muram.

"Kau menggodanya disaat waktu yang tak tepat, Menma!" bisik Minato.

"Aku kan tidak bermaksud begitu!" balas Menma.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hi, minna! Gomennasai karena update-nya telat. Author udah mulai banyak tugas nih makanya hanya punya sedikit waktu buat nulis, chapter kali ini pun Author cicil sedikit demi sedikit. Maaf juga kalau kepanjangan, ya? Hope you like this chapter! :3_

.

Balasan Review:

 _ **ElizElfishy:**_ _Masa sih alurnya agak kecepetan? Sankyuu! Haha, aku emang sengaja bikin pertengkaran mereka dg dibumbui sedikit humor biar nggak bkin tegang :D_

 _ **Riyuzaki Namikaze:**_ _Maaf ya, nggak bisa lebih cepet dari seminggu nih. Author ga punya banyak waktu luang. Yang penting kan story-nya tetep aku update. ^^_

 _ **TikaChanpm:**_ _Iya udah aku pertimbangkan :3 Kalo gitu aku seneng karena itu berarti genre 'hurt'nya udah mulai kerasa. Kebayang, pasti nggak enak bgt ya kalau ngalamin hal seperti itu? :V_

 _ **Ae Hatake:**_ _Disengaja soalnya kalo langsung bertengkar sperti itu, chap kali ini bisa lebih fokus ke Menma. Chap lalu members Konoha Band-nya lagi banyak schedule. ^^_

 _ **Yuki'NF Miharu:**_ _Haha, waduh Yuki-chan jangan pundung!_

 _Iya masalah mereka emang rumit :'( Nah, scene itu udah ada! Tenang aja nggak bakalan discontinue kok, palingan endingnya aku bikin gantung #eh. Okay, Yuki-chan! Kamu jg Ganbatte ne pkl nya (masih lama nggak)! Sankyuu yea :V_

 _Walah! Untung inget, ya, kalo lg di bus? Coba kalo nggak, apa kata dunia?! :D_

 _ **Mao-chan:**_ _Iya, beneran! Kata Menma, nggak mungkin kalo bisa cepet, kuliahnya aja minimal 4_ _th_ _trs ntar jg harus magang dulu pasti. Yosh! Ditunggu aja, hubungan NaruSaku di sini psti bakal menjadi real karena saya bukan MK! :D_

 _ **Uni-chan552:**_ _Aku juga terharu #eh. Calon dokter itu ga boleh trllu khawatir kalo lg nanganin pasien, ntar nggak bisa konsentrasi :D_

 _ **Miiko mimi:**_ _Thanks, nie udah dilanjut! ^^_

 _ **Chacha:**_ _Mereka sekarang di Jepang kok! Yg di London cuma flashback aja. Nggak, Mina-Kushi ga kan pisah lagi, kok! :V_

 _ **Pururukuru:**_ _Oh ya? Congratulation! berarti Author ffn nambah lagi. Fict pertamanya NaruSaku bkn? Iya Kyuu itu cowok! Sakura bukannya nggak care dia cuma lg emosi aja! ^^_

 _ **Mrs.N:**_ _*terharu* nggak nyangka kalo hurt-nya bisa kerasa. Arigatou. ^^_

 _ **Rositarosi:**_ _Yah, Menma nya udah mulai tobat. Haha, iya pasti sakit tuh rasanya! *Naruto: Lha kan kamu yg bikin Muki-chan. Ayo tanggung jawab!/ Author: #Hiee!_

 _Nih chap 7, thanks for waiting! ^^_

 _ **Mikaze9930:**_ _Sebenernya sih malu tapi mau gimana lagi? Haha :V_

 _ **Ethata:**_ _Hi, salam kenal juga! ^^ Arigatou ne, nie udah update! :3_

 _ **Nandasetiawan0:**_ _Thanks, udah sempetin review :V_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku, slight MenmaSaku_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Menma tidak ingat entah ia sudah menghela napas untuk ke berapa kalinya semenjak Sakura marah padanya. Sakura benar-benar menyalahkannya atas kejadian hari ini padahal ia menandatangani berkas-berkas tersebut karena pihak _Agency_ yang memaksanya.

"Seharusnya dalam enam bulan ke depan, kami hanya perlu menunjukkan hubungan kami ke hadapan publik tapi kenapa kau malah menyetujui tawaran produser untuk terlibat dalam _Melodrama_ , Menma?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Menma tajam.

"Aku menandatangani kontrak _Dorama_ ini karena _members_ lain juga mendapat peran mereka sendiri di dalamnya, lagipula _Mr._ D sudah setuju!"

"Masalahnya bukan setuju atau tidaknya, _Mr._ Dylan! Aku sudah menolak tawaran Yahiko _-sama_ untuk menjadi Artis _Starlite_ , tapi gara-gara _Melodrama_ bodoh ini aku jadi ikut terlibat! _Mister_ Dylan memaksaku untuk menjadi salah satu tokoh utama dalam _Dorama_ itu! Dan apakah kau mengerti apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Ini akan menjadi debut pertamaku sebagai seorang Aktris padahal aku bukan _Artist Starlite Entertainment!_ Dan apa kau paham apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelahnya? _Fans_ Naruto akan semakin membenciku! Mereka benar-benar akan menganggap bahwa aku menjadi salah satu _Artist Starlite_ karena aji mumpung!"

"Mereka memaksaku, Sakura! Pihak _Agency_ meminta semua _members Konoha Band_ untuk ikut terlibat dalam _Melodrama_ ini! Mereka terus menekan kami, mengatakan bahwa kami hanya perlu melakukan _shooting_ selama kurang lebih dua bulan! Kau pikir aku suka dengan Naskah bodoh ini?"

Menma melemparkan Naskah Drama yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja.

Sakura mengerang frustasi. Ia memang tidak akan pernah menang jika bertengkar dengan Menma. Namun Sakura benar-benar tak suka karena pihak _Agency_ memutuskan hal ini secara sepihak, bahkan tanpa persetujuan Naruto.

"Naruto akan menolak tegas _Melodrama_ semacam ini! Ia benci _Melodrama!_ " kata Menma pula.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengannya?"

"Aku melakukannya, Sakura! Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara, di mulai dengan menolaknya secara baik-baik hingga menolaknya dengan tegas tapi kami semua tetap tidak bisa berkutik _! Agency_ ini terlalu banyak menuntut!"

"Apa kau pikir _Dorama_ seperti itu akan laku? Kurasa tidak! Siapa sih penulisnya?"

"Penulisnya adalah _fan Konoha Band,_ makanya ia ingin semua _members_ terlibat di dalamnya!"

"Dan kenapa pihak _Agency_ menyetujui hal ini? Bukankah akan lebih baik bila mereka menerima tawaran _Dorama_ yang naskahnya ditulis oleh penulis _scenario_ yang _professional_ sekaligus terkenal?"

"…karena ini adalah permintaan terakhir orang itu!"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia _fan_ berat Sasuke! Dan dia mengidap _HIV/AIDS!_ Gadis ini mengirimkan surat penggemar pada Sasuke! Dia mengatakan bahwa impiannya adalah menjadi seorang penulis tapi Dokter memvonis kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, makanya ia hanya punya satu permintaan. Dia ingin salah satu tulisannya dijadikan Naskah untuk sebuah _Melodrama_ , tapi pemerannya harus semua _members_ _Konoha Band_ dan orang-orang terdekat mereka!"

"Jadi itu sebabnya mereka meminta Ino untuk menjadi salah satu pemeran utama dalam _Dorama_ itu?"

"Hn. Dia sudah tahu kalau Ino adalah kekasih, Sasuke. Ino akan menggambarkan sosok gadis itu dalam _Dorama_ ini! Sekarang kau mengerti, kan, mengapa pihak _Agency_ meminta Ino dan kalian semua untuk melakukan diet ketat?"

"Gadis itu benar-benar sekarat atau dia hanya ingin mencari sensasi?"

"Pihak _Agenc_ y sudah menyelidikinya! Gadis itu benar-benar sekarat! Sisa waktunya kurang dari tiga bulan!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa pihak _Agency_ begitu memaksa. Ia benar-benar merasa iba pada gadis itu. "Tidak hanya Ino, gadis itu bahkan meminta Hinata untuk terlibat karena dia adalah kekasih Kiba!"

"Hn. Gadis itu benar-benar mengidolakan _Konoha Band._ Ia bilang, lagu-lagu _Konoha Band_ selalu menjadi sumber inspirasi dan motivasi-nya."

Sakura jadi tidak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan Menma setelah mendengar semua kenyataan ini. Ia bisa memahami perasaan gadis itu karena ia sendiri adalah _fan_ Naruto. Sakura memandang Menma karena meskipun ia masih marah pada Naruto, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri kalau ia sangat merindukan pacar palsunya itu.

" _Nee,_ Menma! Ulang tahun kalian hanya tinggal menghitung hari…Umm, bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?"

"...sampai kapan pun kondisinya tidak akan membaik!"

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu? Tega sekali kau bilang begitu pada saudaramu sendiri! Sampai kapan kau akan membencinya?"

"Sakura, kau terlalu sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri sampai-sampai kau tidak tahu kalau kami sudah baikan!"

"Ka-kalian sudah baikan? Sungguh?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar bahagia mendengar berita ini.

"Naruto akan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk pulih kalau suasana hatinya terus seperti itu!"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Bisa kau perjalas?"

"Pada dasarnya dia tidak boleh stres dan suasana hatinya akan mempengaruhi kondisi kesehatannya, dengan sikapmu yang terus menghindar darinya, kau malah membuatnya semakin sulit! Dia merindukanmu, Sakura! Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Mungkin seharusnya ia berhenti bersikap egois.

"Hal pertama yang harus Naruto lakukan agar dia cepat pulih adalah, dia harus merasa senang dan lebih bersemangat. Aku dan Ayahku tidak bisa melakukannya tapi kurasa kau bisa, Sakura! Kumohon berbaikanlah dengannya!"

Sakura mengigit bibir. Air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi nya. "Maaf, Menma, aku butuh waktu!"

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku kalau dia tidak akan menyerah! Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku… aku—"

"Aku akan berkata jujur padamu! Aku sudah mempelajari laporan kesehatannya. Kabuto _-sensei_ tidak salah, melihat dari kondisi Naruto yang sekarang, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa melewati usia 20!"

Sakura terbelalak mendengar cerita Menma. Bagaimana pun Menma itu jenius, kalau dia sampai menyetujui perkataan Yakushi Kabuto, berarti itu benar.

"Naruto memang sudah berjanji kalau ia akan terus berjuang, tapi hanya dengan tekad saja tidak akan cukup! Dia harus melakukan operasi!"

"Maksudmu operasi transplantasi Jantung?"

"Tidak! Itu akan sulit untuk sekarang! _Otou-san_ sudah mendaftarkan Naruto dalam _list 'pasien yang membutuhkan donor jantung'_ sejak empat tahun yang lalu, tapi kurasa itu akan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu lagi karena golongan darah kami sangat langka. Jika… jika dia melakukan operasi tertentu, setidaknya harapan hidupnya akan bertambah. Dan bila operasi itu sukses, setidaknya Naruto bisa bertahan selama 5-10 tahun lagi…"

"Dan bila saat itu tiba, kau pasti sudah menjadi seorang Dokter yang hebat! Aku mengerti sekarang!"

"Kabuto _-sensei_ sudah membahas mengenai operasi ini sebelumnya dan saat itu Naruto sudah setuju, tapi operasi itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sejauh ini ia masih terus memantau kondisi Naruto dan melakukan lebih banyak pertimbangan agar operasi tersebut berjalan lancar!"

"Operasi macam apa itu?"

Menma menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu! Mungkin semacam operasi untuk mengubah arus listrik dalam jantungnya!"

Sakura yakin kalau ini adalah sebuah _Manga_ atau _Anime_ , di atas kepalanya pasti sudah ada gambar tanda tanya besar. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataanmu itu, Menma!"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti, ilmuku belum sampai sana, Sakura!"

"Kau masih harus lebih banyak belajar!"

"Hn. Sakura kau benar-benar harus segera berbaikan dengannya. Gara-gara pihak _Agency_ memintaku untuk menggantikan Naruto, aku jadi terpaksa tidak masuk kuliah selama hampir dua minggu ini. Mengejar ketertinggalan pelajaran itu tidak mudah, tahu, apalagi kalau kau seorang Mahasiswa Kedokteran!"

"Kau kan jenius!"

"Secerdas apa pun seseorang kalau nasibnya sepertiku ini—yang harus menjadi selebriti dadakan, itu cukup menyulitkan, tahu!"

"Bukannya ada, Sara _-chan?_ Dia pasti bisa membantumu!"

"…tapi aku capek dengan pekerjaan ini, Sakura! Pekerjaan ini benar-benar melelahkan! Kau ingin aku sakit juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu cepat jenguk Naruto dan selesaikan masalah diantara kalian!"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Ia kembali melirik Menma dan ia jadi tidak tega karena sekarang ini wajah Menma terlihat agak pucat. Pekerjaan sebagai _public figure_ memang sangat melelahkan, ia sendiri merasakan hal itu. Tidak hanya menguras tenaga tetapi juga menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu, bisa tidur selama 2 s/d 4 jam dalam sehari saja sudah untung.

"Aku salut dengan Naruto! Dia bisa bertahan selama lebih dari tiga tahun dengan pekerjaan seperti ini…"

Sakura setuju dengan sahabatnya itu. "Dia itu lebih kuat dari kelihatannya."

"Saku—" perkataan Menma terhenti saat perasaan tidak nyaman tiba-tiba ia rasakan di hatinya.

Sakura terkesiap memandang Menma, ketika ia melihat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. "Ada apa, Menma? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?"

Menma hanya terdiam sambil memegang dadanya.

"Astaga, kurasa sebaiknya kau temui Dokter sekarang juga! Aku akan mengantarmu!" kata Sakura terdengar panik.

"Tidak usah! Kurasa aku hanya butuh istirahat sejenak!"

"…tapi wajahmu pucat, Menma! Aku benar-benar khawatir!"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Sakura, sepertinya aku terlalu lelah!"

"Aku antar kau ke kamar, Naruto!" kata Sakura sambil menggandeng Menma.

' _Naruto… kau kenapa lagi?'_ pikir Menma.

Sakura memasuki _Dorm_ sambil menggandeng Menma. Kiba yang sedang memainkan piano di ruang tengah menghentikan permainnya dan langsung tersenyum sambil menyapa mereka. "Kalian sudah kembali?"

"Kami sudah pulang daritadi! Kami baru saja bicara empat mata di teras depan!"

Kiba berdiri. Dia menghampiri Sakura dan Menma. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Menma. "Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Naruto, sekarang! Seperti inilah ekspresinya kalau dia terlalu banyak bekerja! Akan kupanggilkan Dokter!"

"Tidak usah, aku ini baik-baik saja _, baka!_ "

"Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja, muka mu pucat begitu!"

Kiba merogoh ponsel di saku _jeans_ nya dan langsung menghubungi Dokter.

Sakura menarik Menma menuju kamar Naruto. Menma langsung berbaring di atas kasur dan menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Sakura lekas melangkah menuju lemari dan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk Menma. Ia mengeluarkan piyama dan sebuah _sweater_ berbahan wol.

"Menma, ini ganti baju dulu tapi jangan di sini _, okay_!" kata Sakura.

Menma bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil pakaian yang disodorkan Sakura dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mengganti pakaiannya, ia memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan berkeringat. Menma pun lekas menyalakan keran air dan membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Menma kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. _Seriously,_ saat ini tubuhnnya benar-benar terasa lemas. Jadwal kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Hhh... tampaknya aku harus sering mengkonsumsi _suplemen vitamin_. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar tidak cocok untukku. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh hari saja, sudah membuatku tidak enak badan. Yah, tapi aku harus terbiasa dengan ini. Bisa saja setelah aku lulus kuliah nanti, lalu mulai magang di Rumah Sakit, rasanya akan jauh lebih melelahkan daripada ini!"

Menma menghela napas panjang dan memegang dadanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sedih?"

.

.

" _How's my patient?"_

Naruto tak menjawab. Kabuto mulai memeriksa tekanan darahnya dan lain sebagainya.

"Aku bosan, boleh aku pulang besok?" tanya Naruto setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Tekanan darahmu sangat rendah, kondisimu juga masih belum memungkinkan. Maaf, tapi kurasa kau masih harus dirawat selama 3-4 hari lagi!"

" _Sensei!"_ protes Naruto.

"Ini perintah Dokter!" tegas Kabuto.

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang sekarang juga!"

Naruto melepas infusanya dengan paksa. Ia lekas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sekelilingnya seolah berputar, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat pusing bersamaan dengan penglihatannya yang semakin kabur.

Kabuto yang menyadari hal itu segera menangkap tubuh Naruto yang hampir terjatuh dan membentur lantai. Ia membaringkan Naruto di ranjang dan memasang kembali jarum _IV_ di lengan Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal, Kabuto menyiapkan _Nasal kanula._

Kabuto mengatur peralatan oksigen dan _humidiflier._ Selanjutnya ia menghubungkan _kanula_ dengan selang oksigen ke _humidiflier_ dengan aliran oksigen yang rendah, memberi pelicin/ _jelly_ pada kedua ujung _kanula,_ dan kemudian memasukan ujung _kanula_ ke lubang hidung Naruto. Setelah _fiksasi_ selang oksigen, Kabuto pun mengalirkan oksigen sesuai dengan perhitungannya.

"Apa kubilang? Kau masih belum kuat, Naruto!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan Rumah Sakit. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke _Dorm_ dan menghabiskan waktu dengan memainkan alat-alat musik atau menonton film bersama teman-temannya, tapi sialnya tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Kabuto meletakan sebelah tangannya di dahi Naruto. _"Sleep, Naruto! You'll feel better when you wake up!"_

Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan membuatnya menggigil saat angin musim gugur berhembus ke dalam melalui jendela yang terbuka. Kabuto lekas beranjak untuk menutup jendela. Ia kembali beberapa detik kemudian dan menutupi tubuh Naruto hingga leher dengan selimut. Naruto mulai memejamkan mata dan langsung tertidur beberapa menit kemudian.

Kabuto memeriksa semua peralatan medisnya sekali lagi untuk memastikan semua peralatan tersebut berfungsi dengan baik. Begitu ia sudah memeriksa semuanya, ia pun lekas keluar dari ruangan.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

.

.

Ketika Naruto terbangun, sesuatu terasa berbeda. Kepalanya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ruangan tersebut sedikit gelap. Hanya ada satu cahaya yang bersumber dari sebuah lampu di langit-langit dan juga dari jendela yang tirainya terbuka.

Naruto memperhatikan pemandangan dari kaca jendela, rupanya cahaya di siang hari sudah tergantikan dengan sinar bulan di malam hari. Naruto mendengar suara dengkuran halus dan teratur. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri dan mendapati sosok seseorang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang tadi siang diduduki oleh Kabuto. Sosok itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Tangan kanan sosok tersebut mengenggam tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi? Yang jelas ia sangat yakin kalah sosok tersebut adalah pacar palsunya, Sakura.

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Dia terlihat begitu cantik. Ia pasti tidak akan bosan memandang gadis ini dalam waktu lama. Sakura terlihat nyaman walaupun tidur dalam posisi seperti itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan rambut _soft pink_ -nya terlihat bersinar oleh kilauan cahaya lampu tepat di atas kepalanya. Naruto terus memperhatikan Sakura, memikirkan semua _moment-moment_ indah saat mereka bersama-sama.

Hari-hari yang ia habiskan bersama Sakura sangatlah menyenangkan. Kebersamaan mereka membuatnya merasa bahagia. Namun sejak Sakura bertengkar dengannya dan terus menghindar, ia merasa kebahagiaannya telah hilang. Ia merasa jaraknya dengan Sakura semakin jauh.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Baru saja ujung jarinya menyentuh helaian merah muda Sakura, rasa sakit menghujam dadanya. Naruto berbaring menyamping membelakangi Sakura. Ia mencengkram dada kirinya dan meringis. Jantungnya sakit lagi, tapi ia tidak mau membangunkan Sakura. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara saat ia mengerang kesakitan.

' _Damn it! I'm so hopeless! Pain, sorrow, black and darkness…'_

Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sampai kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir? Begitu kegelapan menguasai dirnya, ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

Naruto terbangun lagi beberapa waktu kemudian, terengah-engah dan berkeringat karena mimpi buruk. Setiap napas yang ia ambil mengirimkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ke jantungnya. Naruto lekas bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk. Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati meja nakas dan mengambil botol obat yang terletak di sana. Naruto meminum beberapa butir pil tersebut dan menghabiskan air mineral di dalam gelas. Ia kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Naruto mencoba untuk kembali tidur, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia memutuskan untuk mencuci muka. Dengan hati-hati agar tak sampai membangunkan Sakura, ia turun dari tempat tidur. Ia melepas selang oksigen yang menghalangi gerakannya dan tak lupa ia juga mencopot selang infusannya. Darah merembes keluar dari lukanya sama seperti tadi siang, tapi ia tak peduli dan mulai melangkah menuju toilet. Naruto berjalan gontai menuju toilet. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat kepalanya sakit dan kakinya bergetar, tapi ia terus berjalan.

Naruto langsung menyalakan keran air dan membasuh wajahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin. Air itu sedikit membuatnya rileks. Naruto menengadah hingga akhirnya ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri.

" _Who are you?"_ gumam Naruto sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya.

Rambutnya beberapa centi lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu pucat, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang terlihat kering. Kedua pipinya cekung, dan matanya terlihat terlalu besar untuk kepalanya. Matanya. Lingkaran hitam keunguan di bawah matanya benar-benar terlihat jelas karena kulit pucatnya hampir menyamai seprai putih. Kedua mata itu terlihat normal _, sapphire blue_ , namun terlihat lebih gelap dan sedih. Warnanya bagaikan lautan di malam hari.

Ia terlihat begitu kurus. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Menma.

" _Lihat, Otou-san! Dia sama sekali tidak sadar! Padahal aku yakin sekali, kalau sekarang ini berat badannya pasti sudah berkurang sepuluh kilogram!"_

" _Oh, shit! I've lost almost all my muscle mass!"_

Naruto memandang dirinya sendiri. Ia menolak untuk percaya bahwa seseorang di depannya itu adalah dirinya. Itu tidak mungkin. Namikaze Naruto tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa terlihat lemah. Dia harus selalu kuat, harus selalu mempunyai rencana, selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajah seperti ini dihadapan semua _fans-_ nya. Dia harus selalu menunjukkan perfoma terbaiknya.

" _Kuso!_ Aku tidak pernah terlihat separah ini sebelumnya! Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang sakit sekarang. Aku benci ini. Aku benci menunjukkan sisi lemahku pada orang lain, terutama pada Sakura _-chan."_

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninju _washtafel._ Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sakit saking marahnya. Kedua mata yang terlihat dalam cermin tersebut menjadi basah. Air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya. Ia menempelkan tangannya di pipi dan menemukan jejak-jejak air mata di sana. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar. Ia benar-benar benci melihat dirinya seperti ini.

' _Prang!'_ Naruto memukul cermin yang sejak tadi menampakkan sosok dirinya. Dia bisa melihat darah menetes dari lukanya dan berceceran di lantai toilet.

.

Sakura yang kaget dengan suara pecahan kaca, langsung terbangun. Ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Naruto di tempat tidur. Suara itu berasal dari toilet. Dengan panik Sakura langsung berlari menuju toilet. Sakura terpaku melihat ada noda darah di cermin. Ia melihat Naruto berdiri membelakangi dirinya dan langsung memeluk laki-laki yang dicintainya itu dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka?_ "

Naruto tak merespon. Sakura langsung menarik Naruto ke luar dari kamar mandi. Ia mendudukkan Naruto yang masih tak bicara apa-apa di ranjang. Ia membuka laci meja nakas dan menemukan kotak _P3K_ di dalamnya. Dengan telaten Sakura membersihkan darah di tangan Naruto dan megobati luka itu.

"Jangan sia-siakan darahmu! Darahmu itu sangat berharga, Naruto! Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan donor darah _type O negative!_ " kata Sakura.

Naruto menatap Sakura. Gadis itu menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Naruto dengan kedua jempolnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum miris. Dan Naruto langsung menyadari bahwa sejak awal mereka bertemu hingga sekarang, gadis itu tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Naruto baru sadar betapa bodoh dirinya, tidak seharusnya dia memperlihatkan wajah seperti ini pada Sakura. Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai. Gadis yang mengetahui hampir semua rahasianya, selain Karin dan juga Ino. Gadis tempatnya berbagi.

Sakura memeluknya dan mengecup keningnya. Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan air mata gadis itu menetes tepat ke hidungnya. "Aku minta maaf… Maaf karena aku selalu menghindarimu sejak pertengkaran itu."

Naruto masih tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Sakura dengan lembut memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan mendorongnya pelan. Naruto kini sudah dalam posisi berbaring dan Sakura berbaring tepat di sampingnya. Tangan kecilnya membelai rambut Naruto, menyentuh wajahnya, lehernya, dan kemudian dadanya.

Naruto membiarkannya karena ia terpana dengan kelembutan Sakura. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada hari-hari istimewanya dengan Sakura. Hari di mana ia tidak seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah membelai rambut halus Sakura. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi _shampoo_ Sakura dan aroma tubuh gadis itu. Perasaannya benar-benar terasa begitu baik, begitu hangat, begitu nyaman, begitu alami. Namun kegelapan seolah menyelimuti jiwanya. Ia tidak bisa lupa bagaimana wajahnya nampak di cermin, di mana sosoknya terlihat lemah, mudah diserang, dan rapuh. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia merasa bagaikan kapal tanpa jangkar. Tidak ada apapun. Semua yang ia bangun hancur lebur dan ia tidak bisa membangunnya kembali. Ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan.

Naruto menyadari bahwa dadanya mulai terasa berat dan ia bisa mendengar suara isak tangisnya sendiri. "Aku… aku tidak seharusnya bersikap lemah seperti ini di hadapanmu."

Sakura memeluk Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya, _"It's OK to cry, Naruto. It's okay. I know it's hard right know. But together, you and me, we'll get through it. You're not alone, Naruto, however much you think you are. We're here for you. All of us._ _Your Dad, Your Mom, Menma, Karin, me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba. You'll never, ever be alone."_

Pada detik itu Naruto semakin mencintai Sakura. Kata-katanya membangkitkan semangatnya. Dan setelahnya ia merasakan Sakura menariknya mendekat untuk sebuah ciuman. Bibirnya terasa manis. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mencium gadis ini.

' _Dingin… bibirnya benar-benar terasa dingin,'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku sayang kamu, Sakura _-chan_."

"Aku juga. Kurasa sebaiknya kita pacaran beneran! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau akan melanggar kontrak!"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kontrak bodoh itu! Atau kita bisa _back street?_ "

"Aku mungkin akan meninggalkanmu… untuk selamanya!"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis. "Tidak! Aku percaya padamu kalau kau kuat! Dan aku juga percaya pada Kabuto _-sensei_ dan juga Menma! Kau akan segera sembuh dan selalu diberi kesehatan oleh _Kami-sama_ karena kau orang baik! Aku juga akan selalu berdo'a untukmu!"

"Aku sakit parah…"

"Kau akan segera sembuh!"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

Sakura tidak kuat lagi. Ia ingin sekali berlari dari sana dan menangis sendirian di tempat sepi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kalau Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya. Namun Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Dengar, Naruto! Jika… jika _Kami-sama_ tidak berkenan untuk menyatukan kita… aku—"

Sakura menggigit bibir _._ _'Dadaku sesak._ _Aku tidak kuat lagi._ _Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis di depannya.'_

"Jika seandainya kita ditakdirkan untuk berpisah aku— aku mungkin akan sangat sedih tapi… aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku harus tegar, bukankah begitu?"

"Sakura…."

"Sstt! Dengar, mungkin aku akan sangat sedih tapi aku janji kalau aku tidak akan sampai depresi! Aku tidak akan pernah berbuat bodoh! Aku tidak akan menyakiti diriku sendiri…. Aku—"

"Sakura! Kau berhak bersama seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku!"

"Kumohon, Naruto, hentikan! Hentikan!"

"Terlalu banyak kenangan yang indah diantara kita. Jika kau terus terpaku padaku, kau akan menderita!"

"Kumohon, jangan bicara begitu lagi! Kumohon…." kata Sakura yang kini sudah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto mengecup dahi Sakura sekian menit dan tersenyum. "Aku menyayangimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku juga! Aku bahagia bersamamu, sungguh!"

" _Stop it! Damn you!"_ maki Sakura.

"Aku akan terus berjuang! Aku janji! Namun jika seandainya aku harus tetap pergi… jangan terlalu lama bersedih. Bukalah lembaran baru dan… berbahagilah! _Nee, Sakura-chan_ , berjanjilah padaku!"

Sakura memaksakan senyum. "Aku janji! Tapi aku ingin hubungan kita menjadi _real!_ Kita sudah tahu perasaan kita masing-masing… jadi mari kita isi sisa waktu yang kita punya dengan kebahagiaan. Kau mau, kan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia membelai rambut Sakura lagi. "Jika kau tidak keberatan punya pacar yang sakit-sakitan?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang sebesar ini, kau tahu?"

" _Same with me..."_

"…tapi aku tidak bisa memasak!"

Naruto tersenyum dan mencubit pangkal hidung Sakura. "Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Aku benci menjahit apalagi menyulam!"

"Maka aku tak akan pernah memaksamu membuatkan baju untukku atau semacamnya."

"Keluargaku tidak kaya!"

"Keluargaku sangat kaya!"

"Ish, sombong sekali kau, Naruto!"

"Aku sayang kamu…"

"Kadang aku manja, egois, dan kekanakkan."

"Itulah sisi manis dalam dirimu!"

" _Baka!_ Memangnya kau tidak akan merasa kesal? Atau berbalik membenciku?"

"Selama kau tidak berlebihan…"

"Jahat!" Sakura memanyun bibirnya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki lain!"

"Kenapa?"

"…karena aku memang posesif seperti itu. Aku cemburuan."

"Sudah tahu!"

"Aku juga tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Menma walaupun dia adalah saudara kembarku!"

" _I see._ Kalau kesabaranku sudah habis aku akan meledak!" kata Sakura pula.

" _I know…"_

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas, menertawakan kejelekan masing-masing. Mereka tidak tahu kapan waktu akan memisahkan mereka. Yang mereka tahu, selama mereka terus mencintai dan menyayangi, mereka akan saling memiliki. Dan kebahagiaan akan datang.

' _I hope so…'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

" _Ohaiyo gozaimasu!"_

" _Ohaiyo gozaimasu…"_ jawab Kushina sambil menatap bingung ke arah dua gadis yang berdiri di hadapanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan mereka.

Kedua gadis itu terlihat membawa banyak kantong belanjaan berisi bahan-bahan makanan. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada salah satu gadis yang dikenalnya. "Kau Saku _-chan_ , kan? Sahabatnya Menma!"

" _Hai!"_ jawab Sakura. "Ini teman saya, namanya Ino..." tambahnya lagi, memperkenalkan Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya pada Kushina, yang diikuti Ino dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat yang kemudian dibalas Kushina dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Masuklah!" kata Kushina mempersilahkan kedua gadis itu masuk.

" _Arigatou…"_ kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan sambil mengikuti Kushina masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

"Makan siang bersama?" tanya Kushina setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura dan Ino mengenai maksud kedatangan mereka ke rumahnya.

" _Hai, Kushina-san._ " jawab Ino.

"Jadi, semua bahan makanan yang kalian bawa ini untuk makan siang bersama?"

" _Hai!"_ kali ini Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

"Dan kalian berdua datang ke sini untuk membantuku menyiapkan semua makanannya?"

" _Hai!_ " jawab Sakura dan Ino, kali ini secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai memasak dari sekarang saja..." ucap Kushina lagi, terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya pergi ke dapur dan mulai mengolah semua bahan makanan yang dibawa Sakura dan Ino. Semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Sakura _-chan_ , tapi di mana kita akan makan siang bersama?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba saat sedang memotong-motong sayuran. "Apakah kita akan membawa semua makanan ini nanti ke Rumah Sakit?"

Sakura terlihat bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya tersenyum pada Kushina.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak ikut! Sejak putera sulungku meninggal di Rumah Sakit, aku sangat trauma pada tempat itu. Tempat itu membangkitkan kenangan buruk, penuh dengan aura suram, dan kematian. Itulah sebabnya, setiap kali Naruto harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit, aku tidak pernah menjengguknya. Aku hanya akan mengiriminya bunga atau buah-buahan," cerita Kushina sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang. Mereka tak mengira kalau Uzumaki Kushina sangat fobia dengan yang namanya Rumah Sakit. Kedua gadis itu terlihat sedih dan prihatin.

Hari sudah siang saat Kushina, Ino dan Sakura telah selesai menyiapkan semua makanan. Kushina lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makan dari dalam lemari di dapurnya, hendak memasukan semua makanan yang telah dibuatnya bersama Ino dan Sakura ke dalam kotak-kotak tersebut ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel.

"Biar aku lihat dulu siapa yang datang!" Kushina menghentikan pekerjaannya dan beranjak menuju ke luar. Sakura dan Ino hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka sambil menatap kepergian Kushina.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian semua datang kemari?" tanya Kushina terkejut sambil menatap Karin, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang berdiri berjajar di hadapannya—di ambang pintu rumahnya. "Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"

"Kushina _-san_ , kami datang untuk memberimu kejutan!" kata Kiba dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Kejutan?" tanya Kushina masih tampak bingung.

" _Hai!_ " jawab Sasuke. Ia lalu memberi kode pada Karin, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Kemudian dia dan Karin bergeser ke kiri sementara Shikamaru dan Kiba bergeser ke kanan sehingga muncul celah diantara Karin dan Shikamaru.

" _Okaa-san!"_ tiba-tiba terlihat sosok seseorang yang memanggil Kushina dari celah kosong diantara Karin dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto, kau juga disini?" tanya Kushina yang tampak semakin terkejut.

Naruto melangkah maju mendekati Ibunya kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut dan berkata, "Hn. Aku pulang _Okaa-san!_ "

"Tapi keadaanmu? Apakah kau sudah pulih? Apakah kau benar-benar sudah boleh keluar dari RS?" tanya Kushina terlihat masih cemas dengan kondisi puteranya itu.

"Tentu saja, _Okaa-san!"_ jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidakkah kau lihat aku begitu sehat sekarang?"

" _Hai,_ kau kelihatan sangat sehat!" ujar Kushina. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ayo, masuk, jangan berdiri terus di depan pintu seperti ini, di luar udaranya dingin!" tambahnya lagi sambil menggandeng puteranya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mempersilahkan yang lainnya juga untuk masuk.

" _Wait!"_ kata Naruto menahan Ibunya _"Nee, Okaa-san_ , ini untukmu!" tambahnya lagi sambil memberikan buket bunga mawar merah favorit Ibunya.

" _Arigatou..."_ jawab Kushina tersenyum bahagia lalu kembali menggandeng Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau tahu _, Kaa-chan_ sudah memasak banyak makanan bersama Sakura _-chan_ dan Ino _-chan._ Tadinya mau mereka bawa ke Rumah Sakit..." kata Kushina sambil terus menggandeng puteranya.

"Benarkah...?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap puteranya itu dalam-dalam. "Hah! Semua ini rencana kalian, ya?"

Naruto mengerjap lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil memasang tampang 'tidak tahu apa-apa nya'. Kushina lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Kiba, membuat Kiba kaget dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Kushina sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal. Sementara itu, Shikamaru dan Sasuke berpura-pura sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang serius, sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum lebar saat Kushina mengarahkan pandangan penuh tanya padanya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang mau mengaku padaku?" tanya Kushina sambil kembali memandangi kelima orang itu satu persatu. "Kalau begitu tidak ada jatah makan siang untuk kalian berlima!"

" _Hai, Kushina-san,_ ini semua rencana kami!" kata Sasuke langsung berterus terang begitu mendengar ancaman dari Kushina. _"Iie,_ sebenarnya ini adalah rencana Naruto, kami hanya ikut-ikutan saja, jadi biar Naruto saja yang tidak dapat jatah makan siang..." katanya dengan polos

" _Tem_ e _!"_ ujar Naruto, membuat Sasuke menunduk karena Shikamaru dan yang lainnya memelototinya.

Kushina langsung tertawa melihat adegan itu, "Kau memang anak yang jujur, Sasuke _-kun._ "

"Itu karena _Okaa-sa_ n mengancamnya dengan makan siang. Dia memang sudah tidak tahan karena dipaksa diet ketat oleh _Mr. Dylan_ demi _Melodrama_ terbarunya!" jawab Naruto dengan muka cemberut.

"Makanan sudah siap!" tiba-tiba Ino dan Sakura muncul dari arah dapur.

"Ino _-chan_ , kau sudah memasukkan semua makanannya ke dalam kotak?" tanya Kushina.

" _Iie,_ kami sudah menghidangkan semuanya di meja makan..." jawab Ino.

Kushina terlihat lega saat mendengar jawaban Ino, ia kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu dan akhirnya berkata "Ah, aku hampir lupa, kalian juga pasti ikut bagian dalam rencana mereka ini?"

Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa canggung. Kushina kembali menatap puteranya yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan. Kushina tersenyum.

"Ayo kita makan!" ajak Ino sambil menggandeng Sasuke.

Naruto menggandeng Sakura dan menariknya menuju meja makan. Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Karin nampak kesal karena hanya mereka saja yang tidak datang bersama pasangan.

"Ah, ya! Menma mana?"

"Dia sedang sakit!" kata Ibunya.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Naruto terlihat cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa dia hanya kelelahan karena dia harus menggantikanmu selama hampir dua minggu! Kau tahu sendiri kan betapa padatnya _schedul_ e kalian itu? Menma tidak terbiasa dengan itu. Yah, dan dia juga terserang demam dan flu."

"Dia di sini?"

"Tidak! Dia ada di Apartemennya bersama perawat pribadi!" jawab Karin.

"Perawat pribadi?"

"Yup! Sara Louen…"

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan calon Kakak iparku itu."

"CALON KAKAK IPAR?" teriak Kushina.

Naruto langsung salah tingkah, _"Oops!"_

Kushina melipat kedua lengan bajunya hingga siku. "Berani-beraninya dia membohongi Ibunya! Dia bilang Sara _-chan_ itu cuma sahahabatnya sama seperti Sakura _-chan!_ Tapi mereka sudah mau menikah?"

"Tidak _, Okaa-san_! Tidak secepat itu! Aku bahkan belum tahu mereka berdua sudah jadian atau belum!" ujar Naruto cepat-cepat.

"Mereka berdua sudah jadian!" celetuk Karin.

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto pula.

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Ha? Itu kan hari jadiku bersama Sakura _-chan!"_

Sakura _blushing_ dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia memerah sampai ke telinga-telinganya begitu teringat kejadian waktu itu. Sementara itu Kushina sudah dipenuhi aura gelap.

"Ohh… jadi kedua puteraku sudah mulai pacaran sekarang? Kalian akan segera menikah dan meninggalkan _Okaa-san_ yang sudah renta ini sendirian? Hiikz… hiikz… puteraku jahat sekali!" kata Kushina dengan lebaynya.

Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri. Tak menyangka Ibunya begitu alaynya sampai mengatai dirinya sendiri sudah tua renta, padahal jelas-jelas Kushina masih terlihat seperti wanita berusia 30 tahunan walaupun umurnya sudah empat puluh tahun lebih.

"AKU BENCI INI! SEHARUSNYA AKU PUNYA SEORANG ANAK PEREMPUAN YANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKAN IBUNYA SENDIRIAN WALAUPUN DIA SUDAH MENIKAH! KAMI-SAMA, MINATO, AKU INGIN ANAK PEREMPUAN!" teriak Kushina yang kemudian menangis kencang.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bikin saja, _Okaa-san?_ Aku juga ingin punya Adik perempuan!"

Mendengar perkataan puteranya, Kushina langsung berhenti menangis dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia _blushing_ bahkan mukanya nampak lebih merah daripada Sakura.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya bungkam. Sekujur tubuh Shikamaru mulai bergetar, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Kiba berkata dalam hati, _'Aku takkan tertawa._ _Aku takkan tertawa.'_

Lantas Sasuke menangkap mata Karin dan semua pun meledak.

"Bwahaha… haha, Kushina _-bachan_ malu-malu nih!" Badan Karin terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke dan yang lainya turut bergabung.

" _Okaa-san…"_ Naruto tertawa "Kau sungguh tampak cantik dengan wajah merona seperti itu."

Karin dan yang lainnya benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun. Mereka tak dapat berhenti tertawa. Tak lama mereka sudah berguling-guling di lantai, mengelap air mata mereka, bahkan Ino si gila _selfie_ langsung menjepret foto Kushina dengan _smartphone_ miliknya untuk di _unggah_ di _Tumblr._

Pada awalnya. Kushina marah. Dia ingin berteriak pada anak-anak tidak sopan itu untuk tidak menertawakannya, tapi ia menahan amarahnya karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat puteranya—Naruto tertawa.

"Anak-anak, _Stop it!_ Atau kubunuh kalian semua!" ancam Kushina.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya baru saja tersadar kalau mereka semua sudah bersikap tidak sopan. Mereka langsung membungkuk-bungkuk untuk memohon maaf pada Kushina. Kushina menghela napas dan mengatakan bahwa ia memaafkan mereka semua. Sakura dan yang lainnya menghela napas lega.

Mereka semua pun menyantap makan siang mereka. Naruto tersenyum sambil memperhatikan semua orang yang duduk di meja makan satu per satu. Entah sampai kapan mereka semua bisa bersama-sama seperti ini?

Naruto memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Maaf, aku mau ke toilet!" pamitnya.

Sakura memandanginya cemas, sementara Kushina dan yang lainnya tidak menyadari akan perubahan wajah Naruto yang mulai kehilangan warna. Mereka terlalu sibuk mendengar curhatan Karin tentang statusnya yang masih _jones_ sampai sekarang.

Sementara itu, di dalam toilet, Naruto langsung menelan beberapa butir obatnya. "Operasi itu… sebaiknya aku konsultasi pada Kabuto _-sensei_ soal operasi itu! _Kuso!_ Kenapa kondisiku malah semakin memburuk padahal aku sudah lumayan akrab dengan Menma dan juga baru saja jadian dengan Sakura _-chan?!_ "

Naruto menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan menyalakan keran air. Ia benar-benar terlihat pucat seperti malam itu. "Sekarang orang-orang akan semakin mudah membedakan aku dan Menma karena pipi Menma pasti terlihat lebih _chubby_ kalau dibandingkan denganku."

Naruto memandang tangan kanannya yang msih diperban akibat insiden kaca tempo hari. Ia membasuh wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat dingin dengan air. Selanjutnya ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sudah tersengal-sengal agar kembali normal. Efek obatnya belum bekerja, padahal kepalanya sudah terasa semakin pusing. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan ia langsung teringat dengan senyuman cerah Sakura waktu itu. Ia tidak ingin senyuman itu menghilang dari wajah cantik sang kekasih.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura _-chan_ , aku baik-baik saja!" Naruto mensugesti dirinya sendiri sambil mencengkram dada kirinya.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke ruang tengah di mana Ibunya dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. Ia duduk di sofa tepat di samping Sakura dan tersenyum kepada gadis itu.

Sakura membalas senyuman Naruto dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu erat-erat. Tangan Naruto terasa dingin, tetapi Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin Naruto sampai tahu kalau sejak tadi ia sangat cemas.

' _Kuatlah Naruto… kumohon!'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ kenapa kalian semua terlihat kurusan?" tanya Kushina.

"Kami dituntut untuk melakukan diet ketat demi kesuksesan _Melodrama_ terbaru kami, padahal jujur saja, aku benar-benar kelaparan selama dua minggu ini!" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah memelas. Sekarang Kushina mengerti kenapa tadi Sasuke sampai bisa diancam dengan jatah makan siang.

"Memangnya kalian harus menurunkan berat badan berapa kilo?"

"5-8 _kg!_ "

" _HIIEEE!"_ kaget Kushina.

"Shikamaru mudah saja melakukannya karena dia sedang patah hati…" cerita Kiba sambil melirik Ino. Sementara itu Shikamaru langsung menyikut sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sedang patah hati? Patah hati karena siapa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Ada deh…" kata Shikamaru singkat. "…tapi terimakasih banyak, berkat mereka aku berhasil menurunkan berat badanku sebanyak 8 _kg!_ " lanjut Shikamaru setengah menyindir.

"Wow! Aku tidak tahu harus merasa prihatin atau kagum! Bagaimana dengan yang lainya?" tanya Kushina pula.

"Aku berhasil menurunkan berat badanku sebanyak 6 _kg_ karena setiap hari aku cuma makan Apel dan setengah kubis. Yah, tapi aku senang sih!" Jawab Ino.

"Aku dan Sasuke cuma sanggup menurunkan berat badan kami sebanyak 7 _kg_ dan itu pun banyak sekali godaannya, terutama _Ramen Ichiraku!_ Nyam!" sambung Kiba dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena menyesal tidak bisa makan _ramen_.

"Aku cuma bisa menurunkan berat badanku sebanyak 5 _kg!_ " kata Sakura yang kemudian melirik Karin, "Aku iri dengan Karin _-san_ , andai aku tidak perlu terlibat dalam _Dorama_ ini sama seperti dirinya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan _Manajer!_ " Jawab Karin yang kemudian melirik Kiba. "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu, Kiba?"

"Ah, Hinata? Dia sih sudah langsing soalnya sejak dia debut, dia dan Lucy Heartfillia sudah dituntut untuk tidak mempunyai berat badan berlebih karena mereka _members Girls band_ , jadi dia tidak disuruh diet!"

"Kurasa aku yang paling sukses karena berat badanku sudah berkurang sebanyak 10 _kg_ dan itu pun tanpa diet, sungguh luar biasa!" kata Naruto nampak tak suka.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang! Setelah _Dorama_ nya selesai, kau bisa berolahraga lagi untuk mengembalikan berat badanmu! Kau juga bisa menumbuhkan otot-ototmu lagi," hibur Kushina.

"Semoga saja! Kalau itu bukan permintaan terakhir _fan Sasuke-teme_ , aku tidak mau terlibat dalam _Dorama_ itu!"

"Memangnya itu _Melodrama_ seperti apa sih, aku jadi penasaran?!" kata Kushina pula.

" _Dorama_ itu tentang kisah para remaja yang tidak bisa jatuh cinta karena mereka semua mengidap sebuah penyakit. Jadi para remaja ini ditempatkan di sebuah rumah khusus, semacam _Summer_ _Camp_ seperti itulah, soalnya mereka sudah muak dengan Rumah Sakit dan membencinya! Di sana mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan, seperti mengikuti kegiatan _Out door_ dan lain sebagainya. Judulnya _Alleviate_ ," cerita Sasuke.

"Kalian sakit apa, di dalam skenario-nya?" tanya Kushina pula.

"Aku dan Sasuke _-kun_ memerankan tokoh utama yang mengidap _HIV/Aids_ ," cerita Ino.

"Aku _talasemia_ atau apalah…" sambung Sakura.

"Hinata _lupu_ s, sedangkan aku tumor otak! _Yuck_!" sahut Kiba.

"Aku semacam penyakit paru-paru gitu deh, tapi bukan _kanker!_ Yah, cuma aku lupa namanya! _It's so troublesome!_ " kata Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan puteraku?" tanya Kushina.

"Ia memerankan tokoh penderita _Shirosis!"_

"Iihh…!" komentar Naruto.

"Jadi apa ada _Romance_ nya?" tanya Kushina yang sudah hampir menyerupai seorang wartawan.

"Lebih fokus pada _friendship_ sih, tapi untuk _Romance_ cuma antara SasuIno dan KibaHina!" jawab Karin.

"Dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan!" komentar Shikamaru.

"NaruSaku tidak ada?" tanya Kushina yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari putera tercinta karena terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Nggak, cuma fokus pada _friendship!_ Yah, tapi di sana nama kami bukan Naruto dan Sakura!" kata Sakura pula.

"Di sana juga nama kami bukan SasuIno, Karin!" protes Ino.

"Bukan juga KibaHina…" kata Kiba.

"Dan bukan Shikamaru!" tegas Shikamaru.

"Yah, yah _… wakatta!"_ kata Kushina yang sudah bersumpah tidak akan bertanya lagi karena tidak suka dengan puteranya yang terus memolototinya sejak tadi.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _._

.

Keesokan harinya. Minato dan Kushina menyiapkan kejutan _special_ untuk kedua putera kembarnya. Mereka menyiapkan segalanya untuk perayaan ulang tahun Menma dan Naruto. Menma sendiri sudah sehat. Ia bahkan mengundang Sara dan semua sahabat baiknya ke pesta.

Tenten datang bersama Hyuuga Neji yang omong-omong ia sudah kembali dari Amerika dan memutuskan untuk melamar Tenten setelah gadis itu lulus kuliah nanti. Tenten bercerita pada Sora kalau Neji kebetulan datang ke sini untuk berlibur. Lalu, setelah ia dan Neji menikah, mereka berdua akan tinggal di Amerika.

Puji syukur, Sakura sudah punya pacar beneran sekarang, jadi dia tidak terlalu sakit hati melihat cinta pertamanya bersama gadis lain.

Naruto juga mengundang Gaara dan Shizuka Hisui dalam pesta ulang tahunnya itu. Shizuka datang bersama calon suaminya, sedangkan Gaara memperkenalkan Kakaknya—Sabaku Temari pada Shikamaru yang kebetulan sedang _broken heart_. Gaara sendiri datang dengan menggandeng Matsuri—kekasihnya.

Sora yang malang datang tanpa pasangan. Karin yang juga tidak punya pasangan akhirnya berkenalan dengan Sora. Dan mereka langsung akrab dalam waktu singkat. Kiba? Sudah tentu, dia datang bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto juga mengundang beberapa teman Artisnya, seperti: Erza dan Gerrard, Natsu dan Lucy, dan tak lupa Gray dan Juvia. Juvia terus mendekati Gray sedangkan cowok itu tetap _stay cool!_ Teman-teman Artis mereka yang lain pun bersorak.

"Cayo! Cayo! GruVia, ayo jadian! Jadian!" sorak-sorai teman-teman Juvia membuat Gray terlihat kesal karena tema-teman Juvia itu benar-benar alay. Mereka semua memalukkan, padahal ini pesta orang lain.

Minato dan Kushina membawakan kue ulang tahun— masing-masing satu kue untuk Menma dan Naruto. Kushina menyuruh kedua puteranya untuk ' _make a wish'_ sebelum meniup lilin dengan jumlah delapan belas itu. Ada juga lilin dengan angka 18 belas di tengah-tengah kue.

Menma dan Naruto menutup mata bersamaan.

' _Kami-sama, kumohon sembuhkanlah saudara kembarku._ _Aku ingin sekali dia sembuh total._ _Semoga dia sehat selalu, panjang umur, dan semua harapan dan cita-citanya tercapai!'_

' _Kami-sama, kumohon bahagiakanlah orang-orang yang kusayangi, terutama keluargaku dan juga Sakura-chan. Jagalah mereka semua untukku!'_

Sakura dan Sara ikut memejamkan kedua mata mereka. Mereka berdua berdo'a dengan khusuk untuk kebaikan, kesuksesan, serta kebahagiaan kekasih mereka karena mereka sangat menyayangi Menma dan Naruto.

Dan semua lilin-lilin itu pun padam dalam satu tarikan nafas. Semua orang yang hadir bertepuk tangan. Menma dan Naruto kemudian memotong kue mereka. Menma memberikan potongan kue pertama pada Kushina, sedangkan Naruto memberikan potongan kue pertama pada Minato. Selanjutnya Menma dan Naruto memandang foto keluarga mereka yang tertempel di dinding bersamaan.

"Andai kau juga berada di sini _Kyu-Nii!_ _Moment_ ini pasti akan jauh lebih seru!" gumam mereka, juga dalam waktu bersamaan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bulu kuduk Menma dan Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. Keduanya merinding. Mereka berdua tidak berani menoleh ke belakang karena merasakan sentuhan seseorang di bahu mereka. Menma langsung pingsan sedangkan Naruto sudah mencengkram dadanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Pesta itu pun menjadi kacau balau. Kushina dan Sara langsung berteriak memanggil nama Menma, sedangkan Minato dan Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto. Sakura membawakan air minum sedangkan Minato lekas meminumkan obat pada puteranya.

Sang pelaku yang tadi memegangi bahu Menma dan Naruto melongo tak percaya. Ia tampak terheran-heran. "Ya ampun, kenapa cucu-cukuku? Padahal aku hanya ingin memberi mereka kejutan dengan muncul dari belakang!" kata sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah _dr._ Tsunade.

"Ibu! Semua ini salahmu! Kenapa mengagetkan kedua puteraku seperti ini?" protes Kushina.

"Mana kutahu kalau mereka akan _collaps_ e begitu!"

"Sungguh ulang tahun yang paling kacau. Menma dan Naruto pasti belum sembuh benar, makanya sampai seperti ini!" sahut Minato.

"Bukan begitu! Kami pikir yang memegang bahu kami tadi adalah Kyu _-Nii!"_ sahut Naruto yang sudah terlihat membaik. Sementara Kushina masih sibuk mendekatkan _FreshCare_ di dekat hidung Menma yang belum sadarkan diri.

" _Ano…"_ kata Juvia.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku memang sempat melihat pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan yang ada di foto itu, tapi dia tidak menyentuh bahu kalian, kok. Dia cuma berdiri tegak di depan kalian sambil tersenyum tiga jari dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung menghilang! Dan di pojok sana, ada seorang pria tinggi besar berambut putih juga. Dia terus memperhatikan kalian semua sejak pesta di mulai. Dan sekarang pun dia masih berdiri di sana dan tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Yah, benar, pria yang ada di foto itu!" kata Juvia sambil menunjuk foto Tsunade bersama suaminya—Jiraya.

"Kau anak _Indigo_?" tanya Sara penasaran.

"Err… bisa di bilang begitu!" kata Juvia dan Naruto pun langsung pingsan.

" _Oops!_ Bagaimana ini Gray _-sama?_ Yang ulang tahunnya malah pada pingsan?" kata Juvia dengan wajah polos.

Gray menepuk jidatnyanya sendiri. "Semua ini kan salahmu, Juvia!"

"Lho... kok aku sih, Gray _-sama!"_ protes Juvia sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" _Baka!"_ gumam Gray.

"Maaf, kalian lanjutkan saja pestanya dan bersenang-senanglah!" kata Minato yang kemudian menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar.

Sementara itu, Kushina menyuruh kepala _butler—_ Morino Ibiki untuk menggendong Menma ke kamarnya.

Sakura dan Sara menghela napas dan langsung memelototi Juvia.

"Hiieee! Tolong aku Gray _-sama!_ " teriak Juvia sambil bersembunyi di belakang Gray.

Gray membungkukkan badannya pada kedua gadis berambut cerah itu. "Maafkan kami, orang ini memang sedikit bego!"

"Woo! Jahatnya Gray _-sama!"_ kata Juvia cemberut sambil terus memukul-mukul pundak Gray.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kamilah yang seharusnya minta maaf! Kedua puteraku sedang kurang sehat…" ujar Kushina. "Padahal, aku belum sempat memberitahukan mereka berdua kalau ternyata aku sedang hamil 4 bulan dan calon Adik mereka ini perempuan!" lanjutnya sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang agak buncit.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Kiba berteriak nyaring. "Ehh…! Jadi karena itu kemarin wajah Kushina _-san_ merona merah?"

"Selamat, ya, anakku!" kata Tsunade sambil memeluk Kushina dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Yah, tapi aku sudah 42 tahun, jadi aku sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatanku sekaligus kondisi kandunganku ini, _Kaa-san!_ "

"Tidak perlu khawatir! Kau akan kucarikan dokter kandungan yang hebat!" ujar Tsunade tersenyum. Kushina membalas senyuman Ibunya dengan senyum lima jari.

"Hiikz… hiikz… aku terharu! Benar-benar hari yang bahagia. Selamat ulang tahun Menma, Naruto…!" ujar Karin sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Hari bahagia apanya? Mereka berdua pingsan!" sahut Sora.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. _Melodrama_ terbaru _Konoha Band_ yang berjudul _Alleviate_ berakhir dengan _Happy Ending_ sekaligus _Sad Ending_. Para penonton benar-benar diaduk-aduk emosinya. Sayangnya, pada akhirnya sang penulis yang bernama Yoshino Ultear menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, tepat seminggu setelah _Dorama_ tersebut berakhir, namun gadis itu nampak bahagia. Sasuke sedih karena kehilangan salah satu _fan_ beratnya, apalagi gadis itu meninggal di depan matanya.

Sasuke memang memutuskan untuk memberi Ultear hadiah istemewa dengan _'Kencan seharian bersama Uchiha Sasuke!'_ namun gadis itu langsung _down_ setelah mereka kembali ke Rumah Sakit dan pada akhirnya meninggal.

"Kuharap kau sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan sebelum pergi, Yoshino _-san!_ " kata Sasuke sambil meletakan tiga tangkai bunga mawar putih di atas nisan gadis itu.

Ino yang menemani Sasuke mengenggam tangan kekasihnya itu erat. "Semoga dia diterima di sisi-Nya!" ujar Ino.

Sasuke mengangguk pada Ino dan mereka pun pergi dari sana. Begitu tiba di _Dorm Konoha Band_ , Sasuke mendapati teman-temannya di meja makan, sedang assik makan _Ramen Ichiraku_ , kecuali satu orang—siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru dan Kiba dengan tatapan setajam silet. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat kesal.

Sasuke berbinar saat melihat dua mangkuk _ramen_ tak bertuan yang tersedia di atas meja makan. Ia menarik Ino duduk di sampingnya dan menyodorkan satu mangkuk _ramen_ yang tersisa.

" _Itadakimasu…"_ ujar Sasuke sambil mencium aroma _ramen_ yang masih panas itu.

"Wow! _Miso Ramen!_ Aku sudah lama menantikan makan _ramen_ lagi!" kata Ino yang langsung memasukan sesuap _ramen_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto terlihat jauh lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. Keempat sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak peka! Saat ia hampir meledak Sakura muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk nasi, dua porsi sayur mayur—entah sayur apa, dan dua cangkir _Herbal Green Tea_.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, jangan cemberut begitu! Tingkahmu kayak anak kecil!" kata Sakura yang kemudian menata makanan itu di meja makan dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Mereka kurang ajar, Sakura _-chan!_ Berani-beraninya mereka makan _Ichiraku Ramen_ dengan nikmatnya di depanku!"

Sasuke dan yang lainnya tetap cuek. Mereka berempat terlihat begitu senangnya seolah baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka terlalu senang karena tidak perlu diet lagi!"

"…tapi kenapa harus memakannya di depanku! Mereka menyebalkan! Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mencoba yang namanya _Ramen Ichiraku!_ Jangankan _Ramen Ichiraku, Cup Ramen Instant_ saja belum penah aku coba seumur hidupku!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau harus menjaga pola makanmu kalau ingin sehat!"

" _Aish_ , aku benar-benar bosan memakan sayuran dan buah-buahan! Apalagi makanan manis yang terbuat dari terigu macam roti dan _pancake!_ "

"Sudahlah, jangan merajuk lagi! Aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu nih! Menma bilang tidak masalah kalau aku hanya mencampurkan sedikit garam pada makananmu. Jadi kali ini makananmu di jamin ada rasanya deh!"

"Berapa banyak garam yang kau masukan?"

"Hmm, cuma ¼ sendok teh!"

"Itu sih sama saja bohong! Dan lagi, ini sayuran apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan sayur aneh dalam mangkuk.

" _Nano-nano_ kurasa!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Nano-nano_ apa?"

"Yah, aku mencampurkan bayam, kubis, selada brocoli, dan lain-lain. Pokoknya semua sayuran hijau aku campurkan menjadi satu ke dalam panci! Maaf ya, kali ini Ino tidak membantuku memasak jadi aku—"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar harus sabar menghadapi gadis yang satu ini. "Ya sudah, ayo kita makan! Tapi mulai besok akan kuajari kau memasak!"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Naruto mengecup kening Sakura singkat. _"Arigatou…"_

Sakura mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura dan mulai mencoba masakan buatanya. Sakura meletakkan sendoknya walaupun ia baru memakan satu suap saja. Mata hijau _emerald-_ nya terlihat sendu.

"Ada apa, Sakura _-chan?_ "

"Ternyata semua makanan untukmu selalu hambar—kecuali buah-buahan dan macam-macam kue, aku jadi tidak selera. Sejak kecil kau harus memakan makanan seperti ini?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sakura mengigit bibir dan meremas tangan Naruto. "Cepatlah sehat, biar kau bisa makan apapun yang kau mau!" katanya.

"Hn."

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh total, nanti kita berdua akan berburu kuliner!"

"Hn. Kau tidak mau makan _ramen_ seperti mereka juga?"

"Mau sih tapi aku tidak akan pernah makan di depanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau pesan!"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia mengambil sebuah Apel yang warnanya semerah rambut Kushina dan memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. "Aku makan Apel saja! Kau mau?"

"Boleh saja tapi suapi aku!" goda Naruto.

Sakura langsung mencubit pinggang Naruto. "Iih, manja!"

"Tidak semanja dirimu!" kata Naruto pula. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

" _By the way_ , tidak lama lagi kita akan putus, ya? Putus sebagai pacar bohongan maksudku!"

"Hn."

"Setidaknya setelah ini, aku akan terbebas dari _Starlite-Ent!_ Tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

"Kupikir setelah kontrak ini selesai, kita harus berterimakasih pada _Mister_ Dylan!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura nampak tak suka.

"…karena secara tidak langsung dialah yang sudah membuat hubungan kita semakin dekat. Dia terkadang memang sangat menyebalkan, tetapi bahkan ketika aku masih menjadi pacar palsumu… aku sangat bahagia!"

Sakura tertegun. Naruto ada benarnya juga. Kalau bukan karena _Mr_. Dylan, dia tidak mungkin bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Mereka tidak akan pernah berdiri di atas panggung yang sama dan menyanyikan lagu duet. Mereka tidak akan pernah bermain dalam _Dorama_ yang sama. Dan Sakura tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tinggal di _Dorm Konoha Band_. Walaupun _Mister_ Dylan terkadang bisa sangat sadis, tetapi berkat dialah seorang Haruno Sakura bisa berada di tengah-tengah bintang besar. Begitu banyak kenangan indah selama 8 bulan ini. Tanpa Sakura sadari ia menjatuhkan air mata.

Hanya tinggal empat bulan yang tersisa sebelum kontraknya benar-benar berakhir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hi, minna-san!_ _Gomen karena telat lagi update-nya._ _Story ini mungkin hanya tinggal 1-2 chapter lagi._ _Sebelumnya Author sudah memposting fict 'Forever Love'. Awalnya Author ingin mencoba hal baru, makanya sengaja membuat genre Sci-Fic yang tadinya akan ku_ _buat multi chapter. Yah, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku akan membuat story itu menjadi TwoShot saja, soalnya genre Sci-fic itu ternyata susah bingiitz dan Author sendiri juga semakin banyak tugas dan hanya tinggal beberapa kali pertemuan lagi sampai akhirnya UTS #soSad._

 _Nah, kurasa segitu saja A/n kali ini. Gomen karena nggak sempet balas review kalian. I hope you like this chapter. Thankyou! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : All Character**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle :_ _Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort,_ _Drama, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku,_ _slight MenmaSaku_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ _Date with torture_

 _._

 _._

 _No matter what happens even if the sky's falling down. I promise you that I'll never let yo go._

 _Just You and I. Forever and ever._

 _._

Sakura mengenakan _contact lens_ warna abu-abu. Tak lupa ia memakai rambut palsu. Rambut palsu itu ikal bergelombang dengan panjang sepunggung dan berwarna pirang. Ia mengenakan baju atasan lengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam dan mantel merah yang menjuntai hingga ke paha. Untuk asesoris Sakura mengenakan anting-anting perak berbentuk burung hantu dan sebuah kalung platina dengan _pendant_ berbentuk bunga sakura. Ia bahkan memakai riasan wajah—tak seperti biasanya. Sakura juga menata rambut palsunya dengan anggun—seperti gaya rambut Dewi-dewi Yunani. Ia mengepang sebagian rambutnya lalu tersenyum puas.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan sahabatnya—Ino di cermin. Ino menghampirinya dan langsung berdecak kagum.

"Wow! Penyamaran yang sempurna! Annabeth versi Jepang dan _feminine_?"

"Haha, kau bisa saja, Ino!"

"Jadi kalian mau kencan? Senangnya! Kalian mau kencan ke mana?"

"Tidak tahu, mungkin ke _Amusement Park_."

"Jadi apakah Naruto _cosplay_ sebagai Percy Jackson?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Lihat saja nanti!"

Ino berseru heboh saat melihat penampilan Naruto. "Wow! Kereeenn!"

Ino tak menyangka kalau tebakannya benar. Ternyata penyamaran Naruto memang persis seperti Percy Jackson. Ia mengenakan rambut palsu berwarna hitam dan _contact lens_ berwarna hijau laut. Untuk pakaian, Naruto mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang warna _turqoise_ yang dipadukan dengan mantel selutut berwarna _dark blue_ dan celana _jeans_ dengan warna senada.

" _Uwahh! NaruSaku and Percabeth is my favorite couple!"_ seru Karin yang kebetulan juga sedang berada di _Dorm Konoha Band._

Wajah Sakura merona begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ino terkikik sedangkan Karin dan Kiba tertawa puas. Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menguap lebar.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut? Huh! Mengganggu tidurku saja!"

"Ada yang mau kencan dan mereka berdua sama-sama malu kita godain."

Shikamaru memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang Kiba bicarakan itu. Ia tersenyum. "Penyamaran yang bagus. Dengan begini jangankan _fans_ Naruto, bahkan mata-mata _Mr._ Dylan pun tak akan bisa mengenali kalian."

" _Mr._ Dylan punya mata-mata?" kaget Sakura.

"Ya! Beberapa hari ini aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kita. Mungkin orang itu adalah mata-mata _Mr._ Dylan makanya kalian berdua harus berhati-hati."

"Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan kalau saat ini mata-mata itu sedang berada di luar _Dorm,_ kan? Lantas, bagaimana aku dan Sakura _-chan_ bisa pergi?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Kupikir mata-mata itu tidak pernah berada di sekitar _Dorm_ soalnya aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di luar sana."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin sekali, Sakura, soalnya Akamaru tidak menggonggong."

"Mungkin Akamaru masih tidur?"

Kiba menatap Naruto. "Enak saja! Dia baru saja aku mandikan dan saat ini dia sedang makan dan jangan lupa kalau penciuman Akamaru itu sangat tajam! Jika ada orang asing, dia pasti akan langsung menggonggong!"

Sakura menghela napas lega. Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi duduk di samping Kiba. "Kalau bisa jangan pergi ke Taman Hiburan apalagi naik wahana-wahana yang ekstrim!"

"Aku belum mau mati, Sasuke!"

"Kalau bukan ke _Amusement Park_ lantas kalian mau pergi ke mana?"

"Kami memang mau ke sana tapi tidak akan menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim, iya kan Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati! Terkadang ada _fan fanatic_ yang tetap bisa mengenali kita sebagus apapun penyamaran kita!"

" _Yeah!_ Kami akan berhati-hati!"

Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk naik bus agar tidak dicurigai oleh mata-mata _Mr._ Dylan. Biasanya untuk melaksanakan kontrak nomor _6_ ( _e). Until eleventh month, show the relationship to public,_ mereka tidak pernah menyamar habis-habisan seperti ini. Mereka hanya akan memakai kaca mata, masker, syal atau topi. Namun kali ini mereka ingin kencan sungguhan makanya mereka tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Saat bus mulai melaju, Naruto memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela sedangkan Sakura menggandeng lengan Naruto dan bersandar di bahunya. Bus ini lumayan kosong, hanya ada 9 penumpang termasuk mereka. Di sebrang kursi mereka, duduk pasangan suami isteri yang sudah kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek.

Si Kakek sedang tidur sedangkan Si Nenek tersenyum pada Sakura. "Wah, apa dia tunanganmu?"

"Eh? Bukan, Nek!"

"Oh jadi dia Suamimu? Kalian pasangan pengantin baru?"

Sakura langsung memerah sedangkan Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti karena si Nenek berbicara Bahasa Mandarin.

"Mm, sebenarnya kami—"

"Nak, kau lihat sepasang muda-mudi itu?" potong si Nenek sambil menunjuk sepasang siswa/siswi SMA yang sedang berciuman di jok belakang.

"…padahal mereka masih dibawah umur dan belum menikah, tapi lihatlah kelakuan mereka! Memalukan sekali! Berciuman di depan umum! Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang, tidak punya etika!"

Sakura langsung menelan ludah mendengar perkataan si Nenek. Jujur saja, ia merasa tersindir tapi ia tidak mau si Nenek memandangnya rendah apalagi si Nenek terlihat sangat galak.

"Jadi apa kalian berdua pengantin baru?"

Sakura mengangguk malu-malu. Ia dan Naruto memang belum menjadi Suami-Isteri tapi Sakura berharap demikian.

"Apa yang Nenek itu katakan, Sakura _-chan?_ "

"Dia bilang aku cantik!"

"Yang benar? Perasaan daritadi kalimat yang diutarakannya panjang sekali dan dia juga terlihat marah!"

"Kalau yang sebelumnya, si Nenek cuma tidak suka melihat kelakuan kedua remaja yang di sana itu, makanya dia menggerutu," sahut Sakura sambil menunjuk dua remaja tadi—yang kini sedang beradu lidah, sementara tangan si cowok meremas-remas _boobs_ si cewek.

Si cewek sendiri mulai mendesah saat si cowok membuka tiga kancing kemejanya dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda _kiss mark_ dari mulai leher hingga pangkal _boobs-_ nya.

"Menjijikkan!" kata si Nenek dengan nada sinis.

Kali ini Sakura setuju dengan si Nenek karena ia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu bersama Naruto apalagi di depan umum seperti ini.

Naruto berpaling dari kedua remaja tersebut. Biarpun dia ingin melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Sakura, dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya di depan umum.

Sakura yang sudah mau muntah langsung berpaling dari kedua remaja tersebut. Si Nenek kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi. Melihat kalian berdua, aku jadi teringat masa lalu saat aku dan suamiku masih seumuran kalian."

" _Xiexie!"_

"Dia bilang apa, Sakura _-chan?"_

"Dia bilang kita berdua pasangan yang sangat serasi dan dengan melihat kita seperti ini, dia jadi teringat masa lalu."

Kali ini Naruto _blushing._

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau ke mana, mau bulan madu, ya? Apa kalian sedang mencari penginapan yang murah?"

"Tidak juga, Nek."

"Kebetulan suamiku pemilik penginapan dan pemandangan di tempat kami sangat indah, cocok untuk pasangan pengantin baru seperti kalian. Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di tempat kami saja? Biaya sewanya sangat murah, kok!"

"Sebentar, saya tanyakan dulu pada suami saya," kata Sakura. Si Nenek mengangguk.

"Kali ini kalian membicarakan apa? Kata-kata Nenek itu panjang sekali!"

"Nenek itu menawari kita menginap di tempatnya, katanya pemandangan di sana sangat indah dan biaya sewanya juga terbilang murah. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke tempat mereka saja? Kita kan sudah pernah kencan ke _Amusement Park_ , lagipula sekarang musim gugur jadi _Amusement Park_ pasti sepi."

"Kita kan tidak membawa baju ganti, Sakura _-chan._ "

"Kita bisa pinjam punya mereka."

"Kau becanda?"

"Maksudku, siapa tahu mereka punya anak dan cucu."

"Baiklah, coba kau tanyakan, sekalian tanyakan berapa biaya sewa/malam?"

"Nenek, suamiku bilang kami tidak membawa pakaian lain selain yang kami kenakan ini soalnya awalnya kami hanya berniat jalan-jalan saja dan tidak sampai menginap."

"Itu tidak masalah. Kami punya cucu yang seumuran dengan kalian. Kebetulan cucu-cucuku itu sedang tidak berada di Desa. Kalian bisa meminjam pakaian mereka. Kami juga punya pemandian air panas lho…"

"Oh ya? Jadi berapa biaya sewanya, Nek?"

Si Nenek pun menjelaskan biaya sewa/malam. Biayanya memang terbilang murah bahkan Nenek itu bilang, biaya segitu sudah termasuk dengan uang makan dan berendam di _Hot Spring_ sesuka hati. Nenek itu bilang _hot spring-_ nya juga sangat bagus untuk kesehatan karena airnya dicampur dengan obat-obatan herbal dan mengandung _aromatherapy._

"Bagaimana cuaca di sana? Apakah sangat dingin? Suamiku tidak akan tahan dingin. Dia sakit."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, si Nenek langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto heran dipandang seperti itu. Menurutnya Sakura pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang dirinya.

"Suamimu sakit apa, Nak?"

"Sakit jantung."

"Jangan khawatir! Cucuku punya banyak koleksi baju hangat, lagipula _hot spring_ milik kami akan bagus untuk suamimu. Sebenarnya puteri bungsuku juga sakit. Dia mengidap kanker paru-paru. Dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah makanya ia tidak pernah pergi ke Kota lagi. Tempat kami masih di daerah pegunungan jadi udaranya belum tercemar polusi. Puteriku juga sering berendam di sana dan sekarang kondisi kesehatannya sudah berangsur-angsur membaik."

"Apa tempatnya jauh dari sini?"

"Ya, kita masih harus naik kereta."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu akan saya diskusikan dulu dengan suami saya."

Sakura segera menjelaskan secara rinci tentang pembicaraannya dengan si Nenek tadi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Mari kita menginap selama tiga hari!"

"Tiga hari? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Kebetulan selama satu minggu ke depan aku belum ada _schedule_ , kurasa tak akan ada masalah. Lagipula aku juga ingin _refreshing_ karena mulai minggu depannya lagi aku akan sangat sibuk."

"Bagaimana dengan persedian obatmu?"

"Masih banyak…"

"Di sana jauh dari Rumah Sakit. Bagaimana kalau penyakitmu tiba-tiba kambuh?"

"Tapi di dekat sana sudah pasti ada klinik, kan?"

"Iya sih tapi peralatan medis-nya pasti tidak lengkap."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sakura _-chan!_ Aku akan baik-baik saja!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. "Ya, kita berdo'a saja. Semoga penyakimu tidak qumat!"

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Si Nenek tersenyum lebar melihat mereka berdua.

"Btw, Sakura _-chan,_ siapa nama Nenek itu?"

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa!"

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada si Nenek. "Nenek, maaf aku sampai lupa. Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Sakura. Dia Namikaze Naruto."

"Namaku Jiang Qi Ae. Suamiku namanya Jiang Xiu Min. Kami berasal dari Taiwan."

"Taiwan? Kalau begitu nama Internasional Kakek dan Nenek siapa?"

"Nama Internasionalku Chintya Jiang. Suamiku David Jiang."

"Wow! Keren banget!"

"Hahaha…"

' _Kenapa Nenek itu tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu? Kuso, seandainya aku bisa Bahasa Mandarin pasti tak akan terlihat bodoh seperti ini!'_

"Suamimu tidak bisa Bahasa Mandarin?"

"Ya, Nek. Dia cuma bisa Bahasa Inggris, Perancis, dan Korea. Nenek sendiri tidak bisa Bahasa Jepang atau Bahasa Inggris mungkin?"

"Tidak, tapi suamiku lumayan fasih berbahasa Inggris."

"Kalau aku tidak begitu fasih berbahasa Inggris. Bisa dibilang, _English_ ku pasif, Nek."

"Oh, jadi sama seperti Anak dan cucuku _? English_ mereka juga pas-pasan!"

"Iya."

.

Perjalanan yang lumayan panjang dan melelahkan. 30 menit di bus dan 2 jam di kereta. Dan sekarang mereka juga harus mendaki bukit selama kurang lebih 1 jam karena tempat tinggal keluarga Jiang berada di daerah perbukitan. Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Jiang, Sakura langsung memperhatikan Naruto yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Sakura benar-benar khawatir.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn. Aku cuma… hhh… capek… hh.."

Puteri bungsu si Nenek menyuguhkan air mineral, teh herbal, dan cemilan. Sakura berterimakasih lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Naruto. Naruto meminum air mineral tersebut dan langsung menghabiskan setengahnya.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

Naruto memegang dadanya sambil meringis.

"Naruto apa dadamu sakit? Maaf, harusnya aku tak mengajakmu ke sini!" kata Sakura. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Naruto membelai rambut Sakura dan tersenyum. "Jangan nangis!"

"…tapi—"

"Tidak terlalu sakit, kok!" ujar Naruto yang kemudian meminum obatnya.

Puteri bungsu si Nenek kembali. "Aku sudah membereskan kamar kalian."

" _Xiexie_ , Mm..."

"Namaku Xiao Li tapi panggil saja aku Sally."

" _Xiexie, Miss Sally!"_

"Ya ampun, kau tidak perlu memanggilku 'nona', panggil saja aku 'Kakak' karena aku sendiri baru berumur 25 tahun."

" _Arigatou, Sally-Nee!"_

"Ah, baiklah, kalau denganku mari kita bicara Bahasa Jepang saja soalnya Bahasa Jepang ku lumayan fasih!"

Sally mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada punggung kursi sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Su—"

"Sstt, dia bukan suamiku, _Sally-Nee_ ," bisik Sakura.

"…tapi Ibuku bilang kalian berdua suami-isteri."

Sakura pun langsung menjelaskan tentang kejadian di dalam bus beberapa waktu lalu dengan Bahasa Mandarin karena tak ingin Naruto mendengarnya. Naruto bisa marah kalau tau bahwa di bus tadi ia sempat berbohong padanya.

Sally mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali bertanya dengan Bahasa Jepang. "Jadi pacarmu kenapa? Kelihatannya sedang tidak sehat!"

Naruto membuka matanya dan kembali duduk tegak. Ia menatap Sally dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sally _-san_ cuma sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Mari kuantar ke kamar!"

Naruto sebenarnya ingin tidur sebentar karena kepalanya sangat pusing tapi ia merasa tidak enak. Masa baru datang sudah langsung masuk ke kamar.

"Tidak usah, Sally _-san!_ "

"Naruto sebaiknya kau istirahat! Aku akan membangunkanmu tiga jam kemudian!" tegas Sakura.

"…tapi—"

"Cepat tidur sana! Atau kau ingin aku tendang sampai ke kubangan babi?" ancam Sakura sambil menunjuk kubangan babi yang amat kotor dan jorok.

Keluarga Jiang memang memelihara beberapa hewan ternak, seperti; Ayam, biri-biri, sapi, dan juga babi. Walaupun jarak rumah mereka sekitar 5 meter dari kubangan babi tersebut, tetap saja Naruto merasa sedikit terancam. Haruno Sakura bisa sangat kuat dan menyeramkan kalau sedang marah.

" _Wakatta…"_ kata Naruto pula.

Sakura tersenyum puas dan Sally pun mempersilakan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Di kamar tersebut sudah tertata dua buah _futon._ Beberapa pakaian ganti pria dan wanita—termasuk pakaian dalam, penghangat ruangan dan juga dua buah selimut tebal dan handuk.

" _Ano,_ kenapa semua perlengkapan di sini serba dua?"

"Kalian kan akan tinggal sekamar!"

"HAH? Kenapa?"

"Ibuku mengira kalau kalian berdua adalah sepasang suami isteri jadi dia sudah menyewakan kamar lain pada tamu lainnya."

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada satu kamar pun yang tersisa?"

"Tidak ada bahkan kamar keponakanku pun disewakan, kecuali jika kau tidak keberatan tidur bersama Ayahku, Ibuku bisa kusuruh tidur di kamarku."

' _Masa aku satu kamar dengan kakek-kakek?'_

"Bagaimana, Dik?"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidur di sini saja bersama—" Naruto bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya mulai panas. Ia pasti merona.

Sally terkikik. "Masih malu-malu ternyata. Kalian berdua baru jadian, ya?"

"Mm… yeah!"

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

"Selamat beristirahat Naruto _-kun_ , kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja saya pakai telopon itu. Nomornya sudah ada di buku telepon."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kecil di sudut ruangan di mana terdapat telepon rumah dan juga sebuah buku telepon.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu saja?"

"Kami tidak punya ponsel. Di Jepang harga ponsel sangat mahal dan harus membuat surat izin pula, ribet urusannya."

"Oh, begitu…"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu!" pamit Sally.

" _Hai. Arigatou Sally-san."_

Begitu Sally ke luar ruangan dan menutup pintu, Naruto lekas melepas rambut palsunya dan juga _contact lens._ Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan salah satu pakaian yang sudah tersedia di atas lemari. Selesai berganti pakaian Naruto langsung berbaring di atas _futon._ Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memperhatikan wajahnya dari lensa kamera depan. Sakura benar, wajahnya memang terlihat pucat.

"Aku harus baikan setelah bangun nanti. Tidak boleh sakit di sini. _Kuso,_ padahal aku hanya berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih satu jam tapi kenapa rasanya tubuhku lemas sekali?!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan selang beberapa menit kemudian ia pun tertidur.

.

Sakura membantu Nenek Chintya dan Sally memasak. Suami Nenek Chyntia sedang memetik buah-buahan di kebun pribadinya. Sakura berdecak kagum karena keluarga Jiang tidak hanya mempunyai beberapa hewan ternak tetapi juga kebun sayuran dan buah-buahan. Terlebih udara di sini memang sejuk dan masih bersih dari polusi, sampah, dan lain sebagainya.

"Pasti menyenangkan, ya, tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Rasanya nyaman sekali!"

"Ya, sebelum aku jatuh sakit aku tinggal di Kota. Udara dan suasana di sana malah membuat penyakitku sering kambuh, tetapi sejak aku tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibu di sini aku merasa lebih sehat. Aku bahkan tidak takut jika harus mati di rumah ini."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Nak! Kau pasti sembuh!" kata Nenek Chintya.

Sally tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan memotong sayuran. Nenek Chintya memasukkan seekor Ayam yang sudah disembelih Kakek David ke dalam panci berisi air mendidih. Lima belas menit kemudian dia mengeluarkan kembali Ayam tersebut lalu menyuruh Sally dan Sakura untuk mencabuti bulu-bulunya.

Sakura tidak pernah mencabut bulu-bulu Ayam sebelumnya jadi ia agak kesulitan, untung saja ia tidak harus melakukannya sendirian. Ayam ini lumayan berat dan gemuk. Ia yakin satu ekor Ayam ini sudah cukup untuk semuanya.

"Apa Sally _-Nee_ sudah menikah?"

"Sudah tapi suamiku sedang bekerja di Korea. Aku juga sudah memiliki seorang anak yang baru berusia 3 tahun. Kemarin dia bilang, dia ingin menginap di rumah Ibu mertuaku. Minggu depan aku baru akan menjemputnya."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki!"

"Suami Sally _-Nee_ orang Taiwan juga?"

"Bukan! Dia orang Korea Selatan!"

"Oh, tapi Bahasa Jepang Sally _-Nee_ sangat bagus."

" _Arigatou._ Aku dan suamiku pernah kursus Bahasa Jepang selama tiga tahun. Di tempat kursus itulah kami berdua pertama kali bertemu dan mulai jatuh cinta."

" _So Sweet…"_

Nenek Chyntia menatap Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura, di mana suamimu? Kenapa dia tidak ikut membantu suamiku?"

"Maaf, Nek. Saat ini dia sedang istirahat di kamar, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena harus mendaki bukit selama satu jam."

"Memangnya penyakitnya sudah parah, ya, sampai seperti itu?"

"Iya, Nek. Dia harus dioperasi."

Nenek Chintya mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Dia sakit apa?" tanya Sally.

"Naruto memiliki kelainan jantung."

"Mm… semoga dia cepat sembuh, ya!"

" _Arigatou, Sally-Nee."_

Begitu mereka selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Nenek Chintya berterimakasih dan mempersilakan Sakura beristirahat. Sakura memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Sally mengajaknya ke pemandian air panas. Mereka berdua pun berendam bersama.

Sakura langsung rileks. Semua kelelahan dan kepenatannya pun sirna. _Aromatherapy-_ nya juga sangat wangi dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

' _Andai Khione ada bersama kami sekarang, pasti akan lebih meyenangkan. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya karena terlalu sibuk. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, ya?'_

"Sakura- _chan_ , ternyata seperti ini rambut aslimu, cocok sekali dengan namamu."

" _Arigatou, Sally-Nee."_

"Tapi kenapa sebelumnya kau harus pake _wig_ dan _contact lens_ segala?"

"Aku dan Naruto sedang menyamar."

"Untuk apa menyamar? Memangnya kalian penjahat?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Sally _-Nee._ Kami menyamar karena sebenarnya Naruto itu… Namikaze Naruto."

"Eh? Maksudnya Namikaze Naruto _Lead Vocalis Konoha Band?"_

"Iya, tapi sepertinya Chintya _-Baasan_ tidak mengenalinya padahal waktu di Bus aku menyebutkan nama lengkap Naruto."

Sally tertawa. "Ayah dan Ibuku jarang nonton televisi."

"Ohh, begitu."

"Ah, aku ingat! Kau gadis yang sering digosipkan para _netizen_ itu, kan? Jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah memerah malu.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura membangunkan Naruto untuk makan malam. Naruto terbangun dan meminta izin Sakura untuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu untuk mencuci muka.

Sally membuat masakan Korea favorit suaminya, yaitu; _Samgyetang_ dan _Kimchi._ _Samgyetang_ adalah sup ayam gingseng khas Korea. Sup ini berisi Ayam muda dalam keadaan utuh yang direbus dengan api kecil selama 2-3 jam hingga empuk. Isi perut ayam dikeluarkan dan diganti dengan ketan yang sudah direndam sebelumnya dan ramuan tanaman obat yang dipercaya bermanfaat untuk kesehatan. Selain gingseng, diantara ramuan yang dicampurkan adalah kastanye, kacang cemara, buah jujuba kering dan beberapa tanaman obat seperti _goji, dangsam_ , dan _danggwi._ Tanaman obat tersebut dicampurkan dalam keadaan utuh (tidak dipotong-potong) agar khasiatnya maksimal. Adapun untuk bumbu, Sally mencampurkan merica, garam, bawang putih, daun bawang, dan jahe.

Sakura ingin sekali belajar memasak _samgyetang_ dari Sally. Sally bilang, _samgyetang_ adalah makanan tradisional dan bergizi yang biasanya sering dibuat pada musim panas sehingga tubuh yang selalu berkeringat tidak menjadi lemas. Orang Korea biasanya memakan _samgyetang_ pada tiga hari istimewa di musim panas: _chobok, jungbok, dan malbok_ yang merupakan tiga hari terpanas dalam setahun. Dan seperti halnya sup ayam yang dipercaya bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit di kebudayaan Barat, _samgyetang_ bukan hanya di makan untuk mengobati penyakit. Protein dan mineral dari seekor ayam utuh yang direbus dengan tanaman obat dipercaya bisa mencegah penyakit.

"Kau terlihat lemas, Nak. Wajahmu juga pucat. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya si Kakek pada Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tak menjawab karena Kakek David juga berbicara Bahasa Mandarin.

"Ya, Ayah! Sakura bilang, Naruto sakit makanya aku sengaja memasak _samgyetang_. Maafkan karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ayah. Dia tidak bisa Bahasa Mandarin," jawab Sally.

Kakek David mengangguk mengerti. Ia memberikan satu potong paha Ayam beserta gingseng merah pada mangkuk Naruto dan menambahkan supnya _. "You'll be better if you eating this."_

" _Thankyou Mr. David."_

"Aku mau sayap!" kata Sakura mulai mengambil bagian sayap tapi Naruto langsung memegang tangannya.

Sakura yang heran menatap Naruto. "Lepaskan tanganku! Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Gadis macam apa yang makan sayap?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang paling suka bagian sayap karena rasanya gurih!"

"Sayap itu mengandung banyak minyak."

"Naruto _-kun_ benar, Sakura _-chan._ Nih, kuberikan bagian paha yang satu lagi untukmu!" kata Sally yang kemudian memasukan paha ayam ke mangkuk Sakura.

" _Arigatou, Sally-Nee_. Tapi sebenarnya aku mau sayap!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan memberi isyarat tangan pertanda tidak boleh. Sakura cemberut. Kakek-Nenek Jiang dan Sally pun tertawa.

Mereka semua mulai makan bersama. Begitu _samgyetang_ tersebut habis, Sakura sengaja memakan _kimchi_ dengan ekspresi penuh nikmatnya untuk memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Hahaha, dia balas dendam," komentar Sally.

Melihat Sakura makan dengan nikmatnya, Naruto jadi tergoda. Namun saat ia mau mengambil satu, Sakura langsung menepuk tangan Naruto dan melotot. "Kau tidak boleh makan _kimchi_ soalnya _kimchi_ tidak bagus buat kesehatanmu!"

"Baiklah, kau menang, Sakura _-chan!"_ kata Naruto cemberut. Sakura dan yang lainnya tertawa.

" _Nee, Sally-Nee!_ Besok tolong ajari aku memasak _samgyetang_ dan _kimchi,_ ya?"

"Tentu saja _Sakura-chan_."

 _Kimchi_ buatan Sally sangat enak sehingga Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memakannya. _Kimchi_ juga merupakan makan tradisional Korea, salah satu jenis asinan sayur hasil fermentasi yang diberi bumbu pedas. Setelah digarami dan dicuci, sayuran dicampur dengan bumbu yang dibuat dari udang krill, kecap ikan, bawang putih, jahe, dan bubuk cabai merah. Sayuran yang paling umum dibuat _kimchi_ adalah sawi putih dan lobak.

"Aku juga ingin belajar memasak _kimchi jjigae (_ sup kimchi), dan _kimchi bokkeumbap_ (nasi goreng kimchi). Mm… membayangkannya saja aku sudah ngiler."

" _Whatever!"_

"Kau marah, Naruto?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau kau mau makan semua itu bilang saja tapi tak akan kubiarkan kau memakannya!" goda Sakura yang kemudian meleletkan lidah.

Semua orang di meja makan—kecuali Naruto kembali tertawa. Biarpun Kakek-Nenek Jiang tidak fasih Bahasa Jepang tapi hanya dengan melihat ekspresi dan _moment_ diantara kedua anak muda itu sudah bisa membuat mereka tertawa.

Si Kakek menatap Naruto. _"How do you feel, now?"_

Naruto tersenyum. _"I am feeling better. Thankyou Mr. David."_

" _Do you want go with me?"_

" _Where?"_

" _Hot spring?"_

" _Okay."_

Naruto pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama si Kakek. Mereka berdua berendam bersama selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Kakek David bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. Dan karena sepertinya Kakek David adalah seseorang yang bisa dipercaya, Naruto pun menceritakan banyak hal tentang Sakura pada si Kakek.

" _I'm sick. I don't know why Sakura still in love with me?"_

"… _."_

" _I worried if I must leaving her. What happen with her if I can't make it? Maybe I'm paranoid but…"_

" _I should be getting better but something was wrong with my heart and my body, like really wrong. Pain in my chest it hurt so much. I'm dying and Sakura know that, but she always smile and comfort me. Why she always be my side?_

" _Because she is loving you."_

" _Why love is always so cruel? Why love is always this sharp? Why love is always like fire?"_

" _Are you happy if both of you breakup?"_

" _No! Breakups are always painful. Breakups are always hurtful"_

" _She is loved you. So, don't never do that. If you do that, you and her will suffering."_

" _But if I can't make it, I will make her cry. I will make her suffer too. I love her so much. I want she always be happy."_

" _You must be happy and she must be happy too. So, don't give up, son!"_

" _Thanks, Mr. David."_

Kakek David menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto menghapus setitik air mata di wajahnya dan tersenyum. Kakek David meminta Naruto menggosok punggungnya dan setelahnya si Kakek juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto.

.

.

"Sudah mau tidur, Sakura _-chan?"_ Naruto bertanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto. Ia mengambil handuk Naruto dan membantunya mengeringkan diri. Ketika Sakura mengusap wajah Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum. "Wajahmu sudah tidak pucat lagi."

"Hn. Aku sudah merasa baikan. _Hot Spring_ milik Kakek-Nenek Jiang dan _samgyetang_ buatan Sally _-san_ sepertinya sangat berkhasiat."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur!" ajak Sakura.

Naruto _blushing_ dan tawa Sakura meledak. "Kenapa? Kau takut? Yang benar saja, aku tak akan menggigitmu, Naruto!"

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Alhasil, tubuh Naruto langsung menimpa tubuhnya dan bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Sakura yang _blushing_ langsung mendorong Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu.

.

Tengah malam dada Naruto begitu sakit. Pemuda itu susah payah meraih botol obat yang ada di saku piyamanya namun tangannya terasa begitu berat seperti kesemutan. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Seluruh badannya berkeringat dingin. Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

Naruto melihat samar-samar sesuatu berwaran _pink_ dan wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok itu memegang tangannya erat dan memasukkan beberapa pil dan air putih ke dalam mulutnya. Telinganya berdengung. Dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang itu padanya secara jelas. Dia hanya bisa menangkap sedikit-sedikit.

Suara Sakura.

Naruto tahu itu suara Sakura.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan konsentrasinya hanya pada suara Sakura. Suara Sakura menggema ke seluruh tubuh Naruto seperti melodi yang menghanyutkan. Entah sejak kapan Naruto merasa lebih tenang. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti dibungkus sesuatu yang begitu hangat dan menentramkan. Naruto tidak tahu apakah dia sudah tertidur atau belum. Yang ia tahu kehangatan itu begitu melindunginya. Mengusir segala rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

Esok paginya Naruto membuka mata dan mendapati Sakura sedang memerhatikannya dengan tatapan yang begitu cemas, lega, entahlah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Naruto merasa keningnya dingin, ternyata dia dikompres. Sekali lagi Naruto melihat Sakura. Gadis itu membuang napas lega.

"Semalam jantungmu kambuh… untung saja tidak telat ditangani."

Suara Sakura serak. Ada kantung mata yang menggantung dibagian bawah lipatan mata Sakura. Naruto menduga Sakura tidak tidur semalam untuk menjaganya. Naruto ingin berterimakasih, tapi tenggorokannya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Seperti mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang kubisa dan aku tahu mungkin tidak bisa bertahan lama karena aku bukan Menma ataupun Kabuto _-sensei._ Aku sendiri belum mampu—"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kekecewaan pada dirinya begitu besar. Kini dia mulai memahami bagaimana rasanya menangani pasien yang penyakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Takut.

Biarpun sewaktu di rumah sakit, dia mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja tetapi pada kenyataannya ia takut kehilangan Naruto, tapi sebagai kekasih Naruto ia tidak boleh menunjukkan ekpresinya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Sebaliknya dia harus menunjukkan ekspresi yang meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi itu berarti berbohong pada Naruto. Dan Sakura tidak mau berbohong pada kekasihnya yang begitu berharga. Sakura tidak mau berbohong pada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri seakan memahami kegalauan yang menimpa Sakura. Tangannya terangkat lemah dan mengelus pipi Sakura perlahan. Naruto tersenyum kecil pada Sakura, seakan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

' _Tangannya sedingin es.'_

Sakura meneteskan air mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat lagi tetapi ia harus tetap tersenyum demi Naruto. Sakura pun berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tangannya tidak lepas dari pipi Sakura. Sakura menggenggam jemari Naruto yang menyapa pipinya erat. Keduanya tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Sakura membelai kepala Naruto. Membisikkannya kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan perasaan agar Naruto bisa beristirahat.

Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Naruto dan orang-orang yang menyayangi Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, Sakura harus selalu mendo'akan Naruto agar dia bisa terus hidup. Sakura harus selalu membuat Naruto bahagia agar senyuman di bibir Naruto tidak menghilang. Agar Naruto bisa hidup normal seperti Sakura selama ini.

Sakura membelai pipi Naruto saat pemuda itu kembali tertidur. Ia kemudian merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan menghubungi nomor seseorang.

.

.

Hidung Naruto mencium wangi cokelat. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang bola mata biru yang besar seperti miliknya. Naruto terkejut, matanya membelalak.

' _Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Menma tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Sudah bangun? Mau minum cokelat panas?"

' _Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?'_

"Sakura menelponku."

Naruto terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka Menma bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Naruto melihat ke arah jendela. Rupanya di luar sedang turun hujan, pantas Menma memegang cangkir berisi _Hot Chocolate._ Itu juga menjelaskan rambut dan bahu Menma yang sedikit basah.

' _Kau tidak mengganti bajumu?'_

"Tidak. Tidak terlalu basah sebentar juga kering."

' _Kau ke sini dengan siapa?'_

"Sendirian saja. Kau tahu, Kakek David tadi pagi menemui pedagang obat herbal kenalannya. Pedagang itu dari Tiongkok, dia sudah lama sekali menjual obat-obatan herbal yang sangat manjur. Kakek David pikir, ia bisa menemukan obat untung jantungmu darinya."

Naruto mengamati gerak-gerik Menma. Saudara kembarnya itu duduk di sebrang _futon-_ nya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi ternyata tidak ada, padahal aku belum bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat untukmu."

Menma langsung terdiam. Suasana di ruangan itu hening. Naruto memerhatikan kembarannya. Menma terlihat begitu depresi dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Menma berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja kecil di sudut ruangan lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di sana. Menma kembali menghampiri Naruto kemudian meraih tangan kembarannya itu dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

' _Di mana Sakura-chan?'_

"Dia dan Sally _-san_ sedang pergi ke Klinik, memanggilkan dokter untukmu. Mereka sudah menghubungi Klinik beberapa kali tapi nomor itu selalu sibuk. Kau tidak ingin pulang ke Tokyo?"

' _Aku masih ingin di sini. Keluarga Jiang sangat baik pada kami dan di sini jauh lebih menenangkan.'_

"Aku mengerti tapi setelah kau merasa baikan kita harus segera pulang. _Okaa-san, Otou-san,_ dan teman-temanmu… mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

' _Aku tidak enak pada Sakura-chan. Aku malah mengacaukan kencan kami.'_

"Sakura tidak menyalahkanmu."

'… _tapi seharusnya aku tidak jatuh sakit. Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Aku berusaha untuk tetap kuat tetap tubuhku—'_

Naruto terbatuk. Setiap helaan napas yang ia ambil terlihat begitu berat dan menyakitkan. Menma mengamatinya dengan mimik yang begitu khawatir. Menma memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir, menahan tangis. Entah waktu sudah berjalan berapa lama saat Menma mendengar rintihan panggilan namanya dari mulut Naruto.

"Men-ma…"

Telinga Menma seperti tersayat mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu pelan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika merasakan tangan Naruto begitu dingin. Tubuh Naruto begitu dingin. Menma menggenggam Naruto dengan kedua tangannya setelah itu.

"Aku di sini, _Otoutou."_

Naruto terbatuk kembali. Matanya terpejam, tetapi wajahnya yang pucat terlihat begitu sengsara. Naruto terlihat begitu kesakitan.

" _If…. If I can't make it, please take care Sakura for me. Promise me, you'll protect her until your last breath."_

"Jangan bicara macam-macam kau, sialan!"

Naruto kembali terbatuk-batuk dan merintih kesakitan. Dia terlihat begitu menderita.

"Kenapa? Di mananya yang sakit?" suara Menma bergetar. Mati-matian dia menyembunyikan itu dari Naruto.

"Se-seluruh tubuhku sakit…"

Menma tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tahu obat apapun tidak akan mempan lagi. Dari awal memang tidak pernah mempan—hanya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit Naruto untuk sementara. Menma menyentuh bibir Naruto. Begitu dingin dan pucat. Dia merasakan sesuatu mulai terdorong ke luar dari matanya.

"Apakah ini waktunya?" Naruto tidak bisa menutupi suaranya yang mulai pecah. "Tidak… aku belum… waktu diantara kita masih terlalu sedikit… dan Sakura _-chan_ … Aku—"

Meskipun matanya tertutup, namun air mata menetes juga dari sudut mata Naruto. Pandangan Menma sendiri mulai kabur karena air matanya.

"Jangan, Naruto. Jangan kau lawan apa yang sedang terjadi ini… bisa berakibat semakin buruk!"

"A-aku be-belum… me-li-hat Sa-ku-ra…chan… aku…"

Menma mencium punggung tangan Naruto yang dingin, berusaha menghindari tetesan air matanya dari tubuh Naruto.

"Menma…"

Naruto kembali memanggilnya dalam nada yang begitu lemah. Naruto berusaha membuka matanya perlahan. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tolong katakan pada Sakura _-chan_ … Maafkan aku… Mungkin aku tidak bisa menemaninya lebih lama lagi…"

"Jangan! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Sakura akan hancur. Aku tidak sanggup menghancurkan hatinya… dia sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu. Kumohon bertahanlah sebntar lagi… sebentar lagi saja…"

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Sakura berjalan tergesa menghampiri Menma dan Naruto.

"Mana Dokter-nya?"

"Dokter itu jalannya lambat sekali soalnya dia sedang hamil tua. Dia masih di luar sana."

"Sakura- _chan…"_

Sakura mengelus pipi Naruto yang dingin dengan telapak tangannya. Dia membungkuk untuk mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

"Aku di sini. Aku ada di sampingmu, Naruto."

"Aku berterimakasih karena kamu sudah ada bersamaku selama ini…"

Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura, "Aku bahagia bersamamu Sakura _-chan_ … tangisanku ini adalah tangisan bahagia. Kamulah… satu-satunya gadis yang membuatku merasa dicintai… terimakasih."

"Naruto kumohon bertahanlah!"

"Jangan pernah lupakan aku! Sakura- _chan_ … kamu boleh mencintai orang lain selain aku, tapi—"

"Tidak akan pernah!" Sakura memotong kalimat Naruto. Tidak mungkin ia bisa mencintai orang lain selain Naruto. Tidak akan pernah bahkan jika orang itu adalah Menma sekalipun—kembaran Naruto yang jelas sangat mirip dengannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Kamu… aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun melupakanmu."

Naruto tersenyum lemah. Dia berusaha memeluk Sakura namun gerakannya begitu tidak bertenaga. Sakura semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya untuk keluar melihat usaha Naruto yang sia-sia. Sakura mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Naruto yang terbaring. Sakura memeluknya erat.

"Kuatlah, Naruto! Kumohon… sebentar lagi saja. Kau harus sembuh. Kau harus sehat."

Naruto berbisik di telinga Sakura. Tangisannya terus menetes. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Sakura _-chan._ Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto terbatuk-batuk lagi. Napasnya semakin terputus-putus. Menma memeriksa denyut nadinya. Denyut nadi Naruto semakin melemah. Menma mulai panik. Gara-gara dia terlalu cemas saat Sakura menelponnya, ia langsung berangkat terburu-buru sampai ia lupa mampir ke Apotek untuk membeli _oxygen portable._ Naruto sendiri sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Untung saja pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan seorang Dokter datang dengan Sally di belakangnya.

Dokter itu segera menangani Naruto dan memasangkan masker oksigen di wajahnya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sally agar ia membawa Menma dan Sakura keluar. Begitu mereka sudah sampai di luar ruangan, Sakura _collapsed_ dan langsung kehilangan kesadaran.

" _SAKURA-CHAN!"_ teriak Sally.

Menma lekas memeriksa keadaan Sakura. "Sakura sepertinya sangat _shock._ Ia pasti ketakutan dan dia juga demam."

"Demam?"

"Ya. Dia demam tinggi. Kurasa suhunya sekitar 103 derajat fahrenheit"

"Sakura _-chan_ pasti _stress_ berat makanya kesehatannya langsung merosot seperti ini. Dia juga tidak mau makan sejak penyakit Naruto _-kun_ qumat."

"Apa ada kamar yang kosong?"

"Ya, kebetulan orang yang menginap pada hari yang sama dengan Sakura _-chan_ sudah pulang beberapa waktu lalu."

"Tunjukkan kamarnya padaku!"

Sally mengangguk. Menma menggendong Sakura _bridal style._ Sesampainya di kamar, Sally lekas menyiapkan _futon_ untuk Sakura. Menma membaringkan Sakura di atas _futon_ dan lekas memeriksa kondisinya.

"Apa ada obat-obatan yang perlu ku beli?"

Menma mengangguk lalu meraih _note_ di atas meja dan menuliskan beberapa obat dan peralatan lain yang ia perlukan. Ia memberikan catatan itu kepada Sally. Sally membaca catatan itu dan mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa harus beli obat _maag_ segala?"

"Sakura memang punya penyakit _maag_ sejak dia masih SMA. Dan dia membuat semuanya menjadi buruk. Dasar gadis bodoh."

"Aku mengerti!" kata Sally yang kemudian lekas pergi.

Menma pergi ke dapur dan meminjam baskom beserta handuk kecil pada Nenek Chintya. Menma mengambil termos air lalu menumpahkan air panas ke dalam baskom, yang kemudian ia campur dengan sedikit air dingin. Setelah yakin suhu hangatnya sudah pas, Menma kembali ke kamar dan mengompres Sakura.

Tiba-tiba mata Menma menangkap sesuatu yang bercahaya. Menma memiringkan kepalanya dan mengambil sebuah benda di samping _futo_ n Sakura. Sebuah pin dengan lambang _Agency_ yang sangat ia kenali.

" _Starlite Entertainment?_ Mungkinkah orang yang diceritakan Sally _-san_ tadi adalah salah satu _staff_ Starlite?"

Menma mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan berteriak frustasi. " _Mister_ Dylan sialan! Masalah satu belum selesai sudah muncul masalah baru lagi?"

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Naruto?"

"Aku Menma."

"Ohh _… gomen ne!_ Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Yugao _-sensei_ bilang keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin."

Sakura menghela napas lega. Air mata bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. "Kupikir… kupikir kemarin adalah hari terakhirku bersamanya. Aku sangat takut. Aku takut kehilangan Naruto, tapi syukurlah dia masih bisa bertahan."

"Hn. Semua berkatmu, Sakura, makanya kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan. Naruto akan sedih melihatmu sakit seperti ini."

"Jangan bilang-bilang pada Naruto!"

"Hn."

"Menma, sebenarnya sudah separah apa penyakit Naruto?"

"Hari demi hari jantung Naruto melemah. Terlihat dari gerakannya yang mulai terbatas dan butuh istirahat lebih banyak. Mulai sekarang, kita semua harus semakin menghargai waktu kita bersamanya."

"Jika Naruto melakukan operasi, apa dia akan sembuh?"

"Transplantasi jantung, cuma itu satu-satunya cara."

"Tapi golongan darah kalian, kan, sangat langka."

"Itu benar, sulit sekali mencari donor jantung untuknya. Itulah sebabnya Kabuto _-sensei_ menyarankan _alternative_ lain sebelum Naruto mendapatkan donor jantung."

"Dan _alternative_ lain itu?"

"Hanya bisa memperpanjang hidup Naruto tetapi belum tentu bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya."

Terdengar pintu di geser. Nenek Chintya masuk sambil membawa semangkuk bubur _abalone_ untuk Sakura. Sakura jadi tidak enak karena mereka malah jadi merepotkan keluarga Jiang seperti ini, padahal tujuan mereka ke sini kan untuk bersenang-senang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Nek. Seharusnya kami tidak merepotkan keluarga kalian."

"Tidak, Sakura, justru kami ingin berterimakasih."

"Berterimakasih untuk apa?"

"…karena kalian sudah mau menjadi teman Khione."

"Khione?"

"Sebenarnya Khione itu cucuku. Ia adalah anak kedua dari putera pertamaku. Ibunya orang Jepang makanya Bahasa Jepang Khione sangat fasih. Awalnya kami pikir kalian berdua bukanlah orang yang pernah diceritakan oleh Khione, tapi kemarin aku menemukan foto ini di kamarnya."

Nenek Chintya menyerahkan foto tersebut pada Sakura. Tangan Sakura gemetar. Foto yang sama dengan foto yang ia dan Naruto miliki. Foto mereka setahun yang lalu.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Khione sekarang? Apa dia masih di Rumah Sakit?"

Nenek Chintya menggeleng. "Khione sudah meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu."

Sakura yang _shock_ menjatuhkan foto itu dari tangannya. Sakura langsung menangis dan meraung-raung sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak menyangka kalau si kelinci hiperaktif yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu telah tiada. Menma menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya.

"Dia pasti akan bahagia sekali kalau dia tahu bahwa kau dan nak Naruto sudah menikah."

Tangisan Sakura semakin kencang. Ia telah berbohong pada Nenek baik hati ini. Ia dan Naruto belum menikah. Dan sekarang ia malah semakin takut kehilangan Naruto.

"Nico? Bagaimana dengan Nico? Apa dia masih hidup?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja tersadar.

"Bocah itu juga sudah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu."

"Menma… hiikzz… hiikzz, kumohon jadilah Dokter yang hebat! Tolong sembuhkan Naruto! Khione dan Nico sudah tiada. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Naruto juga."

"Tanpa kau meminta pun aku akan melakukannya, Sakura. Kuharap Naruto bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"Nenek, aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena aku dan Naruto sangat sibuk kami jarang sekali menjenguk Khione. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau Khione sudah—"

Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya dan kembali menangis. Menma membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Makanlah dulu, nak! Lalu minum obat biar cepat sembuh! Jangan menangis terus!" nasihat Nenek Chintya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Menma mengambil mangkuk tersebut kemudian menyuapi Sakura. Menma bisa membayangkan apa yang akan gadis ini lakukan jika Naruto benar-benar pergi.

"Aku berbohong. Kubilang pada Naruto kalau aku tidak akan sampai depresi apalagi menyakiti diriku sendiri seandainya dia pergi dari hidupku, tapi kenyataannya aku—"

"Jangan pernah berbuat bodoh, nak! Kau harus menghargai hidupmu karena di luar sana ada banyak orang yang ingin hidup tetapi tidak bisa. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena diberi kesehatan oleh Tuhan."

"Iya, Nek. Terimakasih banyak."

"Nenek tenang saja. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan Sakura berbuat bodoh karena aku sudah berjanji pada adik kembarku untuk selalu menjaga dan melindunginya."

"Kau mengerti Bahasa Mandarin?"

"Tentu saja, Nek."

"Menma menguasai empat Bahasa Asing; _English,_ _Mandarin, Spanish, and Dutch_."

"Wow, luar biasa! Kau jenius, nak!"

"Tidak juga, Nek."

"Kau juga rendah hati, benar-benar calon suami idaman."

Menma _blushing_ karena Nenek Chintya terlalu berlebihan memujinya _. "Xiexie…"_

Nenek Cintya undur diri. Menma menyuapi Sakura lagi. Begitu Sakura selesai makan dan minum obat, Menma menyuruh Sakura untuk istirahat. Sakura mengangguk dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu menggigil kedinginan. Menma lekas menambahkan satu selimut lagi untuk Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura pun tertidur.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Sakura sudah kembali sehat. Sally mengajaknya berendam lagi karena sudah tiga hari ini Sakura hanya menghabiskan waktunya di tempat tidur. Kali ini Nenek Chintya dan Dokter Yugao juga ikut berendam bersamanya. Sakura merasa lebih sehat dan lebih segar. Ia jadi ingin memiliki tempat pemandian air panas seperti ini.

"Yugao _-sensei,_ bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?"

"Kondisinya sudah stabil. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan siuman."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah sembuh. Menma benar-benar merawatku dengan baik."

"Dia juga anak yang jenius. Suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan menjadi dokter yang hebat."

" _Yeah!"_

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Naruto memandang sekeliling. Ia pikir ia sudah mati tetapi ternyata ia masih hidup. Menma yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut kemudian tersenyum lega. Ia sungguh bahagia karena beberapa hari yang lalu, ia hampir saja kehilangan Naruto, tetapi sekarang saudara kembarnya itu sudah siuman. Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Yugao adalah Dokter yang hebat. Dia berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto.

' _Kenapa aku masih hidup?'_

"…karena belum waktunya kau mati."

' _Kau bisa membaca pikiranku lagi?'_

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah terlihat jelas di wajahmu."

Menma mulai terisak-isak. "Kupikir... aku… aku akan _*sob*…_ kehilanganmu… terimakasih karena kau sudah _*sob*…_ bertahan. Aku—"

Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit. Menma membantunya bangun. Naruto duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Menma masih menangis pilu. Naruto meraih tangan Menma dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya.

Menma bisa merasakan detak jantung Naruto. Stabil. Jantung yang terdengar sehat.

' _Saat ini aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.'_

Menma menatap mata Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Suasana di ruangan itu hening. Naruto memerhatikan Menma dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum. Menma langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak ingin melepasnya. Hanya itu yang dipikirkan Menma ketika mereka berpelukan.

' _Sebenarnya yang adik itu kau atau aku? Kau cengeng sekali!"_

" _Sialan kau!"_

' _Cry baby…'_

" _No!'_

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menma melepas pelukannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Sakura sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke arah mereka dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

Naruto bisa merasakan pelukan Sakura begitu hangat yang entah kenapa rasanya begitu menyedihkan. Padahal mereka ada sedekat itu, tapi rasanya sangat memilukan. Naruto meraih punggung Sakura. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Dia tidak mau melepas Sakura untuk satu detik pun.

Sakura menghujani Naruto dengan ciuman di rambut, kening, mata, dan pipinya. Rupanya bukan hanya pelukan Sakura yang hangat, tapi ciuman Sakura juga sama hangatnya. Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Terdengar denyut jantung Naruto dari balik piyamanya. Denyutan yang perlahan dan berirama itu begitu menenangkan. Sakura menutup matanya. Melepas semua kerisauannya. Apa lagi pikiran buruk yang harus dimilikinya ketika sekarang Naruto sudah siuman.

Naruto meraih dagu Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu. Naruto meyatukan keduanya dengan ciuman di atas bibir merah Sakura. Bibir Sakura terasa manis. Mungkin karena Sakura baru saja minum _hot chocolate._ Mereka berciuman selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Naruto melepas ciumannya karena dadanya mulai terasa sesak akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"Aku senang karena kau sudah sadar. Aku sangat bahagia karena kau masih bernapas."

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, jadi besok kita sudah bisa kencan."

"Jangan bodoh! Kau itu baru sadar!"

"Bukankah kita ke sini untuk kencan?"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Pokoknya besok kita kencan!"

" _Aish,_ dasar keras kepala!"

Naruto kembali memeluk Sakura. Ia mendaratkan kecupan di kening Sakura sambil megusap rambut _soft pink-_ nya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya hingga bertemu mata dengan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. Sakura mengecup pipi Naruto. Keduanya saling tersipu namun mereka bahagia.

' _Aku begitu menyayangi Naruto. Naruto begitu menyayangiku. Seandainya hal ini bisa berlangsung selamanya.'_

.

Sakura mengajak Naruto mengelilingi Desa. Naruto cukup terkesan ketika menyadari Sakura ternyata sudah mengenal beberapa penduduk Desa. Sakura bilang mereka berkenalan saat ia dan Sally pergi berbelanja. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura yang disukai banyak anak kecil.

Hari ini Sakura membawa bekal dan beberapa _Manga_ karena ia dan Naruto berencana akan bersantai dipinggir Danau. Wajah Naruto masih telihat pucat tapi tidak sepucat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pemandangan di pinggir Danau sangatlah indah. Sakura berbaring di atas pangkuan Naruto sambil menikmati terpaan angin yang lembut. Keduanya mulai membicarakan apa saja yang terlintas di kepala mereka. Kadang keduanya tertawa dalam waktu lama sampai terbatuk-batuk. Kadang topiknya juga sedih sehingga keduanya merasa terpuruk. Tapi Sakura akan segera memperbaiki suasana. Bukan Haruno Sakura namanya kalau tidak bisa mengubah suasana buruk jadi menyenangkan.

Naruto memetik setangkai bunga dan meletakkannya di helaian rambut Sakura. Mereka berdua kemudian berbaring di atas rumput. Menikmati aroma bunga dan rerumputan hijau, juga langit biru yang luas di atasnya. Mereka saling bergandeng tangan. Jemari mereka mengikat satu sama lain.

Ketika udara terasa semakin dingin dan Naruto mulai terbatuk-batuk, mereka segera kembali ke rumah Kakek-Nenek Jiang. Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Sally mengajak mereka makan bersama. Mereka semua pun berkumpul di ruang makan.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk lagi. Menma mengambilkan mantel Naruto di kamar kemudian menyampirkannya pada bahu Naruto. Naruto berterimakasih pada Menma dan mengenakan mantel itu dengan benar.

"Besok jangan pergi ke luar lagi! Ini perintah Dokter!"

"Kau bahkan belum menjadi Dokter."

"Masa bodoh! Bagiku kau adalah pasienku! Jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku!"

"Baiklah, Menma _-sensei!"_

"Jangan mengatakan itu dengan nada penuh ejekan!"

Semua orang di ruang makan kecuali Menma tertawa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka bertiga kembali ke Tokyo. Ketiganya mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan rutin mereka. Menma sibuk dengan kuliah dan ujian praktek di Kampus. Sementara Naruto dan _members Konoha Band_ lainnya mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka seperti biasa; Konser, syuting iklan, pemotretan, _fan meeting,_ dan lain sebagaiya. Sakura juga mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang dulu biarpun sesekali ia juga harus ikut tampil dalam setiap acara _talk show_ dan konser _Konoha Band_.

Tidak terasa waktu terus berlalu. Musim berganti. Dan empat bulan pun terlewati.

Ketika salju turun dengan lebat, mereka akan diam di rumah. Terkadang Naruto akan memainkan _Grand Piano_ di ruang tengah bersama dengan Sakura, sambil sesekali menciptkan lagu-lagu baru. Kadang Sakura akan bernyanyi untuk Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto memainkan musik berjudul _Gone._ Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi Korea bernama Jin. Sakura duduk di samping Naruto. Mereka memainkan _music_ tersebut -tiba Kiba menghampiri mereka. Dia terlihat panik dan gelisah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ada apa Kiba?"

"Naruto… ada… ada—"

"Ada apa? Katakan dengan jelas, Kiba!" sahut Sakura.

"Ada _Mister_ Dylan dan beberapa orang _Bodyguard-_ nya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Holla! Maaf ya minna karena Author telat update (lagi)! Okay, chapter depan story ini akan ending. Mau saya buat Happy Ending, Sad Ending, atau justru gantung? Terserah saya aja, ya, hahaha :D_

 _Author sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca dan review fict ini. Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Author sebentar lagi mau UTS tapi jadwal UTS-nya malah belum ada di madding #bikinBingung. Hope you like this story! Arigatou :3_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer : All Character**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle :_ _Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort,_ _Drama, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku,_ _slight MenmaSaku_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 10 : You and I**_

 _._

.

Naruto memainkan musik berjudul _Gone._ Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi Korea bernama Jin. Sakura duduk di samping Naruto. Mereka memainkan _music_ tersebut bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba Kiba menghampiri mereka. Dia terlihat panik dan gelisah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ada apa Kiba?"

"Naruto… ada… ada—"

"Ada apa? Katakan dengan jelas, Kiba!" sahut Sakura.

"Ada _Mister_ Dylan dan beberapa orang _Bodyguard-_ nya."

"Untuk apa dia ke sini?"

"Tidak tahu! Tapi sepertinya dia sangat marah!"

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka. Ia meminta Naruto dan Sakura untuk menemui SimonDylan di ruang tamu. Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Keduanya pun mengikuti Sasuke menuju ruang tamu.

Simon Dylan mempersilakan Naruto dan Sakura duduk. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu dingin. Seseorang menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat kepadanya. Simon Dylan merobek bagian atas amplop itu lalu melemparnya ke atas meja.

Foto-foto berhamburan keluar dari dalam amplop tersebut. Naruto dan Sakura terkejut bukan main. Semua foto itu adalah foto-foto mereka saat sedang kencan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mulai dari foto-foto mereka yang sedang naik bus, foto mereka ketika sudah melepaskan penyamaran masing-masing, hingga foto-foto mereka selama berada di Desa Kakek-Nenek Jiang.

Shikamaru duduk bersandar di sofa sambil memijat-mijat keningnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kiba semakin terlihat cemas.

Karin terus memerhatikan mereka tanpa berkedip.

Ino menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Haruno Sakura dan Namikaze Naruto, tidak kusangka kalian berani sekali melanggar kontrak. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku membiarkan kalian karena kupikir kalian hanya pacaran bohongan seperti biasanya. Namun aku juga sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelidiki kalian. Sulit dipercaya, ternyata kalian berani sekali membodohiku!"

Sakura mulai menjatuhkan air mata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Simon Dylan menggebrak meja dengan keras. "AKU MEMINTA KALIAN PACARAN BOHONGAN BUKAN PACARAN DALAM ARTI SESUNGGUHNYA!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami pacaran beneran? Kami saling mencintai!"

' _Baka! Kenapa kau malah melawan Mr. Dylan, Naruto?' pikir Sasuke._

"Haruno Sakura atas pelanggaran kontrak yang sudah kau lakukan, kau harus membayar biaya ganti ruginya. Sesuai dengan yang tertulis dalam kontrak _'fake relationship',_ kau harus membayar kami sebesar _5.000.000 US Dollar!_ "

"Itu tidak masalah. Sejak aku mulai sibuk sebagai Artis dadakan aku sudah memperoleh penghasilan yang lumayan, ditambah aku tetap di gaji oleh _Agency_ ini sebagai seorang _Hair stylish Artist_. Aku akan segera membayar ganti ruginya. Aku janji."

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mulai sombong, sekarang? Pengawal bawa gadis itu pergi! Ia tidak berhak tinggal di _Dorm_ ini lagi!"

Dua orang pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian serba hitam menarik Sakura dari tempat duduknya. Naruto reflek berdiri. Ia hendak melepaskan cengkraman kedua pria itu dari Sakura, namun dua orang _Bodyguard_ lain menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Lepaskan aku, br*ngs*k!"

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya baru saja akan menolong mereka saat suara Simon Dylan yang dingin menghentikan gerakkan mereka.

"Maju selangkah saja akan kubuat keluarga kalian menderita. Sasuke, bukankah Ibumu—Uchiha Mikoto sedang dirawat di rumah sakit? Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Ia benci saat ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

" _KUSO!"_

"Lepaskan mereka, _Mister!_ " perintah Shikamaru.

"Aww! Kau ingin kedua Orang tua beserta kekasihmu menderita? Siapa nama gadis itu, hm? Sabaku Temari?"

" _Tch! Kuso…!"_

" _Mr._ D memang apa salahnya jika mereka saling mencintai? Tolong lepaskan mereka!" kata Kiba.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kuhancurkan karier kekasihmu yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu! Mungkin dia akan bunuh diri dan mati mengenaskan karena dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Aku juga tak akan segan untuk menyakiti keluargamu termasuk Kakakmu yang cantik itu."

Kiba menurut dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" _Mr._ D anda sudah keterlaluan!" kata Karin.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin Ibumu ku buat menderita?"

"Berani kau menyentuhnya seujung jari pun akan kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri!" teriak Karin.

Simon Dylan langsung menyambar leher jenjang Karin dan mencekiknya.

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" teriak Ino.

Simon Dylan yang sudah marah besar menjatuhkan Karin yang langsung terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya. Pria itu lalu berjalan mendekati Ino dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jika kau berani berteriak lagi padaku akan kubuat karier Ayahmu—Yamanaka Inoichi hancur."

"BR*NGS*K KAU! JANGAN LIBATKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU DAN KELUARGA MEREKA DALAM HAL INI! MEREKA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN PERASAANKU PADA SAKURA!"

Kini Simon Dylan mendekati Naruto. "Kau bilang aku apa?"

" _YOU BASTARD!"_

Simon Dylan mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Naruto _._

' _BUGH!'_

Pukulan Dylan yang begitu keras membuat Naruto memuntahkan darah kental.

"Ukh! OHOK!"

" _NARUTOOO! Mister Dylan don't hurt him please! Hurt me!"_

"Pengawal tutup mulut gadis itu!"

' _PLAKK!'_ salah satu _Bodyguard_ Dylan menampar Sakura dengan keras, membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah.

" _SAKURA-CHAN! DAMN YOU!"_

Naruto terus berontak tetapi kedua pria berbadan besar yang menahan gerakannya memegang kedua tangannya begitu kuat.

' _BUGH!'_

Dylan yang baru saja melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada rahang Naruto sukses membuat sudut bibir Naruto robek dan berdarah.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada orang yang sudah begitu berjasa membesarkan namamu!"

"Apa kau tidak punya hati? Tolong jangan sakiti Naruto lagi! Dan kenapa kalian semua diam saja? Sasuke _-kun,_ Ino, Karin _-san_ , Shikamaru, Kiba?"

Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigit bibir mereka. Menahan semua emosi yang meluap-luap di dalam dada. Ino dan Karin sudah menangis. Mereka semua juga ingin menolong Naruto tapi mereka juga tidak mau keluargannya disakiti.

"Kau memuakkan, Haruno! Pengawal cepat bawa gadis berisik itu pergi!"

Kedua pria berbadan besar itu menyeret Sakura.

"Mau kalian bawa kemana Sakura _-chan?_ Cepat lepaskan dia!"

Naruto terus berontak berusaha mendapatkan Sakura kembali tetapi kedua pria besar itu masih terus menahan gerakannya.

Sakura sendiri terus berusaha berlari ke arah Naruto namun tidak bisa. Badannya sudah terasa sakit di sana-sini karena kedua pria besar itu terus menyeretnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Botol obat yang Naruto simpan di saku bajunya jatuh saat ia membungkuk untuk memuntahkan darah lagi. Sakura terus berteriak memanggil nama Naruto namun kedua _Bodyguard_ yang memegangnya malah semakin menjauhkannya dari Naruto.

Kini mereka sudah berada di luar _Dorm._ Sakura diseret dan dipaksa untuk memasuki mobil, bahkan ketika mobil itu mulai melaju kencang, Sakura terus meneriakkan nama Naruto sambil menangis.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Whenever I fell down, without wavering_

 _You help me up so many times with that unfaltering look in your eyes_

 _And when I was going through a tough time_

 _Without fail, you found me on the edge of sadness and help me up with both hand_

.

Ini adalah hari di mana Sakura seharusnya menyelesaikan perjanjian pada _point t_ erakhir; 6 ( _f). Twelfth month, statement of the separating which will comfirmed by Managements._ Namun karena perjanjian tersebut telah dilanggar, tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu ia lakukan. Ia juga sudah membayar ganti ruginya pada pihak _Agency._ Jumlah uang di _ATM-_ nya hampir habis akibat biaya ganti rugi tersebut, padahal selama ini Sakura sudah sangat bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan semua penghasilannya itu.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak Simon Dylan memisahkannya dengan Naruto. Selama satu bulan itu pula, Sakura sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar mengenai Naruto. Dylan melarangnya untuk mendekati Naruto lagi. Dylan bahkan mengancam akan membuat Orang tua dan seluruh anggota keluarganya menderita jika Sakura berani melawan perintahnya. Dan itu bukan hanya sebuah gertakan, terbukti ketika Sakura pernah nekat untuk menemui Naruto diam-diam, Kakak sepupunya Akasuna Sasori langsung dipecat oleh pihak _Agency Starlite Entertainment._

Sasori bahkan begitu kesulitan untuk bekerja di Perusahaan lain—termasuk _Agency Fairy Tail_ di mana Gray Fullbuster dan Natsu Dragneel bernaung. Hal ini menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya _Starlite Entertainment._ Perintah _Agency_ raksasa tersebut rupanya benar-benar absolut. Pada akhirnya Sasori terpaksa menjadi _Barista_ di sebuah Café. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah karena gara-gara ulahnya lah kakak sepupunya jadi mengalami kesulitan hidup.

Sasori memang tidak pernah menyalahkan Sakura atas apa yang menimpanya. Namun Sakura tetap tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Sejak itu ia tidak pernah menemui Naruto lagi meskipun hatinya sangat tersiksa. Ia benar-benar merindukan Naruto. Ketika Sakura tengah melihat foto-fotonya bersama Naruto, ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya berbunyi.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Sakura!"

Sakura membeku mendengar suara yang begitu familiar itu. Sayangnya seseorang yang menelponnya tersebut bukanlah Naruto melainkan saudara kembarnya—Menma.

" _Moshi-moshi, Menma!"_

"Bisakah kau ke rumah Ibuku sekarang? Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu—" suara Menma terdengar bergetar di telinga Sakura.

"Menma, apa kau sedang menangis? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Kumohon temui dia, Sakura! Datanglah sekarang juga!"

" _Mister_ Dylan tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menemuinya lagi. Jika aku berbuat nekat mereka akan menyakiti keluargaku."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah datang!"

"Menma?"

' _Tut! Tut! Tut…'_ sambungan telepon pun terputus.

.

.

 _I haven't done anything for you and I lack at times_

 _But today, I'm singing this song for you_

 _Tonight, behind your two eyes and that smile, I can see the pain you're hiding from me_

.

Menma lebih sering ke kamar Naruto. Entah dengan alasan mengantarkan Dokter pribadi Naruto untuk pemeriksaan malam, mengingatkan Naruto minum obat atau hanya sekedar ingin mengobrol dengan Naruto, atau karena ingin melihat wajah Naruto sebelum tidur.

Terkadang ketika Menma terlalu serius memikirkan Naruto di malam hari, dia akan meneteskan air mata. Menangis tanpa suara agar tidak membangunkan Adik kembarnya itu.

Naruto mengizinkannya.

Menma akan menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah ranjang Naruto. Mereka akan saling bercerita sampai Naruto terlelap. Menma akan menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher Naruto, barulah setelah itu ia akan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Minato dan Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto. Bau obat-obatan tercium begitu kuat di sini. Naruto sudah tertidur lelap. Minato menarik sofa ke sisi ranjang Naruto dan mempersilakan Kushina untuk duduk di sana.

Kushina duduk di atas sofa. Ia menarik tangan Naruto yang diinfus kemudian menggenggamnya. Tangan puteranya terasa begitu dingin.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau dirawat di Rumah Sakit?"

"…karena Rumah Sakit adalah tempat di mana dia dan Sakura pertama kali bertemu," jawab Menma.

"Aku berani membayar dengan harga mahal agar kita bisa mendapatkan semua peralatan medis yang sama lengkapnya dengan peralatan-peralatan medis di Rumah Sakit—termasuk mendapatkan izin dari pemerintah, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir hanya karena Naruto tidak dirawat di Rumah Sakit, Kushina. Aku bahkan memperkerjakan beberapa orang perawat yang sangat kompeten dan _professional_ agar kondisi Naruto selama 24 jam/hari bisa selalu terkontrol."

"Ya, benar yang kau katakan. _Arigatou_ Minato, kau selalu melakukan apapun demi kepentingan anak-anak kita."

"Melindungi dan mempertahankan keutuhan keluarga adalah tugas seorang Suami sekaligus seorang Ayah. Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku, Kushina. Aku hanya melaksanakan kewajibanku."

"Hmm, tetap saja aku sangat berterimakasih padamu."

Menma membuka topik lain. "Bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasus itu, _Okaa-san?_ "

"Kuasa hukum kita masih berusaha mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang kuat untuk membuktikan tindakan otoriter sekaligus tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Simon Dylan. Begitu kita mendapatkan semua buktinya, riwayat orang itu akan tamat!" kata Kushina dengan mata berapi-api.

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma.

"Bagaimana dengan Haruno Sakura?"

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya, _Otou-san_ , tapi Sakura juga diancam sama seperti Sasuke dan yang lainya. Dia begitu takut pada pria br*ngs*k itu!"

"Sampai kapan pun kondisi Naruto tidak akan membaik karena Sakura _-chan_ tidak berada di sisinya," kata Kushina.

"Ya, bahkan dengan adanya aku pun tidak cukup untuk membuatnya senang."

"Naru _-chan_ pasti sangat merindukan Saku _-chan_. Aku takut, Minato. Aku takut Naru _-chan_ meninggalkan kita."

"Aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan saudara kembarku. Mengapa hal ini terasa begitu menyedihkan meskipun Naruto ada dalam pandanganku? Aku tidak mengerti, _Otou-san!"_

Begitu tersiksanya Menma melihat senyuman Naruto yang semakin lemah. Dia ingin menangis menyerukan kekesalannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Justru dia harus lebih kuat daripada Naruto di saat-saat seperti ini.

Hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama terasa begitu singkat. Detik-detik yang bergulir mendekati jangka waktu itu terdengar semakin kencang.

"Dokter bilang seratus hari. Hanya tinggal tiga bulan sisa waktu yang Naruto punya, padahal kita masih belum bisa mendapatkan donor jantung untuknya. Seandainya jantungku cocok untuk anakku, aku akan—"

"Sekalipun jantungmu cocok untuknya, Naruto pasti tidak akan mau menerima organ jantung milik Ibu kandungnya sendiri apalagi kau sedang hamil tua sekarang. Kita hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai puteri kita terlahir ke dunia ini."

"Dia juga tidak mau menerima jantungku padahal aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan dan jantungku sangat cocok untuknya!"

"Dia sudah kehilangan Kyuu, sudah pasti dia tidak mau kehilanganmu juga, Menma!"

"Dan aku juga tidak mau kehilangan dia, _Otou-san!"_

Minato terdiam ia benar-benar menyesal karena organ jantungnya sendiri tidak cocok untuk puteranya itu. Minato juga selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan seorang donor untuk Naruto. Ia sudah mencari donor jantung di seluruh Rumah Sakit di Jepang, bahkan di beberapa Rumah Sakit di luar negeri seperti Inggris dan Amerika tetapi sampai sekarang belum membuahkan hasil.

' _Seandainya golongan darah putera kembarku tidak langka… kita pasti bisa lebih cepat mendapatkan donor jantung untuk Naruto. Kami-sama padahal aku sudah memasukkan nama Naruto ke dalam daftar pasien yang membutuhkan donor jantung sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu. Kumohon berikanlah keajaiban untuk anakku!'_

"Keajaiban itu apa benar-benar ada? Tidak adakah cara lain untuk menyembuhkan Adikku? Setidaknya sebuah cara untuk membuatnya bertahan lebih lama lagi!"

"Menma, _Kaa-chan_ juga berharap begitu!"

"Aku sungguh tidak siap jika harus kehilangan Naruto. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, pada Sakura, dan juga pada Naruto bahwa aku akan menjadi dokternya."

"Aku akan berkonsultasi pada Dokter Andrew dan Kabuto _-sensei_. Kita semua berdo'a saja, semoga Naruto bisa bertahan hingga mendapatkan donor jantung!"

Kushina dan Menma mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Minato. Mereka hanya harus percaya.

Percaya pada Kuasa Tuhan…

Percaya pada Naruto…

Dan percaya bahwa keajaiban itu benar-benar ada.

.

.

Memasuki minggu terakhir pada bulan Februari, Naruto mulai kesulitan untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya. Menma semakin khawatir. Keningnya semakin sering berkerut. Dia selalu menghibur Naruto dan menyemangatinya.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh dan sehat, kita sekeluarga akan berlibur ke luar negeri? Kau juga boleh memakan makanan apapun yang kau mau! Kau ingin liburan ke mana, Naruto? Paris? Barcelona? _Hollywood?"_

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari _Starlite Entertainment_ , sekarang aku bukan seorang _Idol_ lagi. Aku tidak bisa lagi menghasilkan uang ratusan juta yen jadi jangan buang-buang uang!"

"Uang _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ masih banyak!"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Biaya pengobatanku selama ini sangat mahal. Aku sakit sejak aku masih kecil jadi uang mereka pasti sudah semakin menipis. Belum lagi biaya pendidikkanmu juga mahal, biaya hidup kita sehari-hari, biaya untuk menggaji karyawan, dan masih banyak lagi…"

"Tsunade _-Baachan_ bisa membantu kita dalam hal keuangan."

"Hartanya itu untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk warisan, dan masa depanmu nanti!"

"Dan juga masa depanmu, Naruto!"

"Ya, masa depanku…" kata Naruto yang kemudian menggigit bibir, "Apa aku masih punya masa depan?"

Menma mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha keras menahan emosinya. "Kau pasti masih punya masa depan. Sebentar lagi Adik kita akan lahir. Dia pasti juga ingin bertemu denganmu…"

Naruto meneteskan air mata begitu juga dengan Menma.

"Naruto apa kau tidak ingin menemui Sakura? Aku sebenarnya masih marah pada Sakura. Rasanya aku tidak ingin memaafkannya tapi kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempatnya."

"Jika aku menemui Sakura _-chan_ , _Mister_ Dylan akan membuatnya menderita jadi aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura _-chan_ disakiti. Aku ingin melindunginya."

"Mungkin saja itu hanya gertakan Dylan, kan? Kau bisa menemui Sakura kapan saja kau mau!"

"Tidak! Aku sudah lama mengenal Simon Dylan. Dia tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. Orang itu selalu berpendapat kalau perintahnya adalah absolut."

"Tch! Memangnya dia Pangeran Inggris?"

" _Starlite Entertainment_ adalah Kerajaannya dan kau tahu sendiri kan seberapa berkuasanya _Agency_ itu di Jepang? Sasuke dan yang lainnya bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meskipun mereka juga ingin mengundurkan diri sama sepertiku, mereka tidak bisa melakukannya karena pihak _Agency_ mengancam akan menuntut mereka atas pelanggaran kontrak."

"Memangnya pengunduran diri itu termasuk pelanggaran kontrak?"

"Dalam kasus kami, ya! Sejak kali pertama menjadi Artis _Starlite Entertainment_ , kami semua sudah menandatangani kontrak yang menyatakan bahwa kami akan terikat dengan _Agency_ selama 10 tahun. _Agency_ bahkan bisa memperpanjang masa kontrak kami jika ada kesepakatan diantara kedua belah pihak. Namun ada pengecualian bagiku, karena alasan kesehatan aku hanya dikontrak selama 5 tahun."

"Lima tahun?"

"Ya, bahkan jika situasi tidak memungkinkan aku bisa mengundurkan diri sebelum masa kontrakku habis. Itulah sebabnya aku bisa mengundurkan diri dengan mudah tanpa hambatan yang berarti, tetapi mereka tidak akan bisa, Menma."

"Jika mereka bersikeras untuk keluar dari _Agency_ … Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?"

"Mereka harus membayar ganti rugi dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Jumlah itu bahkan dua kali lipat lebih besar dari penghasilan kami."

"Itu tidak adil! Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya mereka berbalik menuntut _Agency_ atas alasan tindakan semena-mena yang dilakukan Simon Dylan, misalnya?"

"Itu pasti akan menjadi kasus Hukum yang panjang."

"Mungkinkah mereka juga akan bernasib sama seperti beberapa Artis _SM. E_ di Korea selatan?"

"Bisa jadi."

" _Mendokusai…"_

"Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku tidak egois mempertahankan Sakura _-chan_ untuk tetap berada di sisiku, mereka pasti tidak akan mendapatkan kesulitan seperti ini."

"Itu semua bukan salahmu, Naruto!"

"Oh ya, kapan _Okaa-san_ akan melahirkan?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Menma menghela nafas, selalu saja begini. Naruto selalu saja membuka topik lain kalau mereka sudah mulai membicarakan Sakura atau Simon Dylan.

"Perhitungannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Kau ingin memberi nama untuk _Imotou?"_

"Hikari. Aku ingin memberinya nama Hikari supaya kelak ketika aku harus pergi, dia bisa menjadi cahaya hidup kalian."

Menma yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Naruto.

' _Blam!'_

Naruto masih menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apakah rasa sakit itu berasal dari hatinya karena sekarang Menma sedang menangis atau justru karena penyakitnya?

Naruto meremas dadanya dan merintih kesakitan.

" _Ugh! Ittaaii…"_

Naruto berusaha meraih tombol _emergency_ di samping ranjang. Dengan napas memburu dan pandangan mata yang semakin menggelap akibat rasa sakit di kepala dan dadanya, jemarinya berhasil meraih tombol berwarna merah tersebut dan dengan sisa tenaganya ia berhasil menekan tombol itu.

 _Alarm_ berbunyi nyaring. Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang semakin mendekat.

Samar-samar Naruto melihat sosok berjubah putih. Mata Naruto hampir tertutup tapi ia masih bisa mengenali sosok itu biarpun penglihatannya tidak jelas. Sosok Dokter pribadinya sejak ia masih kecil— dr. Andrew yang sengaja Ayahnya datangkan dari London.

Ketika Dokter Andrew mulai menyentuhnya hanya kegelapan yang bisa Naruto lihat.

.

.

"Maafkan aku… semua ini salahku… seandainya aku tidak lari keluar dan menangis, Naruto tidak akan—"

Perkataan Menma terhenti karena Minato langsung memeluknya. "Bukan salahmu, Menma. Tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

Tangisan Menma pecah. Minato ikut meneteskan air mata saat suara tangisan Menma terasa menyayat hatinya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Kushina terduduk di lantai sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Suara isak tangisnya yang begitu memilukan mulai terdengar. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Tsunade yang kebetulan sedang cuti untuk menjaga Kushina mencoba menenangkan menantunya itu.

"Kushina, tenanglah! Kau sedang hamil tua. Kau tidak boleh _stress_ ," kata Tsunade sambil memeluk Kushina. Ia membelai rambut Kushina dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan puteraku lagi! Aku tidak mau!"

"Naruto tidak akan meninggalkan kita secepat itu, Kushina! Percayalah padanya!"

.

.

 _Lima hari kemudian, 04 Maret._

 _._

Terdengar suara teriakkan Kushina dari dalam ruangan. Minato semakin was-was. Ia tak berhenti mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sementara itu Menma megeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pegangan kursi roda yang sedang diduduki Naruto. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia ikutan panik padahal yang sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan bukanlah isterinya melainkan Ibunya— Ia bahkan belum mempunyai seorang isteri.

Naruto yang sepertinya menyadari kegelisahannya menyentuh punggung tangan Menma dan tersenyum menenangkan. Menma membalas senyuman Naruto dengan setengah hati karena dia masih cemas dengan kondisi Ibunya.

" _Okaa-san_ itu wanita yang sangat kuat. Daripada kalian terus-terusan mencemaskannya seperti ini, lebih baik kalian berdo'a agar semuanya dilancarkan."

Menma mengangguk dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara tangisan bayi. Suara itu begitu kerasnya sampai Minato langsung menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan membuang napas lega. Seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya basah oleh keringat.

"Kau dengar itu, Menma? Adik kita sudah lahir dan suara tangisannya keras sekali. Aku yakin dia bayi yang sangat sehat."

Tsunade keluar sambil menghapus peluh di wajahnya dengan saputangan. Menma lekas menghampirinya.

"Tsunade _-Baachan_ , bagaimana keadaan _Okaa-san?"_

"Bersyukurlah pada Kami _-sama_ karena Ibumu dan Adikmu selamat. Sekarang Dokter kandungan sedang memandikan Adikmu. Dia bayi yang sehat dan juga cantik. Dia persis seperti Kushina—berambut merah dan matanya berwarna violet. Yah, sayangnya Kushina langsung pingsan karena kelelahan."

"Boleh kami melihat mereka?"

"Tentu saja!"

Menma berjalan menghampiri Naruto kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya menuju kamar Minato-Kushina.

Tsunade membantu puteranya—Minato berdiri. Minato menangis bahagia karena isteri dan bayi perempuannya selamat. Ia pun mengikuti Menma dan Naruto ke kamar.

Begitu mereka semua sampai di kamar, bayi itu sudah selesai dimandikan dan sedang tidur pulas di samping Kushina. Minato membelai rambut Kushina dan mencium puncak kepalanya penuh kasih sayang. Ia kemudian menggendong bayinya. Memejamkan mata dan mencium kening si bayi, sama seperti yang pernah dilakukannya pada Kyuubi, Menma, dan Naruto.

Menma dan Naruto tersenyum. Tsunade dan Dokter yang membantu persalinan Kushina menangis karena terharu. Mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan merasa bahagia.

Minato kembali membaringkan si bayi di samping Kushina.

Menma mendorong kursi roda Naruto mendekati mereka kemudian menyentuh rambut merah si bayi dengan lembut.

Naruto memegang tangan mungil si bayi. "Selamat lahir ke dunia, Adikku!"

Hal yang sulit dipercaya terjadi. Bayi mungil itu merespon. Dia terbangun dan membuka mata. Sekian detik si bayi menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersentak karena merasakan si bayi memegang jarinya dengan erat. Naruto menjatuhkan air mata. Adik bayinya itu seolah memintanya untuk tidak menyerah, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali tertidur.

" _Aku bahagia bertemu dengan kalian semua jadi kumohon jangan menyerah_ _Onii-chan!_ Kurasa itu yang dia katakan," kata Menma.

"Memangnya kau _mind reader?_ " sahut Naruto sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Aku bicara yang sesungguhnya. Iya, kan, Namikaze Hikari _-chan?"_ kata Menma.

Si bayi tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Kau lihat! Dia langsung tersenyum tuh, berarti yang kukatakan tadi benar!"

"Kau tidak usah menjadi Dokter, jadi paranormal saja sana!"

Tsunade dan Minato tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Menma tersenyum karena ia merasakan hatinya yang sempat mendingin selama beberapa waktu kembali menghangat.

' _Arigatou, Hikari-chan. Aku bisa merasakan Naruto mulai bersemangat lagi berkat kelahiranmu. Kau benar-benar sebuah anugerah. Adik kesayanganku.'_

"Menma?"

"Hm?"

"Kudengar kau dapat Beasiswa untuk melanjutkan _study_ di _Oxford University_ …"

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa Naruto?"

"Kenapa belum _packing,_ membeli tiket, dan lain-lain?"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu lagi!"

"Jangan begitu, Menma! Kesempatan seperti itu biasanya hanya datang satu kali, jika kau tidak mengambil Beasiswa tersebut kau akan menyesal. Banyak sekali orang yang ingin kuliah di Oxford. Seharusnya jangan kau sia-sia kan peluang sebagus itu!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku ke London, bagimana? Kalau perlu kita sekeluarga tinggal di sana saja untuk selamanya!"

Naruto tertegun. Ia tidak ingin pindah ke London. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura. Ia ingin menunggu Sakura hingga gadis itu kembali kepadanya.

Menma yang nampaknya menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _You and I together it just feels alright_

 _Never speak of part_

 _No matter what anyone says, I'll take care of you_

 _You and I together, do not let go of my hands_

 _Never say goodbye_

 _Because I really feel this world is made up of you and me_

 _._

 _Lonceng Gereja terdengar semakin keras. Di atas Altar Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Gaun putihnya begitu cantik dan elegant. Ia berdiri sambil terus memandang sosok Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih._

 _Seorang pendeta membacakan ikrar suci. Sakura dan Naruto bergantian menyepakati ikrar suci tersebut._

 _Dua orang gadis kecil yang merupakan pendamping pengantin mereka tersenyum polos._

 _Pendeta mempersilakan kedua mempelai untuk mecium pasangannya. Ketika Naruto dan Sakura sedang berciuman mesra, salah satu dari gadis kecil tersebut menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan, sedangkan gadis yang satunya menggoda kedua mempelai dengan meniru tindakan mereka, gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Muach…" katanya._

 _Sakura melempar buket bunga yang dipegangnya kemudian menyeret Naruto keluar dari Gereja. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuruni tangga Gereja satu persatu._

 _Naruto dan Sakura menaiki sebuah motor yang sudah dihias dan diberi tulisan 'Just married'. Naruto mengendarai motor tersebut sedangkan Sakura terus memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan wajah tersipu._

 _Perlahan motor yang mereka tumpangi terangkat ke atas dan melayang di udara. Terbang menembus awan dan melewati bulan purnama yang terlihat besar dan indah._

 _Sakura sangat bahagia namun kebahagiaannya langsung sirna saat seseorang mengganggunya._

"Sakura _-N_ ee _chan_ , bangun!"

.

Sakura tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang sekeliling.

Konohamaru berdiri di samping tempat tidur sembari menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura _-Neechan?_ Sudah kucoba untuk membangunkanmu daritadi!"

Melihat sosok Adik sepupunya—Konohamaru yang tengah mengajukan protes padanya, Sakura langsung tersadar bahwa tadi itu hanyalah mimpi. Saat itu juga hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Sakura meneteskan air mata. Mimpi itu begitu indah namun menyakitkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Sakura _-Neechan?_ Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya sedikit linglung karena baru bangun tidur. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 6 pagi. Mebuki _-Basan_ sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Cepat Sakura- _Neechan_ mandi lalu kita sarapan bersama!"

"Hmm… terimakasih sudah membangunkanku, Konohamaru. Tunggulah di ruang makan, aku tidak akan lama!"

"Baiklah…"

Konohamaru lekas keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sakura menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

Sakura duduk di hadapan Konohamau. Di meja makan sudah tersedia Nasi omelet buatan Ibunya. Mereka berdua pun makan bersama. _Omuraisu_ buatan Ibunya sangat enak tapi anehnya Sakura tidak berselera makan, padahal Konohamaru bisa makan dengan penuh suka cita.

"Kalau makan itu yang bener dong Sakura _-Neechan!_ "

" _Gomen Konohamaru-kun…_ rasanya aku tidak bernafsu makan."

"Kenapa? Kangen sama Naruto _-Nii,_ ya? Mending _Onee-chan_ temui saja dia daripada menyesal!"

"…."

"Kalau Sakura _-Neechan_ seperti ini terus, kenapa nggak putusin aja Naruto _-Nii_ sekalian daripada kalian sama-sama semakin terluka nantinya!"

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Konohamaru. Konohamaru ada benarnya juga, dengan terus menjaga jarak seperti ini malah semakin membuatnya tersiksa dan Naruto pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tidak seharusnya ia menggantungkan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Sakura benar-benar merindukan sosok Naruto. Naruto sendiri mungkin juga sudah sangat merindukannya.

"Naruto _-Nii_ sakit parah, kan? Tapi kenapa Sakura _-Nee_ masih mau dengannya? Di luar sana masih banyak cowok lain yang jauh lebih sehat dan lebih sempurna dari Naruto _-Nii!_ "

"Ini masalah hati Konohamaru _-kun_ dan hatiku sudah memilih dia, itu saja. Aku sangat menyayangi Naruto."

"Kalau begitu temui dia dan perbaiki hubungan kalian!"

"…tapi jika aku menemuinya, Mr. D akan menyakiti keluarga kita, Konohamaru _-kun._ "

" _Mr._ Dylan pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya. Seharusnya kau mengikuti kata hatimu Sakura _-Neechan!"_

"Wah! Nampaknya Adik kecilku sudah dewasa sekarang!"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Konohamaru dan Adik sepupunya itu langsung mengamuk.

"Hentikan itu Sakura _-Nee!_ Aku bukan kucingmu—Ruki!"

" _Haha, gomen ne Maru-chan…"_

"Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan _suffik –chan lagi_ karena aku sudah besar!"

" _Hai. Gomennasai…_ " kata Sakura dengan _eye smile-_ nya.

Konohamaru _blushing_ melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Aww, jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura _-Nee!"_

"Eh? Kau itu masih kecil jangan ngomong cinta-cintaan!"

"Dasar _Bro-Com_ , tadi kau mengatakan aku ini sudah dewasa tapi sekarang malah bilang aku masih kecil!"

Konohamaru langsung membuang muka.

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Konohamaru itu.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Just like other relationships_

 _Our love will certainly change a little_

 _But please don't be sad_

 _Just like an old friend whom you trust and depend on_

 _I promise you that I'll be right here baby_

.

Sakura diam-diam keluar dari rumahnya. Kali ini dia sudah menyamar dengan baik. Ia mengenakan _wig_ berwarna hitam dengan _style twin tail_ dan berpakaian _casual._ Ia hanya mengenakan kaos longgar putih dengan gambar kucing _kawaii_ bermata bulat yang dipadukan dengan _Jacket hoodie,_ celana jeans, sepatu kets, dan sebuah topi. Tak lupa ia juga memakai _contact lens_ berwarna _violet_ dan mengenakan kaca mata besar.

Sakura memandang sekeliling, kali ini dia lebih waspada karena tidak ingin ketahuan anak buah Dylan. Seusai memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mengikutinya, Sakura pergi ke Halte dan menunggu bus. Begitu ada bus yang lewat, Sakura lekas menaiku bus tersebut. Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, Sakura menemui seorang _Maid_ kenalannya lalu meminjam serangam _Maid_ pada gadis berusia 20-an itu. Sakura berterimakasih lalu pergi ke toilet untuk berganti pakaian.

Sakura mulai beraksi, dia berpura-pura sibuk sendiri sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto. Walaupun ia sudah berada di _Mansion_ keluarga Uzumaki, ia tetap waspada karena merasa curiga kalau salah satu _Maid_ keluarga Uzumaki adalah mata-mata Dylan, sebab bulan lalu dia juga sampai ketahuan gara-gara merasa aman ketika sudah berada di dalam _Mansion_ Uzumaki.

Sakura sedang membersihkan guci-guci antik di ruang tengah, saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Naruto berjalan menuju _grand piano_.

Sakura menjatuhkan air mata. Naruto terlihat jauh lebih kurus dan lebih pucat dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Sakura tidak kuat melihat Naruto yang seperti mayat hidup. Mata birunya yang indah bahkan terlihat lebih gelap sekelam lautan di malam hari. Bibirnya yang pucat dan terlihat pecah-pecah bahkan tidak menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

Sakura ingin sekali langsung memeluk dan mencium kekasihnya itu sekarang juga namun dia memutuskan untuk menahan diri karena khawatir ada mata-mata Dylan disekitar.

Naruto duduk di kursi _grand piano_ dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Ia memainkan _My Memory (Piano version)_ yang merupakan salah satu OST Drama Korea jadul favorit Kushina— _Winter Sonata._

Naruto juga menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan.

Setiap bait lagu yang ia nyanyikan membuat air matanya menetes.

 _._

 _At that moment I remembered it all_

 _When I see those memories, they seem so small_

 _You're far away in a place that I can't reach_

 _I can't wait for these words of love to be said_

 _._

 _I really was to blame_

 _Will ever get to meet you again?_

 _I can't even imagine that_

 _I still love you and now I'll confess that to you_

 _._

 _I wanna love you forever_

 _It's not too late_

 _Be with me forever_

 _._

 _For a long time you've been in my heart_

 _Much time passes and still you're far away, but I will stay alive_

 _._

 _I really was to blame_

 _Will ever get to meet you again?_

 _I can't even imagine that_

 _I still love you and now I'll confess that to you_

 _._

 _I wanna love you forever_

 _It's not too late_

 _Be with me forever_

 _._

.

Sakura tidak kuat lagi, ia mulai terisak pelan sampai tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

.

Menma yang sejak tadi sengaja mengikuti Naruto karena khawatir dengan kondisi Adik kembarnya itu memiringkan kepalanya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang _Maid_ yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu familiar. Dan Menma langsung tersadar kalau _Maid_ itu adalah Sakura yang sedang menyamar, saat gadis itu terus memperhatikan sosok Naruto sambil berlinangan air mata.

' _Pada akhirnya kau tetap menemui Adikku. Aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu karena kau sangat tulus mencintai Naruto. Sakura terimakasih banyak. Naruto sangat beruntung karena memilikimu.'_

Naruto kembali memainkan pianonya. Kali ini ia memainkan lagu _Itjima (Don't forget)._

Sakura terduduk di lantai yang dingin saat Naruto kembali bernyanyi. Rupanya selama ini Naruto terus menunggunya dan bodohnya Sakura tidak peduli dan tidak berusaha untuk itu.

' _Selama ini Naruto pasti patah hati… tapi dia masih terus menungguku?'_

Menma yang sejak tadi terus memandang Sakura dari kejauhan juga menjatuhkan air mata. Cinta keduanya begitu besar namun haruskah takdir memisahkan mereka?

Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Begitu ia selesai memainkan lagu _Itjima,_ Naruto memijat-mijat dada kirinya yang kembali terasa sakit. Naruto mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya dan kembali menekan _tuts-tuts_ piano. Sekarang ia memainkan lagu _Jin – Gone_ , lagu yang pernah ia mainkan dengan Sakura satu bulan yang lalu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli walaupun nafasnya semakin tersengal dan kepalanya semakin terasa sakit.

Menma mulai panik melihat ekspresi saudara kembarnya yang nampak kesakitan. Ia mulai menelpon beberapa _Butler_ karena ia memiliki firasat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Sakura tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya ketika Naruto mulai memainkan lagu Jin. Lagu itu mengingatkannya pada kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir sebelum Simon Dylan datang dan merusak segalanya.

Tiba-tiba piano tersebut mulai kehilangan nada dan berubah menjadi suara fals yang memekakkan telinga.

' _Jreenngg…!'_

Senyum di bibir Sakura lenyap. Ia menangis namun tak berani membuka mata. Ia sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto dan dia tidak berani melihatnya.

.

Di pertengahan lagu, Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Kepalanya membentur _tuts-tuts_ piano dan tangannya langsung terkulai lemah.

' _Jreenngg…!'_

Menma semakin panik melihat Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tidak lama kemudian Kepala _butler_ mereka lekas berlari ke arah Naruto dan menggendongnya _bridal style._ Dari jendela Menma bisa melihat _butler_ lain sudah menyiapkan mobil sesuai dengan perintahnya.

Saat Kepala _butler_ membawa Naruto melewati dirinya, Menma menggigit bibir, wajah kembarannya pucat pasi dan kedua tangannya terkulai dengan lemas. Dada Menma terasa begitu sakit. Perasaannya sangat kacau. Takut, khawatir, dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan.

' _Semoga mereka tidak terlambat membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit.'_

Menma menghapus kasar jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya dan langsung duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Naruto. Ia melanjutkan lagu yang Naruto mainkan hingga habis hanya untuk membuat Sakura tenang.

Mendengar lagu yang sempat terputus tadi kembali terdengar, Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya tersenyum lega. Ia yakin kalau Naruto baik-baik saja, buktinya Naruto masih memainkan piano itu.

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak menyadari kalau Menma lah yang saat ini sedang memainkan piano tersebut untuk menggantikan Naruto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OWARI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Epilog**_

 **.**

Menma duduk di ruang belajar dengan ekspresi serius. Ia tengah mempelajari laporan kesehatan salah satu pasiennya.

Enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengambil Beasiswa _Oxford University_. Ia berhasil lulus dalam waktu empat tahun berkat kecerdasannya. Ia bahkan sudah pernah menjadi Dokter magang disebuah Rumah Sakit terbesar di London selama dua tahun.

Mulai bulan depan Menma akan bekerja sebagai seorang Dokter spesialis jantung di Rumah Sakit milik Neneknya—Tsunade. Itu berarti ia sekeluarga akan segera kembali ke Jepang.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!"

"Papaa!"

Seorang gadis kecil berusia tiga tahunan berlari kencang dan langsung melompat ke pelukan Menma. Menma langsung menggendong anak itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Anak itu tergelak, nampak begitu senang atas perlakuan Ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Sera _-chan_? Kangen sama _Tou-chan_ , hm?"

" _Yes, I miss you so much, Papa!"_

Menma mengacak-ngacak rambut _pink_ puterinya. _"I miss you too, Sera-chan."_

Sera mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hey, kenapa anak Papa cemberut begini?"

"Tadi sole Sela balu saja kelamas dan Mama menata rambut Sela dengan cantik tapi Papa malah melusaknya! Sela bilangin Mama lho…"

" _Haha, I'm so sorry Sera-chan."_

"Mama bilang, ayo kita _dinner!_ Mama sudah masakin makanan yang enak-enak lho…"

Menma tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menggendong Sera hingga sampai di ruang makan.

"Sera _-chan_ , jangan terlalu manja pada Ayahmu nanti malah jadi kebiasaan!"

"Sela kan kangen sama Papa kalena Papa selalu sibuk. Masa belmanja-manja sedikit saja tidak boleh? Bilang saja kalau Mama cembulu!"

"Hahaha…."

"Jangan tertawa, Menma!"

Wanita berambut merah yang barusan berteriak mengembungkan pipinya sambil melipat kedua tangnnya di depan dada. Menma tertawa semakin keras karena Isterinya malah terlihat lebih imut dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Mata biru Sera berbinar-binar melihat semua hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan. Semua makanan itu terlihat lezat dan Sera yakin kalau makanannya memang enak-enak karena Ibunya sangat pandai memasak.

"Ma, Sela mau makan sendili, ya? Sela nggak mau disuapin telus!"

"Boleh, sayang!"

Keluarga kecil itu makan malam bersama dengan penuh suka cita. Sara bahkan tidak marah melihat puteri pertamanya makan dengan berantakan. Ia membiarkan Sera belajar makan sendiri. Walau bagaimana pun sebagai seorang Dokter magang, Sara jarang sekali berada di rumah untuk mengurusi puteri semata wayangnya itu, apalagi Menma yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih sibuk daripada dirinya.

"Papa, kapan kita pindah ke Jepang?"

"Hmm… bulan depan, sayang!"

"Sela pengen melihat bunga Sakula secara langsung!"

"Papa juga sangat merindukan Sakura."

"Eh? Kok bisa sih Papa lindu pohon Sakula?"

Menma dan Sara tertawa melihat kepolosan puterinya.

"Sakura pasti akan terkejut. Kau baru berusia 25 tahun tapi sudah menjadi seorang Dokter yang hebat, tidak sepertiku yang masih harus magang dibagian unit gawat-darurat karena aku baru lulus setahun yang lalu. Kita sudah menikah bahkan sudah memiliki Sera tapi tetap saja aku masih suka iri dengan kejeniusanmu itu."

"Tidak usah merasa iri padaku, _honey!_ Aku justru sangat bangga padamu. Kau sangat diandalkan dalam _Unit Emergency,_ bahkan banyak sekali pasien yang menyukaimu."

Menma berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya kemudian mencium bibir Sara.

Sara _blushing_ sedangkan Sera masih assik makan dengan polosnya.

 _ **ooOOIce Prince's Fake GirlfriendOOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura berdiri di tengah-tengah padang ilalang sambil mengenggam sebuah buku sketsa. Rambutnya yang halus tertiup angin.

Enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, namun sekarang Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto ataupun Menma.

Selama lima tahun ia tinggal di Paris karena mendapat Beasiswa untuk kuliah di salah satu _Universitas Fashion_ terkenal di Perancis. Ia baru saja kembali ke Jepang satu tahun yang lalu.

Sakura akhirnya sukses menjadi seorang _designer professional._ Sudah banyak sekali model-model cantik dan tampan yang memakai pakaian hasil karyanya dalam setiap _fashion show_. Para model tersebut bahkan semakin terkenal berkat Sakura.

Sakura tentu saja merasa bangga atas kesuksesannya namun ia tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Kebahagiaan. Ia sukses dan terkenal namun tidak merasa bahagia.

Angin berhembus kencang. Buku sketsa yang sejak tadi dipegang Sakura terbuka lembar demi lembar karena tiupan angin. Bukan gambar sketsa pakaian yang terlukis dalam setiap lembar kertas tersebut namun yang terlukis di dalamnya adalah gambar Naruto dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Naruto dengan ekspresi datar,

Naruto yang sedang cemberut,

Naruto dengan ekspresi marah,

Naruto yang sedang terkejut,

Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas,

Naruto yang sedang tersenyum simpul, dan

Naruto yang sedang tertawa lepas.

.

.

 _When the night gets lonely, gently close your eyes for me_

 _The way you breathe_

 _When you hold me, tell me you feel save with me_

 _There's no one in this world who could replace you_

 _You are the only one and I'll be there for you baby_

.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Angin kembali berhembus dan Sakura nampak menikmati hembusan angin tersebut.

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura menjatuhkan air mata.

Kehangatan ini…

Sentuhan lembut ini…

Ia pikir ia tak akan pernah merasakannya lagi.

"Aku kembali, Sakura _-chan."_

Sakura menangis bahagia. Ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena pada akhirnya setelah menunggu begitu lama, ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan.

"Apa kabarmu, Naruto?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sakura _-chan."_

"Aku juga. Ku-kupikir.. kau su-sudah melupakanku."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Sakura _-chan!"_

Sakura melepas rangkulan Naruto. Ia berbalik badan.

Naruto tersenyum kepadanya.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Tangisannya langsung pecah. Ia meluapkan semua perasaannya selama ini. Sakura sangat bahagia. Pria yang selama ini ia rindukan akhirnya kembali kepadanya dan ia terlihat sangat sehat.

Naruto sudah tidak sekurus dulu bahkan sekarang _body-_ nya sangat atletis. Ia juga semakin tampan dan keren. Dan tentu saja Sakura semakin mencintainya.

"Apa kau sudah sehat?"

"Ya!"

"Jantungmu?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan donor jantung dua tahun yang lalu. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada orang itu beserta keluargannya."

"Jadi kau sudah sembuh total?"

"Ya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau baru kembali ke Jepang?"

" _Gomen ne, Sakura-chan._ Aku sibuk sekali di London tapi mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sisimu!"

"Kalau begitu selamat untuk kehidupan keduamu!"

" _Arigatou, Sakura-chan."_

Angin kembali berhembus. Sakura masih menangis sambil memeluk Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannnya. Ia membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya lalu mencium puncak kepala Sakura.

.

 _Just You and I_

 _Forever and Ever._

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _Songs for this chapter :_

 _ **You and I – Park Bom**_

 _ **My Memory – Ryu**_

.

 _A/n: Yatta! Senangnya karena Author bisa menyelesaikan story ini sebelum UTS di mulai! Mohon maaf jika endingnya kurang greget atau tidak memuaskan._

 _Awalnya Author sudah berencana untuk membuat ending yang gantung tapi rasanya kurang sreg jadi saya tambahkan Epilog. Dari awal saya memang tidak berencana untuk mengakhiri story ini dengan Sad Ending karena saya ingin seseorang yang telah menginspirasi saya memperoleh Happy Ending dalam kehidupannya._

 _Rencananya setelah ini Author mau namatin TwoShot 'Forever Love' kemudian membuat Oneshot yang merupakan request Kak Evi. Nah, abis itu saya belum tahu mau melanjutkan story yang mana dulu? Hehe :D_

 _ **Thanks to: Adrien and Andrean, Yuki'NF Miharu, Riyuzaki Namikaze, TikaChanpm, Mrs. N, ElizElfishy. Mao-chan, Pururukuru, Teahimawari, Ae Hatake, ElleoraNS, Caklaura. Bozz.19, Naomikaze, Chacha, Uni-chan552, Uzumakievi, JoSsy alliando, Night Kanaze, Elle, Ethatata, Blossom-Hime, Winteraries, Rositarosi, Nandasetiawan0, Mikaze9930, Miiko mimi, Miamoto, Mouza, Aumu Aida, Crystal Sheen, Nona fergie kennedy, Fannyc, Guests, etc.**_


End file.
